Griffin is the new Woods
by Littleone1419
Summary: Après avoir provoqué un accident, Clarke se retrouve emprisonnée à Arkadia, une prison pour femmes. Elle s'y fera des amies et des ennemis et dès son arrivée, elle se mettra dans le pétrin. Elle sera prête à tout pour s'en sortir et pourra compter sur ses alliées pour survivre dans cet environnement plus qu'inédit. Clexa et bien d'autres.
1. Les foudres de Zeus

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Aujourd'hui, je vais démarrer la publication de « Griffin is the new Woods » une fanfiction que j'ai déjà commencé à écrire il y a peu. Comme le nom l'indique, la fic est directement inspirée de la série Orange is the New Black mais uniquement les personnages de the 100 seront de la partie (j'ai longtemps hésité à faire un vrai crossover mais ça faisait trop de personnages à gérer, donc j'ai seulement prit la prison de Litchfield que j'ai renommé** _ **Arkadia**_ **, et j'y ai mis les personnages emblématiques de the 100). Aussi, j'ai dû donner un nom de famille aux personnages qui n'en avait pas, j'me suis pas trop lâchée donc ils sont assez basiques.**

 **PS : Chaque titre de chapitre sera tiré d'une réplique de l'un des personnages. De quoi teaser un peu x)**

 **Présentation,**

 **Titre :** Griffin is the new Woods

 **TV Show :** The 100

 **Pairing :** Clexa et d'autres au fur et à mesure de l'histoire ;)

 **Rating :** T (le rating changera incessamment sous peu~)

 _Les Personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas !_

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

.Les foudres de Zeus.

* * *

 _« Mademoiselle Griffin, vous êtes coupable pour avoir mis en danger la vie de trois cent personnes en ayant déclenché une explosion dans un bâtiment de votre faculté de médecine. Vous serez incarcérée dans la prison Arkadia, pour neuf mois avec sursis. »_

 **Jour numéro 1.**

La porte se ferma derrière elle. Elle fixa le garde, ou plutôt la garde, qui se tenait devant elle. Elles étaient toutes les deux blasées et se regardaient droit dans les yeux, à savoir si elles n'étaient pas en train de savoir qui des deux était la plus blasée. Clarke ne portait qu'un simple jean noir, ses rangers de la même couleur, un pull bleu foncé et une veste en cuir noire. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne les porterait plus dans quelques secondes.

« À poil. »

Clarke soupira avant de s'exécuter. Il fallait qu'elle fasse bonne figure, neuf mois de prison c'était un grain de sable dans l'univers. Autrement dit, rien du tout. Il fallait donc qu'elle purge sa peine le plus rapidement possible, il était hors de question qu'elle se voie rajouter des mois, où même des années parce qu'elle a été têtue. Elle avait déjà assez gâché sa vie comme ça, il ne fallait pas qu'elle enfonce le couteau dans la plaie. Elle enleva d'abord ses chaussures qu'elle rangea dans le bac posé juste à côté d'elle. Son jean, son pull et sa veste furent aussi jeté dans le bac qui sera donné à son petit ami Finn qui venait tout juste de partir. La garde lui ordonna de se mettre à quatre pattes, le visage de la blonde se décomposa et sa bouche articula un « excusez-moi ? » pas très confiant.

« Chaque trou est une cachette. »

Clarke se tordit le visage et s'exécuta. Elle enleva ses sous-vêtements et ferma les yeux, priant pour que le temps passe plus vite. Elle avait oublié un détail. Elle était en prison.

« Tousse. »

Elle se mordit les lèvres avant de se mettre à toussoter.

« Plus fort. Met-y du tiens Griffin ! »

Clarke roula des yeux et toussa à s'en faire sortir la gorge.

« Ok, ok, tout est bon. Je vais appeler Reyes, elle va te faire une visite guidée. »

Clarke se releva et attrapa en vitesse les vêtements que la garde lui tendait. Elle fronça les sourcils. Du orange, sérieusement ? De toutes les couleurs que des détenus portaient en prison, du noir et blanc en passant par le bleu, il fallait qu'elle porte du orange.

« Tu porteras cette couleur la première semaine de ton incarcération, soupira la garde, après tu porteras du beige comme tout le monde. »

Clarke soupira de soulagement et enfila rapidement sa tenue. Elle suivit la garde jusqu'à l'extérieur et elles marchèrent en direction d'un van blanc avec l'emblème de la prison placardé dessus. Clarke entra à l'intérieur, avec d'autres nouvelles. Effectivement, elles devaient être 6 ou 7 nouvelles. Parmi elles, il y avait une brune avec des cernes plus grandes que la tour Eiffel, le regard noir et les cheveux bouclés. Clarke trouvait son regard beaucoup trop appuyé, mais elle décida de ne pas y faire attention. Soudain, une tornade brune dont Clarke n'eut pas de mal à deviner les origines portoricaines débarqua à l'intérieur du van… côté conducteur.

« On va où ? s'exclama-t-elle en voyant la garde entrer côté passager.

\- Bâtiment principal de la prison. On va emmener les nouvelles.

\- Ohhh trop cool ! la brune se retourna et fixa Clarke qui arqua un sourcil face à autant d'entrain.

\- Reyes ! On y va, on n'a pas toute la journée ! grommela la garde.

La brune s'appelait donc Reyes. _Drôle de nom_ se dit Clarke qui préféra regarder à l'extérieur pour se donner un semblant de liberté qu'elle avait finalement perdue. Le van démarra et la détenue alluma la radio, la mettant sans surprise sur une chaîne qui diffusait des sons latino.

\- _Me gustaaaa_ , répliqua-t-elle en manœuvrant.

\- Vous laissez une détenue conduire ? lâcha Clarke.

\- Ils me font confiance, je me comporte bien, répondit la conductrice.

\- _Me gusta tambien_ , fit la brune aux cheveux bouclés que Clarke avait remarqué tout à l'heure.

\- Ohhhh une nouvelle _latina_ ! reprit Reyes, on commence à prendre de la place ! »

Clarke entendit la garde soupirer. Elles arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant la prison. Elle descendit, et tout de suite, elle voulut rentrer à nouveau dans le van. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de bien regarder autour d'elle que la garde les poussait déjà, les forçant à se rendre vers l'entrée. Elles passèrent devant plusieurs petits groupes de détenues, toutes aussi bizarres les unes que les autres. Elles portaient toutes des tenues beiges, signe qu'elles étaient là depuis un bout de temps déjà. Clarke n'osait pas trop les regarder, mais elles faisaient tout pour attirer l'attention. Elle se tourna brusquement vers la détenue qui venait de la siffler, lui jetant un regard que le diable pourrait jalouser. La détenue haussa les sourcils et souffla à sa camarade :

« Elle ressemble à McIntyre, les blanches sont de retour. »

Mais Clarke ne comprit pas du tout ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle ferma les yeux en voyait une détenue former un « V » avec ses doigts avant de les lécher. Elles finirent par entrer à l'intérieur de l'édifice et Clarke fut surprise de voir les détenues se promener librement dans les couloirs. Evidemment elle était en « prison » et pas en « taule ». Un endroit pour les crimes mineurs, au final, elle n'avait tué personne. Elle se rendit compte que la garde ne les suivait plus.

« Donc je vais vous faire une petite visite, reprit Reyes, mais avant ça je vais vous expliquer deux-trois règles de base. Tout d'abord ici, on s'appelle par nos noms de famille. Toi comment tu t'appelles ? dit-elle en pointant Clarke du doigt.

\- Clarke ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Non, tout faux ! Toi tu es Griffin, reprit-elle en montrant son badge qui était tenu à la poche de son haut. On reprend, toi _latina_ comment tu t'appelles ? dit-elle en pointant la bouclée.

\- Rodriguez, répondit-elle fièrement.

\- Bien ! Moi c'est Reyes, Raven Reyes. Bon, suivez-moi ! »

Elles commencèrent à marcher dans les couloirs et Raven montrait les portes en indiquant où elles menaient. Le bureau du directeur, le bureau du chef des gardes, la pharmacie, le self, le magasin, les différents dortoirs, les douches. Clarke essayait tant bien que mal de mémoriser tous ces endroits, il y en avait tellement, la prison était un véritable labyrinthe. Après ça, Raven les accompagna chacune à leur tour dans leurs chambres, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'elle et Clarke. La blonde n'était pas bête, il y avait plusieurs dortoirs et elle avait vu que les filles étaient réparties selon leur « apparence ». Par exemple, les _latinas_ étaient toutes ensemble. Donc Clarke était dans un dortoir où il n'y avait que des blanches. Elle soupira lorsqu'elle vu que sa camarade de chambre n'était pas dans leur box à son arrivée. Elle se tourna vers Raven.

« Merci. C'est pas le genre d'endroit où les gens cools comme toi sont dans chaque recoins, rigola Clarke.

\- T'en fait pas, on est toutes là pour un certain temps. C'est important de s'entraider. Le plus dur commence maintenant.

Clarke baissa la tête et acquiesça doucement. Elle se reçut un petit coup dans l'épaule et elle releva tout de suite la tête.

\- Aller Griffin tu vas le faire ! » s'exclama Raven avant de la quitter définitivement.

Clarke hocha la tête avec détermination puis s'assit doucement sur le morceau d'acier et le bout de matelas qui allaient lui servir de lit pour les prochains mois. Elle soupira tout l'air présent dans ses poumons et passa une main dans ses cheveux dorés. Naturellement, son regard se posa sur le lit situé juste en face. Elle s'interrogea sur l'identité de sa colocataire de box. Elle se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une grosse fragile discrète et fantomatique, une lesbienne imposante qui fait des concours de baise, une vieille dame qui risque de se transformer en fossile ou bien une enrobée irritante et irritée qui tchipe comme une afro-américaine.

Clarke se releva et chercha son coin personnel. En effet, elle disposait d'une petite armoire en acier que l'on pouvait équiper d'un cadenas et d'une petite étagère. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaires, juste la montre de son père et une photo d'elle et de son copain Finn. Avec lui, ils vivaient la relation amoureuse la plus parfaite qu'il soit. Après qu'il ait appris qu'elle allait devoir passer plusieurs mois en prison pour ses actes, il n'avait fait que la soutenir et lui avait promis qu'il viendrait toute les semaines, qu'il lui enverrai de l'agent et qu'ils répondrait à tous ses appels. Elle était heureuse de l'avoir dans sa vie. Elle l'aimait du plus profond de son être et savait que les prochains jours allaient être les pires de sa vie. Mais pour eux, pour lui, elle allait se battre corps et âme. Elle glissa la photo sous son coussin et s'allongea dans son lit dans le but de se reposer. Mais c'est à peine si elle ferma les yeux qu'elle était déjà endormie.

Le bruit assourdissant de chaussures qui valsaient et s'écrasaient sur le sol la réveilla. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se redressa comme une vieille. Elle s'étira et soupira bruyamment. Lorsqu'elle fut bien réveillée, elle fut déstabilisée par la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Sa camarade de chambre était de dos et était clairement en train de se déshabiller.

« Putain qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud, grommela-t-elle en retirant son haut.

\- Heu… salut ? souffla Clarke.

Et la jeune femme se retourna. Clarke haussa les sourcils. Elle était tout l'opposé de ce qu'elle pensait. C'était une jeune femme de taille moyenne, fine avec de longs cheveux bruns détachés. Elle avait des yeux d'un bleu profond, comparable aux siens et un visage finement dessiné. Elle devait être très jeune. Trop jeune même.

\- Oh pardon, tu dois être la nouvelle, reprit-elle en lui serrant la main, moi c'est Blake. Octavia Blake.

\- Clarke Griffin.

\- Me dis pas que t'arrives à dormir avec une chaleur pareille, on est à peine en avril et il fait déjà plus de vingt degrés.

Clarke fut soulagée quand elle comprit qu'Octavia n'enlevait que son sous-pull à manches longues pour ne porter que son t-shirt.

\- Reyes t'as fait visiter ? reprit Blake en remettant son haut.

\- Oui. Elle est vraiment cool.

\- C'est la seule _latina_ que je peux blairer.

\- Vous marchez par groupe ici si je comprends bien.

Octavia hocha la tête puis saisit un de ses livres posés sur son étagère avant de s'allonger lourdement sur son lit.

\- Yep, répondit simplement la brune en ouvrant son bouquin.

Clarke regarda le titre. « Langues étrangères : le _trigedasleng_ ». Un gros titre qui attisa sa curiosité.

\- Tu fais partie de l'un de ces groupes ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Sans mon accord, on m'a mise dans la case _White_ , ajouté à cela le petit _hétéro_. A croire qu'on est toutes lesbiennes.

Clarke rigola doucement face à la remarque de sa colocataire qui la regardait du coin de l'œil.

\- Je parie que t'es comme moi. _White_ et _hétéro_.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? déclara Clarke en fronçant les sourcils.

Le regard d'Octavia descendit et Clarke le suivit jusqu'à tomber sur la photo d'elle et de Finn qui était par terre. La blonde se dépêcha de la ramasser.

\- Elle a dû tomber pendant mon sommeil, grommela-t-elle en la remettant sous son coussin.

\- Eh bien, j'espère que c'est du solide.

\- Tu as quelqu'un à l'extérieur aussi ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça.

\- Tu as le même nom de famille que quelqu'un que je connais, remarqua Clarke.

\- Des Blake, il y en a dans chaque coin de rue ! » rigola Octavia.

* _me gusta_ : j'aime, * _me gusta tambien_ : j'aime aussi

.

 **Jour numéro 2.**

Clarke avançait doucement au rythme de la file. Elle sentait son ventre se tordre sous la faim. Elle mourrait vraiment de faim. Elle n'avait pas trouvé l'appétit hier soir, et son cerveau qui avait travaillé toute la nuit n'avait aidé en rien. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi faim de sa vie, pire, elle ne pensait jamais se réveiller avant cinq heures du matin un jour dans sa vie. Et pourtant la voilà, il devait être autour de cinq heures moins le quart et elle attendait pour qu'on lui serve son petit déjeuner. Elle qui voulait se faire petite et discrète afin de purger sa peine en toute tranquillité, sa tenue orange fluo et les regards pesants des autres détenues ne la rassurait sur aucun point. Elle fut servie par une jeune fille avec un énorme tatouage aux formes circulaires et tribales sur le visage. Clarke la remercia silencieusement puis se tourna pour faire face au réfectoire. Elle soupira avant de commencer à marcher et s'asseoir seule dans un coin. Clarke fixa son plateau avant de grimacer sans gêne. Elle se demandait comment c'était possible que de la nourriture soit aussi moche visuellement. Elle approcha ses narines de son plat. L'odeur n'arrangeait rien. Elle planta sa fourchette dans la bouillie marron/verte qui remplissait son assiette et un bruit tout sauf attirant se fit entendre. Elle ferma les yeux. Si tout le monde mangeait ça, c'est que c'était mangeable. Elle ouvrit la bouche.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était croquant ou moelleux, humide ou sableux, bon ou mauvais pour les simples raisons qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait foutu dans sa bouche et que ça n'avait aucun goût. D'un côté, ça la rassura, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait manger ça. Mais d'un autre, le fait de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle venait d'avaler, lui donna des sueurs froides. Peut-être l'avait-on empoisonnée ? Elle tourna la tête et balaya la pièce du regard. Elle aperçut Raven qui lui sourit en agitant sa main pour la saluer. Clarke hocha la tête. La brune se leva et s'approcha d'elle, puis s'assit juste en face.

« Mange au lieu de faire cette tête, rigola la détenue en pointant l'assiette de Clarke.

\- Je suis désolée… On ne mange pas ça tous les jours j'espère ?

Raven haussa les sourcils puis un rire lui échappa.

\- Alors règle numéro une, ne critique jamais la nourriture.

Raven s'approcha de Clarke qui fit de même.

\- C'est Indra qui s'occupe de la cuisine, chuchota Raven, et la plupart des _latinas_ sont aux fourneaux.

\- Tu n'y es pas ? demanda Clarke.

\- Non, je suis à l'atelier mécanique, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

\- Au fait, qui est Indra ?

\- La _Trikru_ imposante avec des cicatrices sur le visage. Elle t'envoie le démon par les yeux, elle me fait carrément flipper.

\- _Trikru_? répéta difficilement la blonde.

\- Ouais, un clan comme les _latinas_ et les _whites_ , lui expliqua Raven, en général ce sont ceux qui ont la peau foncée et les regards de tueurs.

\- Je vois… souffla Clarke en prenant une deuxième bouchée de ce qui lui servait de repas.

\- En tout cas, si tu veux pas passer tes journées à mourir dans ton box je te conseille d'aller voir le conseiller et de choisir un travail.

\- T'as raison, merci Rav… Reyes.

\- Y'a pas de quoi Griffin ! »

Raven adressa un clin d'œil à la nouvelle venue avant de retourner à sa table. Clarke prit une troisième bouchée de son repas, mais elle ne pouvait pas manger plus. Ce truc lui avait littéralement coupé l'appétit. Elle prit tout de même son mal en patience et mangea son dessert qui était un morceau de gâteau devenu mou et se leva rapidement de sa chaise, son plateau en main. Elle se retourna et tout à coup, elle fut heurtée par quelque chose et elle lâcha son plateau à cause de la puissance de l'impact. Prise par surprise et légèrement paniquée, elle se baissa et ramassa son plateau.

« Putain de merde, j'suis déso- »

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle planta son regard dans un émeraude d'une rareté insolente. Elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter et déglutit difficilement pour essayer de se prouver qu'elle était encore en vie. En face d'elle se tenait une jeune femme à peine plus grande qu'elle, mâte de peau, aux cheveux longs, bruns et coiffés de manière complexe avec de multiples tresses et attaches. Elle avait un visage finement dessiné mais tordu par la surprise et la colère. Ses yeux, d'une couleur coincée entre le vert et le bleu, fixaient Clarke avec une intensité infinie, ils la transperçaient et agressaient son âme. Le cerveau de la blonde se remettait doucement en marche. Si elle faisait le rapprochement avec ce qu'avait dit Raven, il pourrait s'agir d'une _Trikru_. Ce n'était pas Indra, pour sûr, mais elle devait être l'une de ses acolytes.

Elle arriva enfin à détacher ses yeux de cet émeraude pour les baisser et regarder son uniforme. Elle se mordit les lèvres et ferma les yeux. Elle était dans la merde. Son plat avait joliment décoré son uniforme. Pour faire court : elle avait renversé son plateau sur la brune aux yeux verts pas très chaleureux. A ce moment-là, elle sentit tous les regards des autres détenues de la pièce, plus ceux des gardes sur elle. Le silence écrasant lui donna envie de s'enterrer sous terre. C'était la pire des situations dans lesquelles elle s'était foutue. Sa petite virée au tribunal était de la jugeote à côté. Petit à petit, sa peur se transforma en colère. Elle était en colère contre elle-même. _Elle_ s'était foutue dans cette situation merdique et _elle_ seule pouvait s'en sortir. Elle soupira bruyamment avant de replonger son bleu dans le vert de la fille d'en face, qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Vraiment désolée, articula-t-elle, je viens d'arriver et me voilà dans la merde. Tu peux me bizuter pour les trois prochains mois à venir, au point où j'en suis, je pense que je le mérite. »

La brune bougea enfin. Ses sourcils, jusque-là froncés jusqu'à la fusion, se relevèrent et son visage se détendit légèrement, ce qui rassura un peu Clarke. Contre toute attente, la brune attrapa la base de son haut et se l'enleva. Elle le jeta sur la tête de Clarke et son pantalon se retrouva sur son épaule. La blonde poussa légèrement la manche du haut qui gâchait sa vue, surprise et confuse.

« Tu vas me laver ça. J'veux que ça soit nickel. »

Puis la brune se tourna, absolument pas gênée d'être à moitié à poil devant une centaine de personnes, dont les gardes qui regardaient plus Clarke, qu' _elle_. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de du réfectoire, les autres détenues recommencèrent à parler et Clarke put entendre l'une d'entre elle chuchoter

« J'espère qu'elle ne pense pas qu'elle l'a échappé belle. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils sous l'incompréhension, puis se dépêcha de débarrasser son plateau avant de quitter la salle, le plus vite possible.

.

« Putain Griffin t'es sérieuse là ?

\- J'ai pas fais exprès ! Karma de merde.

Clarke avait posé les habits sales sur son lit et cherchait une solution avec Octavia.

\- J'ai pas envie d'être mêlée à tes histoires, grommela la brune en fixant les vêtements.

\- Je te demande juste comment est-ce que je pourrais régler ça.

\- Qui t'as fait ça ? Tu as lu sur son badge ?

\- Elle l'a gardé… je n'ai pas pu lire, je n'étais pas en état.

\- Décrit la moi alors.

\- Heu… elle était un peu plus grande que moi. La peau légèrement foncée… les cheveux bruns… des yeux d'un putain de vert j'ai jamais vu ça.

Octavia se tourna brusquement vers Clarke, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche en forme de « o ». Clarke perdit toute confiance. Si Octavia voulait se montrer rassurante, c'était tout l'opposé.

\- Griffin… t'es foutue.

Clarke sentit son cerveau se déconnecter et une étrange sensation de vide s'empara de tout son être. Elle n'était pas bien. Vraiment pas bien.

\- Pour ton infirmation, reprit Octavia, tu as eu à faire à Lexa Woods. C'est la chef des _Trikru_.

\- Attend, la chef ? C'est pas Indra ?

Octavia rigola nerveusement.

\- Non, Indra se pisse dessus quand elle est dans les parages. Tu vas avoir des surprises pas très cools jusqu'à ce que Woods se calme. En attendant, je vais t'emmener aux lave-linges, mais je ne pense pas que ça suffira. Il faudra que t'essaie de frotter les tâches qui restent et les odeurs qui persistent. »

Clarke hocha la tête et elles quittèrent leur box. La blonde avait plié le linge de façon à ce qu'on ne voit pas les tâches.

Après quelques minutes de marche que Clarke pensait interminables, elles arrivèrent enfin à la salle des lave-linges. Heureusement pour la blonde, c'était jour de lavage. Une petite dizaine de détenues pliaient, triaient et lavaient les uniformes tout en discutant tranquillement. Octavia se dirigea vers une blonde qui tirait un chariot rempli de linge sale.

« Yo McIntyre, j'ai un service à te demander.

La blonde se tourna et Clarke fit tout de suite le rapprochement avec ce qu'elle avait entendu hier en arrivant. « _Elle ressemble à McIntyre, les blanches sont de retour_ ». Pas étonnant, elles se ressemblaient un peu, les mêmes cheveux blonds, longs et légèrement bouclés mais elle avait les yeux bruns.

\- Yo Blake, répondit-elle en regardant Octavia, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Juste que tu rajoute cet uniforme, dit la brune en jetant les habits de Lexa dans son chariot.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Ouais c'est tout.

\- Au fait t'es qui toi ? répliqua-t-elle en regardant Clarke de haut en bas.

\- Elle c'est ma colocataire, Clarke Griffin. Griffin, je te présente Harper McIntyre, répondit Octavia.

\- Enchantée, fit Clarke.

\- Une _white_ de plus, ça me plaît, commenta Harper en ramenant son chariot devant le lave-linge géant.

\- Wow, on peut carrément mettre quelqu'un là-dedans, répliqua Clarke en mettant sa tête dans le tambour.

\- T'es pas la première à avoir eu cette idée, déclara Harper en faisant un clin d'œil à Octavia.

Clarke sourit en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, curieuse quant à la référence d'Harper.

\- C'était la dernière fois, on a enfermé Reyes dedans pendant une heure ! rigola Blake.

\- J'te jure, poursuivit Harper, elle faisait que parler et on n'avait pas le choix. Cette meuf est un moulin à parole.

\- Vous êtes folles ! » rigola Clarke.

Elles rirent de bon cœur et discutèrent pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient interrompues par le bruit d'une alarme, suivit d'un appel micro.

« Heure du comptage, je répète, heure du comptage. Veuillez rejoindre vos box. »

Ainsi, elles se rendirent dans leurs box respectifs. Clarke ne fut pas étonnée de voir celui d'Harper juste en face de celui qu'elle partageait avec Octavia. Le premier garde passa. Il était plutôt grand, pâle aux cheveux mi longs, bruns et un peu mal coiffé. Il avait une démarche nonchalante et un sourire en coin pas très convaincant.

« Et une petite nouvelle plutôt canon, dit-il en appuyant une première fois sur son compteur, avec une tornade qui se bat au premier regard de travers, reprit-il en appuyant une seconde fois.

\- Ta gueule Murphy, grogna Octavia, elle n'avait qu'à pas me voler mon yaourt.

\- Ooh, c'est vrai que les yaourts c'est précieux, ricana-t-il en quittant leur box.

\- 7 milliards de personnes sur Terre et c'est la seule que je te conseille d'éviter à tout prix. » lança Octavia en regardant Murphy s'éloigner.

Un second garde entra. Clarke plissa les yeux. Il était vraiment, vraiment beau gosse. Il était grand, musclé sous son uniforme qui le mettait en valeur, métisse, rasé et quelques tatouages dépassaient çà et là. Clarke regarda Octavia et fut surprise de voir la brune le dévorer du regard. En y réfléchissant, c'était normal, cet homme devait être le descendant d'un dieu grec vu sa carrure et son charisme. Mais le regard d'Octavia était différent. Elle se tourna vers le garde et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il l'a regardait avec la même intensité. Il appuya deux fois sur son compteur et parti en silence. Clarke se tourna vers Octavia, les yeux toujours grands ouverts. La brune fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ?

\- Je rêve, souffla Clarke, ou alors je suis folle. C'était quoi ça exactement ?

\- De quoi ça ? Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

Puis Octavia attrapa sa serviette de bain en lâchant un « je vais aux douches » puis s'exila du box après l'appel micro disant que le comptage était terminé. Clarke la regarda partir en marmonnant un « ça alors » puis alla s'allonger sur son lit.

.

 **Jour numéro 3.**

Elle réfléchissait. Encore. Pas comme si elle l'avait fait déjà toute la nuit et que ses heures de sommeil additionnées de ces deux dernières nuits se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. Elle pensait à Woods. Qu'est-ce que la brune pouvait bien manigancer ? Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur petite altercation dans la cafeteria. Pour ses habits, ils avaient séchés et elle les avait récupérés. Manquait plus qu'à le lui rendre. Heureusement que les détenues avaient deux uniformes.

Surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait entre ce garde et Octavia ? Elle avait lu « Brown. L » sur son uniforme. Elle avait donc son nom et le début de son prénom.

Bref. Elle arriva juste en face de la femme tatouée de la dernière fois qui la fixa sans gêne avant de lâcher.

« Ton nom ?

\- Heu… Griffin.

\- Le plat spécial pour Griffin, hurla-t-elle à la cuisine avant qu'on ne lui donne un emballage. Tiens. »

Elle le tendis à Clarke qui l'attrapa, un peu perdue puis elle se tourna et chercha une place. Elle vit Octavia et Harper assises à une table et Octavia l'invita à les rejoindre. Elle s'assit avec elles et elles commencèrent à discuter tranquillement. Jusqu'à ce que Clarke ouvre son fameux sachet. Elle découvrit ce qui s'apparentait à une boule de légumes. Elle approcha son nez. Ça sentait juste le légume. Elle plissa les yeux. Octavia et Harper se regardèrent un court instant.

« Je mangerais pas ça si j'étais toi, répliqua Octavia en haussant les épaules.

\- Pourquoi ? fit Clarke en planta sa fourchette dans la boule.

Son visage se décomposa avec une lenteur digne du meilleur slow-motion. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle éloignait sa fourchette de son plat, une énorme boule de cheveux jaillissait des légumes. Mais la question était là. Etait-ce vraiment des cheveux ? Clarke n'avait absolument pas envie de le savoir. Elle entendait Harper déglutir bruyamment tandis qu'Octavia ne se cachait pas pour sortir des « oh beurk, dégueulasses » accompagnés des têtes les plus épiques.

\- Indra a dû mettre ça dans ton plat sur demande de Woods, tenta d'expliquer Harper qui avait définitivement arrêté de manger.

\- Je m'en doute pas, articula la blonde qui reposa sa fourchette dans son assiette.

\- Vu l'odeur, reprit Octavia, ça doit être des cheveux mélangés à des poils récupérés dans les douches. »

Clarke eut un haut le cœur et posa brusquement sa main devant sa bouche avant de se lever et de quitter le réfectoire au pas de course. Elle ignora royalement le gardien qui lui ordonna de ralentir et Octavia se donna la peine de débarrasser son plateau pour éviter de noyer la nouvelle venue dans la honte.

De son côté, Clarke avait vidé son estomac déjà peu rempli. Elle jura en frappant la cuvette des toilettes puis tira la chasse. Elle posa lourdement son dos contre la paroi et passa une main sur son visage, puis ses cheveux. Il fallait qu'elle s'en remette. Sinon, elle pouvait vraiment s'inquiéter sur son état de santé physique et moral.

Elle passa le reste de la journée dehors, assise sous un arbre, à l'abri des regards, à dessiner tranquillement. Elle se surprit en train de faire une femme qui regardait vers le ciel. Peut-être sa liberté inaccessible. En tout cas, pour le moment. Quelques fois, elle voyait les différents groupes discuter. Les _whites_ avec Octavia, Harper et d'autres personnes qui discutaient, assises dans l'herbe. Il y avait les _latinas_ dont Raven, qui jouaient aux cartes à l'ombre. Elle n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître les _Trikru_ qui faisaient un Time's Up en plein milieu de la cour. Elles faisaient pas mal de bruit. Parmi elles, elle remarqua la brune aux yeux émeraudes. Impossible de l'oublier. Lexa Woods avait beau être entourée de personnes impressionnantes, elle restait la plus imposante, malgré sa taille moyenne. Plusieurs fois, Woods lui lançait des regards furtifs, ce qui ne lui échappa pas. Elle se demandait si c'était parce qu'elle l'avait remarqué ou parce qu'elle préparait un sale coup. Elle opta pour la deuxième option. Elle soupira avant de se fermer son book de dessin. Elle devait se rendre au bureau de son conseiller. Elle fit un énorme détour dans la cour pour éviter d'approcher les autres groupes et se faire remarquer et pénétra dans l'enceinte du centre pénitencier. Elle se rappela de l'emplacement du bureau de son conseiller et toqua doucement à la porte. Un « entrez » se fit entendre, et elle s'exécuta.

Son conseiller leva la tête. Il était plutôt âgé mais ne devait pas avoir atteint la cinquantaine. Il avait un visage géométrique, de grands yeux d'un noir perçant, des cheveux mi longs, poivre-sel, mis en arrière et une barbe de trois jours. Il lui adressa un grand sourire, ce qui perturba la blonde. Il lui demanda de s'asseoir en face de son bureau et elle ne se fit pas prier. Il termina de signer quelques papiers puis les rangea dans ses dossiers. Il racla sa gorge et croisa ses doigts avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Vous êtes bien Clarke Griffin c'est ça ? débuta-t-il.

\- Oui c'est ça, répondit-elle timidement.

\- Enchanté ! Je suis Marcus Kane, votre conseiller. Je tiens à mettre les choses au clair dès aujourd'hui. Je suis au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette prison et je suis là pour m'assurer que tout va bien.

\- D'accord.

\- Je vais d'abord vous demander comment se passe votre intégration ?

\- Heu… Plutôt bien.

\- Vous vous êtes fait des amies ?

\- C'est difficile de les appeler comme ça, ça fait à peine trois jours.

\- Ce sont des _whites_ ?

\- Oui. Avec Raven en plus.

\- C'est une bonne personne.

Clarke ne put qu'affirmer les dires de Kane.

\- Je vois que vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi. C'est normal. Vous pouvez trouver des somnifères à la pharmacie.

\- Merci pour l'information.

\- Et avez-vous déjà eu des problèmes depuis votre arrivée ?

Des problèmes ? Oh que oui. Un problème, pour être précis. Elle soupira, ne voulant pas paraître trop tendue. Elle se demandait si Kane le savait déjà pour sa brève altercation avec Lexa Woods ou s'il n'était vraiment pas au courant de leur histoire. Peut-être la mettait-elle au défi ?

\- Vous en avez entendu parler ? demanda Clarke.

\- T'attirer les foudres de Zeus pendant ton premier jour sur le mont Olympe n'est pas la meilleure chose qui puisse t'arriver.

Clarke s'enfonça dans sa chaise. Donc, il savait. Les informations circulaient beaucoup trop vite en prison à son goût. Elle joua nerveusement avec ses doigts et avait lâché Kane du regard pour se concentrer sur les objets et gri-gris posés sur son bureau.

\- Sachez que Lexa Woods est… imprévisible. Je suis aussi son conseiller. Je vais tenter de la refroidir.

Le mot « tenter » ne rassura pas du tout la nouvelle détenue.

\- M-Merci monsieur Kane.

\- C'est normal. Mon rôle est de vous protéger. Alors de ce que je sais, vous êtes une étudiante en médecine… cinquième année c'est ça ?

\- Et trop tard pour abandonner, rigola Clarke. Je voulais vous demander si c'était possible de devenir, je sais pas… assistante en pharmacie.

\- Je pense que c'est possible.

\- Super alors, fit Clarke avec de l'espoir.

\- N'espérez pas trop Griffin, la coupa Marcus, vous pouvez disposer. »

Son visage se décomposa et elle se leva pour quitter le bureau du conseiller. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête d'être aussi naïve, elle était en prison après tout.

Une fois dans les couloirs de la prison, elle se rendit directement à son box. Par chance, elle croisa Octavia sur son chemin. Elles arrivèrent enfin à bon port et la brune se jeta naturellement sur son lit. Clarke s'apprêta à l'imiter quand son cerveau se déconnecta. Rêvait-elle ? Non, elle voulait rêver. Se réveiller. Elle vivait un cauchemar.

« Octavia, articula-t-elle difficilement, où est mon putain de matelas ?

\- Quoi ? répliqua sa colocataire en se relevant. Oh merde… »

Effectivement, le matelas de Clarke n'était plus là. Après le coup de la boule de cheveux dans le plat ce midi, c'était au tour du matelas disparu. Alors là, Clarke se demandait de quoi était capable Lexa. Elle serra les poings et alla chercher l'uniforme propre de la brune rangé dans son armoire. Elle avait passé la moitié de la nuit cachée dans les douches à nettoyer les tâches qui restaient et à enlever l'odeur avec les moyens du bord. Elle avait donné corps et âme au nettoyage de ce putain d'uniforme beige pour dormir sans matelas ? Lexa allait l'entendre. Elle sortit du box telle une furie et se dirigea vers les dortoirs C, là où étaient réunies les _Trikru_.

Elle arriva comme une bombe dans le dortoir. Quelques-unes la dévisageaient mais elle n'en avait rien à foutre. Elle balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche d'une paire de verts et d'une touffe brune. Elle trouva Lexa presqu'immédiatement. Elle était dans son box assise sur son lit et discutait avec cinq autre _Trikru_. Plutôt bien entourée. Mais ça ne freina pas Clarke. Elle se mit à l'entrée du box.

« Woods, grogna-t-elle.

Tout le monde leva la tête et fixa la blonde qui ne voyait que du mépris. Hormis dans le regard de Lexa. Il y avait plus de curiosité que de réel mépris.

\- C'que je te dois. finit Clarke en tendant les habits pliés et visiblement propres à sa propriétaire légitime.

Elle entendit des murmures et des moqueries mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Tut ce qu'elle attendait, c'était une réponse, une réaction de la part de Lexa qui prit ses habits avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de la nouvelle détenue.

\- Laissez-nous, finit par dire Lexa.

Les cinq autre _Trikru_ sortirent de la salle et l'étrange échange de regard entre la brune et une blonde aux yeux marron n'échappa pas à Clarke. Il fallait penser que la terre était plate pour dire qu'il n'y avait pas quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Compte tenu de la réputation de Lexa… affaire à suivre.

Celle-ci se leva de son lit afin d'être debout et bien face à Clarke qui comprit que son seul but était de l'intimider. Hors, ça ne marchait pas. Même si elle ne savait pas de quoi Woods était capable, elle ne ressentait pas de la peur face à elle. En tout cas, pas sur le plan physique. Parce que même si la brune avait un air blasé placardé sur le visage, il ne fallait pas oublier que les yeux étaient la fenêtre de l'âme. Clarke misait tout là-dessus. Elle avait beau être dans une prison pour femmes avec la pire d'entre elles juste devant. Mais Lexa restait une humaine. Et aussi loin que sa réputation pouvait aller, Clarke n'était pas dupe. Elle pouvait la faire descendre de son piédestal, avec un peu de courage.

\- Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser, reprit Clarke. Est-ce que la trêve peut être envisageable ?

Lexa, qui était partie poser son uniforme sur son armoire, se tourna vers Clarke, les sourcils légèrement relevés. Elle voulait clairement dire « non mais tu déconnes ? », ce qui ne plut pas tellement à l'ex-étudiante. Contre toute attente, Lexa s'approcha d'elle, se plaçant à la limite de son espace personnel. Clarke sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa cage thoracique, comme si il voulait sortir de son torse. Lexa avait posé ses yeux sur elle et la détaillait sans gêne. Elle voyait son regard passer de son œil droit à son œil gauche à une vitesse fulgurante. Lexa était clairement en train de juger Clarke. Elle aurait donné une jambe pour savoir ce que pensait la brune d'elle.

\- Si tu veux la paix, va falloir te montrer créative.

Clarke fronça les sourcils. Donc, ce n'était pas finit. Elle fit ce qu'elle ne devait absolument pas faire face à quelqu'un comme Lexa : reculer. Elle fit deux pas en arrière, sans lâcher les émeraudes de son interlocutrice et se mit à réfléchir avec une rapidité qu'elle ne pensait pas atteindre. Son cerveau tourna à plein régime pendant quelques secondes. Elle avait déjà une idée.

\- De la créativité j'en ai. » lâcha Clarke avant de s'éclipser hors du box.

.

 **Jour numéro 5.**

On était enfin jeudi et c'était le jour des visites. Clarke attendait dans le couloir. Elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger, elle alternait entre se ronger les ongles et jouer avec ses cheveux. Elle voulait le revoir. Ne pas l'avoir dans ses bras, entendre sa voix, toucher ses cheveux était devenu maladif pour elle.

« Griffin. »

Elle s'avança et entra dans la salle à la vitesse de la lumière. Et elle le vit. Ce grand homme à la peau légèrement bronzée, aux cheveux mi longs d'un brun pur, aux yeux noirs et au sourire à en faire tomber plus d'une. Finn était bien venu. Clarke lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Bien sûr, Finn se laissa faire, mais une voix de gardien grognant un « pas de contact » les coupa et Clarke s'éloigna de Finn.

« Tu m'as manquée.

\- Toi aussi. »

Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant plusieurs longues secondes. C'était la pire des tortures qu'on ait pu lui infligé. Elle aurait préféré manger des légumes aux cheveux plutôt que de rester assise en face de son homme, sans pouvoir l'embrasser, le câliner, pire, le toucher. Finn sentait toute la détresse dans ses yeux et maudit son incompatibilité avec les mots. Il avait beaucoup de mal à trouver les bons mots au bon moment, mais là, il devait faire un effort pour rassurer Clarke sans ses gros bras et son sourire Colgate.

« Comment ça se passe ? finit-il par demander.

\- C'est une horreur. Franchement. Certaines filles sont cool, comme ma colocataire. Mais tu sais pas quoi, dès le premier jour j'ai renversé mon plateau sur la caïd de la prison et là j'suis en pleine merde !

Finn ricana mais le regard assassin de Clarke effaça son sourire aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu.

\- C'est la merde, répondit Finn, mais ça va aller mieux. Elle va s'en lasser je pense.

\- J'espère ! Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire pour qu'elle me pardonne. J'ai pas envie de me battre Finn, si elle me touche, elle me brise !

\- Fais ce que tu sais faire le mieux.

Clarke recula et posa son dos sur le dossier de sa chaise. Elle avait compris à quoi faisait référence son petit copain et elle l'enregistra dans un coin de sa tête.

\- Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette semaine ? demanda Clarke qui ne voulait pas qu'on parle d'elle.

\- Oh, hier on a eu un match avec l'équipe. On a gagné bien évidemment, on est sélectionnés pour les huitièmes !

\- C'est génial ça ! s'exclama Clarke. Je suis tellement fière de vous, fière de toi !

\- Je me suis dit que pendant que tu te battais ici, je devais aussi me battre à l'extérieur. Tu sais, j'ai eu peur de sombrer à cause de ton départ. Mais je me prend en main, je vais pas faillir, je vais rester debout et continuer ma vie pour que quand tu sortiras, on reprendra notre vie tranquillement.

Clarke sourit et le regarda amoureusement. Elle était vraiment tombée sur le bon. Finn lui avait clairement dit qu'il l'attendrait. Elle était la plus heureuse. Ils parlèrent encore quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que le garde leur indique le temps était écoulé.

\- Déjà ? s'offusqua la blonde en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Aller Clarke il faut y retourner ! On s'appelle demain, et je reviendrai la semaine prochaine promis. »

Ils s'enlacèrent et Clarke posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes pendant que le garde ne regardait pas. Finn lui fit un clin d'œil et il partit, agitant ses mains comme un enfant pour lui dire au revoir. La blonde le regardait partir avec une larme qui perlait sur le coin de sa joue. Elle aussi allait se battre.

* * *

 **Et voilà, le chapitre est officiellement terminé ! Alors, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, vos avis m'importent beaucoup ! Comment Clarke va-t-elle s'y prendre pour se faire pardonner ? Clarke doit-elle vraiment craindre Lexa ? Vous en pensez quoi de Finn ?**

 **Au fait, la détenue nommée Rodriguez est Luna. J'ai tenté de la décrire (les cheveux bouclés et tout) mais je n'arrivais pas à caser son prénom, donc je vous le dit là.**

 **Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : «** _ **La Time-Machine**_ **» ! (grosse ref à oitnb)**


	2. La Time-Machine

**Hellooo~ J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ! Aujourd'hui on se retrouve avec le deuxième chapitre de « Griffin is the new Woods ». Il y a pas mal de dialogues et de petites révélations. Les problèmes s'enchaînent… et se résolvent, peut-être ? Vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises. Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews, follows, favs etc, ça m'encourage beaucoup ! Je réponds aux reviews des Guests en bas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Clarke sourit et le regarda amoureusement. Elle était vraiment tombée sur le bon. Finn lui avait clairement dit qu'il l'attendrait. Elle était la plus heureuse. Ils parlèrent encore quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que le garde leur indique le temps était écoulé._

 _\- Déjà ? s'offusqua la blonde en se levant de sa chaise._

 _\- Aller Clarke il faut y retourner ! On s'appelle demain, et je reviendrai la semaine prochaine promis. »_

 _Ils s'enlacèrent et Clarke posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes pendant que le garde ne regardait pas. Finn lui fit un clin d'œil et il partit, agitant ses mains comme un enfant pour lui dire au revoir. La blonde le regardait partir avec une larme qui perlait sur le coin de sa joue. Elle aussi allait se battre…_

 **Chapitre 2 : La Time-Machine**

 **Jour numéro 13.**

Octavia se réveilla en sursaut. Elle posa une main sur son front couvert de sueur. Elle avait encore beaucoup trop dormi. Clarke n'avait pas dû la réveiller ce matin et elle avait sûrement raté le petit-déjeuner. Elle pesta en cherchant l'horloge située au-dessus de la cabine des gardes du dortoir du regard. Il était neuf heures. Conclusion, elle avait beaucoup trop dormi. C'était sûrement à cause de la chaleur qui faisait qu'elle manquait cruellement de sommeil dernièrement. Elle ne voulait pas rejeter la faute sur Clarke, mais la blonde ronflait la nuit et bougeait énormément la nuit. Octavia savait que son sommeil agité était le résultat du stress lié aux premiers jours dans la prison. Elle grogna avant de se lever de son lit et ouvrit sa petite armoire. Il était trop tard pour prendre une douche, elle allait donc s'habiller directement. Une fois en tenue, elle sorti du box, toujours énervée. Elle se pointa devant la cabine des gardes et un grand métis semblait s'être endormi sur le bureau. Elle donna un coup sur la vitre, ce qui le réveilla brusquement. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour émerger et lorsqu'il aperçut Octavia de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, son visage se déforma. Il se dépêcha de se lever et alla ouvrir la porte de la cabine.

« Lincoln, t'aurais pu me réveiller ! grommela la brune en croisant les bras.

Le prénommé Lincoln se frotta les yeux de manière infantile.

\- Désolé O', dit-il en retenant un bâillement, mais t'es trop mignonne quand tu dors. »

Octavia ne pouvait pas laisser ses sourcils froncés face à la moue de Lincoln qui venait de se réveiller et qui se grattait les yeux comme un enfant. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil au dortoir, il n'y avait pratiquement personne, en tout cas, pas de yeux rivés sur eux et poussa le brun à l'intérieur de la cabine avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle posa ses deux mains sur son torse et se mordit les lèvres avant de lever les yeux et de les plonger dans les siens. Le brun ne put s'empêcher d'attraper son visage et de coller ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser qui se valut fiévreux et amoureux.

.

Clarke avait débuté son jogging matinal. Elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de courir pour se vider l'esprit. Après tout, pas de cigarettes et pas d'alcool en prison. Elle avait dû s'essayer au sport et elle ne le cachait pas, ça lui faisait un bien fou.

Oui parce qu'aussi, elle n'avait toujours pas de matelas. Octavia avait accepté de lui donner son uniforme non utilisé pour lui donner du mou, mais son corps lui faisait terriblement mal. Après avoir effectué un dixième tour de la cour, qui était déjà immense, elle sentit ses jambes et son dos lâcher prise. Elle était vraiment faible. Elle ne mangeait que très peu, ne dormait pratiquement pas et tout ça détruisait littéralement sa santé mentale et physique. Elle trottina jusqu'à s'appuyer contre un arbre dans un coin de la cour et souffla aussi vite qu'un chien heureux. Bien qu'elle était tout le contraire. Elle posa son front contre l'arbre et sentit son corps trembler de faiblesse. Elle détestait se sentir ainsi.

« Putain de merde, cracha-t-elle contre la cime de l'arbre, j'vais pas… mourir… comme ça…

Puis elle s'affala au pied de l'arbre et dans un dernier effort, elle s'allongea sur le dos, soufflant encore et encore. Elle tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Double putain de merde…

Lexa était assise là, contre l'arbre, des écouteurs collés aux oreilles. Elle fixait la blonde sans aucune gêne, un sourcil arqué et un léger sourire en coin. Clarke essayait de deviner ce qu'elle pensait d'elle. En ce moment, elle devait la trouver pathétique.

\- T'inquiète Griffin, tu dormiras mieux ce soir.

Clarke fut étonné de la voir engager la conversation. Elle tenta de reprendre un rythme de respiration correct, ce qui lui prit plusieurs minutes, avant de répondre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? T'as empoisonné mon repas ? J'ai pas mangé de toute façon.

\- J'ai remis ton matelas.

Clarke haussa les sourcils.

\- Ah !

Puis elle se mit à regarder le ciel, ou plutôt les branches de l'arbre qui faisaient obstacle.

\- Donc le prix à payer quand on renverse malencontreusement son plateau sur Lexa Woods c'est, des plats immangeables, une semaine sans matelas, des escargots dans l'armoire… qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ?

\- Emmêler les lacets des chaussures, répondit Lexa dans un sourire narquois.

\- On se croirait en internat au lycée, en pleine semaine de bizutage des premières années. Vous n'avez pas mieux à faire sérieux ?

Lexa regarda Clarke avec amusement avant de se lever et placer sa tête dans le champ de vision de la nouvelle.

\- Bienvenue en prison. »

Puis elle partit, laissant Clarke à bout de souffle au pied de l'arbre.

.

 **Jour numéro 20.**

Clarke était avec Raven qui bricolait une radio dans la salle de l'atelier mécanique. La brune était assise à une table, le nez dans la coque de l'appareil et Clarke était assise sur la table juste en face, les bras croisés et l'air dubitatif.

« Non, je refuse. Je suis maudite par les appareils électroniques.

\- C'est le futur !

\- De toute façon, j'ai déjà fait ma demande à la pharmacie.

Raven sortit sa tête des câbles électrique et regarda Clarke avec un air moqueur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? reprit la nouvelle.

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont te mettre à la pharmacie ?

Clarke haussa les épaules.

\- Ben oui, je suis en cinquième année de médecine.

Raven fronça les sourcils en souriant. Elle était surprise.

\- Cinquième année ? Mais t'as quel âge ? demanda Raven.

\- Vingt-quatre.

Elle vit la brune lever un poing en l'air.

\- Yess ! J'ai un an de plus, répliqua la brune avant de tirer la langue.

\- Ça veut rien dire !

\- Alors comme ça¸ _rubia_ croit aux traitements de faveur ? Tu vas finir au nettoyage tu vas voir. Puisque j'te le dis, l'atelier méca' c'est le meilleur !

\- C'est hors de question, je pourrais faire sauter cette prison. Ce ne sera pas la première fois.

\- Parce que ce serait une mauvaise nouvelle ? Attend… Pas la première fois ?

\- Si je suis ici c'est parce que j'ai fait sauter un bâtiment de ma fac.

Un énorme sourire naquit sur le visage de la _latina_ qui s'esclaffa en tapant des mains pendant plusieurs secondes.

\- _Espléndido_ ! Qui l'aurait cru ? La nouvelle _blanca_ est une terroriste ?

\- Ta gueule Reyes, grommela Clarke, c'était un accident. Pas de morts, mais des grièvement blessés. Sinon je serais pas ici.

Raven n'en revenait pas. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, tout comme sa bouche et ses mains continuaient de taper.

\- _Reyes, hace menos ruido !_ (Reyes, fait moins de bruit !) hurla une voix.

Clarke se tourna pour faire face à la porte. En effet, elle reconnut directement la détenue qui venait d'entrer. C'était la nouvelle aux cheveux bouclés et aux grandes cernes qui était avec elle.

\- _Lo siento_ , (je suis désolée), ironisa Raven qui fit un tape-m'en-cinq avec la nouvelle arrivante. Tiens Clarke je te présente Luna Rodriguez, elle est avec moi dans le box. Luna, voici Clarke. Il me semble que vous êtes arrivées le même jour non ?

\- Exact, confirma Clarke en hochant la tête pour saluer Luna.

\- J'ai ce qu'il te faut, reprit Luna en donnant un pot de miel à Raven.

\- C'est pour faire circuler le courant, répondit Raven à la question silencieuse de Clarke.

\- Bon moi je vais y aller, soupira Clarke en descendant de son perchoir, j'ai rendez-vous avec Kane. »

Les deux hispaniques la saluèrent et la blonde quitta la salle pour se rendre au bureau de Marcus Kane.

Elle arriva devant la porte du bureau et toqua, cependant, elle n'entendit pas de réponse. Elle se demanda alors si Kane n'était pas absent, ou alors s'il avait un rendez-vous avec une autre détenue. Elle décida de patienter au pas de la porte. Un garde qui passait par là lui adressa un grand sourire, ce qui la déstabilisa un peu.

« Tiens tiens, une nouvelle.

Il était plutôt grand, fin et portait une paire de lunettes de plongée sur son front. Plutôt ridicule, il était garde, il fallait qu'il se montre sérieux et crédible non ? En tout cas, ce n'était pas John Murphy ou le gardien des enfers.

\- Vous êtes ? demanda-t-il en s'appuyant contre le mur juste à côté de la blonde.

\- Griffin.

\- Enchanté, moi c'est Jordan. Jasper Jordan.

\- Enchanté.

\- Vous… est-ce qu'on laisse tomber le vouvoiement ?

\- T'as commencé, répliqua Clarke au tac-au-tac.

Jasper se mit à rire franchement. Clarke l'aimait déjà bien. Il n'avait pas l'air aussi professionnel et coincé que les autres gardes. C'était le seul à s'être présenté auprès de la blonde, et à s'être montré poli d'entrée.

\- T'attends pour Kane ? reprit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte fermée.

\- Oui, il faut que je choisisse un atelier. »

Jasper hocha la tête puis la porte s'ouvrit dans un magnifique et harmonieux grincement. Clarke se tourna et son corps de figea. Elle ne savait pas si la prison était petite où c'était un coup de la coïncidence. Mais Lexa Woods. Encore et toujours Lexa Woods.

Le regard de la brune tomba directement sur le jeune garde qui hocha simplement la tête pour la saluer. Elle avait l'air plutôt ennuyée. Elle leva sa main pour le saluer et se tourna vers Clarke qu'elle n'avait à priori pas directement remarquée puisque son regard changea directement. Il avait l'air moins ennuyé. Puis elle partit, sans rien dire. Clarke entra ensuite dans le bureau sans plus attendre, qui était maintenant libre et n'oublia pas de saluer Jasper qui retourna à son poste.

« Tiens Griffin ! Heureux de vous voir ! répliqua Marcus en rangeant une pile de dossiers.

\- Oh, ça me touche, répondit Clarke en fermant la porte derrière elle.

\- J'imagine que vous avez vu Woods sortir.

\- Heu… oui…

\- Je lui ai parlé de vous Griffin. Sachez qu'elle ne vous embêtera plus désormais.

Clarke ne savait plus s'il s'agissait d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Lexa avait dû passer un sale quart d'heure, pire, on aurait pu la menacer d'aller en QHS*. Elle grimaça légèrement.

\- Non, vraiment, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Elle me l'a dit elle-même, elle arrêtera.

Clarke se sentit immédiatement soulagée. Alors tout ça était finit ? Elle n'allait plus avoir à faire à Lexa ?

\- Alors, en ce qui concerne votre dossier et vos activités…

\- J'ai été prise en pharmacie ?

Kane grinça des dents.

\- Non… on vous a mise en atelier mécanique.

\- Pardon ?

Clarke posa une main sur son torse, offusquée. Ok, ça faisait vachement dramaqueen, mais de tous les ateliers du monde, il fallait qu'elle tombe sur le pire d'entre eux. Le pire pour elle du moins. Même le ménage lui allait mieux, elle était moins dangereuse avec une serpillère qu'avec des clés à molette et des fils électriques.

\- Comment ça se fait ? répliqua Clarke en s'avançant vers le bureau.

\- La pharmacie n'accepte pas de détenues. Par ailleurs, on ne manque pas de personnel là-bas. Je suis désolé.

Clarke soupira longuement, puis elle posa une main sur son front. Elle eut une soudaine migraine. C'était trop pour aujourd'hui. Elle était beaucoup trop faible et à fleur de peau. En temps normal, elle aurait tapé un scandale. Elle fut la première à qui la réponse avait surpris.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Va pour la méca'.

Kane hocha la tête et lui tendit un papier qu'elle signa sans se poser plus de questions.

\- Vous avez vu votre petit copain récemment ?

\- Je dois le voir juste après, répondit-elle sans le regarder.

\- Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais éclaircir avec vous mademoiselle Griffin.

\- Hm ?

Kane posa ses coudes sur son bureau et joignit ses mains. Il se racla la gorge plusieurs fois et jouait fébrilement avec ses pouces. Ok, ça ne sentait pas bon. Il s'apprêtait à aborder un sujet très, trop sensible. Clarke se prépara au pire.

\- Vous avez conscience que vous êtes dans une prison pour femmes.

\- Jusque-là je suis au courant.

\- Vous êtes des êtres humains. L'être humain a de nombreux besoins qui sont vitaux pour lui.

\- Jusque-là je suis aussi au courant.

Clarke pensait vraiment qu'il se foutait de sa gueule.

\- Cependant, il y a certains de ces besoins qui ne peuvent pas être… nourris en prison.

\- Manger et dormir ne sont pas tellement considérés si vous voulez mon avis.

Marcus soupira. Il allait devoir y aller franco, parce qu'il avait fini par comprendre que Clarke n'avait aucune foutre idée d'où il voulait en venir.

\- Je parle du sexe mademoiselle Griffin.

Les yeux de la blonde s'ouvrirent un peu plus et sa bouche s'entre-ouvrit, laissant échapper un « ah » plein de surprises.

\- Certains trouvent un moyen de s'apaiser, tranquillement dans leur coin. Et puis il y a les prédatrices.

Il se rapprocha doucement, se décollant légèrement de sa chaise et poursuivit en murmurant.

\- Les lesbiennes. Les lesbiennes sont dangereuses.

Clarke soupira en reculant. Pour être honnête, les lesbiennes étaient le cadet de ses soucis.

\- Avec moi, ça risque pas je pense, répondit l'ex étudiante.

\- Vous n'êtes pas à l'abri. Si vous voulez vous protéger, éloignez-vous d'elles.

\- Je pense que le message est clair. »

Elle en avait franchement marre. Aujourd'hui, elle avait eu sa dose d'avertissements, de révélations et trucs tous aussi chiants. Elle disposa et quitta le bureau de Marcus, avec l'impression que tous les bruits du monde s'étaient retrouvés dans sa tête. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Elle se rendit tout de même en salle des visites, un sourire béat ayant apparu sur son visage après que le visage de son copain lui apparut à l'esprit. Heureusement qu'il était là.

* _rubia_ : blonde. *QHS : Quartier de Haute Sécurité (wikipédia est votre ami mdr)

.

 **Jour numéro 24.**

Raven déambulait dans les couloirs de la prison sans but précis. Elle sortait du bureau de Kane et venait de réaliser son debrief de la semaine. Il lui avait encore dit que c'était une détenue exemplaire et que ses efforts fournis en atelier mécanique étaient considérables. Seulement, pour elle, il ne s'agissait que de blabla. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée ici, elle pensait qu'avoir une augmentation était possible. Elle se foutait les doigts les yeux. Il lui avait fallu un temps fou pour réaliser à quel point être en ici était dur et encore aujourd'hui, elle subissait les dures épreuves de la prison. Elle soupira puis décida de se rendre dans son dortoir. Elle avait besoin d'entendre autre chose que ses pensées pessimistes qui coulaient dans son esprit depuis quelques minutes déjà. A peine eut-elle franchit le pas de la porte qu'Emori lui sauta dessus, un sourire plaqué au visage.

« Tiens Reyes ! répliqua-t-elle en posant son coude sur son épaule, tu sais ce qu'on graille demain ?

\- Nan, balance, répondit la brune en lui rendant son sourire.

\- _Quesadilla_! s'exclama-t-elle, bon ce sera qualité prison par contre !

Raven sourit. Elle adorait la quesadilla, c'était de la nourriture rapide d'origine mexicaine. Evidemment, elle ne s'attendait pas à de la grande cuisine, elle était en prison. Mais rien qu'un peu de nourriture lui rappelant ses origines pouvait la rendre heureuse.

\- Ça va faire du bien ! » dit Raven en tapotant sur la tête d'Emori.

La plus jeune décolla son coude de son épaule et laissa Raven pour se rendre dans son box. Raven se rendit dans le sien, où sa codétenue se trouvait déjà. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Luna ne portait plus le orange et pourtant, il manquait à Raven. Voir de nouvelles têtes était une bouffée d'air frais pour elle et les autres détenues. Mais Luna arborait déjà l'uniforme beige et avait tissé ses habitudes au sein du pénitencier. Elle tentait de tailler du bois avec… ben du bois. Elle semblait vraiment à fond dans sa tâche. Lorsque Raven entra dans le box, Luna leva rapidement les yeux.

« Yo Rodriguez, fit Raven en s'asseyant sur son propre lit, bonne journée ?

\- Super, répondit-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Luna s'arrêta et pencha la tête pour inviter Raven à s'approcher. La brune s'assit donc à côté d'elle et fixa les bouts de bois que tenait sa codétenue dans les mains.

\- J'essaie de fabriquer un yoyo, te moque pas.

Raven haussa les sourcils et recula légèrement. C'était plus clair dans son esprit. Elle sourit.

\- Attends, je me moque pas ! dit-elle en voyant le visage de Luna se décomposer, justement je trouve que c'est ingénieux.

\- Vraiment ?

Le visage de Luna s'illumina, même si aucun sourire n'était en vue. Raven la regarda franchement, elle ne mentait jamais. Elle n'avait qu'une seule parole, surtout avec les autres _latinas_. Surtout avec Luna. Parce qu'elle appréciait vraiment la brune aux cheveux bouclés. Elle avait encore son innocence et sa fraîcheur de nouvelle. Mais ce que Raven aimait le plus était la sincérité que dégageait son regard. Luna était quelqu'un qui avait du vécu. Pour sûr.

\- Raven Reyes n'a qu'une seule parole !

Luna esquissa un minuscule sourire. Raven se sentit heureuse, c'était une petite victoire pour elle. Après ça, Luna reprit son activité sous le regard curieux de la _latina_. Après plusieurs minutes de calme, Raven se tourna vers l'entrée du box en y sentant une présence. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Teh Wilson, dit-elle en se levant, t'es pas au jardin ?

\- J'ai fini, répondit-elle, tu fais quoi ?

\- Rien ! répliqua Raven.

\- Viens on va faire un tour dehors. »

Raven ne put qu'accepter. Si elle pouvait passer du temps avec Anya, elle le faisait sans hésiter. Même si elle adorait Luna, elle ne se sentait pas aussi proche de la brune qu'elle l'était avec la fausse blonde. Anya était tout pour elle dans ce trou. Elle se souvenait que la première semaine suivant son arrivée, elle s'était trop frottée à Murphy, le gardien des enfers. Elle avait failli se battre contre lui et commettre l'irréparable. Anya avait tout fait pour qu'elle ne s'emporte pas, c'était une personne très calme, détendue et reposée. Elle avait énormément de recul, l'expérience au sein d'Arkadia en était pour beaucoup. Raven avait toujours été fasciné par son comportement, c'était tout l'opposé d'elle qui était sang-chaud. Si elle n'avait pas été là, elle serait sûrement en train de pourrir au trou et elle ne la remerciera jamais assez pour ça. Une fois dehors, elles trouvèrent un petit spot sous un arbre et commencèrent à discuter tranquillement.

.

Clarke se décida enfin à chercher le pardon de Lexa. Elle était actuellement dans son box avec Octavia qui gesticulait dans tous les sens.

« T'as encore chaud ? demanda Clarke en faisant son lit.

\- Bien sûr ! grommela Blake qui s'allongea sur son lit. Je vais rester là et ne pas bouger.

\- Comment tu fais en août ?

\- Ne m'en parle pas ! Bon, fit-elle en se redressant, t'es prête à affronter Woods ?

Clarke soupira et alla s'asseoir à côté de sa nouvelle amie, qui l'a fixait avec son regard innocent.

\- On est en prison, faut toujours être prête.

\- Oulalaah, Griffin tu commences à t'y faire ! Non plus sérieusement, ce que t'as fait pour Woods… j'en suis presque jalouse. C'est génial, si elle te pardonne pas c'est qu'elle est aveugle !

\- On verra bien, soupira Clarke qui se leva et sortit du box en regardant sa colocataire.

\- Bon courage ! »

La blonde hocha la tête et sortit du dortoir avec une détermination sans faille. Elle voyait le regard curieux des autres détenues se poser sur elle lorsqu'elle traversa les couloirs, mais elle s'en foutait royalement. C'était limite si elle avait des flammes qui sortaient de ses yeux. Mais d'après elle, c'était Lexa qui allait n'y voir que du feu. Elle arriva au dortoir C, celui des _Trikru_ et se concentra pour ne pas louper la brune. Après plusieurs minutes postée devant les box, aucun signe de la brune n'était détecté. Cependant, elle n'abandonna pas. Elle tourna les talons et sortit à l'extérieur, là où les _Trikru_ jouaient d'habitude, pas loin du préau et sous les arbres. Mais elle ne trouva que Raven qui discutait sous un arbre avec une fausse blonde aux yeux bridés. Raven remarqua Clarke qui bougeait telle une furie et lui fit signe de venir la voir de loin. Clarke s'approcha, bien qu'elle avait autre chose à faire, elle avait toujours quelques minutes pour parler à la _latina_.

« On peut t'aider Griffin ? demanda Raven.

\- Je cherche Woods, répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers la fausse blonde.

\- J'te présente Anya Wilson, Anya, voici Griffin.

\- T'as pas besoin de me la présenter, rigola Anya.

\- Je suppose que ma réputation me suit de près, soupira Clarke.

\- Si tu cherches Woods, tu l'as trouveras sûrement dans la _Time-Machine_ , reprit Anya.

\- Tu rigoles ? Y a une machine à remonter le temps dans cette putain de prison ? s'exclama Clarke à bout de nerfs.

\- Tu comprendras ce que c'est une fois que tu verras, dit Raven en haussant les épaules. C'est pas loin de la salle de l'atelier méca', à côté de l'inventaire.

\- Bon… merci les filles. »

Clarke tourna les talons et partit sous le regard inquisiteur des deux détenues, surtout celui d'Anya qui se pencha vers Raven.

« Elle veut y faire un tour ?

Raven recula, grimaçant.

\- T'es malade, si elle la touche je fais brûler cette boîte en carton. »

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de la fausse blonde qui hocha la tête, même si au fond, elle n'était pas convaincue.

.

Clarke arriva comme prévu devant la salle de mécanique et pénétra dans les pièces voisines à la recherche de la fameuse _Time-Machine_. Elle pénétra dans une salle à moitié vide, avec une table en plein milieu et pas mal de boîtiers muraux fermés par des cadenas. Il y avait une fenêtre qui éclairait la pièce et la lumière guida son regard jusqu'à une énorme boîte en carton avec des plaques de métal qui la soutenait. On pouvait facilement faire rentrer trois ou quatre personnes à l'intérieur d'un truc pareil. Elle réfléchit. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Il y avait dans la salle, trois détenues. Deux qui rigolaient comme des truies juste à côté de la boîte en carton et une qui écoutait de la musique en lisant dans son coin. Clarke s'approcha de la boîte en carton et sursauta lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement. Une jeune femme que la blonde trouva plutôt mignonne en sortit. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Raven, c'était sans doute une _latina_ , mais elle avait des cheveux châtains très clairs, pratiquement blonds, des yeux d'un noir perçant et des taches de rousseur. Elle fixa Clarke pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Elle avait les joues légèrement rosées, les lèvres humides et gonflées et le souffle discret mais erratique. L'ex étudiante plissa les yeux. Mais n'eut pas le temps de faire de théories que la _latina_ quitta la salle au pas de course et Lexa apparut comme par magie à l'intérieur de la boîte et sortit sa tête pour regarder la détenue partir. Son regard dévia et se posa sur Clarke. Elle haussa les sourcils, visiblement, très surprise.

« Tehh Griffin, dit-elle, je pensais pas te voir ici et maintenant.

\- Je te cherchais, articula-t-elle difficilement.

Lexa regarda autour d'elle, puis dans la boîte qui était bien la _Time-Machine_.

\- Tu veux faire un tour ? demanda-t-elle en pointant l'intérieur avec son pouce, pas très sûre d'elle.

\- Heu non ça ne m'intéresse pas ! s'exclama Clarke, je voulais juste te donner quelque chose. Pour me faire pardonner.

Lexa la prit soudainement par le poignet, ce qui la fit sursauter et la tira vers l'intérieur avant de fermer la porte. Contre toute attente, son cœur s'emballa et elle commença à paniquer.

\- Je t'ai dit que-

\- Chuuuut…

Lexa avait posé son index sur ses lèvres et ses yeux voulaient clairement dire « je ne vais rien te faire ». Parce qu'elle avait eu le malheur de poser ses yeux sur les siens. Non, pas sur les siens. Dans les siens. Cet émeraude dont elle aimerait un jour, percer le secret.

\- Bon alors, qu'est-ce que t'as ? reprit Lexa en laissant tomber sa main, des tampons ? Du mascara ?

\- Rien de tout ça, soupira Clarke en sortant un morceau de papier de sa poche.

\- Un bout de papier ? »

Clarke l'a regarda, offusquée. Ce n'était pas qu'un bout de papier. C'était le résultat de plusieurs jours de travail, de plusieurs heures d'acharnement. C'était la manifestation de son talent, de ce qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. C'était sa passion, la seule chose qui lui faisait garder la tête hors de l'eau dans cette prison. Comme l'avait dit Finn, c'était ce qu'elle savait faire le mieux. Elle tendit le papier à Lexa qui le déplia. Son visage se figea et une lueur étrange apparut dans ses yeux qui s'étaient posés sur ce qu'avait fait Clarke. Un _dessin_. En effet, elle avait dessiné Lexa d'après ses souvenirs et ses brèves altercations avec la brune. Elle était légèrement de trois quarts et avait un sourire presque imperceptible. Ses yeux avaient été tracés avec une finesse, une élégance et une précision extrême, ce qui n'échappa en rien à la brune qui était sidérée par ce qu'elle était en train de regarder. La bouche de Lexa s'ouvrait plusieurs fois mais aucun son n'en sortait. Il fallait le dire, Clarke l'avait prise au dépourvu. Elle avait sorti le grand jeu. La nouvelle détenue appréciait vraiment ce qu'elle était en train de voir. Le visage de Lexa détendu, comme si l'opacité de son masque, de son expression blasée, avait été réduite. Elle entrevoyait légèrement, une expression plus calme, plus douce, qu'elle aurait voulu voir un peu plus. C'était limite si Lexa avait des émotions. Mais elle savait qu'elle allait devoir se montrer patiente.

« Tu gères vraiment, finit par prononcer la _Trikru_ consciente qu'il fallait qu'elle sorte quelque chose.

\- Donc, dire merci ça te trouerai le cul ? répliqua Clarke qui se gifla mentalement pour avoir sorti une telle phrase.

Lexa leva la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux, les sourcils relevés. Elle n'avait pas un regard menaçant, non. Il y avait plus d'amusement qu'autre chose dans ses yeux.

\- Donc tu veux que j'enlève carrément ton lit ?

Clarke baissa la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle joue avec Lexa puisque de toute façon, elle était beaucoup plus forte qu'elle.

\- Merci Clarke. » souffla la brune en pliant le morceau de papier et elle le glissa dans sa poche.

La blonde croisa les bras, fière d'elle. Lexa Woods avait prononcé les mots imprononçables. Lexa leva les yeux au ciel, excédée par le comportement enfantin de la nouvelle détenue. Clarke finit par sortir de la _Time-Machine_.

.

 **Jour numéro 25.**

« Tu mens ! Impossible qu'elle t'ai dit ça ! s'exclama Raven.

\- Moi je pense que c'est possible Rae, t'as jamais vu un seul dessin de Griffin. Elle a un putain de talent, dit Octavia.

\- Puisque je te dis qu'elle m'a remercié, répliqua Clarke en roulant des yeux, et merci Blake ça me touche.

\- Moi je pense qu'elle t'a dans le viseur, commenta Harper avant de croquer dans sa pomme.

Les trois détenues se tournèrent brusquement vers Harper qui leva innocemment les deux mains. Clarke soupira bruyamment.

\- Ça m'étonnerai, fit Octavia, Clarke est une _white_. De plus, elle est cramée hétéro à des kilomètres je l'ai deviné à la seconde où je l'ai vue.

\- J'avoue, ça fait trois ans que je suis avec Finn.

Elles levèrent toutes un sourcil.

\- A quand le mariage et les gosses ? ironisa Harper.

\- D'abord à quand la fin de mes études.

\- Etudes ? répliqua Octavia en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bah oui, reprit Raven, _rubia_ est une étudiante en médecine c'est du lourd !

\- Déjà que j'ai pas assez de doigts pour compter le nombre d'années qu'il faut faire en médecine, mais en plus, j'te rappelle qu'on est en prison, remarqua Harper.

\- J'ai toujours de l'espoir, soupira Clarke.

\- C'est mignon, charria Harper. Du coup, qui est pour le fait que Lexa a Clarke dans le viseur ?

\- Mais attendez, Lexa est pas déjà avec l'autre _latina_ la ? demanda Octavia.

Clarke fronça les sourcils. Elle savait peut être à qui sa colocataire faisait référence.

\- Bah oui, fit Raven en roulant des yeux, Octavia t'es pas encore au courant de tout ?

Clarke alterna son regard entre Raven et Octavia, les sourcils froncés.

\- Octavia est arrivée il y a trois mois, répondit Harper à sa question silencieuse, elle n'est pas au courant de tous les potins.

\- Ahhh je comprends mieux, dit Clarke, mais du coup qui est cette _latina_?

\- Costia Garcia. C'est _una chica_ très cool, je suis sûre que tu pourrais bien t'entendre avec elle, répondit Raven.

Clarke se pencha sur la table et incita les autres à faire de même.

\- Je crois que je suis intervenue en plein ébat entre Lexa et Costia la dernière fois, chuchota-t-elle.

\- _Dios mio_ Clarke, ça m'étonne pas, ces deux-là ont dû baiser autant de fois qu'il y a de détenues ici, souffla Raven.

Clarke grimaça. Elle ne voulait pas se faire d'images. Pas se faire d'images. Pas se faire d'images.

\- Askip elles font des plans à plusieurs, reprit Octavia.

Clarke inspira un bon coup et posa sa main sur ses yeux comme pour cacher les images loin d'être catholiques qui défilaient dans sa tête.

\- Aussi loin que vont mes sources, reprit Raven, Lexa ne fait pas dans les plans à plusieurs. Où t'as eu cette information toi ? dit-elle en donnant une tape à Octavia.

\- Elles ont seulement une relation ouverte, informa Harper, mais c'est cramé que Costia est amoureuse de Lexa. Par contre, Lexa se met qui elle veut dans sa poche. »

Pendant que ses amies parlaient, Clarke jetait de brefs coups d'œil à la table située à la diagonale de la leur. C'était la table des _Trikru_ et Lexa y était assise. Elle mangeait ses pâtes et avait l'air paisible. Elle se perdit dans sa contemplation de la brune. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle mettait qui elle voulait dans sa poche. Elle avait tout pour elle. Elle avait un beau visage, des traits fins bien que souvent crispés par l'ennui et cachés par son expression blasée. Ses yeux et leur couleur dépassant l'imaginaire étaient de véritables trous noirs qui aspiraient le regard de Clarke à chaque fois qu'elle avait le malheur de poser son regard dessus. Sa peau halée faisait ressortir ses orbes verts. Aujourd'hui, elle avait les cheveux entièrement attachés dans une queue de cheval parsemée de tresses et d'attaches. Malgré l'uniforme ample, Clarke devinait qu'elle devait être à l'aise dans son corps qui devait être désirable. Soudain, Lexa leva la tête et balaya la pièce du regard. Clarke le vit, mais elle était comme pétrifiée. Elle n'arriva pas à détourner les yeux de la _Trikru_ et c'est ainsi que leurs regards se croisèrent. A ce moment-là, Clarke se sentit toute légère et réussit à détacher son regard de la brune.

« Si je mets les doigts dans une prise, je suis une meuf branchée ?

Clarke se tourna vers Raven, les yeux plissés et accusateurs. Combien de temps s'était-elle perdue à contempler Lexa pour que la _latina_ sorte une connerie pareille ?

\- N'importe quoi, tu seras électrocutée c'est tout ! s'offusqua Octavia.

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas l'humour, _pendeja*_! râla Raven.

\- Elle vient de t'insulter, répliqua Harper en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Octavia.

\- Oui, j'ai fini par comprendre à force. D'ailleurs, la quesadilla est une pure merveille !

\- Et t'as pas encore goûté à l'enchilada ! Bon, ça avance comment avec Brown ?

Clarke regarda ses amies avec curiosité. Elle avait directement compris la référence. Le coup de pied qu'avait adressé Octavia à Raven sous la table ne lui avait pas échappé. Raven posa sa main sur sa bouche, consciente qu'elle avait dit une connerie.

\- T'inquiète j'avais deviné, souffla Clarke.

\- Merde, ça se voit autant que ça ? répliqua Octavia.

\- Non, vraiment. Juste les regards c'est tout. Donc t'as une histoire avec un garde ?

\- Je suis vraiment maudite, grommela la brune, et si tu veux une réponse c'est oui. »

Clarke recula en hochant la tête. Tout cela lui rappelait le lycée, la période des ragots, des coucheries et des secrets. Elle avait trouvé un point positif à la prison.

 _Pendeja_ : une insulte souvent utilisée par les _latinas_ dans Orange is the New Black. C'est une expression latino-américaine, qui peut être traduit par _stupide_.

.

 **Jour numéro 31.**

Clarke arriva enfin en salle de mécanique. Le garde en charge de l'activité, un asiatique qui répondait au nom de Monty Green, l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Il avait les mains remplies de livres titanesques, portant tous sur le bricolage et la mécanique. Clarke se posa devant son atelier et fut surprise de voir une simple lampe de bureau posée sur celui-ci. Monty arriva devant elle et posa l'un des gros livres sur son atelier, faisant sauter la lampe que la blonde attrapa au vol et ainsi, évita la catastrophe.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? grogna Clarke en soufflant sur la lampe.

\- La notice ma grande ! répliqua Monty, ton travail à partir de maintenant sera de réparer cette jolie petite lampe !

Clarke grimaça.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête tu es payée pour ça.

\- Payée ? 0,32 dollars l'heure ! Vous êtes conscients qu'on est à la limite de l'esclavagisme ?

Monty baissa les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui gère ça, finit-il par dire en s'éloignant et donner un livre à une autre détenue qui travaillait juste à côté.

Clarke soupira et son regard alterna entre la pauvre petite lampe et l'énorme bouquin. Elle l'ouvrit. Après tout, ça ne devrait pas être si différent que la médecine. Elle avait juste à s'imaginer que la lampe était un patient, et qu'elle devait la bidouiller un peu pour la faire remarcher. Ainsi, les tournevis seraient des scalpels et les pinces… bah des pinces quoi.

\- Je suis sûre que tu as des doigts de fée.

Clarke se tourna brusquement vers la détenue à côté d'elle qui n'était autre que Raven Reyes et son grand sourire.

\- Non vraiment. Je préfère le… vivant, avoua Clarke en prenant les lunettes de protection que lui tendait Raven.

\- Affronte l'inconnu _rubia_ , rigola-t-elle.

\- Donc tu tentes toujours de réparer la radio ?

\- Quelle radio ? Ah ! Ca fait plus d'une semaine que je suis passée à ce magnifique tourne-disque des années 40 ! répliqua Raven en montrant l'objet à Clarke.

\- Impressionnant… t'es sûre de pouvoir réparer un tel fossile avec ce qu'on nous donne ? s'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Bien évidemment. Je suis Raven Reyes.

Clarke ricana face à tant de modestie. Elle avait fini par le comprendre après un mois en prison, les _latinas_ avaient un égo… assez important.

\- Dis-moi Reyes… qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour atterrir ici ?

Raven, qui avait ouvert le capot du tourne-disque, s'arrêta net. Elle tourna la tête avec la lenteur d'un robot et fixa Clarke de ses yeux noisette. Ok, la blonde avait compris qu'elle venait de faire une bêtise.

\- Griffin, c'est interdit.

\- Pardon, répliqua rapidement l'ex étudiante en tournant nerveusement les pages de son bouquin.

\- Mais je vais quand même te le dire. » dit Raven en haussant les épaules.

Clarke arqua un sourcil et sourit légèrement ne regardant la brune du coin de l'œil. Si une _latina_ avait l'occasion d'étaler sa vie, elle n'y manquerait pas. Elle ferma les yeux et se remémora…

* * *

 **Bon, le chapitre est terminé ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à voir Costia apparaître ? Même moi ça m'a surprise xD Dans tous les cas, Clarke peut-elle vraiment compter sur Finn ? Vous en pensez quoi de la relation Raven/Anya et Raven/Luna ? Bon ok j'arrête, vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre qui s'appelle «** _ **Tout un art**_ **» !**

 **Bonne semaine !**

Réponses aux reviews :

 **Guest :** Disons que la relation entre Clarke et Lexa va être un peu mitigée, mais tout ira bien !

 **Fanny :** Merci beaucoup ! J'ai beaucoup misé sur le début pour que mon histoire vous accroche et je vois que ça a marché alors je n'ai pas encore vraiment prévu de rythme de publication, ça dépend comment j'avance (j'ai déjà écrit plus d'une dizaine de chapitres) mais je pense qu'un chapitre par semaine sera bon !

 **Jenn :** Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir ! Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai beaucoup travaillé le début de mon histoire pour vous présenter les personnages et l'environnement. La suite arrivera la semaine prochaine normalement !

 **Claire** : Yess, merci, vraiment ! J'aime beaucoup écrire les dialogues, je travaille beaucoup dessus et je vois que ça t'as pas déçue. C'est vrai, l'ambiance et la prison de Litchfield m'a beaucoup inspirée, je ne sais pas vraiment d'où m'est venue l'idée de faire fusionner OITNB et The 100 x) Tu verras, Finn n'est pas vraiment celui que l'on croit… Et Lexa découvrira pleins de choses intéressantes sur Clarke et vice-versa, tu verras ! Encore merci !


	3. Tout un art

**Bonjour ! Comment ça va ? On se retrouve pour le chapitre trois de GitnW, avec quelques petites révélations sur Raven, notamment au début et sur Lexa ! La vie au sein d'** _ **Arkadia**_ **continue tranquillement et le calme règne, mais pour combien de temps ? Je réponds au reviews en bas :D Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Tout un art**

 _« Dis-moi Reyes… qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour atterrir ici ?_

 _Raven, qui avait ouvert le capot du tourne-disque, s'arrêta net. Elle tourna la tête avec la lenteur d'un robot et fixa Clarke de ses yeux noisette. Ok, la blonde avait compris qu'elle venait de faire une bêtise._

 _\- Griffin, c'est interdit._

 _\- Pardon, répliqua rapidement l'ex étudiante en tournant nerveusement les pages de son bouquin._

 _\- Mais je vais quand même te le dire. » dit Raven en haussant les épaules._

 _Clarke arqua un sourcil et sourit légèrement ne regardant la brune du coin de l'œil. Si une latina avait l'occasion d'étaler sa vie, elle n'y manquerait pas. Elle ferma les yeux et se remémora…_

 _._

 _J'avais le nez dans ce putain de tableau de bord que je bidouillais depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Je n'avais même pas vu le soleil se coucher et mes yeux, s'étant habitués à la pénombre, furent ébloui lorsque la lumière fut subitement allumée. Je pestai et me tournai, énervée, vers l'entrée du cockpit, là où se trouvaient les interrupteurs. Wick et son sourire arrogant était calé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je roulai des yeux avant de continuer ce que j'étais en train de faire._

 _« C'est bon Reyes, tu reprendras demain, me dit-il sans bouger._

 _\- Non ! Je veux absolument finir de-_

 _Une étincelle suivie d'un petit bruit m'indiquant que le courant avait circulé entre les fils que j'essayais de souder, me fit sursauter. Je n'y croyais pas. Il était vingt-deux heures du soir et je travaillais dessus depuis que le soleil s'était levé. Je n'avais pas dormi et je n'avais mangé qu'un morceau de cookie que cet abruti qui se trouvait à la porte m'avait donné. Mon sourire revint immédiatement et je m'empressai de souder les fils correctement. J'appuyai sur l'interrupteur et toute la machinerie du cockpit s'alluma. Ça fonctionnait. J'avais enfin réparé le dernier rafale qui manquait pour leur prochaine opération. La veille. Je me redressais et m'apprêtait à sauter de joie quand la fatigue me rattrapa et je manquai de tomber. Heureusement, Wick me rattrapa. Il rit doucement, puis m'annonça,_

 _« Les supérieurs m'ont dit que si tu réussissais à réparer ce rafale dans les temps, tu auras une semaine de repos._

 _\- C'est vrai ? dit-je en écarquillant les yeux._

 _\- Oui, aller, on va se reposer. »_

 _Je le remerciai et nous sortîmes de l'engin que j'avais fini par maudire._

 _Le jour d'après, j'avais dormi presque quinze heures d'affilée. Ce n'était pas mon genre de dormir autant, mais il fallait croire que mes derniers jours avaient été exténuants. Le soir même, avec Wick et les autres mécanos de l'armée, on avait organisé une petite soirée dans un sous-sol du Bronx. C'était une soirée jeux tranquille entre potes, avec un peu d'alcool et de musique. Après avoir bu quelques gorgées, on avait commencé à explorer les environs. Il faisait noir, froid et on était serré, je n'aimais pas ça. Je préférai l'espace, la liberté, les étoiles plutôt que ces flashs de téléphones qui nous donnaient de la lumière._

 _« On est où là ? demanda l'une de mes collègues._

 _\- Je vais vous montrer un truc ! s'exclama Wick._

 _Il nous fit passer par un chemin encore plus étroit. Dios mio, je n'aimais pas ça. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, nous atterrîmes dans un petit cul de sac. Super. Je roulai des yeux et m'apprêtai à repartir quand mon collègue reprit la parole._

 _\- Vous voyez ce boîtier ? fit-il en tapant sur un énorme boîtier en plastique beige plaqué sur le mur humide, c'est un véritable trésor._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda l'un d'entre nous._

 _Wick eut un sourire en coin. Il était déjà venu là, c'était sûr. Il ouvrit le boîtier avec une facilité déconcertante et une multitude de boutons, leviers et câbles étaient nichés à l'intérieur. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je m'avançai doucement pour mieux voir. Curieuse, je me mis à lire tout ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Et je compris rapidement en quoi il s'agissait d'un trésor._

 _\- Ce petit boîtier peut contrôler le circuit électrique du Bronx, murmurai-je._

 _\- Pour 20$, tu appuies sur un bouton, déclara Wick en s'approchant à son tour._

 _Je roulai des yeux. Il était irrécupérable. Mes doigts frôlèrent les câbles, puis les boutons. Il y avait écrit « BRONX » tout en haut, avec des lettres en métal qui avaient été collées. Des numéros, des fréquences et des unités de fréquences étaient notés sur les boutons. Un sourire naquit sur mon visage. J'avais envie de faire une bêtise. Une grosse grosse bêtise. J'avais envie d'envoyer un message à mon copain pour lui dire qu'il allait faire tout noir d'ici quelques secondes, mais je me retins. Je me retournai vers Wick, un sourire et un regard plein de défi._

 _\- 50$ et un blackout, répliquai-je._

 _Son sourire s'agrandit._

 _\- T'en est incapable, me dit-il._

 _\- Deal ?_

 _Il ferma la bouche. Il n'avait plus l'air aussi sûr de lui._

 _\- Deal._

 _Sans attendre, je me tournai vers ce fameux trésor. Pendant plusieurs minutes, je me concentrai pour savoir à quoi correspondait quel fil et quoi déclenchait quel bouton. J'entendais la voix de mes amis me dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais 50$ me paraissait être une bonne idée. Une fois que j'eus décrypté le schéma électrique qui était sous mes yeux, j'appuyais sur un premier bouton. Rien ne se passa et je senti Wick s'approcher. Je pris un fil entre mes doigts et demanda un briquet. Je fis brûler celui-ci et tenta de le souder à un autre. Après ça, j'appuyai à nouveau sur le même bouton._

 _Après ça, plus rien._

 _._

« Le blackout de juin 2015. Bronx. C'était moi.

Clarke se figea, puis tourna doucement la tête vers Raven, les sourcils relevés et la bouche entre-ouverte par la surprise. Ça alors. Elle pouvait s'y attendre et pourtant, elle était plutôt interloquée par la révélation de son amie.

\- Pas mal hein, répliqua la brune en hochant la tête.

\- Si j'ai pris 6 ans, c'est parce que j'ai involontairement provoqué la mort de cinq personnes.

\- Oh merde…

\- Et oui. Je m'en veux à mort pour ça Griffin… et toi ?

\- Moi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour atterrir ici ?

\- J'ai explosé un bâtiment de ma fac.

Raven explosa de rire.

\- _Mierda_ Griffin, c'est beaucoup trop drôle ! dit-elle entre deux rires, je te voyais plus dans la contrebande !

\- C'est pas drôle Reyes.

\- Bon, explique en détails.

\- J'ai… aussi fait un pari. On m'a testée sur mes connaissances en chimie et j'ai bluffé en disant que je pouvais faire des explosions avec des substances.

\- Et ?

\- Et je suis une tuile en chimie, j'ai réellement tout fait exploser. Une fois que j'ai fait le mélange, je suis parti en courant pour faire genre « attention ça va exploser ! » le problème c'est que ça a vraiment explosé. J'ai été éjectée hors de la pièce et le sol s'était effondré. Tout a pris feu et t'imagines le reste.

\- Tu…

\- Non personne n'est mort mais j'ai causé des dégâts immenses et je cite « mis en danger plus de trois cent personnes ».

\- Waouh Griffin t'es une terroriste en fait !

\- Je t'emmerde Reyes ! »

Puis Clarke se plongea définitivement dans le livre de mécanique, déterminée à refaire marcher cette stupide lampe.

.

A la fin de son atelier, elle se rua vers les téléphones. C'était juste avant le repas du soir. En général il n'y avait personne, les détenues donnaient leur coup de fil avant le repas du midi ou après le repas du soir. Elle décrocha et tapa _le_ numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle porta le téléphone à son oreille et sourit bêtement en entendant le bip sonore retentir. Après trois bip, le bruit du décrochage s'entendit. Elle sourit de plus belle.

« Allô ?

\- Allô ! C'est Clarke ! dit-elle.

\- Clarke, chérie ! Tu vas bien ?

La voix au téléphone de Finn Collins était l'une de ses principales faiblesses.

\- Ça peut aller mieux, et toi ?

\- Ecoute, moi ça va !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'entends du bruit.

\- Je suis à la gare j'attends le train. J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit, je vais aller voir mes parents ce week-end pour me vider la tête.

\- C'est super ça !

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ?

\- J'ai tenté de réparer une lampe… Car oui, on m'a foutu dans l'atelier mécanique parce que soi-disant on ne laisse pas une détenue en charge de la pharmacie ou de l'infirmerie !

\- Ça se comprend, mais je suis sûre que si tu te comportes bien, ils te laisseront y aller. C'est comme ce que tu m'avais dit la dernière fois, il y a bien une détenue qui fait le taxi non ?

\- Effectivement.

\- Et avec la fameuse Lexa ? Elle ne t'embête plus ?

\- Oh…

Clarke se mit à jouer nerveusement avec le fil du téléphone.

\- J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit, reprit-elle dans un sourire béat, elle avait l'air d'apprécier et depuis… elle ne m'embête plus. C'est à peine si je la croise.

\- C'est super ! »

Une voix plus forte que la sienne interpella Clarke qui se tourna discrètement vers le téléphone d'à côté. Elle se retourna rapidement à la vue de la fameuse Costia. Elle semblait énervée. Elle décida d'écouter ce qu'elle disait.

« _Cuando ? Dos meses ? Muy bien._

Elle roula des yeux. Il fallait qu'elle parle espagnol.

\- _Si este pendeja de Nia lo arruina, voy a matarla._

\- Clarke ? Clarke ? répliqua Finn à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Désolée j'étais dans la lune, mentit Clarke.

\- Je vais te laisser, le train est là.

\- D'accord… Je… Je t'aime Finn.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Elle raccrocha et Costia se tourna vers elle. Clarke sentit son corps se frigorifier face au regard noir que lui lançait la _latina_. Au plus profond de son être, Clarke souhaitait qu'elle n'ait pas capté qu'elle l'avait écoutée. Elle avait noté ses mots dans un coin de sa tête et était bien déterminée à savoir ce que pouvait bien mijoter la fameuse « amante » de Lexa.

.

 **Jour numéro 38**

« Il y a une projection ce soir ! s'exclama Octavia en entrant en bombe dans le box.

\- Wow, génial, répliqua Clarke qui griffonnait sur un bout de papier.

Bien évidemment, elle n'était pas tout à fait emballée. La dernière fois qu'elle avait assisté à une projection, elle était arrivée trop tard donc elle avait dû s'asseoir au fond, par terre. Et en plus de ça, elle n'avait pas d'écouteurs donc, avait regardé un vieux film de plus de deux heures sans le son. Un véritable supplice.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi, fit Octavia en fouillant dans ses poches.

Elle en sortit un lecteur et des écouteurs. Elle les tendit à Clarke qui leva la tête doucement. Son visage s'illumina, faisant sourire sa colocataire.

\- T'es sérieuse ?

\- Bah oui. Aller tiens c'est cadeau. Ils étaient à une ancienne détenue partie il y a une semaine.

Clarke se leva et ne put s'empêcher d'enlacer Octavia, qui fut d'abord surprise par le contact soudain. Cependant, elle se résigna à enlacer la blonde à son tour, en tapotant doucement le haut de son dos.

\- J'ai la meilleure colocataire du monde, marmonna Clarke dans le creux du cou de la brune qui les sépara.

\- Je sais je sais, je suis géniale. Bon, je dois retourner bosser. La projection est à 18h tout pile, il faut que tu sois là au moins un quart d'heure avant. Je te réserve une place.

\- Merci beaucoup Octavia. Au fait, je ne t'ai jamais demandé où est-ce que tu travaillais, on ne te paie pas pour assister à des cours de sport non ?

\- Effectivement, souffla-t-elle. Je bosse dans le jardin, donc je fais pousser certains aliments que tu manges.

\- Hm, ça a l'air cool.

\- C'est plutôt calme oui. »

Octavia sortit du box en adressant un clin d'œil à Clarke qui se rassit sur son lit et reprit tranquillement son dessin. Elle se mit à sourire bêtement. Dessiner lui faisait bizarrement penser à Lexa. Le tout premier portrait qu'elle avait réalisé en prison, était le sien. Parce qu'elle avait déjà réalisé un paysage juste avant. Depuis que ses yeux avaient croisés ce vert intense et profond, l'inspiration fusait de tous les côtés. Elle dessinait énormément, parce que déjà, elle avait le temps, mais en plus l'inspiration. Donc Lexa avait réussi, malgré leur malentendu, à lui apporter quelque chose de positif. Elle se demanda alors quel type de relation elle pouvait entretenir avec la brune. Elles ne pouvaient pas être amies, c'était sûr, elles étaient beaucoup trop différentes. Et pourtant, Clarke avait envie d'y croire. Elle avait bien comprit que dans le fond, Lexa n'était pas méchante. Elle avait juste, comme tout être humain, un instinct de survie et elle avait dû traverser un million d'épreuves pour être aussi importante et respectée au sein de son groupe et de la prison. Elle aurait pu se montrer bien plus exécrable avec Clarke, mais elle s'était contentée du dessin. La blonde avait conscience qu'elle avait jouée de sa meilleure carte et qu'un dessin avait beaucoup plus d'impact que des tampons ou une cigarette. Pourtant, il n'avait pas vraiment d'utilité en soi. Lexa avait donc apprécié le cadeau pour sa valeur symbolique. Elle était sûrement quelqu'un de bien.

C'est alors que ses pensées divaguaient et que le doux prénom de Lexa Woods allait et revenait dans son esprit qu'une brillante idée lui vint. Et si elle montait un petit business avec ses dessins ? Elle pourrait réaliser des portraits où des paysages et les vendre à des détenues ? Ça n'allait pas être facile. Elle allait avoir besoin de l'aide et de l'avis de ses amies.

Il devait être aux alentours de dix-sept heures trente quand Clarke posa son dessin et décida de se rendre à la salle de projection où avaient lieu, logiquement, les projections. Elle n'oublia pas de d'embarquer les écouteurs que lui avaient donné Octavia quelques heures plus tôt et sortit de leur box. Elle chercha rapidement Harper des yeux, ne sachant pas si elle était encore dans le dortoir mais ce n'était pas le cas. Clarke se rendit alors à la salle de projection, en priant pour croiser quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait parce qu'elle n'aimait pas déambuler seule. Mais alors qu'elle était proche du but, dans le couloir qui menait à celui-ci, elle fut interpellée par une voix inconnue.

« Hey Griffin, on est perdue ?

Elle se tourna vers la détenue qui lui avait adressée la parole. Elle était blonde avec la peau bronzée et était adossée contre le mur, les bras croisés.

\- Heu, tu es ? demanda Clarke peu sereine.

\- Freds. Mais tu peux m'appeler Niylah.

\- Ok, et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Pas grand-chose je voulais simplement me présenter, répliqua-t-elle en levant les deux mains, c'est limite si tu m'agresses.

\- Désolée je fais juste attention, soupira Clarke en s'avançant vers elle, et puis je n'ai même pas eu à me présenter.

\- On est dans le même dortoir, sourit Niylah. Mais avant j'étais dans celui des _Trikru_ , on m'a transférée.

\- Ah ! s'exclama Clarke gênée, désolée je ne t'avais jamais remarquée…

\- J'ai juste passé un peu de temps au trou.

Niylah fit signe à Clarke de commencer à marcher. Elle se rendait, à l'instar de la blonde, à la salle de projection pour aller voir le film.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Contrebande. Je faisais passer du maquillage. Du coup…

Elle tourna et s'engagea dans un couloir que Clarke ne connaissait pas. Mais elle n'y fit pas attention longtemps, se disant que c'était peut-être un raccourci vers la salle de projection. Cependant, Niylah ouvrit l'une des portes, qui donnait sur placard à balai et poussa la blonde à l'intérieur. Ok donc, Clarke était tellement perdue qu'elle n'osa pas riposter.

\- Heu…

\- Du coup, je voulais savoir si ça te plairait…

Niylah s'avança doucement et dangereusement de Clarke qui recula jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur du placard. Elle déglutit difficilement, comprenant qu'elle venait de se mettre dans la merde. Pour la énième fois.

\- De faire affaire avec moi.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, assimilant les paroles de son interlocutrice. Faire affaire avec elle ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Plonger dans l'illégalité alors qu'elle était en prison ? Déjà, à quel moment était-ce possible ? Elle était encore plus perdue. Elle regarda autour d'elles et soupira une nouvelle fois. Pas de Reyes ni de Blake pour la sauver. Elle allait devoir s'en tirer toute seule.

\- Désolée, articula-t-elle, mais j'ai déjà… ma propre affaire.

\- Oh… ce n'est pas grave, répondit Niylah en haussant les épaules.

Clarke l'analysa. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air de lui en vouloir. Après tout, c'était une nouvelle, il ne fallait pas la brusquer. Par ailleurs, elle ne lui avait même pas demandé de quel type d'affaire il s'agissait. L'ex étudiante sursauta lorsque Niylah posa sa main sur sa hanche. Son bras libre se posa sur le mur juste à côté de sa tête et la blonde se pétrifia. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? dit Clarke.

\- Si tu refuses une affaire, il faut en accepter une autre… Griffin, souffla Niylah en prononçant son nom dans son oreille.

Tout à coup, Clarke se souvint de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Marcus il y avait quelques semaines. Les fameuses prédatrices. Les lesbiennes. Niylah était donc l'une d'entre elles. Clarke grimaça à l'idée qu'elle était une « proie » qu'elle s'imaginait facile. Mais c'était absolument hors de question qu'elle se laisse faire.

\- Encore désolée, reprit-elle, mais tes deux offres sont refusées. »

Clarke enleva la main de Niylah de sa hanche d'un coup de bras, se dépêcha de la contourner et arriva jusqu'à la porte en deux pas. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit rapidement du placard sans regarder derrière elle. Elle était presqu'en train de courir lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant la salle de projection, sans croiser personne sur son chemin. Elle qui voulait arriver en avance pour la projection, elle avait réussi à arriver en retard. Cependant, elle avait une bonne excuse et elle comptait parler de Niylah à Octavia. Elle entra, les portes étant ouvertes et n'entendait que des chuchotements. Elle chercha Octavia du regard et la trouva rapidement lorsque la brune, qui était au quatrième rang en partant de l'avant, se tourna vers l'entrée. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents à la vue de l'ex étudiante et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir. Clarke avança dans l'allée qui séparait les deux rangées de chaises et capta le regard de quelques détenues qu'elle connaissait bien, dont Raven qui était alignée avec toutes les _latinas_. Il y avait aussi le regard de Lexa, ce qui déstabilisa Clarke. Bien évidemment, Lexa avait toujours le don de la déstabiliser. Et cela passait toujours par sa paire d'émeraudes uniques. Mais quelque chose l'interpella. Elle crut rêver, mais un léger, minuscule, microscopique sourire en coin était difficilement perceptible sur son visage. Clarke détacha son regard de la brune, se mordit les lèvres et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Octavia qui souriait toujours.

« Heyy Griffin, t'es pile à l'heure, le générique de début vient juste de se finir, chuchota la Blake.

\- Désolée, j'ai eu un contretemps. Je t'expliquerai après.

\- Pas de soucis. »

Après ça, elle se mit à l'aise sur sa chaise et sourit à Harper qui était juste à côté d'Octavia.

En plein milieu du film, alors qu'Octavia piquait du nez, chassée par le sommeil, Clarke se retourna légèrement et chercha inconsciemment Lexa du regard. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais celle-ci était assise à côté de Costia. Les deux détenues semblaient captivées par le film et partageaient même les écouteurs. Elles se tenaient les mains et Clarke put voir le pouce de Lexa qui caressait légèrement le dos de la main de Costia. L'ex étudiante se surpris en train de froncer les sourcils. Elle se demandait bien si c'était réellement de l'amour qu'il y avait entre les deux détenues. Normalement, elle ne devrait pas en douter, ce n'était un secret pour personne que Costia soit amoureuse de Lexa, mais qu'en était-il de la brune ? Que signifiait ce geste d'attention ? Elle vit Costia poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Lexa puis se retourna pour éviter de se faire choper en train de les regarder. Elle soupira bruyamment, ce qui réveilla Octavia.

« C'est finit ? fit la brune en se frottant sauvagement les yeux.

\- Presque, chuchota Clarke, comment tu fais pour t'endormir ces chaises peuvent-être utilisées comme élément de torture.

\- Je suis narcoleptique Griffin, expliqua Octavia en se redressant.

\- Oh ça alors, ça doit pas être pratique.

\- Tu parles, c'est grave chiant, une fois j'ai réussi à m'endormir dans les toilettes. Ils avaient déclenchés l'alarme parce qu'il y avait eu le comptage entre temps et ils ont mis une bonne heure à me trouver !

Clarke se mit à rire doucement et Octavia lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Hé, c'est pas drôle !

\- Désolée, c'est trop mignon. »

Elles commencèrent à se chamailler jusqu'à la fin du film. Une fois la projection terminée, le générique débuta et les détenues commencèrent à sortir calmement de la salle, sous les ordres des gardes. Lorsqu'Octavia passa devant Lincoln, Clarke analysa chacun de leurs faits et gestes. Le brun posa doucement sa main derrière son dos et elle le vit glisser un morceau de papier dans la poche du haut de la brune. Clarke se tourna vers Harper les sourcils relevés et la blonde lui sourit. Elles n'avaient rien loupé. Une fois dans les couloirs, Harper voulut se rendre aux toilettes avant de rentrer au dortoir. Clarke l'accompagna et laissa Octavia partir devant. La blonde attendit tranquillement son amie devant les lavabos et en profita pour s'arranger un petit peu. Elle ne se regardait que très rarement dans la glace. Et à chaque fois, c'était la décadence. Elle avait des cernes titanesques, ses cheveux ressemblaient à des spaghettis et le bleu de ses yeux était plus terne. Elle se tourna lorsqu'un bruit venant des douches se fit entendre. Elle plissa les yeux et commença à marcher sur la pointe des pieds, jusqu'au mur séparant les toilettes des douches.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Bien qu'elle ne l'ait pratiquement jamais entendue, elle s'en souviendrait pour toujours. La voix de Lexa. Une voix plutôt douce et imposante à la fois. Aussi unique que ses yeux.

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois Lex'.

\- C'est pas ce que je crois hein ? Je suis pas une idiote Costia.

Ok donc elle assistait à ce qui ressemblait à une dispute entre les deux tourterelles de la prison.

\- Puisque je te dis que je vais lui faire la peau.

\- Merde mais arrête de mentir ! J'ai clairement compris que tu t'es servie de moi pour sortir de ce trou à rat ! T'as conclu un putain d'accord avec les _Azgeda_ !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Lexa je t'aime et tu le sais.

\- Tout ce que tu veux c'est sauver ta peau.

\- C'est pas ce que tu aurais fait ?

\- Mais t'es sérieuse ? Tu te contredis !

\- Je t'aime !

\- Je ne veux pas entendre ça.

\- Depuis que la nouvelle est arrivée tu te comportes bizarrement aussi !

Clarke haussa les sourcils. Comment diable s'était-elle retrouvée dans cette conversation alors qu'elle n'y avait clairement pas sa place ? La situation avait pris un tout autre tournant. Elle se posa un ultimatum. Soit elle restait là et écoutait ce qu'elles avaient à dire sur elle, soit elle sortait de sa cachette et allait se confronter aux deux détenues. La première solution n'était pas une option mais une obligation. Elle resta donc là, priant pour que Harper reste encore un peu aux toilettes.

\- La nouvelle ? De qui tu parles ?

\- Fais pas genre Lexa, c'est pas son plateau qu'elle t'as jeté dessus le premier jour mais un sort. Tu crois que j'ai pas vu comment tu la regardes ?

\- Mais arrête de parler d'elle alors que ce n'était clairement pas le sujet, Garcia.

\- Ah donc on s'appelle par nos noms de famille maintenant. Très bien, Woods.

\- Grandis un peu. Tu verras quand tu sortiras d'ici tu vas te faire tuer.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont donné en échange ?

\- …

\- J'me casse.

\- La liberté ! Ils m'ont donné la liberté. Mais je te promets qu'à la seconde où je pose le pied dehors Lexa, je ferais tout pour te faire sortir. »

Clarke entendit Lexa soupirer. Voyant que la conversation prenait fin, elle pria pour que Harper sorte des toilettes. Elle entendit des bruits de pas vers sa direction. Elle se dépêcha de se mettre en face des lavabos et alluma le robinet, faisant mine qu'elle sortait des toilettes et se lavait les mains. Elle se tourna et Lexa accompagnée de Costia arrivèrent. Elle leur sourit, feignant la surprise et éteignit le robinet.

\- Cette garce nous a espionnées ! grogna Costia en s'approchant de Clarke.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour riposter mais la _latina_ était déjà devant elle et l'attrapa violemment par le col.

\- Costia, non !

Lexa fit trois pas en avant et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Costia qui sursauta, lâchant Clarke par la même occasion. Clarke recula de plusieurs pas et posa sa main sur son cœur. Elle pensait vraiment qu'il allait lâcher. Dans les yeux sombres de Costia, elle avait vu de la haine sans fin, un regard véritablement meurtrier. Elle s'en voulut pour une raison qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore et attendit que Lexa prenne la parole pour y chercher une once d'espoir.

\- Griffin n'a rien à avoir avec tout ça. Laisse la tranquille tu veux ?

Lexa qui avait les yeux posés sur Costia, se tourna tout doucement vers Clarke et plongea son regard vert dans son océan. Tout de suite, l'ex étudiante trouva l'espoir et le réconfort qu'elle cherchait. Aucune haine n'était perceptible dans les émeraudes de Woods. Au contraire, elle semblait calme et la situation était, visiblement, sous contrôle.

\- Eh bien, y'en a du bruit. »

Les trois détenues se tournèrent vers la porte des toilettes qui venait de s'ouvrir. Harper en sortit et alla directement se laver les mains. Après ça, elle prit Clarke par le bras et jeta un regard curieux sur Lexa et Costia. La _latina_ s'était calmée, la main de la brune était toujours sur son épaule. Harper et Clarke sortirent des toilettes et l'ex étudiante souffla tout l'air qu'elle avait bloqué dans ses poumons depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Elle était vraiment en apnée jusqu'à ce que son amie lui sauve littéralement la mise. Elle lui revaudra ça. Elles se rendirent au dortoir en vitesse et arrivèrent dans le box que Clarke partageait avec Octavia. La brune était bien là et sauta dans les bras de la blonde.

« Clarkey ! J'étais morte de trouille !

\- T'as raison…

Clarke les sépara et regarda autour d'elles, cherchant les oreilles baladeuses et les poussa un peu plus à l'intérieur du box. Elle s'assit sur son lit et les invita à faire de même.

\- Il y a plusieurs choses que je dois vous dire. Je me suis foutue dans la merde deux fois aujourd'hui.

\- Ce n'est pas ton record Griffin, rigola Harper.

\- Sérieusement. Déjà, vous connaissez Niylah ?

\- Elle est sortie du trou ? demanda Octavia en regarda brièvement dans le dortoir.

\- Oui. Elle m'a littéralement enfermée dans un placard à balai et voulait… me sauter si je n'acceptais pas de faire partie de son business, reprit-elle en grimaçant.

\- Oh merde, t'as eu de la chance Clarke. Cette meuf est un véritable serpent.

\- J'ai bien compris… Et puis dans les toilettes, j'ai surpris Woods et Garcia qui parlaient. Elles se disputaient et je suis soudainement entrée dans la conversation.

\- C'est normal, Costia et jalouse de tout et n'importe quoi, expliqua Octavia.

\- Il y a quelques mois, elle a pété un câble sur _Flores_ , dit Harper.

\- Elle est aux cuisines elle non ? Echo Flores c'est ça ? répliqua Clarke.

\- Ouep, le panda. Soi-disant Lexa avait couché avec, lui informa Harper.

\- Mais elles n'ont pas une relation ouverte ?

\- J'ai l'impression que ça ne marche que dans un sens, réfléchit Octavia.

\- En tout cas, tant que tu couches pas avec Lexa, tu devrais t'en sortir ! » rigola Harper en tapotant l'épaule de Clarke.

Tant qu'elle ne couchait pas avec Lexa ? Ce n'était absolument pas dans ses plans. Elle avait Finn. Jamais de la vie elle ne le tromperait.

.

 **Jour numéro 48**

Clarke était à l'atelier bricolage et avait presque réussit à réparer la lampe. La lumière était allumée, néanmoins, le bouton on/off ne fonctionnait pas. Il fallait juste qu'elle relie les câbles au bon endroit, mais elle ne trouvait pas de réponses dans le livre. Elle se tourna alors vers Raven, qui réparait une machine à café dans son coin. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de se servir de livres. C'était un génie né, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

« Pss, Reyes, chuchota Clarke.

\- Pas besoin de chuchoter Griffin, marmonna la brune qui avait un tournevis entre les dents.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

La brune libéra ses mains et enleva le tournevis de sa bouche. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se leva pour rejoindre Clarke. Elle se pencha vers elle.

\- Dit-moi tout.

\- Alors comme tu peux le vois la lampe est allumée. Mais le bouton ne fonctionne pas et je ne trouve pas la solution là-dedans, expliqua-t-elle en pointant le livre du doigt.

\- _Dios mio_ Griffin, c'est une erreur de débutant. T'as pas relié l'interrupteur au circuit c'est tout. Ne cherche pas dans les livres mais dans ta tête. Essaie de résoudre le problème par toi-même avant de demander la solution.

Clarke hocha la tête et sourit à Raven en guise de remerciement. Elle commença à couper les fils qu'elle avait reliés pour reconstituer correctement le circuit. Elle regardait tout de même la _latina_ du coin de l'œil qui avait le nez dans la machine à café. Un flot de question traversa l'esprit de l'ex étudiante. Elle était soudainement devenue curieuse à propos de Raven. Elle savait comment la blonde avait réussi à atterrir en prison. Du coup, elle voulait en savoir plus.

\- Dis-moi Reyes…

Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir que la brune ne leva pas la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant de venir ici ?

Raven leva enfin la tête, mais son regard était dans le vide. Elle semblait réfléchir.

\- J'étais mécanicienne dans l'armée.

\- Ah oui, ça justifie le fait que tu répares des rafales.

\- Ouais si on veut. Je faisais ce que j'aimais le plus, mais à chaque fois que j'étais convoquée en mission, je voyais de ces choses… _terrible_ , lui expliqua-t-elle en prononçant le dernier mot en espagnol.

\- J'imagine.

Raven hocha doucement la tête.

\- Quand je revenais de mission, il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui m'attendais. Mais depuis que je suis ici… Je sais que personne ne m'attends dehors.

Clarke tourna les yeux vers Raven. Son visage s'était légèrement crispé, elle était triste. Une tristesse simple mais frustrante. Elle ne bougeait plus, comme si elle était plongée dans ses souvenirs. Parfois, un léger tic faisait bouger son sourcil droit. Sûrement des douloureux souvenirs liés à ses séjours hors du pays pour des missions militaires.

\- Dis Griffin…

Elle regarda enfin Clarke dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un t'attends dehors ?

Clarke soupira. Elle se sentait prisonnière du regard de son amie. Quelque chose avait été déclenché chez Raven. Il fallait qu'elle mette le doigt dessus.

\- Oui…

\- Tant mieux. »

Raven se mit à sourire doucement. Mais ça n'avait rien d'un sourire heureux. Peut-être un sourire de soulagement, mais à ce moment-là, la _latina_ ne respirait pas le bonheur. Clarke décida de la laisser tranquille.

Une petite heure plus tard, Clarke appuya sur l'interrupteur de la lampe.

« OH PUTAIN OUI !

\- Griffin, moins de bruit ! grogna Monty qui débarqua de l'inventaire.

\- J'ai réussis ! J'ai réussis ! elle sauta sur Raven, merci Reyes ! Putain merci !

\- _De nada_ Griffin, sourit Raven en tapotant sur sa tête. Tu vois, la mécanique c'est tout un art.

\- Bien Griffin. Je vais t'apporter ton prochain travail.

Clarke déposa la lampe dans le bac à « objets réparés » et attendit que Monty revienne. Cependant, ce ne fut pas l'asiatique qui franchit le pas de la porte, mais un autre garde. Celui qui avait des drôles de lunettes de ski sur le front. Si sa mémoire était bonne, ce gardien s'appelait Jasper Jordan. Il avait un grand sourire et tenait dans ses mains, un petit boîtier. Raven ouvrit la bouche par surprise et Clarke fronça les sourcils, regardant Raven puis le boîtier.

\- Putain Griffin, t'es une veinaaaarde !

Elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Et voilà pour mademoiselle Griffin, une tour d'ordinateur ! Elle a lâché hier.

\- Une tour d'ordinateur ? Je passe d'une lampe minable à ça ? marmonna Clarke en prenant la tour que lui tendait Jasper.

\- Bon courage ma grande ! sourit Jasper en retournant dans l'inventaire.

\- Tu vas t'éclater ! s'exclama Raven en aidant Clarke à poser la machine sur sa table.

\- Ouais, j'aurais même pas finit quand je sortirais d'ici. » grommela la blonde.

.

 **Jour numéro 50**

On était enfin jeudi. Finn n'étais pas venu la semaine dernière car, grand sportif qu'il était, il avait match à l'autre bout du pays. Clarke l'avait téléphoné et ils s'étaient tenus au courant. Elle arriva dans la salle des visites et un grand sourire illumina son visage fatigué à la vue de son brun préféré. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa discrètement puis ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. Ils discutèrent du match de basket du brun, qui se vantait avoir écrasé ses adversaires avec une vingtaine de points d'écarts. Il avait enfin été pris dans la réserve des Knicks de New York et avait signé son premier contrat professionnel. Clarke était la plus heureuse. Heureuse que malgré leur situation plus que difficile, Finn s'en sorte comme un roi. Bien sûr, il lui avait avoué, l'absence de Clarke était presque insupportable. Pourtant, il avait l'habitude. A cause de leurs études, ils ne se voyaient pas tous les jours, mais le peu de temps qu'ils avaient pour eux, ils en profitaient au maximum. Et ce temps-là avait été réduit. Beaucoup trop réduit. Ils n'avaient que trois minutes par semaines, des coups de fils et n'avaient pas le droit de se toucher. De la torture. De la vraie.

Alors que Clarke racontait sa semaine à son petit-ami, son regard dévia légèrement à l'entente d'une voix qui lui était familière et elle fut surprise de trouver Raven dans la salle des visites. Elle était à la table juste à la diagonale de la leur et elle pouvait presque entendre leur conversation. La personne en face d'elle était un militaire. Même s'il était de dos, Clarke put voir sa chevelure blonde sous son chapeau. Il semblait à fond dans ce qu'il disait, il faisait de grands gestes avec ses mains et bruits bizarres avec sa bouche. Il devait sûrement raconter l'une de ses précédentes missions.

Voyant qu'elle ne le regardait pas, Finn secoua ses mains devant Clarke qui reporta son attention sur lui.

« Désolée, une amie à moi qui me disait n'avoir personne dehors a de la visite, ça me rend heureuse.

\- Ah oui ? »

Finn se retourna et son regard croisa celui de Raven. Clarke qui souriait jusque-là, sentit son visage se détendre petit à petit et son sourire disparut. Cela faisait plus de cinq secondes qu'ils se regardaient. Dix. Quinze. Ok, il y avait un problème. Soudain, Raven tapa sur sa table et se leva. Un « _Hijo de puta_ » franchit la barrière de ses lèvres mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas en avant, le militaire attrapa son poignet et la fit se rasseoir sans violence mais avec rapidité. Finn se tourna vers Clarke et ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux le trahit. Il semblait désolé. Comme s'il avait été démasqué. Comme s'il était pris au dépourvu. Cependant, l'ex étudiante était dans l'incapacité de savoir pourquoi. Le militaire se retourna pour regarder Finn. Il avait de grands yeux bruns et une barbe de trois jours.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? articula Raven.

\- Du calme Raven, fit le militaire en posant sa main sur la sienne.

\- T'inquiète Wick, je gère.

\- On peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ? répliqua Clarke dont le regard alternait entre Raven, Finn et le prénommé Wick.

\- C'est à eux de nous expliquer, dit Wick.

\- Griffin, c'est terminé. » dit un Murphy qui apparut entre eux.

.

 **Fioou, ce chapitre est terminé ! Bon, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, on l'a eu notre moment Clexa, ça se construit doucement mais sûrement on va dire. Pensez-vous que Costia est un vrai problème ? On en aura pas fini avec elle (okok je m'arrête là). Vous pensez que Clarke arrivera à ses fins concernant son projet de « dessin » ? Et puis, on a bien remarqué le comportement bizarre de Costia... mais que se passe-t-il ?**

 **Au fait ! Dites-moi sur quelle détenue vous voulez que je fasse petit focus, savoir les raisons de son emprisonnement ou juste savoir ce qu'elle faisait avant d'être en prison !**

 **Le prochain chapitre s'intitule : «** _ **Le roi des animaux**_ **» !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Fanny** : Personne n'est indifférent face à Clarke, surtout notre grande Lexa et beaucoup commencent à le remarquer ! Bon, tu le sens le mauvais coup de la part de Finn là non ? xD ça sent mauvais cette histoire avec Raven, on en saura plus dans le prochain chapitre !


	4. Le Roi des animaux

**Yo yo ! Comment ça va ? Moi je pète la forme et comme promis, voici le chapitre 4, un peu plus long que ses prédécesseurs ! :D On commence avec la suite directe du chapitre précédent et cette fameuse altercation entre Raven et Finn… Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Mais que** _ **s'est-il**_ **passé ? Vous aurez toutes vos réponses dans ce chapitre. Le projet de Clarke prend forme, tout comme sa relation avec Lexa et une personne très importante dans sa vie va faire son apparition ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 : Le Roi des animaux**

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? articula Raven._

 _\- Du calme Raven, fit le militaire en posant sa main sur la sienne._

 _\- T'inquiète Wick, je gère._

 _\- On peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ? répliqua Clarke dont le regard alternait entre Raven, Finn et le prénommé Wick._

 _\- C'est à eux de nous expliquer, dit Wick._

 _\- Griffin, c'est terminé. » dit un Murphy qui apparut entre eux…_

Clarke regarda le garde, puis Finn avant de se lever et porter son attention sur Raven, mais celle-ci avait les yeux rivés vers le brun. C'était comme si elle lui lançait le diable par les yeux, tellement de haine pouvait être perceptible et le jeune homme ne bougeait pas d'un poil, il était comme pétrifié. Clarke avait sûrement manqué un épisode, elle était totalement perdue. Après ça, elle suivit Murphy jusqu'à la sortie et attendit patiemment que Raven sorte pour avoir des explications. Elle n'avait même pas pu enlacer Finn, ni lui dire au revoir, mais elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas nécessaire, ou plutôt pas conseillé. Elle fit les cents pas, imaginant tous les scénarios possibles. Il y en avait un qu'elle ne voulait pas s'imaginer.

Pourtant, elle était loin de savoir que c'était le vrai.

Raven sortit des salles de visites à peine une minute après Clarke. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle, visiblement, sa colère n'avait absolument pas baissé. Elle leva les yeux et regarda Clarke qui sentit un frisson bousculer son corps. Raven Reyes était effrayante. Vraiment effrayante.

« Suis-moi » grogna la _latina_ en détournant Clarke qui s'exécuta immédiatement.

Pendant tout le trajet, Raven n'avait pas pipé un mot et elle était seulement guidée par sa colère. Clarke était prise au dépourvu, elle en tremblait mais ne voulait en aucun cas le montrer à la brune. Elles se rendirent à l'extérieur et s'assirent sous un arbre. Clarke se souvenait de cet arbre. Elle avait dessiné à cet endroit-là il y avait un moment. C'était lorsqu'elle y avait trouvé Lexa en train d'écouter tranquillement sa musique. C'était le jour où toutes ses galères avec la brune s'étaient terminées, ou du moins, atténuées. Plusieurs minutes de silence s'écoulèrent et Raven était littéralement en train d'encaisser. Mais encaisser quoi ? Elle n'allait plus pouvoir attendre.

« Tu sais… commença la _latina_ en regardant l'horizon, quand je t'ai dit que personne ne m'attendais en dehors d'ici… je faisais référence… à Finn.

Clarke leva la tête et regarda à son tour l'horizon.

\- Finn et moi on est sortis ensemble avant que je ne termine ici, soupira la brune, il ne savait même pas dans quelle prison j'étais jusqu'à maintenant. C'est la première fois en trois ans que je le revois et… si je suis dans ce trou, c'est parce que ce con m'a dénoncé pour le blackout.

Clarke tourna brusquement la tête vers Raven qui baissa les yeux.

\- Il t'a dénoncée ? Mais attends… ça fait trois ans que tu es ici ?

\- Exact…

\- Donc… oh putain. Je me suis mise en couple avec lui il y a trois… Merde. » bégaya la blonde.

Clarke sentit le monde s'effondrer autour d'elle. Finn était son seul espoir. Son seul pilier, son dernier rempart. Donc il avait quitté Raven lorsque celle-ci avait été incarcérée et s'était mise avec la blonde juste après. Il l'avait littéralement abandonnée, lâchée et laissée tomber dans ce trou à rats, lors de l'épreuve qui se voulait être la plus difficile de sa vie. A ce moment-là, elle se sentit trahie. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'en vouloir à Raven, au contraire, si la brune lui en voudrait, elle comprendrait pourquoi. Non, la personne à qui elle en voulait actuellement, c'était Finn. Même si, contrairement à Raven, Clarke s'était dénoncée elle-même, ils devaient avoir une discussion. Car c'était probable que le jeune homme l'abandonne comme il l'avait fait avec Raven. Mais sa peine comparée à celle que devait ressentir Raven n'était qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan. Elle se tourna doucement vers son amie, parce qu'elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait voir. Son monde s'écroula plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Comment c'était possible qu'une personne que vous ne connaissez que depuis un mois et demi, devienne aussi chère à vos yeux ? La brune était dévastée. Les larmes coulaient à flots, cependant, son visage était parfaitement détendu. Elle avait la bouche fermée mais les yeux grands ouverts. Tout passait par ses deux orbes chocolat, qui laissaient entrevoir une âme brisée, fendue, découpée en petits morceaux. Clarke secoua la tête de gauche à droite comme pour lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas pleurer, mais elle ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler sur ses propres joues. Puis elle ouvrit ses bras et laissa Raven s'y conforter. Elle sentit les deux bras frêles de la _latina_ s'enrouler autour de sa taille et Clarke lui chuchota des mots réconfortants tout en jouant avec ses mèches brunes. Aujourd'hui elles étaient tristes. Demain, l'enfer jalousera leur colère.

.

 **Jour numéro 58**

Une bonne semaine s'était écoulée depuis cette poignante révélation. Raven et Clarke tentaient de reprendre leur vie, pas tellement normale, en prison. Raven passait beaucoup plus de temps à l'atelier, pour se vider la tête et penser à autre chose. Clarke avait discuté avec Octavia au sujet de son nouveau petit business. Octavia était carrément pour et avait suggéré à la blonde de dessiner un portrait d'elle. Bien évidemment, Octavia allait la payer, mais elle voulait voir de quoi la blonde était véritablement capable. Parce qu'à part celui de Lexa, elle n'avait pas dessiné d'autres portraits. Seulement des paysages. Et la Blake avait informé que les détenues aimaient aussi voir des visages de personnes qui leur étaient chères, ou même elles-mêmes. Ainsi, Clarke et Octavia s'étaient installée dehors, à l'ombre et l'ex étudiante dessinait la brune depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà. Alors qu'elle était à fond dans son esquisse, elle vit Octavia regarder derrière elle plusieurs fois. Clarke leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Lincoln qui n'arrêtait pas de leur tourner autour.

« Ok pause, soupira Clarke.

\- Merci ! » s'exclama Octavia qui se leva en vitesse pour aller rejoindre discrètement le garde.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel une secondes fois et s'appuya un peu plus contre l'arbre sous lequel elle était assise. Elle commençait à avoir mal au dos. Elle posa sa tête contre la cime et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Elle les rouvrit car une présence, qui s'avérait imposante, s'était immiscée dans son espace personnel. Elle grogna et tourna la tête. Son visage se crispa par la surprise.

« Tiens Woods, dit Clarke absolument pas sereine.

Effectivement, Lexa s'était tranquillement assise à côté de Clarke contre l'arbre, et regardait au loin.

\- Tu fais quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers elle.

\- Je dessine. »

Lexa posa son regard curieux sur la feuille de Clarke. Elle adorait voir cette expression sur le visage si fermé de la brune. Ses sourcils légèrement froncés et sa main qui caressait doucement son menton avait le don de la rendre plus charmante que n'importe quelle fille de cette prison. Soudain, Clarke posa sa main sur son dessin. Elle était revenue à la réalité plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle allait se relever quand elle sentit la main de Lexa attraper son poignet. Ce fut suffisant pour la retenir. Juste ce contact, simple, sans violence.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? fit Lexa sans tonalité particulière dans sa voix.

\- Désolée mais je ne veux pas m'attirer des problèmes. Je les attire, tu les attires, nous les attirons. Je me suis déjà prise les foudres de Zeus pendant mon premier jour sur l'Olympe, j'ai pas envie de me prendre celles d'Héra.

\- Pour moi, c'est toi la Héra.

Clarke ne comprit pas pourquoi elle fut soudainement soulagée. Mais elle secoua la tête. Elle était peut-être paranoïaque, mais Lexa venait, subtilement, de lui faire du rentre dedans.

\- Ok je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, laisse tomber, soupira Lexa en levant les mains en l'air comme si elle abdiquait.

Clarke sourit en coin. Une mini victoire contre Lexa sans avoir à se battre. C'était un excellent début.

\- Costia a vraiment raison de s'inquiéter ? demanda Clarke pas franchement motivée à tourner autour du pot.

Elle vit Lexa soupirer avant de détourner son regard du sien pour le poser sur un point imaginaire, loin devant elle.

\- Elle se fait des films.

\- Mais encore ?

Lexa se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés. Comment ça _mais encore ?_

\- Laisse tomber, se rattrapa Clarke en tournant la tête à droite et à gauche.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle pensait à Finn. Elle savait qu'il allait disparaître de la surface de la Terre et qu'elle ne saura jamais quand est-ce qu'il allait pointer le bout de son nez, si jamais il le faisait. Elle doutait fortement de lui depuis qu'elle avait tout appris au sujet de sa relation avec Raven. Elle se demandait si Lexa avait des gens qui l'attendaient dehors. Elle avait Costia et les _Trikru_ ici, mais qu'en était-il de l'extérieur ? Lexa était encore un livre bien fermé, limite scellé, dont seul le résumé était lisible et Clarke était bien décidée à l'ouvrir et à la lire, avec patience et longueur de temps, certes, mais elle allait le faire. Elle se demanda alors pourquoi est-ce que Lexa l'intéressait autant, peut-être parce qu'elle s'était faite remarquer dès le premier jour, peut-être parce qu'elle était le Zeus de la prison, mais Clarke refusait être la Héra.

Elle soupira bruyamment pour chasser toutes ses pensées qui commençaient à lui faire mal à la tête.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Lexa.

Clarke essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Elle pensait devenir folle, pleurer de manière incontrôlée ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, même lorsqu'elle avait touché le fond et continué à creuser lors de sa première année de médecine, elle n'avait jamais versé de larmes, car il ne s'agissait que de colère. En ce moment même, elle était en colère, mais à ça s'ajoutait la tristesse, elle était dévastée et perdue dans un océan remplis de requins. Elle ferma les yeux et enfoui sa tête dans le creux de ses mains.

\- Si tu demandes ça par simple politesse, j'apprécie merci. Je vais bien.

Elle entendit la langue de Lexa claquer sur son palais. Non mais elle se prend pour qui ?

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on fasse des présupposés sur moi Griffin, reprit la brune. Je sais que ça va pas, et aussi chiant que sa puisse paraître, ça ne me gênerait pas d'écouter tes problèmes.

Clarke releva la tête et plongea ses yeux bleus dans l'émeraude profond de Lexa. Dans cet océan-là, il n'y avait aucun requin. Et si… Lexa pouvait être sa bouée de sauvetage ? Au mieux, un requin plus méchant que les autres requins et qui les chasserait. Clarke sourit légèrement. Sa conscience se mettait à faire n'importe quoi, elle mettait ça sur le dos de la fatigue. Lexa n'allait être rien de tout cela, elle avait sûrement déjà son lot de gros problèmes.

\- Tu sais, dit Lexa face à l'absence de réponse de la part de la blonde, on va passer pas mal de temps ensemble ici. Et même si j'aime bien faire chier les petites nouvelles, j'essaie quand même de faire en sorte qu'elles ne craquent pas.

\- On dirait que t'es le rite de passage qu'on doit accomplir, soupira Clarke.

Elle entendit Lexa souffler, puis un rire franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. A ce moment-là, le temps s'arrêta. Le rire de Lexa était sûrement l'une des plus belles choses qu'elle n'ait jamais entendues. Il était simple, franc, sincère, vrai, il n'était pas forcé, juste… pur. Lexa se tint le ventre face à l'hilarité et mit plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Désolée, fit-elle en voyant Clarke faire la moue, je rigole mais t'as pas vraiment tort.

\- Dans ce cas, je te remercie.

Lexa s'arrêta net. Elle fronça les sourcils et son grand sourire rétrécit en un petit sourire en coin, affichant sa curiosité naissante et Clarke détourna les yeux. Lexa était vraiment dangereuse. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle l'attirait comme un aimant, elle avait le don de faire tomber toutes ses barrières lorsqu'elle n'affichait plus son air d'éternelle blasée. C'était tellement rare de voir son sourire, qu'elle se souvenait de chacune des fois où elle avait eu la chance de le voir. De plus, ce qui lui faisait chaud au cœur, c'était de savoir que ce sourire était pour _elle_.

\- Tu m'as rendue plus forte Lexa.

\- Tu l'étais déjà bien avant ! La plupart des filles se pissent dessus et me collent aux pattes pendant des semaines pour que je les laisse tranquille ! Tu m'as tenue tête Griffin, t'es vraiment solide.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire face aux dires de la brunes. Elle essayait vraiment de la charmer, pas de doutes sur ce point.

\- Je rêve où tu me dragues ? ironisa Clarke en faisant face à Lexa.

La brune haussa les épaules.

\- Te crois pas privilégiée non plus, rigola Lexa.

Clarke tapa sur l'épaule de la brune qui rigola une seconde fois. Clarke était heureuse. Pas entièrement, mais assez pour sourire sans se forcer. Elle se surprit même en train de rigoler aux blagues et autres comédies de Lexa.

\- Putain Woods, j'te pensais pas aussi détendue, avoua Clarke en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Parce que j'ai un balai dans le cul ?

\- Parce que t'es blasée regarde, reprit Clarke en l'imitant en train de faire son air blasée, on dirait un Moaï* !

\- Ce n'est pas très flatteur, bouda Lexa en croisant les bras. C'est tout un art.

\- Te justifie pas, moi ça me fait rire.

\- C'est pas tellement le but de la manœuvre.

\- J'imagine. »

Le calme s'installa, bercé par le silence. Un silence loin d'être inconfortable, au contraire, un silence doux et léger. Clarke commença à apprécier la compagnie de Lexa, même si elle se posait des milliards de questions sur la brune, à commencer par « pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se montre agréable avec moi », elle ne la remerciera jamais assez pour la faire se sentir mieux après la semaine infernale qu'elle venait de passer. Se rappelant ce qu'elle faisait avant que Lexa n'arrive, elle jugea bon d'aller retrouver Octavia. Elle se leva de l'arbre tout doucement et Lexa ne l'en empêcha pas cette fois ci. Elle se contenta de regarder la blonde se lever.

« Désolée mais je viens de me rappeler que… le devoir m'appelle.

\- Tes dessins…

Clarke hocha la tête.

\- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais, ils sont vraiment sublimes. Je n'ai jamais vu de dessins aussi authentiques, ils sont tellement réalistes et pourtant, on voit la trace du crayon. Je m'y connais pas trop en art mais je dois avouer que t'as du talent.

\- Oh merci beaucoup ! Ça me touche beaucoup venant de toi. Bon aller j'y vais…

Elle tapa sur son pantalon pour faire partir l'herbe qui s'était collée et attrapa sa feuille ainsi que son crayon. Elle s'éloigna, mais avant de disparaître du champ de vision de la brune, elle se retourna une dernière fois.

\- Merci Lexa. »

 **Les Moaïs sont les statues situées sur l'île de Pâques mdr, oui j'ai comparé Lexa avec ces choses-**

.

 **Jour numéro 61.**

Clarke posa sa feuille sous le nez d'Octavia. Elle avait terminé son dessin hier, mais tenait à le peaufiner pour donner un travail dont elle était un minimum fière à sa colocataire de box. La brune enleva ses écouteurs et prit le morceau de papier délicatement, comme si c'était du cristal. Elle posa sa main libre sur sa bouche et ses yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois. Clarke analysait chacune de ses réactions. Elle appréhendait énormément.

« Meeerde Griffin…

\- Oui je sais, c'est pas parfait ma-

\- C'est parfait.

Octavia se tourna vers Clarke.

\- T'es vraiment étudiante en médecine ? Parce que, aussi loin que mes connaissances vont en art, ton talent est immense !

\- Je ne dessine que pendant mes heures perdues et… ici je sais que j'aurais beaucoup de temps.

\- Pourquoi t'es partie en médecine ? Les arts, ça se voit à des kilomètres, c'est carrément ton domaine.

\- Je savais que je ne pourrais pas en vivre.

Octavia hocha la tête, compréhensive. Mais elle restait ferme sur le fait que la blonde avait un véritable talent.

\- Bon écoute, pour ton business je pense que t'as zéro souci à te faire. Ton talent est une base solide. Après, il faudra se plier aux exigences des autres.

\- Je pense que c'est dans mes cordes…

\- Ok, je te conseille d'aller en parler à Marcus. Après on réalisera des affiches.

\- On peut faire ça ? répliqua Clarke avec un sourire.

\- Bien sûr Griffin !

\- Oh putain, j'y cours ! »

Clarke attrapa quelques-uns de ses dessins dont celui d'Octavia et quitta son box en vitesse, pressée de pouvoir commencer au plus vite. Elle arriva devant le bureau de Kane comme une bombe et toqua à la porte. Pas de réponse. Elle soupira, il devait sûrement s'entretenir avec une autre détenue. Et s'il s'agissait de Lexa ? Non, la brune avait peut-être prit une place plus importante dans sa vie de prisonnière, elle ne pouvait pas être partout. Une coïncidence, ça n'arrive qu'une seule fois. Comme la dernière fois, un garde passa par-là, mais il ne s'agissait pas de Jasper, celui-ci était assez grand, métisse et barbu. Il affichait un sourire que Clarke trouva trop mignon.

« Beh alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit-il en s'appuyant contre le mur juste à côté de Clarke.

Elle se pencha un peu vers lui pour lire son nom. Nathan Miller. Alors c'était lui, le fameux chef Miller. Le chef des gardes. Il lui faisait penser à Lincoln physiquement.

\- J'attends pour Kane, dit-elle en pointant la porte.

\- Tu as des problèmes ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, j'aimerai que mon talent serve à cet endroit, reprit-elle en montrant ses dessins à Miller.

\- Olalaaah, c'est super beau ! Tu sais ce que je te conseille de faire ?

Clarke secoua la tête.

\- Tu devrais faire cours de dessin.

\- Oh, ce n'était pas mon intention mais maintenant que tu le dis, ça peut être pas mal.

\- Ça te permettrait de te rapprocher des autres, et puis si c'est toi qui donne cours, tu seras rémunérée.

\- Mais c'est une idée de génie ! Merci beaucoup ! » répliqua Clarke en reprenant ses dessins.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Miller décolla son dos du mur. A ce moment-là, le cerveau de Clarke se frigorifia. Non, tout se corps se frigorifia. Il fallait qu'elle s'y attende, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle allait finir par se confronter à ce genre de situation en étant ici. Une femme grande et mince, aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux noirs lui faisait face. Elle plissa les yeux à la vue de l'ex étudiante qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Maman, soupira Clarke.

\- Clarke Griffin tiens, même en étant dans le même bâtiment, te croiser est aussi rare que de trouver de l'eau dans le désert.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? bégaya la blonde.

\- Je travaille ici je te signale.

Clarke secoua la tête et posa une main sur son front.

\- Non ça je sais. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le bureau de Monsieur Kane ?

Sa mère haussa les sourcils. En vérité, Clarke avait juste peur que son conseiller raconte sa vie à sa mère. Parce que Clarke s'était mise dans toutes les galères possibles depuis son arrivée en prison. Et la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, c'était que sa mère le sache.

\- C'est normal de discuter entre personnels de pénitencier non ?

Donc elle voulait la jouer professionnel. Tant mieux non ?

\- Oui oui…

\- Clarke, j'aimerais que tu viennes me voir quand tu as le temps. Je pense que nous devrions parler.

\- Ouais ok… »

Sa mère salua Miller puis tourna les talons. Clarke prit une grande inspiration, donna un dernier coup d'œil au garde qui agita sa main pour lui dire au revoir et pénétra à l'intérieur du bureau de Marcus. Elle fut surprise de voir son conseillé essoufflé, c'était limite s'il transpirait. Trop centrée sur ses objectifs, elle prit la peine de s'asseoir et posa ses dessins sur son bureau avant de croiser les bras. Elle voulait faire preuve d'une détermination sans faille. La dernière fois, il l'avait assignée à l'atelier mécanique sans qu'elle n'ait son mot à dire. Aujourd'hui c'était différent, elle n'allait pas le laisser bousiller ses ambitions une seconde fois. Kane était un peu perdu, ses yeux naviguaient entre Clarke et ses dessins et il s'assit correctement sur sa chaise avant de se racler la gorge.

« Bonjour Kane, débuta-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Bonjour Griffin, répondit-il en prenant l'un de ses dessins.

\- Je viens faire une proposition.

\- En général, c'est moi qui fais les propositions, dit-il en mettant ses lunettes.

\- En général, vous prenez les décisions sans demander l'avis de personne.

Kane haussa un sourcil et regarda Clarke qui, malgré son air impassible, était effrayée à mort.

\- Telle mère telle fille. Je t'écoute.

\- J'aimerais donner des cours de dessins.

\- Et je suppose que tu veux être rémunérée pour ça.

\- Entre autres.

\- On ne peut pas rémunérer une activité qui ne rapporte pas à la prison Griffin.

Clarke baissa la tête. Ok, sa détermination avait été franchement balayée avec cette simple phrase. Elle s'y attendait, mais Kane n'avait pas tourné autour du pot pour lui expliquer.

\- Si les résultats sont positifs… je ne sais pas. Bon, je travaille déjà à l'atelier mécanique, donc je vais faire ça parce que j'aime vraiment dessiner. Et partager ma passion ne peut que me plaire.

Kane recula et posa son dos sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira.

\- Je pense que ça va être possible.

Le visage de Clarke s'illumina. Alors là, c'était une bonne nouvelle.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Vraiment !

\- J'ai du mal à croire que ces dessins sont de toi. Ta mère ne m'a jamais parlé de ça.

Le sourire de Clarke disparut aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu.

\- C'est normal. Elle a toujours voulu que je sois médecin comme elle. Bien sûr elle aime bien ce que je fais, mais je n'ai pas trop eu le choix pour mes études.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant. Fais-moi une affiche pour demain, et je l'imprimerai en plusieurs fois. Je vais t'avoir une salle de libre, il faudra juste que tu me donnes des horaires et tu t'occuperas de tout le reste.

\- Bien évidemment ! Merci énormément ! »

Elle serra la main de Kane et laissa tout de même un dessin pour lui avant de quitter son bureau un sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

.

 **Jour numéro 67.**

Elle était pressée. Elle allait enfin donner son premier cours, quelques jours après avoir collé sur les murs de la prison, toutes ses affiches. Tous les mardis à 11 heures, elle donnera son fameux cours de dessin à une petite dizaine de détenues. La plupart étaient curieuses tandis que d'autres voulaient vraiment apprendre à dessiner. Pour son premier cours, Octavia et Raven avaient acceptées de venir, Harper ne pouvait pas car elle travaillait à la laverie. Kane lui avait trouvé une petite salle avec des tables et des chaises. Auparavant, elle servait aux cours de langues étrangères données par une ancienne détenue partie il y a quelques mois déjà. Clarke lisait la liste des inscrites. Elle en reconnaissait quelques-unes, comme Zoe Monroe, une fille de son dortoir ou Anya Wilson, qu'elle imaginait être une amie de Raven vu qu'elle les avaient déjà vues ensemble plusieurs fois. Elle fut heureuse lorsqu'elle lut le nom de Lexa Woods tout en bas de la feuille. Il avait sûrement été rajouté au dernier moment. Il y avait une certaine Gaïa Edwards, Emori Gonzales et… oh merde.

Niylah Freds.

« Ok, asseyez-vous toutes, on va commencer ! répliqua Clarke en tapant des mains. Bon, je suis Clarke Griffin. Flemme des présentations, on n'est pas l'école donc je vais pas passer vingt-six ans à vous expliquer.

\- C'est ça que j'aime chez Griffin, souffla Octavia à Raven qui ne put sourire.

\- Donc on va commencer par un truc tout simple. Je vais juste vous demander de me dessiner un fruit.

Raven se tourna vers Octavia, les sourcils froncés. Elle ne comprenait pas, mais elle faisait confiance à la blonde. Elle semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Ainsi, elles s'attelèrent à la tâche et Raven décida de dessiner une fraise tandis qu'Octavia traçait les courbes d'une banane. Clarke passa dans les rangs. Emori dessinait des raisins, Gaïa un avocat ouvert et Niylah une pêche. Elle s'approcha de ses deux amies en voyant Raven exploser de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Clarke.

\- On se demande pourquoi O' dessine une banane ! rigola Raven.

Octavia donna une tape sur l'épaule de Raven qui rit de plus belle.

\- Je vais changer, espèce de perverse ! grommela Octavia en attrapant une gomme qui traînait sur la table.

Cependant, Clarke l'attrapa avant elle.

\- Hmhm, fit la blonde en secouant la tête, interdit d'effacer.

\- Quoi ? Mais !

Clarke partit, la gomme dans la main et le sourire en coin. Elle chercha Lexa du regard. Elle était tout au fond et avait le nez dans sa feuille. Curieuse, elle s'approcha et se pencha juste à côté de la brune qui sursauta lorsque quelques-uns de ses cheveux caressa son cou.

\- Putain Griffin tu m'as fait peur, grommela Lexa en se grattant la nuque.

\- Donc… un ananas. Très original. Tu m'avais aussi caché ton talent, Woods.

Lexa haussa les sourcils et tourna la tête vers Clarke.

\- C'est un ananas, c'est pas fameux-fameux.

\- C'est un très bel ananas Woods, ne doute jamais de ton talent.

Lexa hocha la tête et Clarke s'éloigna, fière d'elle. Elle tapa des mains.

\- Bon, vous avez toutes fait de très beaux fruits ! Mais comme j'ai pu le voir, vos courbes sont assez incertaines. On va donc s'entraîner à faire ça.

Clarke se mit devant le tableau et prit un stylo. Elle commença à tracer des formes sous les yeux ébahit de ses « élèves ». Elle avait dessiné un lion, en entier et de profil.

\- Wouhhhh _qué buena_! Quoi de mieux que le roi des animaux ? s'exclama Raven.

\- Ferme-là Reyes, répondit Clarke en roulant des yeux. Bon, vous allez me dessiner ce lion. Attention, je tiens à ce que vous rajoutiez quelque chose de personnel dessus. Je ne sais pas, une couronne, un visage humain, des lunettes, un tatouage… ce que vous voulez ! »

Ainsi, elles s'exécutèrent.

A la fin du cours, Clarke récupéra tous les dessins pour les regarder plus tard et les rendre au prochain cours. Elles sortirent toutes de la salle. Toutes sauf Niylah. Clarke, qui ramassait tranquillement les dessins, remarqua sa présence et sans se tourner vers elle, elle lui dit

« Freds, le cours est finit. Tu peux partir.

Elle entendit des pas vers sa direction. Elle déglutit, prenant le plus d'assurance possible et se retourna. Elle fit deux pas en arrière, Niylah était déjà beaucoup trop proche et heurta une table. Niylah posa une main sur la table, piégeant Clarke.

\- T'as réfléchi à ma proposition ?

\- Quelle proposition ?

\- Ne fais pas comme s'il ne s'était rien passé Griffin, chuchota-t-elle en glissa son doigt sous le menton de Clarke.

\- Sors de là, bredouilla difficilement Clarke.

Mais Niylah ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Elle s'approcha encore plus et Clarke se sentit couler. Elle regardait son interlocutrice droit dans les yeux et même si elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle refusait catégoriquement de laisser paraître de la faiblesse. Soudain, elle vit une main se poser brutalement sur l'épaule de Niylah et la forcer à se retourner. Clarke sursauta.

\- Dégage de là !

Hurla une voix. _Sa_ voix.

\- Oh oh, Lexa Woods, grommela Niylah en se tenant l'épaule, t'as failli me la déboîter t'es au courant ?

\- Ouais, parce que j'ai pas réussi. Laisse Griffin tranquille.

Niylah et Lexa se fixaient, la tension était palpable. L'électricité dans l'air était insupportable et Clarke se redressa puis alla se mettre à côté de Lexa.

\- C'est bon je gère, mentit Clarke.

\- Bon alors, Woods joue la garde du corps ? Tu lui donnes quoi en échange ? répliqua Niylah.

Lexa ferma les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté. Clarke comprit qu'elle retenait sa colère. Intérieurement, Lexa semblait mener un véritable combat. Mais elle bougea trop vite pour que Clarke ne l'attrape et elle poussa Niylah contre le mur avant de la choper par le col. Elle plongea son émeraude dans ses yeux et la pétrifia rien qu'avec son regard.

\- Si t'oses toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de Clarke, je t'étripe, t'as compris ?

Un sourire tout sauf rassurant apparut sur le visage de Niylah qui donna un coup de tête à Lexa qui recula, lâchant sa prise. La brune poussa un grognement avant de revenir à la charge, mais avant qu'elle n'atteigne son adversaire, une voix d'homme, imposante fit vibrer les murs de la pièce. Les trois filles s'arrêtèrent nettes.

\- Détenues ! Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Elles se tournèrent vers le garde. Lincoln Brown. Autant pas le chercher, ses biceps voulaient tout dire.

\- Rien, on allait partir. » répliqua Clarke en prenant Lexa par le bras, qui se tenait le visage avec sa main libre.

Elles sortirent de la salle, Clarke n'oublia pas de prendre les dessins, et marchèrent sans but précis, elle ne se voyait pas ramener Lexa dans son dortoir sinon elle allait se taper l'interrogatoire sans fin d'Octavia. Encore moins dans son propre dortoir, elle doutait fortement que la brune voulait que ses acolytes la voient dans cet état. Elle hésitait, se mettre dehors ne servait absolument à rien. Elle commençait à paniquer, tellement qu'elle finit par tourner dans un couloir et les enfermer dans un placard qui lui rappelait de gênants souvenirs. Le placard où Niylah l'avait piégée il y avait quelques jours. Elle força Lexa à s'asseoir sur l'une des caisses et écarta ses cheveux pour mieux voir son visage. Elle fronça les sourcils. Niylah lui avait légèrement ouvert le front, sur la gauche et son nez commençait à saigner. Petit à petit, ses yeux descendaient jusqu'à ce poser sur les yeux de Lexa. Ils étaient magnifiques. La brune attendait patiemment que la blonde fasse quelque chose. Elle était tout l'opposé de Clarke. Calme. Il fallait qu'elle le partage avec la blonde qui ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Lexa posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

« Calme toi Clarke, c'est rien du tout ! Il faut juste du papier pour arrêter les saignements ! T'es en médecine non ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu paniques ?

Clarke sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Lexa avait raison. Elle était en médecine, elle était censée savoir comment gérer ce genre de situation. Elle avait juste peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Lexa. Peur de ne pas savoir gérer la situation, de la mettre en danger de merder.

Soudain, elle eut une illumination. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des solutions, mais s'en était tout de même une. Elle avait le choix. Et elle choisit. Elle prit Lexa par le bras. Direction l'infirmerie.

Elle poussa la porte de l'infirmerie avec une violence incontrôlée et chercha immédiatement sa mère du regard. Elle ne tarda pas à la trouver, elle faisait tellement de bruit, que sa génitrice apparut des salles de médicaments, un peu paniquée.

« Clarke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda sa mère en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Elle a un problème ! Son front est ouvert et son nez n'arrête pas de saigner ! répliqua Clarke.

\- Je m'en charge, amène là dans mon cabinet.

Lexa regarda Clarke puis sa mère. Elle était en pleine confusion, mais ne put dire un mot. Elle était déjà dans le cabinet de Madame Griffin, assise sur le lit.

\- Heu… vous connaissez Clarke ? osa demander Lexa pendant que la concernée cherchait dans ses tiroirs.

\- Clarke est ma fille, répondit-elle. J'ai dit que le tutoiement n'était pas nécessaire.

\- Désolée madame Griffin.

\- Abby, grogna-t-elle en sortant un bandage et un tube de désinfectant.

Elle appliqua le désinfectant sur la plaie de Lexa et lui tendit un paquet de mouchoirs pour son nez. Elle tamponna sa blessure et fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment tu t'es faite ça ? demanda Abby.

\- Un accident.

Abby soupira et recula un peu pour faire face à Lexa. Elle ne la croyait pas une seule seconde. Cela n'avait rien d'un accident et elle le savait parfaitement.

\- Tu t'es encore battue, conclut Abby en faisant le pansement, je ne peux pas te protéger pour toujours tu le sais.

\- Je ne l'ai pas touchée, répliqua Lexa, je te promets ! C'est elle qui m'a donné un coup de bou-

\- Qui ça ? la coupa Abby.

Lexa marqua une pause et baissa la tête.

\- Clarke ?

\- Non ! C'est… personne. »

Abby soupira. Elle n'allait pas forcer Lexa à lui dire. C'était une très mauvaise menteuse, mais lorsqu'elle promettait, on ne pouvait pas douter de sa parole. Elle n'en avait qu'une seule. Si Lexa ne l'avait pas frappée, elle ne l'avait pas frappée point à la ligne. Abby donna un antidouleur à Lexa et lui autorisa à quitter l'infirmerie, sans oublier de lui donner le papier de passage à l'infirmerie. Afin de respecter Lexa, elle avait écrit « accident » sur celui-ci et la brune la remercia silencieusement.

Elle sortit du cabiner d'Abby et aperçut Clarke qui attendait sur une chaise dans le couloir. Elle rejoignit la blonde qui sourit à sa vue. Elle commença à ouvrir ses bras, mais consciente de la connerie qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle les laissa retomber rapidement.

« Alors ? demanda Clarke un peu trop gênée.

\- Elle m'a fait le pansement et j'ai plus mes règles du nez, donc tout va bien ! expliqua Lexa.

Clarke regarda le pansement de plus près. Tout avait l'air d'être rentré dans l'ordre.

\- Je suis folle, ou Abby est ta mère ?

\- C'est bien ma mère, soupira Clarke.

\- Oh putain, s'exclama la brune.

\- Ouep, oh putain.

\- Clarke !

La mère de Clarke sortit de son cabinet. Les deux détenues se regardèrent un court instant.

\- Je vais y aller. » dit simplement Lexa en saluant Clarke et sa mère.

Elle s'éclipsa et laissa Clarke seule avec sa mère qui l'invita à entrer dans son cabinet. La blonde inspira longuement, préparant déjà ses phrases dans sa tête. Abby s'avança vers elle et l'enlaça. Surprise, Clarke se laissa faire mais elle les sépara rapidement.

« Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien, soupira sa mère.

\- Deux moi. Deux moi maman, deux putain de mois et pas une fois tu me rends visite !

\- J'avais du travail, soupira-t-elle.

\- Du travail ? Tu te moque de moi ? Dit plutôt que tu as honte d'avoir une fille en prison oui !

\- Non ma chérie… je pense juste que les visites ne sont pas nécessaires vu que je travaille ici.

\- Pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vue hein ? Devant le bureau de Kane c'était une coïncidence et à l'instant, une urgence. Tu ne serais jamais venue me voir de ton plein gré.

\- Ecoute Clarke je suis désolée. Ces derniers mois ont été très difficiles pour toi et pour moi. Tu as Finn aussi, ne l'oublies pas.

\- Ben bonne chance pour ça, grogna Clarke en secouant la tête.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Si tu avais été présente, tu aurais su que Finn n'est qu'un imbécile qui abandonne ses copines en prison ! Son ex est une amie à moi !

\- Oh mon Dieu.

Clarke soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Elle était vraiment trop fatiguée, sa journée avait été intense et elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de se poser tranquillement et de ne plus parler à personne pour le reste de la journée.

\- Bref, je vais y aller, dit-elle en ramassant ses dessins. On parlera plus tard. »

Elle ne laissa même pas à sa mère, le temps de répliquer, qu'elle s'engagea dans le couloir et disparu.

.

 **Jour numéro 69**

Elle feuilletait tranquillement les dessins de ses « élèves ». Elle les trouvait vraiment intéressant. C'est qu'elles avaient énormément d'imagination. Elle avait tenu à ce que leurs œuvres restent anonymes et elle écrivait des petits commentaires sur le dos de chaque feuille. Par exemple, sur le lion qui tenait une clé à molette et était entouré d'étoiles et de planètes, elle avait écrit : _très original, « les lions de l'espace » ferait un super titre de film. Attention au sens de la crinière qui doit toujours être le même._ Bien évidemment, elle avait cramé qu'il s'agissait du dessin de Raven. La _latina_ ne radotait qu'à propos de l'espace ou de la mécanique. Au fond, elle espérait vraiment que Raven et Octavia restent dans son cours de dessin. Les deux détenues avaient beaucoup d'imagination et ça se voyait sur le papier, elles avaient joué le jeu à fond. Elle passa au prochain dessin. Celle qui l'avait fait avait donné un côté impérial et souverain au lion. Sa crinière avait été légèrement modifiée, comme si elle avait été coiffée. Il avait du noir sous les yeux et une forêt avait été dessinée en guise de décor. Clarke sourit, on aurait dit un raton-laveur. Elle devina qui l'avait dessiné grâce à la coiffure du lion. Soudain, elle se rappela qu'elle ne l'avait pas remerciée l'autre jour. Elle écrivit son commentaire : _Ce n'est plus le roi des animaux, mais le dieu des animaux. Je te félicite, le lion est très bien fait. Cependant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as mis une forêt en fond._ Puis elle sourit.

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu souris comme une abrutie ? fit Octavia en débarquant dans leur box.

\- Ferme-là O', je corrige simplement vos petits chefs-d'œuvre.

\- Olalah ! J'peux voir ?

\- Non ! répliqua Clarke en posant ses deux mains dessus pour les cacher à Octavia.

\- Ca va je rigole ! En tout cas t'es la meilleure prof que j'ai jamais eu, dix sur dix ma grande.

\- Ma grande ? Rappelle-moi ton âge ?

\- C'est pas parce que tu as trois ans de plus que tu peux te la jouer grande sœur Griffin, en prison, ça se joue à l'ancienneté ! répliqua Octavia en tirant la langue.

\- Bon, a priori j'ai terminé, dit Clarke en rangeant les dessins.

Octavia attrapa l'un de ses livres qui traînait sur leurs étagères et s'allongea lourdement sur son lit. Clarke la regarda pendant plusieurs longues secondes et la brune leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Octavia.

\- J'ai une question.

Octavia se redressa et Clarke s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Je sais que c'est à propos de Lincoln, devina la brune.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais vus ensemble, mais vous risquez tellement gros si vous vous faites choper.

\- Oui je sais… C'est pour ça que… Je sais pas. Je pense tout arrêter.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ? osa demander Clarke.

\- Un mois après mon arrivée. Ça fait donc… trois mois.

\- Tu penses que ça ne dureras pas ?

\- J'ai deux ans à tirer Clarke… » soupira Octavia.

* * *

 **Yo, chapitre terminé ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, la mère de Clarke en prison, c'est une bonne chose ? Aussi, dans le prochain chapitre, nous auront un petit focus sur Octavia et les raisons de son emprisonnement ! Je dois vous dire que j'apprécie énormément le personnage de Niylah dans la série, mais il me fallait un « méchant » et je n'ai trouvé personne d'autre :c Dans tous les cas, Lexa est là pour Clarke dans les moments difficiles, c'est le plus important !**

 **On se voit la semaine prochaine avec un chapitre qui s'intitulera «** _ **Ce n'est un secret pour personne**_ **».**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Fanny :** Bon alors, tu en penses quoi du coup de toute cette histoire entre Raven, Finn et Clarke ? Déçue ou pas ? Au final, une semaine ce n'est pas si long que ça, si ? x) Dans tous les cas, on peut être heureux de voir que Clarke et Raven arrivent à s'en remettre (bien que difficilement) mais on n'aura pas fini d'entendre parler de Finn !


	5. Ce n'est un secret pour personne

**Oye oye ! Me revoici, me revoilà et abracadabra, le chapitre 5 est là ! (c'était nul mdr) Bref, que dire sur ce chapitre un peu plus long que les autres… un flashback sur Octavia, toujours plus de Clexa, une discussion avec Anya bref, un chapitre plutôt calme je trouve. Aller, bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Ce n'est un secret pour personne.**

 _« J'ai une question._

 _Octavia se redressa et Clarke s'assit à côté d'elle._

 _\- Je sais que c'est à propos de Lincoln, devina la brune._

 _\- Je ne vous ai jamais vu ensemble, mais vous risquez tellement gros si vous vous faites choper._

 _\- Oui je sais… C'est pour ça que… Je sais pas. Je pense tout arrêter._

 _\- Ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ? osa demander Clarke._

 _\- Un mois après mon arrivée. Ça fait donc… trois mois._

 _\- Tu penses que ça ne dureras pas ?_

 _\- J'ai deux ans à tirer Clarke… soupira Octavia… »_

 _._

 _« T'as trop bu O' !_

 _\- Ferme-là Bellamy, je fais ce que je veux._

 _\- Comment tu peux être aussi passive ? Tes examens sont la semaine prochaine je te signale !_

 _\- J'ai pas besoin qu'on me le rappelle !_

 _\- Je le fais quand même ! Aller on rentre, on n'a plus rien à faire ici._

 _Je claquai ma langue sur mon palais. Ce qu'il pouvait être chiant. Bellamy est mon grand frère, ou bien la cage dans laquelle je suis enfermée. Je m'en fou des examens, si j'ai choisi de faire STAPS c'est pas pour avoir le cul collé sur une chaise toute la journée et finir l'année le nez dans une feuille blanche que je dois remplir selon une pauvre petite question. Parfois, j'oubliai que j'étais à la fac. Heureusement que mon cher et tendre frère était là pour me le rappeler. C'est un gendarme, un bon gendarme et il m'avait vendu son métier comme s'il vendait la pierre la plus précieuse du monde. Je me suis donc mise à suivre ses traces, à faire comme lui et j'ai fini par vouloir atteindre les mêmes objectifs que lui. Moi aussi je voulais intégrer la gendarmerie. Mais là, je voulais juste passer une bonne soirée chez l'un de mes amis. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté qu'il nous accompagne ? Je devais déjà être bourrée. Il me prend pas le bras et m'incite à me lever de ma chaise. Je me laisse aller mais alors que l'on sortait du salon, un pote à moi nous interpella._

 _\- Hé Blake, ça te dit d'en tirer une avec nous dehors ?_

 _\- Ouais j'arrive !_

 _Je me retournai vers mon frère. Je me mis à rire, il avait les yeux tellement écarquillés et le pire, c'est que je savais pourquoi. Je ne lui avais jamais dit qu'il m'arrivait de toucher à la drogue. Eh bim, dans ta face grand frère gendarme !_

 _\- O', c'est pas bon, murmura-t-il._

 _Je ne lui répondis pas et me détacha de son emprise pour rejoindre mon pote. J'étais surprise qu'il ne me suive pas. Une fois dehors, je le retrouvai facilement, il était là avec un autre gars et une fille. On commença à discuter tranquillement devant le portail ouvert quand une voiture passa. Deux hommes nous fixaient. Je ne relevai pas. On continua à discuter et les deux hommes de tout à l'heure, qui étaient sortis de la voiture, s'avançaient vers nous. Je m'apprêtai à allumer mon taffe mais je le rendis à mon pote. Je trouvais ça trop bizarre._

 _\- Gendarmerie, dit le premier._

 _\- Merde ! répliqua mon pote en se mettant à courir._

 _Mais un troisième homme apparut et l'attrapa avant même qu'il ne puisse faire un pas de plus. Je le reconnu directement._

 _\- Bellamy ?_

 _Mon frère me regarda avec un air désolé. Il nous avait balancé. Il avait ruiné la soirée et ramené la gendarmerie ici. Un gendarme tenta de m'attraper mais je l'esquivai._

 _\- Bellamy espèce d'enfoiré !_

 _\- Heureusement que t'y a pas touché ! répliqua mon frère avec un sourire faux._

 _\- Espèce de- lâche moi ! cria-je en sentant le garde m'attraper._

 _Mais prise par un excès de colère, bouillante à cause de l'alcool et de la situation, je me retournais et frappa le premier gendarme. Il ne s'y attendait pas et perdit l'équilibre. Je me jetai sur lui et le rua de coup jusqu'à sentir son sang chaud sur mes phalanges._

 _Puis, plus rien._

« Avant que tu ne demandes, c'est pour agression sur personne de l'autorité publique. J'ai un an de prison ferme et trois ans de sursis.

\- Un an c'est rien O'. Certaines ont plus de dix ans à tirer ici. Je ne le connais pas beaucoup, mais je sais que Lincoln est quelqu'un de bien. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il arrive à réduire ta peine.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me servir de lui, réfléchit Octavia.

\- Ce n'est pas à quoi je pensais, fit Clarke en secouant la tête. Essaie de t'accrocher. Je ferais tout pour avoir une épaule sur laquelle poser ma tête, d'être rassurée dans cet endroit.

Octavia se tourna vers elle, un petit sourire décorant son visage innocent.

\- Tu m'as Clarke. On se soutient pour toujours ok ?

\- Ok… déclara Clarke en prenant la petite brune dans ses bras.

\- Bon, j'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé avec ton copain. C'est du sale. Du très sale, reprit la Blake. On peut te choisir un garde pour te consoler !

\- O' ! répliqua Clarke en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Pardon pardon ! A moins que tu aies dérivé… si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Cette fois, Octavia évita la seconde tape de Clarke et la brune se sentit rougir à vue d'œil. La brune haussa les sourcils. Jackpot ?

\- Oh merde Griffin ! C'est laquelle ? Me dit pas que c'est Monroe parce que tu peux faire décoller des avions sur son front !

\- Hé c'est pas très gentil ça !

\- En tout cas, tu ne le nies pas ! Me dit pas que c'est cette enflure de Freds !

\- Non ! Je la fuis comme la peste, mon dieu… Et puis non, je n'ai personne dans le viseur Blake.

\- Tu mens aussi bien que Raven, rigola Octavia. Attends je sais ! Miller, le chef des gardes !

\- J'admets qu'il est mignon…

\- Et gay ma grande, laisse tomber direct, le seul métisse tatoué et attirant il est pour moi.

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre, rigola Clarke.

\- Bon, j'ai bien compris que tu ne me diras rien… pour l'instant. Si jamais, tu sais où me trouver !

\- Jamais loin !

\- Exactement !

\- Bon je te laisse O', je vais à la douche. »

Un tape-m'en-cinq plus tard et Clarke attrapa sa serviette pour s'éclipser direction les douches. Elle détestait prendre sa douche. L'environnement n'était pas franchement propre et il y avait toujours du monde. Elle n'était pas spécialement pudique, mais certaines détenues se promenaient tranquillement seins à l'air. Elle ne pourrait jamais faire ça, même après vingt ans passés en prison. Jamais. Elle arriva rapidement aux douches et fut surprise de voir qu'il y avait de la queue alors qu'elle était arrivée en avance. Elle se mit dans la file et attendit tranquillement. Elle chercha une tête connue, mais sans succès. Il y avait pas mal de _Trikru_. Normalement, elles avaient leurs propres douches, comme chaque dortoir. Mais elle eut sa réponse en voyant Anya discuter avec une _white_ juste devant elle. D'après la fausse blonde, leurs douches auraient un problème. Des remontées d'eau par les caniveaux. Dégueulasse, d'après elle. Selon les gardes, il faudra que les _Trikru_ et les _whites_ partagent les douches des _whites_ pendant une durée indéterminée. Clarke soupira, elles étaient déjà beaucoup et rajouter la bande d'Anya n'allait pas arranger la situation. Elle entendit une détenue pester derrière elle et se retourna. Elle fronça les sourcils et se força à ne pas sourire comme une imbécile en voyant la tête de Lexa, qui semblait en colère. Son nez était légèrement froissés et ses yeux plissés. Adorable, pensait-elle.

« On risque de se croiser trop souvent, répliqua Clarke en s'adressant directement à la brune.

Lexa leva les yeux vers elle. Elle n'était pas surprise de voir la blonde ici, c'était leurs douches après tout. Comme elle, elle avait sa serviette blanche enroulée sous les bras et Clarke put voir un tatouage tribal sur le bras droit de la brune.

\- C'est pas comme si on s'entendait à merveille avec vous, grogna-t-elle.

\- Au fait Lexa, reprit Clarke, j'ai oublié de te remercier pour la dernière fois.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda la brune en passant de en colère à curieuse.

\- Je te rappelle que tu m'as sauvée des griffes de Freds.

\- Oh c'était rien, dit Lexa en se grattant la nuque.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu… fais tout ça pour moi ?

Lexa fronça les sourcils. C'était vrai qu'elle ne s'était jamais penchée sur la question. Elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'elle rendait service à Clarke, sans ne jamais demander quelque chose en retour. Elle se trouvait très bizarre vis-à-vis de la blonde. Cependant, Lexa n'était pas du genre à se poser des milliers de questions, elle agissait souvent sans réfléchir et maintenant que Clarke lui avait posé les faits, elle était désemparée. Soudain, elle se retourna, puis balaya la pièce du regard. Clarke tenta de suivre son regard mais elle comprit très vite que la brune cherchait quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un, sûrement une blonde aux yeux noirs. Voyant qu'elle était absente de tout radar, Lexa se repencha vers Clarke.

\- Je peux te demander ce qu'il se passe avec Freds ?

\- Eh bien, disons qu'elle m'a enfermée dans un placard, demandé si je voulais faire affaire avec elle et vu que j'ai refusé elle m'a dit qu'un service refusé valait un autre… forcé d'être accepté.

\- Quelle garce, grogna Lexa.

\- C'est pas censé être une _Trikru_? demanda Clarke.

\- Si, elle est vraiment sympa, mais depuis qu'elle a monté son business elle est intenable. S'en prendre aux nouvelles c'est petit je trouve.

Clarke sourit. Elle était heureuse de voir que Lexa, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, se faisait du souci pour elle.

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? ricana-t-elle.

\- C'est différent, répondit Lexa dans un sourire.

\- Au fait… ça va mieux avec… Costia ? souffla la blonde.

\- Elle sort bientôt. Dans un mois.

Lexa détourna les yeux tandis que Clarke était choquée. Elle avait raison, la dernière fois quand elle avait entendu Costia au téléphone, celle-ci parlait bien de sa sortie. Lexa était véritablement triste, son visage n'affichait aucune émotion, mais ses yeux, eux, ne trahissaient jamais. Ils étaient totalement vides. A ce moment-là, Clarke s'en voulut d'être passée à côté de ça. Costia n'était pas amoureuse de Lexa, c'était Lexa qui était amoureuse de Costia. Répéter _je t'aime_ à tout va ne valait rien. Costia était sûrement en train de jouer de Lexa, donc la brune avait totalement raison lorsqu'elles s'étaient disputées la dernière fois. La blonde s'était servie d'elle pour sortir de prison. A l'instant, les yeux de Lexa ne mentaient pas. Clarke posa doucement sa main sur son épaule et la brune leva la tête.

\- Je…

Clarke perdit les mots. Les yeux de Lexa étaient juste magnifiques. Ils étaient tristes, certes, mais c'était comme si toute la beauté du monde avait été condensée dans deux petits orbes d'un émeraude que l'on pourrait qualifier d'irréel. Lexa secoua la tête et tenta de sourire pour rassurer la blonde. Ça fonctionna… partiellement.

\- T'inquiète. Merci Clarke. »

Ok donc, Lexa qui prononçait son nom était l'une des choses les plus sexy qu'elle n'ait jamais entendues. Elle le prononçait d'une manière si unique, s'attardant sur le « r » après avoir appuyé sur « a ». Hmmm Clarke se donna une gifle mentale. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle réfléchisse à ce qu'elle pensait de Lexa. Parce que ça n'avait strictement rien, mais alors rien de bon. Elle retira sa main de l'épaule bronzée de la brune et soupira. Elle se rendait compte qu'avec Lexa, elle vivait un véritable ascenseur émotionnel. Mais dans le fond, était-ce une bonne chose ? Après avoir patienté quelques minutes de plus, elles entrèrent chacune dans une douche. Clarke avait besoin d'un peu d'eau chaude et de réflexion pour se remettre les idées en place. Devrait-elle en parler à Octavia ?

.

 **Jour numéro 78**

« Non mais je rêve ! T'es sérieuse de critiquer mon dessin Griffin, j'y ai mis corps et âme !

Raven arrivait vers Clarke en hurlant et en agitant son dessin de lion. La blonde était assise au pied d'un arbre, comme à son habitude et regardait la brune arriver comme une tornade. Bien évidemment, c'était une tornade. Donc aucun moyen d'y échapper. Cependant, elle n'était pas seule. Une autre détenue qu'elle commençait à avoir l'habitude de voir la suivait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches. Il s'agissait d'Anya. Clarke se demandait comment est-ce que la _Trikru_ faisait pour supporter la brune. Pire, comment est-ce que les deux jeunes femmes étaient devenues amies ? C'était la lune et le soleil, Raven était un électron libre qui bougeait dans tous les sens, guidée et animée par son optimisme et Anya abordait toujours une démarche nonchalante et avait un côté nettement plus pessimiste. Une fois qu'elle fut à son niveau, Raven glissa le dessin sous son nez et Clarke leva les yeux vers elle, un air blasé plaqué sur le visage. La _latina_ avait plutôt l'air furieuse. Clarke attrapa la feuille et posa ses yeux dessus sans oublier de soupirer.

\- Je n'ai pas critiqué, dit-elle.

\- Tu as dit que ma crinière était mal faite ! grogna Raven en posant ses mains sur ses côtes.

\- J'ai dit que le sens de la crinière devait toujours être le même ! Regarde, les poils ne sont pas dans le même sens ici et ici, tenta d'expliquer l'ex étudiante en pointant le dessin du doigt.

\- Ouais c'est ça, râla Raven en reprenant sa feuille.

Anya interrompit la brune en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Du calme Reyes et accepte les critiques. Je te rappelle que Clarke est dans son domaine, pas toi. En plus elle a mis l'accent sur l'originalité.

\- Merci Anya, répliqua Clarke en regardant Raven.

\- Tu verras la prochaine fois ! grogna Raven.

La prochaine fois ? Clarke sourit. Reyes allait de nouveau assister à son cours et elle en était heureuse.

\- Mais c'est pas une raison pour la défendre, reprit la _latina_ en se tournant vers Anya.

\- Dis-moi, dit la fausse blonde, quand Clarke fait un circuit en dérivation au lieu d'un circuit en série, j'imagine que tu l'engueules non ? Elle en fait pas tout un plat non plus, chacun son domaine Reyes.

Clarke arqua un sourcil et salua discrètement Anya pour sa répartie sans faille. Elle savait comment recadrer Raven avec de simples phrases qu'elle imaginait parfaitement réfléchies. Elle devait avoir passé un temps fou avec la brune pour savoir comment la calmer sans la vexer. Parce que Raven n'avait pas l'air vexée. Elle tordit sa bouche sous la réflexion et avait les yeux rivés vers son dessin. Après plusieurs secondes de silence total, la brune racla sa gorge avant de reprendre,

\- La prochaine fois, je ferais de mon mieux ! Bon Anya, il faut que tu me montres la machine qui ne fonctionne pas.

\- Ouep, vas-y je te rejoins après. »

Après ça, la brune tourna les talons et laissa Clarke seule avec Anya. La blonde reprit le dessin qu'elle était en train de faire et remarqua, après plusieurs minutes tout de même, qu'Anya était toujours là. Elle leva la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Clarke en cherchant le regard de la fausse blonde qui semblait perdu au loin.

\- Heu j'voulais savoir, répliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête, il se passe quoi avec Woods ?

Clarke fronça les sourcils. Elle se demandait ce qu'Anya voulait réellement savoir et ce qu'il se cachait derrière cette question. Cherchait-elle une réponse particulière ? Elle ne savait pas. Un peu prise au dépourvue, Clarke ne recula pas, au contraire. Elle proposa à Anya de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé de moi ? dit-elle fermement.

Anya tourna la tête vers la cour et posa ses doigts sur son menton, pensive.

\- Pas forcément. Juste qu'une fois je la cherchais et que quand je l'avais trouvé, elle m'avait dit qu'elle était avec toi, ce qui m'a étonnée.

\- Je comprends…

\- En fait… C'est plus pour Costia. Je vais te dire quelque chose.

Elle se tourna vers Clarke et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne l'aime pas.

Clarke grimaça face à cette révélation. Comment ça Anya n'aimait pas Costia ? Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? osa demander l'ex étudiante.

\- Lexa est une personne très importante dans ce qu'elle fait à l'extérieur. Costia se sert clairement d'elle pour sortir de ce trou.

La blonde n'osa pas poser de question. Anya lui disait ce qu'elle devait savoir, ni plus ni moins. Elle avait déjà réussi à se frayer un chemin dans la vie de Lexa, elle devait rester discrète. Elle avait conscience que ce que lui révélait Anya était très important. C'était une amie proche de Lexa d'après Raven, donc elle n'avait aucune raison de douter de ses paroles. Cependant, quelque chose la dérangeait encore.

\- Pourquoi me dire ça à moi ?

Anya soupira. Elle alternait son regard entre Clarke et l'horizon. Elle cherchait ses mots. Peut-être qu'elle appréhendait ses prochaines paroles. Tout comme Clarke.

\- Parce que j'ai l'impression… que tu pourrais… faire du bien à Lexa.

C'était la nouvelle du siècle. Clarke ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ressentir quoi que ce soit, sont visage se déforma et de la panique apparut dans les yeux de son interlocutrice.

\- Non non ! Pas comme ça ! répliqua Anya. Mais elle avait vraiment aimé ton cours de dessin. En plus, ça se voit direct si elle a passé du temps avec toi. Elle a l'air moins…

\- Blasée, souffla Clarke en perdant contre son sourire.

\- Ouais. Du coup, je vais reformuler ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Lexa ?

Elle ne réfléchit même pas.

\- En vrai, c'est une personne formidable. Quand j'ai rompu avec mon copain, la semaine d'après, bien que je pense qu'elle n'était pas au courant, Lexa était venue me parler. On ne dirait pas au premier abord mais elle peut être dôle. Et je sais que ses intentions ne sont pas mauvaises. Je pense qu'on s'entends bien et… je ne regrette pas d'avoir accidentellement fait tomber mon plateau sur elle le premier jour.

Clarke vit Anya la nonchalante sourire pour la première fois. Elle avait eu tout juste. Ça n'avait pas été compliqué. Elle ne s'était pas pris la tête, elle avait simplement laissé son cœur s'exprimer et elle ne le regrettait pas.

\- Griffin. Je t'aime bien, dit Anya en hochant la tête.

\- Ben… merci ! répondit Clarke dans un sourire.

\- Si t'aimes bien Lexa, ne te gêne pas. Il faut éloigner Costia d'elle et je pense qu'on n'aura pas de mal une fois qu'elle sera sortie de taule.

\- Mais Lexa est clairement amoureuse de Costia non ?

Anya se leva en soupirant.

\- J'ai bien peur que oui. »

Puis elle la salua, expliquant qu'elle devait vite retrouver Raven avant qu'elle ne provoque un blackout dans la prison. Clarke la laissa partir et médita sur ses mots et ses informations qui étaient plus que précieuses. _Si t'aimes bien Lexa, ne te gêne pas._ Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle prit une grande inspiration et décida d'être franche avec elle-même.

Elle ne pouvait clairement pas voir Lexa comme une simple détenue ou une amie. Au plus profond de son être, elle voulait bien plus que ça. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur la brune, la découvrir, savoir ce qu'il se passait avec Costia et savoir qu'elle la faisait se sentir mieux lui avait fait chaud au cœur. Parce que c'était réciproque. Quand Clarke croisait son regard, que ce soit dans les cantines, dans la cour ou même dans les douches, elle sentait une douce alchimie qui partait de son vert pour plonger dans son bleu et vice-versa. Elle avait développé une certaine attache pour les yeux de Lexa. On lui disait toujours que les yeux étaient la fenêtre de l'âme. Cela ne pouvait être plus vrai en ce qui concernait Lexa Woods et son émeraude hors du commun. Elle se demanda alors s'il y avait un problème. Au premier abord, non, surtout si on excluait le cas Costia. Elle se posa alors _la_ question fatidique.

Avait-elle des sentiments pour Lexa ?

Elle secoua la tête. C'était difficile de l'envisager et trop tôt pour le savoir. Pourtant, le fait que Lexa était attirante n'était pas à exclure. Loin de là. Elle avait une belle peau légèrement bronzée, à la limite du mâte et faisait ressortir ses yeux à merveille. Ses cheveux d'un brun clair, étaient toujours coiffés de manière complexe, tantôt en demi-chignon, tantôt en queue de cheval, tantôt lâchés avec quelques tresses çà et là. Son nez était fin, droit et régulier et sa bouche... Elle s'était déjà surprise en train de s'y attarder. Ses lèvres étaient sûrement la perfection incarnée. Elle avait déjà tenté de les dessiner une fois. Sans jamais y arriver. Elles étaient pulpeuses et visiblement douces. Autre chose qui l'avait interpellée au niveau du visage de la brune. Sa mâchoire. C'était sûrement ce qui lui donnait son air de dure à cuire. Au niveau de la taille, elle est Clarke devaient toutes les deux mesurer un peu moins d'un mètre soixante-dix. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle s'appuya contre la cime de l'arbre et balaya la cour du regard. Elle tomba d'abord sur les _latinas_ qui, comme d'habitude, jouaient aux cartes sous le préau. Puis elle trouva la bande des _Trikru_ et Lexa, qui étaient assises et regardaient l'une d'entre elles qui faisaient de grands signes. Encore un Time's Up. Elle sourit. Elle allait faire ce que lui avait demandé Anya. Elle voulait qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Lexa. Elle voulait savoir si ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle, étaient des sentiments.

.

 **Jour numéro 80**

Clarke arriva, en temps et en heure, à son atelier mécanique. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle appréciait de plus en plus bidouiller des objets et leur redonner une nouvelle vie. Ça lui rappelait beaucoup ce qu'elle faisait en médecine. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment ça, mais elle y trouvait un certain intérêt. C'était un bon début. Comme d'habitude Raven était déjà là, bossant cette fois-ci sur une chaîne Hi-Fi. Elle leva la main sans détourner ses yeux de sa machine pour saluer Clarke. Il y avait aussi Luna qui réparait une simple balance et Monty qui aidait une autre détenue, habillée en orange donc nouvelle, à réparer une lampe. La même que celle qu'avait dû manipuler Clarke les premiers jours suivant son arrivée. Elle s'assit là où l'attendait sa fameuse tour d'ordinateur et ouvrit immédiatement le livre qui était posé juste à côté. La dernière fois, elle avait réussi à relier les nappes au lecteur de disquettes, mais il lui avait tout de même fallut une bonne heure pour réaliser cet exploit. Aujourd'hui, son objectif était de mettre le disque dur au bon endroit. Elle ouvrit le livre à la bonne page et nota la liste des outils dont elle avait besoin sur un morceau de papier avant de se diriger vers l'inventaire. Jasper, qui lisait un journal sur l'espace, l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Il prit la liste des outils de Clarke et revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec tout ce qu'elle avait besoin. Ainsi, la blonde pouvait commencer. Elle se rassit devant l'unité centrale et ne manqua pas le regard rempli de jalousie de Raven Reyes qui se glissa jusqu'à elle.

« Bon alors Griffin, quel exploit as-tu accompli depuis le début ? fit la _latina_ en se penchant vers la tour.

\- J'ai réussi à brancher les nappes au lecteur de disquettes, expliqua Clarke.

\- Oooh pas mal ! Mais tu devrais d'abord brancher le disque dur.

\- Oui je vais le faire, merci du conseil Reyes ! répliqua Clarke en posant ses outils.

\- Mais de rien, faut s'entraider, répondit Raven en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

\- Dis-moi, quel genre de relation tu entretiens avec Anya ?

Raven n'avait pas vu la question venir. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas pourquoi est-ce que Clarke parlait soudainement de la fausse blonde. Mais elle se résigna tout de même à lui répondre.

\- C'est la seule _Trikru_ que je peux me blairer, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

\- Hm c'est plutôt la seule personne dans cette prison qui peut _te_ blairer, rigola Clarke qui se reçut une tape dans l'épaule.

\- Aha très drôle, grogna Raven. Elle a simplement gagné mon respect. Elle n'a pas eu une vie facile et elle m'a sauvée la peau plusieurs fois depuis que je suis là. C'est une ancienne tu sais, dit Raven sans regarder la blonde.

\- Tu peux compter sur elle ?

Raven se tourna vers elle, un peu perdue. Pour elle, la réponse était plus qu'évidente.

\- Bien sûr que oui, répondit-elle, c'est un peu comme mon pilier. Elle me remet souvent en place, mais je sais que sans elle, je serais sûrement en QHS où même pire. Je… l'apprécie énormément.

Clarke sourit, elle avait conscience que s'ouvrir n'était pas vraiment dans les capacités de Raven donc elle ne posa pas plus de questions.

\- Elle te parle souvent de Lexa ? osa demander Clarke.

Raven sourit machiavéliquement. Elle posa son index sur sa bouche et mima un « chut » en faisant un clin d'œil à Clarke. Non mais elle se foutait royalement d'elle ! Donc Raven avait aussi remarqué qu'elle s'intéressait à Lexa et maintenant elle lui cachait des choses à propos de la _Trikru_! Clarke secoua la tête et attrapa l'index de Raven.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? grommela la blonde.

Raven explosa de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de son amie qui l'écarta rapidement.

\- Donc Clarkey s'intéresse à la caïd de cet endroit ? chuchota Raven.

\- Caïd ? T'as pas mieux pour la décrire ? s'énerva Clarke.

\- Quoi, ça te gêne que je l'appelle comme ça ? dit Raven en faisant semblant d'être désolée.

\- Ferme-là Reyes, oublie ma question.

Clarke était définitivement vexée, ce qui n'échappa pas à _latina_ et à son grand sourire qui n'était pas prêt de disparaître. Elle tourna autour de la blonde pendant un quart d'heure. Clarke finit par soupirer et jeta un regard assassin sur la brune qui souriait toujours.

\- Dis-moi tout Griffin, chuchota Raven en se rapprochant de Clarke.

\- Ok approche, craqua Clarke.

\- Bon alors, d'après Octavia t'es 100% hétéro, mais d'un côté ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne sois insensible au charme de Woods.

\- Ralentis Reyes, je suis pas tombée sous son charme. J'ai juste envie d'en apprendre plus sur elle.

\- Mais encore ?

Clarke se mordit les lèvres. Elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à le dire à haute voix. Pourtant, Raven était une personne de confiance. La _latina_ voyait que la blonde était en train de réfléchir et qu'il s'agissait là, d'un sujet plutôt sensible.

\- Bon, reprit la brune, on va faire plus simple. Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ?

\- Heu… elle est vraiment belle.

\- Ce n'est un secret pour personne, sourit Raven.

\- Mais c'est multiplié par un million quand elle n'affiche plus son air blasé. J'te jure, les rares fois où je la vois sourire, c'est comme si mon cœur s'emballe ou je sais pas… le temps s'arrête.

Raven était surprise. Elle s'y attendait un peu, mais la manière dont l'ex étudiante décrivait ses sentiments était assez précise. Elle y voyait plus clair.

\- J'imagine qu'elle est vraiment différente avec toi, réfléchit Raven. Tu sais Clarke, je te conseille de lui montrer que… si jamais… la porte est ouverte.

Clarke hocha la tête en détournant son regard de la brune. Elle n'avait pas tort. Avec quelqu'un comme Lexa, elle ne savait pas vraiment si la jouer subtil était une bonne chose. Elle pensa alors à ce que lui avait dit Anya. Qu'elle pourrait faire du bien à Lexa, en mentionnant ses problèmes et le fait qu'elle ne devait pas se gêner. En y réfléchissant, elle avait carrément eut le feu-vert de son amie la plus proche. Malgré ça, elle se posait encore et toujours des milliards de questions. Parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il en était du côté de la brune aux yeux verts. Mis à part le fait qu'elle semblait plus… illuminée après avoir passé du temps avec la blonde.

\- Je pense que tu as suffisamment de cartes en mains pour pouvoir bien jouer Griffin.

Clarke se tourna vers Raven. Elle avait raison. Personne n'avait dit que c'était facile, mais personne, à part Anya et Raven, ne lui avait dit que c'était possible. Elle avait de très bonnes cartes en main. Et elle aimait jouer. Il fallait qu'elle en profite tant que la situation était en sa faveur. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à répondre à Raven quand Luna se leva pour s'avancer vers elles.

\- Heu, le disque dur se visse ou se clipse ? dit Clarke en faisant mine d'attraper un tournevis.

\- Alors là tu te débrouilles, je t'ai déjà assez aidée comme ça ! répliqua Raven en se levant. Gonzales, je peux t'aider ?

\- _Necesito ayuda por favor_ (j'ai besoin d'aide s'il te plaît), bredouilla la brune en pointant sa balance du doigt.

\- Me voilà ! » dit Raven en faisant un clin d'œil à Clarke avant de suivre Luna.

La blonde nicha sa tête dans ses mains. Non pas qu'il fallait qu'elle passe à l'acte, mais elle _voulait_ passer à l'acte. Elle y avait déjà réfléchit quelques jours avant d'être incarcérée. Elle n'avait pas exclus la possibilité qu'elle développe une relation… spéciale avec une autre détenue. Pourtant, elle n'était sortie qu'avec des garçons, bien que sa relation avec Finn fût la seule qui avait vraiment été sérieuse. Cependant, elle ne s'était jamais proclamée cent pour cent hétérosexuelle. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait jamais exploré les différentes facettes de la sexualité. Parce que, de une, elle n'avait pas le temps à cause de ses études. Et de deux, parce qu'elle était avec Finn donc c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était célibataire et dans une prison pour femmes. Elle ne voyait donc pas d'inconvénients à s'immiscer vers de nouvelles aventures. Parce que depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, sa curiosité était son principal moteur.

.

 **Jour numéro 82**

Clarke distribua une feuille blanche à chacune de ses élèves. Elle comptait cinq détenues de plus comparé à la dernière fois, ce qui était très positif. Ses cours dessin plaisaient, et Raven et Octavia étaient toujours de la partie. Lexa était aussi toujours là, sauf qu'apparemment, elle arrivera en retard. Clarke se mit devant le tableau et donna les consignes du jour.

« L'autoportrait, dit-elle en écrivant le mot sur le tableau.

Certaines, comme Octavia, exprimèrent leur joies par des petits cris peu discrets et d'autres, comme Raven, grognèrent dans leur coin.

\- Attention, vous n'êtes pas obligées de le faire réaliste. Dessinez-vous comme vous vous voyez. Ça peut être du style manga, caricatural, coloré ou en noir et blanc. Vous êtes libres. Ce qui compte, c'est le regard que vous portez sur vous-mêmes. »

Raven hocha la tête en regardant Octavia, chuchotant que Clarke aurait vraiment du faire ses études en arts plutôt qu'en médecine. Après ça, les détenues se mirent au travail et Clarke décida de passer dans les rangs pour les aider. Elle alla d'abord voir Gaïa, curieuse de savoir comment elle allait se débrouiller. Son lion avait été une véritable réussite, il avait été parfaitement bien réalisé et elle avait rajouté énormément d'éléments personnels, comme des couronnes et des bijoux, élevant le lion au statut de dieu des animaux. Clarke ne l'avait pas écrit sur sa feuille, mais selon elle, c'était le lion le mieux réussit. Elle arriva devant la métisse qui avait déjà dessiné une forme de visage et avait tracé des parallèles pour construire une proportionnalité.

« Edwards, je ne serais pas étonnée si tu me disais que tu pratiques déjà le dessin, répliqua Clarke.

\- Je suis tatoueuse, répondit la brune dans un sourire, le dessin c'est toute ma vie. Encore plus lorsqu'on me laisse de la liberté comme tu le fais.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai rien à t'apprendre, je n'ai pas vraiment fait d'art, soupira Clarke.

\- Pas besoin d'études quand tu as du talent. Je suis ici parce que j'aime dessiner et puis on a toujours quelque chose à apprendre.

Clarke sourit doucement. Elle aimait beaucoup sa façon de penser. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait sur les _Trikru_ , Clarke avait une bonne image d'elles. Après Lexa et Anya, c'était au tour de Gaïa. Cependant, il y avait toujours Niylah qui d'ailleurs, était présente à son cours. Elle décida de laisser Gaïa continuer son dessin et remarqua que Lexa n'était pas la seule retardataire. Anya manquait aussi à l'appel. Elle s'approcha donc de Raven et Octavia, qui semblaient à fond dans ce qu'elles faisaient. Raven semblait galérer. Elle n'avait pas d'autre modèle que son propre visage et elle n'avait dessiné qu'un énorme cercle sur sa feuille. Octavia avait commencé par dessiner deux yeux et traçait chaque sourcil avait une lenteur conséquente.

\- Bon alors Reyes, panne d'inspi' ? rigola Clarke en s'asseyant à côté de la brune.

\- Carrément, grogna la brune. Je sais pas quoi faire.

\- Ça viendra au fur et à mesure, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer le tableau finit s'il n'est pas commencé. Au fait, tu sais où est Anya ?

\- Elle ne va pas tarder normalement, elle travaille à la boutique et il y avait du monde tout à l'heure. J'espère pour toi que t'as acheté tes tampons parce qu'à partir demain cette prison sera un bain de sang.

Clarke recula en grimaçant. Elle n'avait pas ses règles en même temps que les autres détenues, mais c'était bien connu, lorsqu'on restait beaucoup avec d'autres filles, on finissait par toutes avoir nos règles en même temps. Elle laissa Octavia continuer son dessin et traversa la pièce pour aller trouver Niylah. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Il fallait faire comme de rien n'était. La _Trikru_ lui lança un regard interrogateur en la voyant d'approcher, mais ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que la blonde s'assoit à côté d'elle.

\- J'pense que je te dois des excuses Griffin, chuchota-t-elle en s'arrêtant de dessiner.

Clarke cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle considéra l'effort qu'avait fait la détenue pour lui présenter ses excuses. Elle hocha doucement la tête et Niylah reprit.

\- J'ai fait n'importe quoi. Depuis que je suis passé en QHS, j'ai un peu… disjoncté. Je suis allée m'excuser auprès de Lexa juste après son passage à l'infirmerie. Elle m'a passé un sacré savon… ce qu'elle peut faire peur… »

Clarke s'imagina Lexa en colère. Véritablement en colère. Parce qu'elle pensait vraiment que Niylah était le genre de femme à ne craindre personne. Elle avait quand même donné un coup de tête à Lexa et avait failli lui briser le nez. Mais l'intonation de sa voix ne mentait pas. Elle avait vraiment peur de la brune aux yeux verts. Elle se demandait ce que Lexa avait bien pu lui dire pour qu'elle se calme si soudainement. Encore une part d'ombre de la brune qu'il fallait éclaircir.

En parlant du loup, deux détenues entrèrent dans la salle et captèrent l'attention de tout le monde. C'était, comme prévu, Anya suivie de près par Lexa.

« S'cuse du retard Griffin, dit Anya.

\- Pas de soucis, asseyez-vous. » leur dit Clarke avant de leur expliquer l'exercice du jour.

Les deux _Trikru_ s'exécutèrent et s'assirent côte à côte juste derrière Raven et Octavia qui les saluèrent. Raven, qui faisait la tête depuis le début du cours, retrouva le sourire lorsqu'Anya lui adressa la parole. Lexa quant à elle, avait jeté un regard assassin sur Niylah après qu'elle ait vu Clarke assise à côté d'elle. Clarke se demanda ce que ce geste voulait dire. Les intentions de Niylah n'étaient plus mauvaises à présent, et pourtant, c'était comme si Lexa s'acharnait pour que Clarke n'ait pas de problèmes. La blonde secoua la tête. Elle était en cours, comme si elle était au travail. Il fallait qu'elle fasse preuve de professionnalisme. Elle se retourna vers Niylah, se racla la gorge et poursuivit.

« Je vois que tu galères à faire le nez, tu veux que je t'aide ? dit-elle.

\- Ouais je veux bien… merci.

\- Alors regarde bien, fit Clarke en prenant le crayon de Niylah, tu fais les deux narines comme ça et puis tu traces une courbe entre les deux pour avoir la base. Après, tu rajoutes les modifications que tu souhaites.

\- C'est super bien fait. »

Clarke sourit. Elle voyait la gêne de la blonde depuis qu'une certaine Woods avait franchi le pas de la porte, mais jamais elle n'allait en profiter. Elle ne voulait pas passer les épreuves qu'avaient dû passer Niylah lorsqu'elle était en QHS sous silence. Elle s'était justifiée et excusée et elles étaient en prison, il n'y avait donc qu'une seule solution. Continuer d'avancer. Après ça, elle se leva et alla voir Lexa et Anya qui avaient toutes les deux commencé leurs autoportrait. Anya avait un style très primitif, ce qui amusa Clarke.

« Woow Wilson, c'est vraiment pas mal ! répliqua Clarke en s'asseyant entre les deux retardataires.

\- Putain ça me fait plaisir ça, dit Anya en posant sa main sur son cœur.

\- T'avais peur que je dise quelque chose ?

\- Bah pas grand monde aime ce style de dessin, fin moi j'aime beaucoup tu vois.

\- C'est inspiré des sculptures africaines, réfléchit Clarke en se penchant sur son dessin. Ça te ressemble beaucoup en tout cas, continues comme ça.

Anya se pencha sur le côté et tira la langue. Clarke comprit que ce geste était adressé à Lexa et se retourna pour voir la belle brune aux yeux verts, qui faisait ne grimace des plus hilarantes. Son nez et ses sourcils étaient froncés, sa bouche était entre ouverte et elle secouait à la tête. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de rire et posa sa main sur sa bouche pour éviter de se faire entendre. En la voyant, Lexa se détendit immédiatement et se força à ne pas rire à son tour.

\- Je t'emmerde Anya, grogna Lexa en ayant compris que Clarke se moquait d'elle.

\- Bon bon bon, soupira Clarke une fois que son envie de rire s'évapora, montre-moi ce que tu fais Woods.

Lexa leva ses deux mains et laissa Clarke entrevoir son petit chef-d'œuvre. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait commencé il n'y avait pas très longtemps – 10 minutes pour être précis – l'idée était claire comme de l'eau de roche. Son visage, dont seuls les yeux avaient été dessinés, était fendu en deux par trait fin. Son œil gauche était entouré de noir jusqu'aux sourcils et son œil droit ne présentait aucune trace de maquillage.

\- Hmhm, dit Clarke les doigts sur le menton, j'ai cerné. Ce sont… tes deux facettes c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça, dit Lexa, à gauche c'est mon côté sombre et à droite c'est mon côté normal.

\- Côté blasé, s'amusa Clarke.

Lexa se tourna vers elle avec des yeux accusateurs. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Je rigole Woods, chuchota-t-elle. L'idée est géniale et du dessines super bien. Hâte de voir le résultat final.

\- Je ne te décevrai pas. »

Clarke la regarda avec une pointe de défi dans le regard. Un petit jeu commençait à s'installer entre les deux détenues et elle allait en tirer profit un maximum. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait de grandes chances que Lexa soit réceptive, alors autant jouer.

Le reste du cours se déroula dans le silence, Clarke allant parfois aider quelques-unes de ses élèves. A la fin de celui-ci, elle tapa dans ses mains. La plupart des détenues firent la moue, Octavia la première, dégoûtée que sa séance de dessin hebdomadaire prenne fin. Clarke leur expliqua qu'elles devaient essayer d'avancer sur leurs dessins pour la semaine prochaine et qu'elle allait demander des feutres et des crayons de couleurs pour qu'elles puissent enfin faire un peu de coloriage. Elles sortirent de la salle sous le regard heureux de la blonde qui, prise par elle-ne-savait-quoi, répliqua,

« Woods, il faut que je te parle.

Lexa se retourna, les sourcils froncés. Elle regarda d'abord Anya qui tapa sur son épaule avant de sortir de la pièce, puis s'avança vers Clarke.

\- C'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, dit Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle s'appuya contre une table et croisa les bras. Lexa regarda autour d'elles. Elle était complètement perdue et l'attitude de Clarke n'aidait absolument pas.

\- Y'a un problème ? finit par dire Lexa en s'avançant vers l'ex étudiante.

\- Pourrais-je savoir les raisons de ton retard ? demanda la blonde le ton un peu trop professionnel.

Un petit sourire en coin naquit sur le visage de Lexa.

\- On n'est pas au lycée ma grande, fit-elle, j'ai pas à me justifier si ?

Clarke haussa les épaules. Elle planta son regard bleu dans les orbes émeraudes de la brune. Elle ne s'en lassera jamais. Ses yeux étaient devenus une obsession tellement ils étaient beaux et plonger son regard à l'intérieur était un pur plaisir. Parce qu'ils montraient ce que ressentait Lexa. Tout le monde pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Mais personne ne pouvait les déchiffrer.

\- Anya avait une bonne raison. J'attends la tienne.

\- Très bien, soupira Lexa, j'ai dû faire un rapport.

\- Un rapport ?

\- Je ne sais pas si Blake te l'a dit, mais c'est moi qui suis en charge des cours de sport. La dernière fois, une détenue a fait un malaise et j'ai dû faire un rapport.

Lexa mit ses mains dans ses poches et agita la tête en mode « je t'ai eue ». Clarke ferma les yeux. Bon ok, elle l'avait eue. Octavia lui avait déjà dit que Lexa était la « prof de sport ».

\- C'est marrant, reprit Clarke, on occupe donc les mêmes fonctions, toi et moi on est un peu comme des profs.

Lexa, qui avait toujours son petit sourire plaqué au visage, fit deux pas vers Clarke qui baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ne pas s'affoler, ne pas s'affoler, ne pas s'affoler.

\- Ce que je te propose, fit Lexa qui renifla, c'est que, vu que j'assiste à tes cours de dessins, tu assistes à mes cours de sport. Ça t'arrive de courir dans la cour quelques fois… autant le faire avec moi.

Clarke leva les yeux. Lexa s'était arrêté, un tout petit mètre les séparait et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, la température de son corps avait augmentée. Elle hocha la tête, elle s'en voulait de craquer et d'accepter si facilement, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, souffla-t-elle.

\- Bien. C'est le lundi à onze heures, avant de manger.

\- J'y serais alors. »

Le petit sourire de Lexa s'agrandit et elle tourna les talons après que Clarke lui ait montré la porte. La blonde, qui était presque en apnée, soupira. Maintenant, elle était persuadée que Lexa lui faisait un effet monstre. Elle allait devoir creuser un peu plus pour savoir si c'était réciproque. Même si dans le fond, elle commençait à comprendre que ses regards et ses sourires voulaient tout dire.

* * *

 **Et voilà, chapitre terminé ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé de l'histoire d'Octavia ? Et Raven semble être en forme en ce moment ! Clarke doit-elle faire confiance à Anya ? Sur qui vous voulez que je fasse un petit focus dans les chapitres à venir ? (bien évidemment, le passé de Lexa viendra avec le temps :3) Dans tous les cas, je reviens la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 6 qui aura pour titre «** _ **j'ai une idée**_ **».**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Fanny :** oh que oui, Finn a fait un mauvais coup ! Clarke s'en sort de mieux en mieux, elle est plutôt bien entourée. Tu en penses quoi de la proposition qu'a faite Lexa à Clarke ? C'est plutôt pas mal x) et pour la publication, je vais rester à un chapitre par semaine les jeudis parce que j'écris à la vitesse d'un escargot (sérieux je suis incapable de pondre des chapitres de plus de 7000 mots et même si j'ai déjà toute l'histoire en tête, quand j'ai flemme d'écrire ça devient très vite compliqué), je suis désolée x) Dans tous les cas, merci énormément pour ta review :D


	6. J'ai une idée

**Bonjouuuur ! (HAPPY PRIDE MONTH ! :D) Et voilà le chapitre 6 comme prévu, en temps et en heure rien que pour vous :D Il y a beaucoup BEAUCOUP de choses qui se passent durant ce chapitre, cours de sport, entrevue avec Kane, Time's Up et soirée d'adieu, la vie au sein d'Arkadia est très mouvementée. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (même si je n'en doute pas, j'en suis fière tout de même), je réponds aux reviews anonymes en bas comme d'habitude. Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 6 : J'ai une idée.**

 _« Bien. C'est le lundi à onze heures, avant de manger._

 _\- J'y serais alors. »_

 _Le petit sourire de Lexa s'agrandit et elle tourna les talons après que Clarke lui ait montré la porte. La blonde, qui était presque en apnée, soupira. Maintenant, elle était persuadée que Lexa lui faisait un effet monstre. Elle allait devoir creuser un peu plus pour savoir si c'était réciproque. Même si dans le fond, elle commençait à croire que ses regards et ses sourires voulaient tout dire._

 **Jour numéro 86**

« Donc tu viens aux cours de Woods pour la mater si j'ai bien compris ?

Octavia se reçut un coussin en pleine figure signé Clarke Griffin, après cette petite question très mal placée. Elles étaient dans leur box, quelques minutes avant de se rendre dans la cour pour le cours de sport donné par la seule et l'unique, Lexa Woods. Clarke appréhendait tandis que sa colocataire s'amusait de la situation. Octavia était allongée sur son lit, déjà prête et habillée. La prison les autorisait à avoir une tenue de sport, celle de la brune était composée d'un short blanc et d'un t-shirt ample noir. Elle avait aussi une paire de baskets et des chaussettes hautes de couleurs blanches. Clarke avait son jogging et ses chaussures cependant, son t-shirt était introuvable. Elle commença à paniquer.

\- Putain moi aussi je ne range jamais rien, grogna-t-elle, j'ai dû le faire tomber quelque part !

Octavia la regardait, un sourire de coupable sur le visage.

\- Octavia Blake, prononça fermement Clarke.

\- Bon aller j'te le rends ! répliqua la brune en sortant le t-shirt de Clarke de sous son oreiller.

Clarke lui arracha des mains.

\- Tu trouves ça drôle ?! s'exclama-t-elle après qu'Octavia ait éclaté de rire.

\- T'es trop drôle Griffin, t'as vu dans quel état tu es ? Woods t'as définitivement jeté un sort !

\- Ferme là. Dès que je suis changée, on y va ! »

Octavia se leva et attendit que Clarke soit en tenue pour partir. Elles arrivèrent dans la cour, le cours n'avait pas encore commencé. Le point de rendez-vous était sous un arbre, bien à l'ombre, en plein milieu. Il y avait déjà quelques détenues, dont Anya et Lincoln était même là. Clarke reconnut Echo, Emori et une autre fille qui s'appelait Ontari. Octavia lui expliqua que Lincoln supervisait les cours de Lexa et y participait aussi. Apparemment, il entretenait une très bonne relation avec la brune. D'après Octavia, ils se connaissaient de l'extérieur, Lincoln était toujours le premier à défendre Lexa et il avait beaucoup contribué à la construction de son image de dure à cuire de la prison. Une information précieuse que Clarke avait là. Mais elle était tout de même un peu déçue. Si elle devait apprendre des choses sur Lexa, il fallait qu'elle les apprenne _de_ Lexa. Elles s'approchèrent du petit groupe et saluèrent Anya qui fut surprise de voir Clarke.

« Je vois que Woods t'as convaincue de venir, lui dit Anya.

\- Je parie que c'était ton idée, répondit Clarke en haussant un sourcil.

\- Touché. »

Anya eut un petit sourire et son regard en disait long. Elle n'avait jamais douté de l'intelligence et de la perspicacité de la blonde, mais là, elle y était allée fort. Clarke profita de cette petite victoire silencieusement et se tourna quand elle vit Anya regarder derrière elle. Lexa arrivait. Le cœur de Clarke rata un battement. En ce doux matin de mois de juin, la chaleur avait voulu qu'elle porte un short court, ample et noir avec un débardeur noir épousant chacune de ses formes. Elle avait des baskets blanches avec des traits bordeaux et des chaussettes avec les mêmes couleurs. Elle avait entièrement attaché ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval qui balançait au rythme de ses pas et quelques tresses étaient visibles par ci par là dans sa longue chevelure brune. Elle avait aussi des poignées en laine bordeaux. Le bordeaux lui allait bien, il n'y avait rien à en dire. Clarke se surprit même en train de faire l'éventail avec ses mains. Lexa arriva enfin au niveau du groupe et sourit à la vue de Clarke. La blonde hocha la tête. Elle combattait intérieurement pour ne pas fondre face à autant de sex-appeal. Les tatouages de Lexa lui n'arrangeaient rien. Elle développait doucement un gros faible pour les tatouages. Lexa y était pour quelque chose, bien évidemment. Elle tapa dans la main de Lincoln qui avait aussi un short noir ample, mais il avait opté pour un débardeur blanc. Il avait une casquette noire et des lunettes de soleil. Il était impressionnant. Ses biceps étaient bien visibles et même ses abdos se dessinaient sous son débardeur. Octavia plissa les yeux, fusillant chaque détenue qui le fixait un peu trop du regard.

« C'est moi ou il manque des gens ? demanda Octavia.

\- Ouais elles ont leurs ragnagna, soupira Anya.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, je ne comprends pas, j'ai pas mal moi. »

Clarke et Anya regardèrent la petite brune avec des yeux grands ouverts. En voilà un drôle de spécimen.

Lexa tapa dans ses mains.

« Bon, il commence déjà à faire chaud donc je voulais vous dire que maintenant, les cours auront lieu à huit heures, juste après le dernier passage au petit déjeuner.

Les détenues hochèrent la tête.

\- Bon, vous allez me faire deux tours de terrains. Aujourd'hui, on fait basket ! On y va ! »

Octavia et Clarke se regardèrent puis commencèrent à courir. La brune faisait preuve d'une énergie presque infantile. Elle courrait trop vite pour Clarke qui peinait à la suivre. Elle avait une bonne endurance, mais la brune avait une allure surhumaine. Une fois les deux tours de terrain effectuées, elles s'approchèrent des terrains de basket où Lexa et Lincoln les attendaient. Lexa avait déjà fait ses deux tours de terrain avec le garde. Ils étaient assis à une table juste à côté des terrains et construisaient des tableaux sur des feuilles.

« Trop cool on va faire des matches ! s'extasia Octavia en s'approchant du duo.

\- Bien, tout le monde ici ! répliqua Lexa en tapant des mains.

\- Vu que vous êtes douze en comptant Lexa, on va faire un match à cinq contre cinq avec un remplaçant pour chaque équipe, expliqua Lincoln.

\- Lincoln sera donc l'arbitre, dit Lexa, on a déjà fait les équipes ! »

Clarke s'était retrouvée avec Lexa et Emori, contre Octavia, Echo et Anya. Elle se demandait si c'était équilibré. Parce qu'ils avaient quand même la prof dans leur équipe. Le match débuta et Clarke, qui connaissait le basket puisque Finn en faisait, n'avait pas trop de mal à réaliser des passes, faire des feintes, marquer ou même défendre. Même Lexa la saluait quelques fois, elle semblait étonnée de voir que la blonde se débrouillait vraiment bien. Plusieurs fois, elle s'attira les foudres d'Octavia qui était, sans surprise, très mauvaise perdante. A chaque fois que Clarke lui piquait la balle, elle la menaçait de faire brûler son matelas, ce qui amusait beaucoup l'ex étudiante. Le match était très serré. Lexa était très rapide et puissante, il lui arrivait même de pouvoir faire des dunks, les paniers étaient légèrement plus bas. Anya était au même niveau. Elle rivalisait sans problème avec la brune et leurs face-à-face étaient un plaisir à regarder. Echo se débrouillait bien aussi. Mais Octavia s'énervait beaucoup sur elle parce qu'elle la jouait trop perso. Emori se faisait plus discrète, mais c'était elle qui réalisait les meilleures passes. Elle était très futée. Après quarante minutes de pure souffrance, la chaleur du soleil les plombait de plus en plus. Lexa arrêta le match et Harper apparut telle un ange gardien, poussant un chariot rempli de bouteilles d'eau. Elles se ruèrent vers la blonde qui n'eut même pas le temps de les servir dans un verre d'eau, qu'elles étaient déjà en train de descendre toutes les bouteilles.

« C'est bien les filles, il faut s'hydrater ! » rigola Lincoln qui prit une bouteille que Lexa lui tendait.

Ainsi le cours se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur, au plus grand plaisir de Clarke qui pensait avoir pris la meilleure décision de sa vie en acceptant de faire partie de l'atelier sport. Elle s'approcha de Lexa pour la remercier mais celle-ci la contourna, l'ignorant royalement. Elle se retourna, un peu confuse et toute sa joie disparut quand Costia fit son apparition. Elle sortait du bâtiment et Lexa trottina vers elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras et Clarke fronça les sourcils. Elle eut un léger pincement au cœur, elle l'avait presque oubliée mais quand elle y repensait, c'était comme si Lexa l'attendait. La brune disparut à l'intérieur du bâtiment avec Costia et Octavia s'approcha de Clarke. Elle grimaçait et affirma avoir tout vu. Elle tendit une bouteille d'eau à Clarke et engagea la conversation.

« T'inquiète pas Griffin, dit-elle, quand elle sera dehors elle sera tout à toi. »

Clarke soupira. Peut-être, peut-être. Mais elle devait aussi arrêter de se donner des faux espoirs.

.

Après le cours de sport et la douche tant attendue, Clarke et Octavia se dirigèrent vers la cantine. Elles s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre, n'ayant pas trouvé Harper.

« Elle est où Harp' ? dit Clarke en entamant son plat.

\- Elle doit être à son atelier.

\- _Holà chicas !_

Raven Reyes fit son apparition et s'assit à côté de ses deux comparses.

\- Teh Reyes, tu ne manges pas avec les _latinas_? demanda Octavia.

\- Non j'avais envie de passer un peu de temps avec vous, ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vue Blake.

\- Tu l'as dit ! Vous racontez quoi ?

Octavia et Clarke se regardèrent un court instant, avant que la brune ne se tourne vers la _latina_ et esquissa un sourire qui ne valait rien de bon. Mais avant que Clarke ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Octavia répondit,

\- Clarke a flashé sur Woods.

Elle ne pouvait même pas dire que c'était faux, Raven croyait Octavia comme elle croyait que le ciel était bleu. C'était peine perdue.

\- Ooohh Griffin, _Esmeralda_ t'as jeté un sort alors ?

\- _Esmeralda_? répéta la blonde, confuse.

\- Ça veut dire émeraude, traduit Octavia, tu vois pourquoi ?

\- Ouais je vois…

\- Bon alors, tu me donneras les détails hein ? dit Raven en souriant.

\- Ouais, soupira Clarke, et toi t'as personne en vue ?

Raven se mit à rire.

\- Personne n'est assez bien pour Raven Reyes, dit-elle en faisait des gestes ses mains.

\- Dommage, j'pensais qu'avec Anya c'était possible.

\- Ouais j'avoue Reyes, tu ne vas quand même pas nous dire que t'as jamais rien fait avec Wilson ? suivit Octavia.

Raven fronça les sourire et s'arrêta de rire. Anya ? Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé.

\- Je ne sais pas, balbutia-t-elle, pourquoi vous dites ça ?

\- Je sais pas, en tout cas Anya a vraiment l'air de t'apprécier, lui dit Clarke.

\- J'pense pas qu'elle veuille ce genre de relation avec moi, réfléchit Raven.

\- On n'est pas à l'abri, on est en prison ! » répliqua Octavia.

.

 **Jour numéro 90**

Clarke toqua à la porte du bureau de Kane qui lui dit d'entrer. Elle fut surprise de voir que pour une fois, il n'y avait personne et entra. Son conseiller avait le nez dans les dossiers et leva rapidement les yeux.

« Bonjour Clarke, dit-il, excuse-moi je suis un peu débordé.

\- Oh, je peux repasser plus tard, dit la blonde.

\- Non non, reste. Assied-toi.

Clarke obéit. Kane avait l'air stressé et n'arrêtait pas d'écrire.

\- Une détenue sort demain, expliqua-t-il, et c'est toujours trop de paperasse.

\- Garcia ? tenta Clarke.

\- Effectivement. Tu la connais bien ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Elle n'a jamais causé de problèmes. Sa sortie est un peu prématurée.

\- Je vois.

Un silence s'installa et Clarke comprit qu'il fallait qu'elle prenne la parole.

\- Tenez, dit-elle en lui tendant une feuille.

Kane leva les yeux et la prit. Il lut rapidement.

\- C'est un rapport des cours de dessins. J'ai eu de très bons retours.

Son conseiller sourit, visiblement très content.

\- C'est super ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu pourras continuer sans problèmes alors !

\- D'accord… merci. Je vais y aller. »

Kane hocha la tête et Clarke se leva de son siège pour sortir du bureau. Lorsqu'elle fut dans les couloirs, elle croisa Anya qui sourit légèrement à sa vue. Elle était contente que la fausse blonde l'apprécie et lui montre. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'elle de son côté.

\- Yo Griffin, répliqua Anya en s'avançant vers elle, tu étais chez Kane ?

\- Oui pour les cours de dessins. Ça va continuer.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Au fait, ça te dis de faire un Time's Up ? On profite des dernières heures de Costia avec nous. Ce soir on organise aussi une petite soirée.

Clarke se tourna vers Anya, le visage lumineux.

\- Oh, c'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr, Reyes sera là aussi. J'y allais, viens.

Clarke la suivit jusqu'à la cour. Effectivement, toutes les _Trikru_ étaient là, plus Raven Reyes qui semblait discuter avec Costia.

\- Kane m'a dit que sa sortie était prématurée, dit Clarke.

\- Elle a été exemplaire. Pas un seul tour au trou. Il n'y a que quand ça concerne Lexa qu'elle est incontrôlable.

Clarke hocha la tête et elles arrivèrent au niveau du groupe. Raven sourit à la vue de Clarke et Anya et se jeta dans les bras de la blonde qui lui annonça que les cours de dessins allaient continuer. Lexa, qui était assise à côté de Costia sur la table en bois, leva la main pour saluer les deux arrivantes. Il y avait aussi Gaïa, qui découpait des morceaux de papier. Elle en distribua trois par personne et expliqua les règles.

\- Bon, commença la brune, déjà le jeu fonctionne par binômes. Vous piochez un papier sur lequel on aura écrit les prénoms de célébrités et vous devrez les faire deviner, en les décrivant, à votre binôme. Ceux qui en auront fait deviner le plus gagneront.

\- J'pense qu'on a déjà les groupes, répliqua Costia.

Elle et Lexa formaient le premier binôme. Raven et Anya était ensemble, donc Clarke s'était retrouvée avec Gaïa. Elle avait développé une certaine amitié avec la jeune femme, vu qu'elle assistait à ses cours de dessin. Elle prit les deux papiers et écrivit le nom de deux célébrités dessus. Gaïa les récupéra et les mit dans un petit pot avant les mélanger. Anya se leva,

\- Vas-y on commence ! dit-elle.

\- Allez-y, dit Costia en sortant un sablier de sa poche, un… deux… trois !

Costia retourna le sablier et Anya prit un papier dans le pot. Elle le déplia.

\- Alors, c'est un acteur-

\- Johnny Depp ! s'écria Raven.

\- Laisse-moi finir ! grogna Anya, il a joué dans Drive… La La Land !

\- Ryan Gosling !

\- Yes !

Anya prit un autre papier.

\- C'est un basketteur célèbre !

\- Usain Bolt !

Anya plissa les yeux et Costia explosa de rire, suivie par Lexa. Clarke secoua la tête, elle se retenait pour ne pas les imiter.

\- Usain Bolt t'es sérieuse Raven c'est un athlète !

\- Je sais pas moi, Ronaldo ?

Cette fois, Clarke ne put se retenir de rire. Raven se tourna vers elle le regard accusateur.

\- C'est du foot ça, dit Clarke en levant les deux mains, même moi je le sais.

\- C'est fini, répliqua Lexa en levant le sablier.

\- Reyes t'es nulle, bouda Anya en allant s'asseoir.

Elle et Raven se disputèrent, puis ce fut au tour de Lexa et Costia. Clarke fut impressionnée de voir que la blonde devinait toutes les célébrités décrites par Lexa. En même temps, ce n'était pas compliqué, avec Beyoncé, Pitbull, Michael Jordan ou encore Will Smith. Gaïa se leva, c'était à leur tour. Elle attendit que Costia retourne le sablier et attrapa un morceau de papier.

\- Ah je crois savoir qui c'est ! Il me semble que c'est un physicien…

\- Stephen Hawking ? tenta Clarke.

\- Non il est… Il a le même nom que toi !

\- Griffin ?

\- Oui !

Clarke fronça les sourcils. Un physicien célèbre qui portait le même nom qu'elle ? Soudain, son regard s'assombrit et son début de sourire disparu. Elle fut prise par de violents tremblements et Raven, qui avait remarqué ce changement d'humeur soudain, demanda à ce qu'on arrête le jeu. Clarke posa une main sur son front.

Jake Griffin, célèbre astrophysicien connu pour ses travaux sur les satellites et la vie dans l'espace. Mort lors de l'incident de l'Apollo 18 il y a trois ans.

Tous les souvenirs cascadèrent dans l'esprit de Clarke qui se senti imploser. Elle avait tellement peu entendu parler de son père ces derniers mois, qu'elle avait oublié qu'il lui arrivait de faire des crises en repensant à lui. Il était mort si soudainement, lors d'une période cruciale de sa vie, une période où elle était sensible, vulnérable, où elle avait besoin de lui. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de sa mort à personne dans la prison, parce qu'elle avait décidé d'aller de l'avant. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réussit à faire son deuil, et sa mère non plus. Il était devenu célèbre et des funérailles nationales avaient été organisées en son honneur. Mais Clarke était invisible des écrans de télévision, des journaux ou des réseaux sociaux. Sa mort l'avait tellement chamboulée et brisée qu'elle s'était effacée, ne devenant que le fantôme d'elle-même, une ombre, un souffle dans ce monde qu'elle disait devenu vide depuis qu' _il_ n'était plus là. Retrouver son nom dans un Time's Up improvisé en prison était devenu la plus grosse coïncidence qu'elle ait connue dans sa vie. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que ça lui arriverait. Elle nicha son visage dans le creux de ses mains et appliqua les exercices que son psy lui avait appris. Elle respira doucement. Il fallait respirer. Mes bourdonnements et les tremblements s'estompèrent et elle put discerner la voix de sa _latina_ préférée lui parler. Elle caressait doucement ses cheveux et son bras, dans un rythme extrêmement lent et ça la calmait.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Clarke, on est là. Tout va bien. Tout va bien.

Parce qu'elles savaient toutes que Jake Griffin était décédé. Il était censé se rendre dans l'espace avec un petit groupe d'astronautes mais leur vaisseau avait dérivé et était devenu incontrôlable. Il avait été perdu dans le vide intersidéral pendant plusieurs mois avant qu'ils n'en retrouvent la trace. Il s'était écrasé sur un astéroïde. Une nouvelle qui avait chamboulé le monde. Mais là, Raven avait cru comprendre que Jake était le père de Clarke.

\- Je vais bien… chuchota Clarke.

\- Jake était ton père ? osa demander Raven.

\- Jake Griffin était mon père oui.

Elle releva la tête et se tourna vers Raven qui pencha la tête en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave.

\- J'suis désolée, bredouilla Clarke qui n'osait même pas regarder Lexa.

\- T'inquiète Griffin, répliqua Costia en s'approchant, c'est horrible. On a toutes perdu ici, si jamais tu peux en parler à un conseiller où à quelqu'un de confiance ici.

Clarke apprécia le geste de Costia. Même Lexa avait été étonnée de voir que sa copine avait fait un effort pour rassurer Clarke.

\- Merci Costia, soupira Clarke en tentant de sourire.

\- Bon ! fit Raven en prenant le pot rempli de papiers, on va changer les noms et cette fois, faites un effort, mettez des trucs durs ! »

Elles acquiescèrent et se préparèrent pour une prochaine partie. Lexa et Costia les avaient battues à plates coutures et à chaque fois. Elles avaient dû arrêter car Anya et Costia avaient rendez-vous avec leur conseiller et c'était bientôt l'heure de manger. Elles se séparèrent donc et Lexa accompagna Clarke jusqu'à son dortoir. Raven était aussi là.

« Vous voulez venir à la soirée pour Costia ? demanda Lexa qui mit ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Pourquoi pas ! s'exclama Raven, c'est quand ?

\- Demain soir, lui répondit la brune.

\- Anya m'avait déjà proposée, dit Clarke, je suis là.

\- Pareil ! J'aime trop les soirées ! Ah, mon dortoir est là ! On se voit demain !

Elle salua les deux détenues puis s'engouffra à l'intérieur du dortoir des _latinas_ , réputé pour être le plus bruyant. Clarke et Lexa continuèrent leur petit bout de chemin tranquillement. Clarke demanda plusieurs fois à la brune comment c'était possible de connaître autant de célébrités et d'être aussi rapide. La brune avait rigolé, lui disant qu'elles jouaient tellement au Time's Up, qu'elles avait fini par développer des techniques improbables. Elle et Costia faisaient aussi souvent équipe, ce qui n'avait pas étonné l'ex étudiante.

\- Bon ben on se voit demain, dit Lexa en les voyant s'approcher du dortoir de Clarke.

\- Oui. Je suis contente de voir que Costia ne me déteste pas, dit Clarke en jouant avec ses doigts.

\- On a beaucoup discuté. Elle sait qu'une fois qu'elle sera partie, elle ne pourra plus avoir le contrôle. Ça l'effraie. Mais elle n'est pas têtue, elle s'est rendue à l'évidence. Elle sait que tu es quelqu'un de bien Griffin, Anya et Gaïa soutiennent cette opinion.

\- Je vois… bon ben, à demain Lexa.

\- Tu m'appelleras par mon prénom quand tu sauras qui est Michael Jordan. »

Clarke eut un sourire franc, puis elle se tourna pour entrer dans le dortoir. Elle s'approcha de son box, toujours souriante. Il lui tardait tellement demain soir, pouvoir enfin se détendre et s'amuser. Elle croisa Octavia qui haussa les sourcils à la vue de son sourire béat qui disparut. Oh non. Elle allait avoir le droit à l'interminable interview signé Blake. De quoi bien terminer la journée.

.

 **Jour numéro 91**

Clarke dessinait. Encore. Mais ce n'était ni pour elle, ni pour le cours de dessin. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire qu'elle était actuellement en train de dessiner pour Costia. Elle pensait qu'elle devait rester en bon termes avec la blonde, même si celle-ci allait quitter la prison. L'artiste avait décidé de la dessiner avec un style brumeux, multipliant les coups de crayons. Elle n'avait pas son visage en tête et faisait au feeling, de toute façon elle devait le terminer le plus rapidement possible, la soirée allait commencer dans une petite heure et Octavia bougeait dans tous les sens.

« T'es invitée ? demanda Clarke sans la regarder.

\- Bien sûr ! C'est Lexa elle-même qui m'a demandé, crois pas t'es privilégiée ! rigola Octavia qui ouvrit son placard.

Elle en sortit du crayon et du mascara. Elle les posa sur la surface de son petit placard et un petit miroir accompagna le tout. Elle s'approcha ensuite de Clarke et de son dessin.

\- Oh mais j'adooore ! On l'a reconnaît direct !

\- Pourtant je n'ai pas son visage en tête, soupira Clarke.

\- Aller Griffin, prépare-toi !

\- Tu as raison.

Clarke posa son dessin sur son coussin et s'apprêta à se lever quand Octavia lui en empêcha en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

\- Non ! Je vais te maquiller !

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Le strict minimum alors.

Octavia sourit de toutes ses dents et commencer à appliquer un peu de crayon avant de passer au mascara. Elle avait respecté la demande de Clarke et avait fait quelque chose de discret. Elle s'était débrouillée pour que les yeux azurs de la blonde ressortent un maximum.

\- T'es splendide ! Regarde-toi ! s'exclama la brune en lui tendant le miroir.

Clarke se regarda et haussa les sourcils. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait foulé le sol de la prison, elle se trouvait présentable. Elle avait retrouvé le sommeil dernièrement, donc les cernes avaient diminuées. Elle avait pris le soleil et n'avait plus la blancheur d'un zombie. Le maquillage couronnait le tout. Elle était plus que satisfaite.

\- Merci beaucoup O' ! A moi ! »

Elles échangèrent de place, Octavia assise sur le lit de Clarke et Clarke agenouillée en face d'elle, le crayon en main. Une fois le maquillage fait et les uniformes arrangés, elles sortirent de leur box et Clarke n'oublia pas de prendre le dessin au passage. Elles traversèrent les couloirs menant aux dortoirs, à la recherche de la tornade répondant au nom de Raven Reyes. Elles décidèrent de passer devant le dortoir des _latinas_ et furent étonnées de le voir totalement vide. Même Raven n'était pas là. Ce dortoir qui d'habitude, était bercé par le doux bruit des cris incessant des natives des pays chauds, était aussi silencieux qu'un cimetière la nuit. Les deux codétenues se regardèrent un court instant. Elles devaient déjà être là-bas. Elles tournèrent les talons et se rendirent directement à la salle des projections, qui avait été aménagée pour l'occasion. A l'entrée de celle-ci avait été déroulé du papier toilette. Clarke avait compris qu'il s'agissait de la décoration de la prison, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela ridicule. Elles entrèrent et furent enveloppées par le bruit. C'était comme si les cris du dortoir des _latinas_ s'était téléporté ici et à ça s'ajoutait la musique prodiguée par la radio qui avait été posée sur une table en plein milieu de la pièce. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, déjà, toutes les _latinas_ étaient là, plus Anya, Gaïa, Lexa et quelques autres détenues. Il y avait deux gardes qui surveillaient la pièce, Lincoln et Nathan. Elles trouvèrent Raven qui était en train de s'empiffrer de gâteaux dans un coin de la pièce, toujours accompagnée d'Anya qui semblait lui dire de se calmer. En voyant ses deux amies, elle sourit.

« T'as du gâteau entre les dents, remarqua Clarke en arrivant.

\- Bonjour Griffin, rigola Raven.

\- Contente que vous soyez venues, leur dit Anya, pour les cadeaux c'est là-bas, dit-elle en pointant un coin de la pièce du doigt. Viens Griffin, je t'accompagne.

Clarke hocha doucement la tête et suivit Anya.

\- C'est bien que tu aies fait un cadeau à Costia, elle va apprécier pour sûr.

\- C'est la moindre des choses.

\- Tiens, pose-le sur le mien.

Clarke posa son dessin sur une boule de papier toilettes. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers la fausse blonde qui haussa les épaules.

\- C'est un paquet de chips, dit-elle, et j'ai pas de papier cadeau.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Anya lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et elles marchèrent jusqu'au gâteau, qui était servi par Emori.

\- Tiens Gonzales, répliqua Anya, deux parts s'il te plaît.

\- Me dit pas que c'est pour Reyes, elle a déjà mangé la moitié ! grogna Emori en s'emparant du couteau en plastique.

\- Non ! » rigola Anya en prenant les deux parts que lui tenait la brune aux yeux noirs.

Elle en tendit une à Clarke qui le prit dans ses mains comme un objet sacré. Elle n'avait pas mangé de sucreries depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Anya lui conseilla de le manger rapidement si elle ne voulait pas que Raven le fasse disparaître. Clarke suivit le conseil de la fausse blonde et croqua à l'intérieur. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa un gémissement de pur bonheur s'étouffer dans sa bouche fermée. C'était délicieux. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, une part de marbré allait la rendre aussi heureuse. Elle entendit la voix de Lexa derrière elle et se tourna. Elle la vit, accompagnée de Costia. Elles arrivèrent à leur niveau et Anya tapa dans la main de Lexa.

« Je suis contente que vous soyez venues, leur dit Costia dans un sourire, j'ai même vu que Griffin m'a offert un cadeau.

Lexa se tourna vers Clarke, visiblement étonnée par le geste de la blonde qui sourit discrètement.

\- Même toi Wilson, ça me fait plaisir.

\- T'inquiète, répondit Anya.

\- Ta blessure va mieux ? demanda Clarke à Lexa qui se toucha immédiatement le front.

\- Ça a cicatrisé oui.

Clarke fut étonné, c'était rapide. Une toute petite cicatrice était visible, rien de dérangeant, ce qui rassura la blonde.

\- On ouvrira les cadeaux vers vingt heures, après ça on sera obligées de retourner aux box, déclara Lexa en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée sur le mur.

\- En attendant, profitez un maximum ! » fit Costia en tapant dans ses mains.

Lexa et elle tournèrent les talons pour aller saluer les autres détenues. Anya, qui avait aperçu Echo et Luna discuter un peu plus loin, laissa Clarke pour aller les rejoindre. La blonde décida de retourner auprès d'Octavia et Raven. Ses deux amies n'avaient toujours pas bougées. Elle avait deviné que la _latina_ avait cédé une part de gâteau à Octavia en voyant la Blake manger. Elles discutèrent tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que Costia refasse son apparition. Elle s'approcha de Raven en posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Reyes, la radio a un problème, dit-elle.

\- Oups, attends j'arrive ! »

Raven s'approcha de la radio, suivie par Clarke et Octavia. Elle se pencha sur la machine qui ne fonctionnait à priori plus et suivit les câbles des yeux jusqu'aux prises. Elle alla vérifier les branchements, débrancha et rebrancha les câbles mais la radio ne s'alluma pas. Elle pesta en espagnol et retourna auprès de la petite machine. Elle l'ouvrit rien qu'avec la force de ses mains et regarda à l'intérieur.

« _Mierda_ , soupira-t-elle, tiens Griffin tu peux aller me trouver Jasper, il doit encore être dans l'atelier. Demande-lui une pince plate, un tournevis cruciforme et un pistolet à colle _por favor_. »

Clarke ne se fit pas prier et sortit de la pièce presque au pas de course, à la recherche de Jasper. Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Elle n'avait jamais fait le trajet salle de projection/atelier, elle partait toujours de son dortoir. Pour éviter de se perdre et d'assister à une fête sans musique, elle décida de passer par son dortoir. Les couloirs de la prison étaient presque vides. Elle ne croisa que très peu de détenues, la plupart sortaient des douches où de leurs ateliers. Elle arriva devant son box mais deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux. Elle sursauta. Qui dans ce bas monde lui ferait peur de cette manière, lui gâchant la vue alors qu'elle était pressée. En plus elle avait déjà peur toute seule dans les couloirs sombres de la prison.

« Octavia bouge de là, grogna Clarke en tentant de se retourner.

\- Hm, je ne pense pas que ce soit Octavia. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et les deux mains se retirèrent de sur ses yeux. Elle se retourna et sentit son cœur s'accélérer à la vue d'une Lexa toute contente, un sourire innocent plaqué au visage. Clarke posa sa main sur son cœur et se força à arborer une expression colérique, mais c'était peine perdue devant Lexa qui était morte de rire.

« Pourquoi tu me suis ? demanda Clarke en croisant les bras.

\- Raven m'a dit que t'allais te perdre.

Clarke roula des yeux.

\- Elle est irrécupérable. »

Mais maintenant qu'elle était devant les dortoirs, elle connaissait parfaitement la route. Mais la compagnie de Lexa n'était pas désagréable, au contraire, la brune semblait de bonne humeur. Pourtant, sa place était auprès de sa copine, avec les autres, à la soirée. Pas avec Clarke, dans les couloirs vides de la prison, à la recherche d'un garde pour avoir un tournevis. Clarke se remit en marche et Lexa fit de même. Elle avait remarqué que la brune avait le tic de mettre ses mains dans ses poches. Elle trouva ça plutôt mignon.

« Pourquoi t'es pas avec ta dulcinée ? ironisa la blonde en regardant droit devant elle.

\- Parce que je rends un service à Reyes et puis elle discutait avec Ontari quand je suis partie.

\- Hm, je vois.

\- En tout cas, chapeau bas pour le dessin. Je l'ai vu il est splendide, j'en suis presque jalouse. »

Clarke eut un rire discret et tourna la tête pour regarder Lexa. La brune fit de même et leurs yeux se connectèrent immédiatement. Clarke sentit l'alchimie qu'il y avait entre elle et Lexa se répandre dans l'air. Elle se demandait si elle était la seule à la ressentir. Parce qu'elle était plutôt puissante, mais discrète et tôt ou tard, elle allait exploser. Elle vit Lexa tourner la tête et une légère teinte rosée apparut sur ses joues. Clarke se pinça les lèvres. Beaucoup trop mignon pour une dure à cuire. Elles arrivèrent devant l'atelier et Clarke demanda à Lexa de rester devant, elle allait faire vite. Comme prévu, Jasper était en train de fermer. En voyant Clarke, il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, mais l'ex étudiante lui expliqua la situation, la soirée pour Costia, la goinfre de Raven Reyes et la radio qui en faisait des siennes. Jasper lui donna les outils dont elle avait besoin, mais lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se balader avec sans autorisation, ni garde à proximité. Clarke avait l'autorisation mais pas le garde, Jasper était loin d'avoir fini de tout ranger et Monty était déjà parti. Il lui conseilla de les caler entre son pantalon et son ventre, ce qui étonna la blonde. Jasper lui faisait confiance, il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse d'erreurs. Après ça, elles quittèrent la salle de mécanique, les outils cachés à l'intérieur de son pantalon, Clarke n'était pas sereine. Lexa l'avait cramé à la seconde ou la blonde était sortie de la pièce.

« J'ai une idée. » dit simplement Clarke en prenant la brune par le bras.

Lexa fronça les sourcils mais se laissa tirer par la blonde. Elle rit doucement, elle n'avait absolument pas de force, si elle bougeait légèrement, sa main lâcherai son bras sans soucis. Mais elle appréciait le contact de la blonde. Clarke quant à elle, était sûre de où elle allait et ce qu'elle voulait. Elles marchèrent le long du couloir mais tournèrent dans la direction opposée à celle de la salle où avaient lieux les festivités. Clarke devinait la tourmente de Lexa mais elle l'ignora. Elle arriva dans un couloir qu'elle connaissait bien et ouvrit la porte du fameux placard à balai. Celui où Niylah lui avait sauté dessus, celui où elle s'était arrêtée avec Lexa lorsque la brune s'était blessée. Elle poussa Lexa à l'intérieur et ferma la porte avant d'allumer l'interrupteur pour avoir un peu de lumière. Lexa se tourna vers elle, un sourcil relevé et un regard qui en disait long. Clarke soupira.

« Ne te méprends pas Woods, dit-elle en la contournant, je cherche juste un torchon pour les mettre dedans, j'ai pas envie de me salir et en plus ça fait mal.

Lexa ricana et remit ses mains dans ses poches. Clarke, qui cherchait dans les étagères, sentit le poids du regard de Lexa, qui n'avait pas changé, sur elle. De plus, elle ne voyait strictement rien à cause de la lumière qui était quasi inexistante, pourtant, elle l'avait allumée. Elle se tourna vers Lexa et se força à adopter une attitude crédible.

\- Eh bien Griffin, répliqua Lexa en s'avançant dangereusement vers elle, un peu d'illégalité ça fait du bien non ? »

Elle toucha les outils dissimulés sous le t-shirt et le pantalon de Clarke qui sentit une vague d'électricité bousculer son corps tout entier. Elle recula jusqu'à heurter le mur. Non mais elle faisait quoi là ? C'était une blague ? Elle était pétrifiée. Les mains de Lexa commencèrent à se balader sur son t-shirt avec une lenteur malicieuse et Clarke cherchait désespérément son regard. Mais rien à faire, la brune fixait ses mains, comme si elle avait peur de flancher. A la seconde ou ses doigts de frayèrent un chemin son t-shirt, la blonde lui attrapa la main avec une vitesse folle et Lexa leva enfin la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Leurs corps étaient si proches que Clarke pouvait sentir les battements de cœurs de Lexa. C'était comme si une petite onde électrique était visible, juste entre leurs yeux. Electrique, c'était le mot. La tension était électrique, mais pas dans le sens désagréable. Clarke avait littéralement arrêté de respirer, elle était en apnée totale, tout comme le temps, qui semblait s'être figé. Son esprit était vide et la jeune femme ne savait pas pourquoi, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait Lexa, elle ne se posait pas des milliers et des milliers de questions. Ses yeux verts ressortaient dans la pénombre, ils lui montraient la voie, dans ceux-ci, Clarke voyait quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cerner. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'ils étaient avenants et dégageaient toujours cette attirance singulière. Clarke secoua la tête tout doucement et une petite lueur de confusion apparut dans l'émeraude de Lexa. Elle allait faire une connerie. Mais pour une fois dans sa vie, elle voulait laisser parler son cœur et pas sa tête. Prise par une pulsion dont elle ignorait les origines, elle glissa une main derrière la nuque de Lexa et les rapprocha puis, sans hésiter une seule seconde de plus, elle captura ses lèvres. Elle poussa un soupir de pure satisfaction. Les lèvres de Lexa étaient si douces, si chaudes et si humides, jamais elle n'avait embrassé quelqu'un avec des lèvres aussi agréables. Elles étaient comparable à de la soie, à du coton, une chose était sûre, c'est qu'à partir de maintenant, elle ne s'en lassera jamais.

Lexa quant à elle, avait été engloutie dans un océan de confusion. Jamais de la vie elle n'aurait cru que Clarke l'embrasserait. Mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas, au contraire, elle adorait ça. Cependant, elle voulait savoir si la blonde était pleinement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait et des enjeux qui allaient en découler. Elle les sépara quelques secondes et elles se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. C'était devenu leur moyen de communication. Tout passait par l'observation, les deux jeunes détenues n'étant pas vraiment à l'aise avec les mots, puisque pas un seul n'avait été prononcé. Mais dans le regard de Clarke, elle ne vit que du désir, simple mais légèrement frustré. Clarke pensait à Costia. Elle espérait que Lexa fasse de même. Elle commençait à apprécier la blonde et voulait respecter sa relation avec Lexa. Son esprit jusque-là vide, se vit habiter par de nombreuses questions, celles qui devaient être là au début mais qui n'apparurent que maintenant. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse commencer à regretter ce qu'elle était en train de faire, Lexa posa son pouce sur son menton et lui fit entre-ouvrir la bouche. Clarke perdit le sens de la raison, elle trouva ce geste terriblement sexy. Lexa l'embrassa à nouveau, avec une douceur brûlante et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour approfondir le contact un maximum. Clarke sentit son cerveau se déconnecter et toutes ses questions furent balayées de son esprit. Elle sentait les mains de la brune se poser sur ses hanches et frissonna. Elle ne pouvait pas, avec un simple baiser de rien du tout, perdre le contrôle à ce point. Sa main droite était toujours derrière la nuque de Lexa et elle se surprit en train de jouer avec ses mèches de cheveux, tandis que la gauche traçait doucement du bout de ses doigts, la délicieuse mâchoire de la sportive. Elle fit alors quelque chose qu'elle adorait. Doucement, elle mordit la lèvre inférieure de la brune qui sourit. Elle sentit alors sa conscience s'envoler. Sentir Lexa sourire entre ses lèvres était la plus belle sensation du monde.

Mais soudain, un énorme bruit se fit entendre. On frappait à la porte du placard. Lexa se tourna rapidement et Clarke mit une main sur sa bouche. Elle était encore dans les étoiles et un garde entra brusquement. C'était Murphy. Elle entendit Lexa pester avant de faire mine de chercher quelque chose.

« Bon alors, c'est pas très confortable pour baiser ça, répliqua le garde d'une voix menaçante.

\- C'est pas ce qu'on faisait ! s'offusqua Clarke.

\- Ouais c'est ça. » grogna-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

Clarke recula mais elle avait oublié qu'elle était déjà contre le mur. En se cognant, elle fit tomber un des outils qui heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle se senti blêmir a une vitesse fulgurante et se tourna vers Lexa qui la regardait avec des gros yeux. Il fallait que ce soit le tournevis. Considéré comme une arme au sein du pénitencier, quiconque se promenait avec cet objet dans les poches risquait le QHS. Clarke n'arriva même pas à déglutir. Murphy avait les yeux rivés sur le tournevis et leva petit à petit son regard jusqu'à planter ses yeux gris dans les iris bleus de Clarke qui pensait que sa vie était officiellement terminée.

.

 **Ohh mais que va-t-il se passer ? Clarke et Lexa se sont faites choper tiens, qu'est-ce que ça va donner tout ça ? Bref, dans tous les cas dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce cours de sport ou encore de la soirée pour Costia. Après, on peut voir que l'amitié entre Clarke Octavia et Raven se renforce jours après jours (même avec Anya). On se retrouve la semaine prochaine avec un chapitre qui s'intitulera «** _ **Over the Rainbow**_ **» ! Passez une excellent semaine !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Fanny** **:** Oui, Anya donne souvent de très bons conseils, et Clarke a finalement arrêté de se poser des questions… Après voilà, Clarke n'a pas trop souffert pendant le cours de sport (c'est vrai qu'en prenant du recul je me suis dite que Lexa était un peu trop gentille pendant le cours de sport mais c'est pas plus mal au final), après le passé de Lexa sera mentionné plusieurs fois au fur et à mesure et ce qu'elle a fait pour atterrir en prison sera dévoilé un peu plus tard. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu, merci beaucoup pour ta review :D

 **Aioli** : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir :D


	7. Over the Rainbow

**Héééé saluut :D Voici, comme tous les jeudis, le nouveau chapitre de Griffin is the new Woods ! Un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres mais pas moins dense, je vous le promets ! On reprend directement avec la suite du précédent (je vous avais laissé avec un suspens énorme, encore désolée). Bref, plein de choses vous attendent, on aura quelques petits focus notamment sur Raven, on en saura un petit plus sur Octavia. Vous allez très vite deviner pourquoi j'ai nommé le chapitre ainsi (non ce n'est pas parce que c'est la pride month, presque mdr). Bonne lecture ! (comme d'hab je réponds aux reviews anonymes en bas !)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Over the Rainbow**

 _[…]Clarke recula mais elle avait oublié qu'elle était déjà contre le mur. En se cognant, elle fit tomber un des outils qui heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle se senti blêmir a une vitesse fulgurante et se tourna vers Lexa qui la regardait avec des gros yeux. Il fallait que ce soit le tournevis. Considéré comme une arme au sein du pénitencier, quiconque se promenait avec cet objet dans les poches risquait le QHS. Clarke n'arriva même pas à déglutir. Murphy avait les yeux rivés sur le tournevis et leva petit à petit son regard jusqu'à planter ses yeux gris dans les iris bleus de Clarke qui pensait que sa vie était officiellement terminée…_

Mais alors que Murphy commençait à marcher dans sa direction, une autre voix masculine se fit entendre et Clarke la reconnu immédiatement.

« Griffin ?

Jasper entra dans le placard et contourna Murphy. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la blonde, il suivit son regard qui était posé sur le tournevis. Il soupira avant de porter son attention sur John qui sortait son carnet de rapports de sa poche. Mais Jasper l'en empêcha.

\- C'est moi qui ai donné les outils à Clarke, expliqua Jasper, la radio dans la salle de projection ne fonctionne plus, il faut la réparer.

\- Alors tu m'explique pourquoi elle n'est pas sous surveillance ? répliqua Murphy en regardant la blonde.

\- Je devais fermer l'atelier, soupira Jasper avant de ramasser le tournevis, donc je lui ai dit de passer devant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans un foutu placard à balai ?

Jasper se tourna vers Clarke, il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle. Alors que la blonde commença à bégayer, impossible d'aligner deux mots à cause de la peur, Lexa se mit devant elle comme un bouclier et jeta son regard noir sur Murphy.

\- On voulait récupérer une serviette pour ranger les outils. Dans le pantalon, ça fait un peu mal.

\- T'es qui toi, son chien de garde ? railla Murphy en la regardant de haut en bas.

Lexa roula des yeux, ce genre de remarque ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Clarke quant à elle, ne supporta pas le comportement de Murphy et s'apprêta à répliquer quand Jasper lui tendit le tournevis.

\- Sors les autres. Lexa, tu as trouvé la serviette ?

\- On était justement en train de les chercher, dit la brune en ouvrant les placards, bah voilà, dit-elle en sortant une serviette.

\- Bon on traîne pas, faut réparer la radio avant la fin de la soirée. »

Jasper prit les outils que lui tendaient Clarke et les enveloppa dans la serviette. Ils sortirent du placard sous le regard douteux de Murphy qui sortit en dernier et ferma derrière lui. Clarke soupira une fois qu'ils furent loin du garde et remercia mille fois Jasper pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Le brun lui passa tout de même un savon, appuyant sur le fait qu'elles auraient dû retourner à la salle directement au lieu de faire un détour. Clarke et Lexa se regardèrent du coin de l'œil. L'excuse de la serviette était vraiment merdique.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans la salle où se déroulait la soirée, Costia sauta dans les bras de Lexa et Raven arriva vers Clarke, les yeux noirs de colère.

« Putain t'en a mis du temps !

\- Murphy a fait des siennes, expliqua Clarke en lui tendant les outils.

\- Tout ce qu'il faut, t'es pardonnée ! »

Raven lui adressa son plus beau sourire avant de tourner les talons et se diriger vers la radio. Clarke aperçut Octavia qui discutait avec Lincoln. Celle-ci lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Une fois avec eux, Clarke sourit à Lincoln pour lui dire bonjour.

« Je parie qu'il n'y a plus de gâteau, répliqua Clarke en balayant la pièce du regard.

\- Reyes est un ventre sur pattes, rigola Lincoln.

Clarke croisa le regard de Lexa. Elle eut une sensation bizarre. Elle avait envie, à l'instant, de lui sauter dessus. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans le placard à balai l'avait littéralement allumée et une étrange sensation de non achevé la laissait perplexe. Elle se demandait jusqu'où elles seraient allées si Murphy n'avait pas débarqué. Mais elle secoua la tête. Il fallait être raisonnable.

\- C'est l'heure de l'ouverture des cadeaux ! » répliqua Octavia après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale.

Ainsi, toutes les détenues se réunirent et formèrent un arc de cercle autour de Costia, qui était assise sur une chaise. La musique étant revenue, l'ambiance était plutôt chaleureuse et détendue. Chacune à leur tour, elles donnèrent leur cadeau. Anya ouvrit la danse et effectivement, elle lui avait offert un paquet de chips saveur barbecue. Costia avait l'air vraiment heureuse. Dans la vie de tous les jours, un paquet de chips, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Ce n'était même pas un cadeau. En prison, c'était tout autre chose. Luna arriva ensuite et lui offrit une petite lampe qu'elle avait fabriquée elle-même, avec le prénom de la blonde écrit dessus. Emori fut la suivante et lui donna une carte postale de son île natale, Cuba. Lorsque Clarke lui donna son dessin, tous les regards furent portés vers elle. Elle reçut une vague de compliments sur son talent et Costia l'avait même prise dans ses bras sous le regard rassuré de Lexa. Echo lui avait offert une figurine en papier mâché, Raven un bracelet fait main et Gaïa lui avait déjà fait un tatouage au niveau de l'épaule gauche, un monogramme avec les initiales de son prénom.

Lexa fut bien évidemment la dernière. Elle avait une petite boîte en carton et un t-shirt. Costia déplia d'abord le t-shirt et son visage s'illumina. Pendant la soirée, tout le monde avait signé et écrit un petit mot dessus, même Clarke. Elle le mit immédiatement. Après ça, elle ouvrit la boîte et posa une main sur sa bouche. Personne ne savait ce que Lexa lui avait offert, mais une petite goutte perla sur sa joue et elle se leva avant d'enlacer la brune. Raven attrapa la boîte avant qu'elle ne tombe et tout le monde put voir son contenu. C'était un pendentif avec une plaque circulaire dans laquelle le nombre 37 était gravé. Les petits défauts permettaient de deviner qu'il avait été fait-main et plusieurs détenues saluèrent Lexa pour le geste. Costia attrapa le visage de la brune et elles s'embrassèrent sous le regard passionné des invitées. Clarke détourna le regard et se pinça la lèvre. C'était comme si on lui volait ce qu'elle lui avait donné quelques minutes plus tôt. Les cadeaux ayant tous été ouverts, la plupart des détenues partirent, seules Raven, Costia, Lexa, Clarke et Echo étaient toujours là. Elles commencèrent à ranger en silence, la radio ayant été éteinte. Jasper, Lincoln et Nathan aidaient aussi et après plusieurs minutes interminables de rangement, Costia remercia les filles.

« C'était parfait, dit-elle en volant un baiser à Lexa, reposez-vous bien.

\- Tu pars demain à dix heures c'est ça ? dit Raven qui avait l'air dégoûtée.

\- Oui…

\- Aller on y va, passez une bonne nuit, dit Clarke.

\- Si elles dorment. » répliqua Echo en faisant un clin d'œil à Lexa qui la fusilla du regard.

Elles rirent de bon cœur et se séparèrent.

Clarke arriva dans son box et s'affala lourdement sur son lit. Octavia, qui lisait tranquillement, le regarda du coin de l'œil. Elle avait capté la déception de la blonde, elle savait pertinemment que c'était à cause de Lexa. Clarke quant à elle, était en train de réfléchir. Voir Lexa et Costia aussi proches et sachant qu'elles étaient sûrement cachées quelque part dans la prison en train de faire des choses pas très catholiques, l'avait plongé dans un état d'affreux pessimisme. Elle commençait à se dire que Lexa avait joué d'elle, qu'elle l'avait menée en bateau et qu'elle était, de toute façon, amoureuse de Costia. Elle se disait qu'une fois que la blonde sera officiellement dehors, elle lui sauterait dessus. Mais Clarke n'était pas un objet, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle représentait aux yeux de Lexa. Elle ne savait pas comment allait évoluer leur relation une fois que Costia sera out. Mais il fallait qu'elle revienne aux bases. Pourquoi déjà, premièrement, Lexa filtrait avec elle alors qu'elle était en couple ? Ensuite, pourquoi avait-elle répondu à son baiser dans le placard à balai ? Toute personne en couple qui se respectait et qui respectait son ou sa partenaire ne faisait pas une chose pareille. Trop de questions sans réponse, parce qu'elle n'en avait jamais parlé avec la brune. Elle répondait simplement à ses pulsions. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle ait une conversation avec la brune, mais avant toute chose, il fallait qu'elle en parle. Elle tourna la tête vers Octavia qui fit de même en sentant son regard sur elle. Elle comprit immédiatement et ferma ses doigts pour fermer son livre avant de se lever de son lit pour rejoindre Clarke dans le sien.

« Raconte Griffin, chuchota la brune.

\- J'ai embrassé Lexa Woods.

Octavia ouvrit tellement les yeux qu'elle crut qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Clarke se donna une claque mentale. Elle venait vraiment de dire ça à Octavia, mais à quoi elle pensait ? Qu'est-ce que la brune allait bien faire avec ce genre d'information ? Clarke secoua la tête, elle commençait à paniquer. La prison, ce n'était absolument pas bon pour elle.

\- Du calme, chuchota Octavia en posant sa main sur son dos, explique moi. Je ne comprends pas.

Clarke commença à tout lui expliquer, du moment où elle avait quitté la soirée au moment où elle était revenue, dans les moindres détails. Elle lui avait même donné le détail John Murphy et avait blêmi en voyant son interlocutrice grimacer à l'entente du nom du gardien des enfers. Elle caressait doucement le dos de Clarke pour la calmer et ça fonctionnait. Elle se sentait moins seule dans ses problèmes après en avoir parlé à Octavia, mais son silence ne l'aidait pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la brune et fut rassurée en la voyant réfléchir. Elle voulait trouver les bons mots, ne pas dire n'importe quoi à l'ex étudiante parce que c'était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin.

\- Tu sais Clarke, je pense que tu devrais en parler avec Woods. En plus, tu l'avais vue se disputer avec Costia la dernière fois non ?

\- Oui, c'était à propos de sa sortie… Tu sais, je pense vraiment qu'elle s'est servie de Lexa pour être libérée…

Octavia fronça les sourcils et se remit à réfléchir.

\- Alors c'est par là que tu dois commencer à creuser. Déjà, Lexa est plus que réceptive, mais attends, t'es pas censée être hétéro ?

\- Parce que les changements de bord t'étonnent encore ? On est dans une prison pour femmes !

\- Je pense plutôt que t'es en manque, répliqua Octavia.

\- Non, en vrai je me suis posée la question. Je pense être bi.

\- Te prends pas la tête à te coller une étiquette Griffin, beaucoup ici sont hétéros mais se font quand même plaisir.

Clarke haussa les épaules. En réalité, elle ne savait pas trop. Elle s'aventurait en terrain inconnu mais cela ne la déplaisait pas pour autant.

\- Et puis je ne sais pas, c'est Lexa… elle m'attire un peu comme un aimant. J'me suis demandé pourquoi elle et pas toi ou même Reyes, vous étiez beaucoup plus gentilles avec moi. Mais quand tu me touches et quand elle me touche, c'est totalement différent.

\- _Mamamia_ elle t'a ensorcelée, rigola Octavia. C'est les yeux verts je pense.

\- Mamamia ? Sérieux O' ?

\- Désolée, l'effet Reyes, soupira Octavia. Je pense que tu elle est réceptive alors qu'elle est censée être avec Costia, c'est que quelque chose s'est aussi déclenché de son côté. Toi tu sais ce que tu veux mais je pense qu'elle doit être complètement perdue. Elle doit avoir perdu suffisamment perdu confiance en sa copine pour se tourner vers d'autres horizons. Elle a dû se rendre compte de quelque chose pour t'embrasser.

\- Mais de quoi ?

\- C'est à elle de te donner la réponse Clarke. »

La blonde hocha doucement la tête. Son esprit était beaucoup moins embrumé et elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Lexa. Mais comme l'avait dit Octavia, elle était sûrement perdue, donc elle n'allait pas le faire tout de suite. Elle allait attendre que la situation se stabilise, que Lexa prenne du recul avec le départ de Costia, pour prendre les rênes. Clarke enlaça Octavia qui retourna dans son lit et après un petit « bonne nuit » elle tomba directement dans les bras de Morphée, exténuée après une si longue journée.

.

 **Jour numéro 99**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le départ de Costia, la vie reprenait doucement son cours à Arkadia et Clarke n'avait pratiquement pas vu Lexa. Les rares fois où elle l'avait croisée, c'était dans la cantine ou dans les douches. Elles n'avaient même pas pu parler. Mais du peu qu'elle voyait, Clarke avait deviné l'embarras et l'anxiété chez la brune. Il était vrai que lorsqu'une personne était libérée, elle n'avait qu'une tenue de ville, un ticket de bus et 40$. Ce n'était rien du tout, c'était moins que le strict nécessaire. Quand on avait expliqué à Clarke ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'on était libérée, celle-ci eut froid dans le dos. Si on l'a mettait dehors tout de suite, elle serait perdue et serait certainement revenue à Arkadia au pas de course.

Actuellement, elle était à l'atelier mécanique et elle bidouillait, comme d'habitude, l'unité centrale. Elle avait beaucoup avancé, il fallait qu'elle mette les barrettes de mémoire vive, le lecteur de disques, la carte son et qu'elle reconstruise la carte mère. Ok, il lui restait encore beaucoup de travail. Jasper avait mis de la musique au plus grand bonheur des détenues qui chantaient en chœur sur la musique _Sugar_ de Robin Schulz. Raven, qui travaillait sur une imprimante, râlait dans son coin.

« On peut pas mettre un peu de latino ? répliqua-t-elle.

\- Quoi, tu veux mettre _Despacito_ ? rigola Jasper.

\- J'irai au trou pour ne plus l'écouter ! s'exclama la _latina_.

\- C'est une radio Reyes, dit Luna, on ne choisit pas les musiques.

Jasper remercia Luna pour sa remarque et fit tourner le bouton qui faisant changer la fréquence. Au plus grand bonheur de Raven, Jasper tomba sur _Bailando_ d'Enrique Iglesias.

\- Ohohhh, _me gustaaa_! » dit la brune en commençant à danser.

Luna suivit et Clarke se contentait de fredonner les paroles. Elle avait un petit faible pour les musiques des pays d'Amérique du sud, leurs rythmes endiablés faisaient bouger les corps contre leur gré. Ces musiques étaient beaucoup trop entraînantes pour elle et pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle écoutait tous les jours. Mais elle écoutait très peu de musique depuis qu'elle était là, elle préférait s'acheter à manger avec ses sous plutôt qu'un mp3. Donc un peu de musique rythmée ne lui faisait aucun mal. Surtout qu'elle avait grandement besoin de se vider la tête et elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur une tornade brune pour y arriver. Avant la fin du cours, Monty tapa dans ses mains pour attirer leur attention.

« Ce soir l'atelier théâtre nous présentera une pièce, dit-il.

\- Ouep, répliqua Jasper qui avait l'affiche dans les mains, ils vont jouer _Le Magicien d'Oz_.

\- Ça peut être cool, dit Luna en regardant Raven.

\- Parce que tu penses que je ne vais pas y aller ? Ça va être trop drôle !

Clarke était aussi de la partie. C'était, comme Luna, la première fois qu'elle assistait à une pièce de théâtre jouée en prison. Elle appréhendait. Elle ne savait pas qui faisait du théâtre et elle était sûre qu'elle allait avoir des surprises.

A la fin du cours, elle se rendit à l'infirmerie. Elle devait voir sa mère. Non, elle voulait voir sa mère. Parce qu'avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa vie dernièrement, elle n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête, remettre un peu d'ordre et discuter avec sa génitrice était ce par quoi il fallait commencer. Elle arriva rapidement à l'infirmerie et Eric Jackson, l'autre médecin de la prison, l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

« Tiens Clarke, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?

\- Je viens voir ma mère.

\- Je vais la chercher !

\- Merci beaucoup. »

Il disparut derrière la porte du bureau du Dr. Griffin et Clarke attendit dans la salle d'attente. Elle fut surprise d'y voir Octavia et Echo. Sa camarade de box avait une atèle sur le bras, tandis que la _latina_ avait un pansement sur l'œil droit et un autre sur le côté de ses lèvres. Elle les regarda avec curiosité. Elles étaient assise chacune à une extrémité du banc, comme si elles se fuyaient comme la peste.

« Salut, dit Clarke en s'avançant vers Octavia.

\- 'lut Griffin, articula la brune.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Jackson sortit du bureau.

\- Elles se sont bagarrées, puis il se tourna vers les deux blessées, pourtant vos étiez calmes pendant presque trois mois. C'est la quatrième fois les filles, et ce sera la dernière ! »

Le regard de Clarke alterna entre Octavia et Echo. Elle ne savait pas que les deux jeunes brunes se battaient souvent. Elles étaient ensemble au cours de sport ou à la soirée et pourtant, Clarke n'avait jamais rien remarqué. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il y avait à remarquer. Elle les avait déjà vues se parler sans qu'il n'y ait de problèmes. D'un côté, cela ne l'étonnait pas, elle connaissait Octavia et son tempérament de feu. Elle lui avait déjà dit qu'il lui arrivait de se battre. Mais Echo avait l'air d'être une fille calme, au même titre qu'Anya et pourtant, elle avait tout de même réussit à lui casser le bras. Il valait mieux pas les chercher, tout compte fait. Jackson ordonna aux deux détenues de sortir et de revenir le lendemain pour une auscultation. Après ça, la mère de Clarke sortit de son bureau.

« Clarke, ma chérie !

Elle prit rapidement sa fille dans ses bras, consciente des règles qu'il y avait dans la prison et l'observa quelques secondes.

\- Tout va bien maman.

\- Je suis désolée Clarke.

\- Tout va bien maman.

Abby fronça les sourcils. Si Clarke commençait à se répéter, elles n'allaient pas aller loin.

\- Tu avais raison. Quand tu as été condamnée, j'étais perdue. Je ne voulais pas d'une fille en prison. Alors je t'ai délaissée. Mais si tu imaginée comme je m'en veux aujourd'hui.

\- Oui j'ai vu ça, tu m'encaisses des chèques.

\- J'aimerais te donner autre chose que de l'argent.

Le regard de Clarke s'adoucit. Sa mère avait vraiment l'air sincère. Elle regarda autour d'elles et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Te savoir pas loin c'est déjà pas mal.

Abby sourit. Elle était heureuse de voir que sa fille n'avait pas fait la même erreur qu'elle en la rejetant.

\- Tout vas bien alors, dit Abby. Et Lexa alors, je n'ai pas de nouvelles, elle va bien ?

\- Oui elle va bien, elle a déjà cicatrisé !

\- Cette enfant est incroyable ! » répliqua Abby.

Clarke hocha doucement la tête. Ça pour être incroyable, elle l'était.

.

Raven, sur un coup de rage, donna un violent coup de poing sur l'imprimante. Un bruit qui ne valait rien de bon sortit de la machine et Luna, qui rangeait tranquillement les outils, soupira bruyamment pour que la _latina_ l'entende avant de se tourner vers elle.

« Tranquille Reyes, dit-elle en attrapant un tournevis pour le mettre à sa place.

- _Mierda,_ mais pourquoi est-ce qu'une imprimante me donne autant de mal ?

Luna soupira une nouvelle fois avant de sortir de l'inventaire et s'approcher de Raven. Celle-ci semblait furax et avait posé ses mains sur son front. Ses yeux étaient collés à l'imprimante qui était dans un sale état au vu du traitement qu'elle lui donnait. Luna se tordit la bouche avant de s'asseoir à côté de la camarade et regarda avec elle, la pauvre petite machine.

\- Et si t'évitais de la casser au lieu de la réparer ? »

Luna avait dit ça au tac au tac et Raven la fusilla du regard. Mais ce n'eut pas l'effet voulu. Luna avait plutôt l'air amusée, un tout petit sourire naissait des extrémités de ses lèvres et Raven posa accidentellement ses yeux dessus. Parce qu'elle ne devait pas se mentir, les lèvres de Luna étaient beaucoup trop appétissantes pour être évitées. Elle mordit les siennes, elle se retenait de vouloir y goûter.

Depuis que Luna avait posé les pieds dans cette prison, Raven l'avait remarquée. Elle avait l'air beaucoup moins perturbée que les autres. Sa personnalité lui faisait beaucoup penser à celle d'Anya, elle était calme et réfléchie. Pourtant, elle semblait jeune et innocente au premier regard. Une fois, elle l'avait vu s'énerver contre une autre détenue lorsque celle-ci avait commencé à critiquer les _latinas_. Mais Luna ne l'avait pas insulté, elle n'avait pas utilisé la violence, seulement des mots qui, par leur simplicité et leur vérité, étaient plus poignants que toutes les insultes du monde. Raven saluait le charisme de sa camarade, qui ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais lorsqu'elle le faisait, elle disait vraiment quelque chose.

C'était l'un des nombreux traits qu'elle trouvait attirants chez Luna. Et puis il y avait son regard. Il était ténébreux, sombre et profond. Le plus grand mystère qui existait après celui du Big Bang. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Raven se sentait attirée par Luna comme un aimant depuis son arrivée et même si elle avait déjà eu quelques petites expériences avec d'autres filles, avec elle, elle voulait essayer… d'avoir réellement quelque chose.

Alors sans se poser plus de questions, elle pencha doucement sa tête en avant et s'arrêta alors que leurs bouches se frôlaient pratiquement. Elle voulait en avoir l'autorisation et elle l'eut puisque Luna réduisit l'espace qui les séparait à néant et s'empara de ses lèvres avec une sensualité absolue. Raven soupira et ne put s'empêcher de sourire sur les lèvres de Luna qui étaient, comme dans son imagination, délicieuses. Elle pivota légèrement sur son tabouret et se permit de glisser une de ses mains dans les cheveux bouclés de la brune. Ils étaient tellement doux, c'était un exploit qu'elle arrivait à les garder aussi propres et soupes malgré leur situation. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, une terrible sensation de vide habita Raven. Mais Luna entre-ouvrit sa bouche, à la recherche d'un second baiser qu'elle obtint rapidement. Puis vint un troisième et un quatrième, les baisers s'enchaînèrent de plus en plus rapidement. Raven sentit l'adrénaline monter quand Luna posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Dieu savait à quel point la bouclée embrassait bien, ses lèvres charnues en étaient sûrement pour beaucoup. Raven glissa les siennes sur les épaules de la brune et lorsqu'elles se séparèrent par manque d'air, leurs regards se croisèrent.

A ce moment-là, Raven fronça les sourcils. Elle était presque persuadée qu'elle venait de faire une connerie.

.

Lorsque Clarke entra dans le box, elle poussa un énorme soupir. Octavia, qui tentait de se maquiller devant sa petite armoire, tourna la tête en direction de la blonde. Elle avait encore son atèle qui semblait la gêner au plus haut point.

« Tiens, re ! s'exclama la brune en retournant à ses occupations.

\- Re, grogna Clarke en s'affalant sur son lit.

\- Ouuuuh je vois que ça roule pas ! déclara Octavia.

\- Nan, juste un peu de drama avec ma mère.

\- Ta mère ? Mais c'est pas le jour des visites, remarqua la brune en posant son mascara.

Clarke soupira. Un détail qu'elle ne voulait pas diffuser, mais c'était Octavia, elle avait le droit de savoir.

\- Abby Griffin est ma mère O'.

Elle sentit la brune s'approcher d'elle avec une extrême lenteur et se tourna vers elle. Elle se retint de rire en voyant Octavia aussi surprise.

\- Nooon j'y crois pas ! Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

\- Parce qu'elle m'a rejetée lorsqu'elle a appris que j'allais en prison… mais t'inquiète ça va mieux.

Elle vit Octavia faire une moue compatissante. Elle se redressa.

\- Bon, fit la brune en s'étirant, on va être en retard pour la représentation.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai !

\- Aller on y va ! »

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans l'église qui faisait office de « salle de spectacle », Clarke fut étonnée de voir qu'il y avait plus de monde pour une représentation théâtrale que pour un film. C'est que les filles de l'atelier théâtre avaient du talent. Elle appréhenda encore plus. Heureusement, elles trouvèrent quelques places de libre, vers le milieu, sur le côté. Elles s'assirent et Octavia mit son pied sur la chaise d'à côté et expliqua à Clarke que c'était pour Raven.

« Et Harp' ? demanda Clarke en s'asseyant.

\- Harper joue, lui informa la brune.

Clarke haussa les sourcils. La première surprise de la soirée, apparemment. Elle balaya la pièce du regard et nota les absentes, qui étaient nombreuses. Après plusieurs minutes d'attentes, dans le bruit bien évidemment, Raven Reyes fit son apparition. Octavia lui fit signe et elle alla les rejoindre aussitôt.

\- T'es rarement en retard Reyes, remarqua Octavia.

\- J'étais un peu occupée, bourgeonna la _latina_.

Clarke et Octavia se regardèrent. Il y avait définitivement un problème. Mais elles n'eurent pas le temps d'en discuter avec la concernée car les lumières s'éteignirent, n'éclairant que la scène, dont les rideaux étaient fermés. Le silence s'installa, laissant place à quelques chuchotements par ci par là. Clarke était attentive au moindre mouvement et au bout de quelques secondes, les rideaux bougèrent. Marcus en sortit, un sourire plaqué au visage. Il semblait vraiment content. Il se racla la gorge, incitant au silence et prit la parole.

\- Bonsoir et bienvenue ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons vous présenter _Le Magicien d'Oz_ , version Arkadia ! Un tonnerre d'applaudissement ! »

Les détenues applaudirent bruyamment, certaines sifflèrent. Au bout de quelques secondes, le silence revint et Marcus ordonna l'ouverture des rideaux avant de descendre de la scène. Harper était assise sur une chaise et caressait la tête de… du garde Bryan. Quelques personnes se mirent à rire discrètement, Clarke la première. Elle avait déjà vu le _Magicien d'Oz_ et avait compris que la blonde jouait le rôle de la petite fille Dorothy et que Bryan jouait le chien Toto. Harper était habillée comme dans le film, avec une petite robe bleue et Bryan avait une combinaison marron avec des oreilles de chiens dans les cheveux et un maquillage. Marcus qui faisait la voix off, expliqua le contexte et Harper se mit à chanter _Over the Rainbow_ , accompagnée par quelques détenues du public qui connaissaient les paroles. Clarke se surprit même en train de fredonner les paroles. Ça lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs, ce film l'avait tellement marquée étant enfant qu'il lui était impossible de l'oublier. Soudain, les lumières s'éteignirent et un bruit d'orage produit par une chaîne hi-fi se fit entendre. Quelqu'un était sur la scène, enroulé de papier toilettes avec quelques morceaux qui dépassaient et tournait en rond. Ok, donc il s'agissait de la tornade. Clarke laissa échapper un rire lorsqu'elle reconnut Nathan. Ils se donnaient vraiment à fond. Elle allait vraiment s'y plaire, même les gardes étaient de la partie et il lui tardait de voir qui jouait les autres personnages.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harper alias Dorothy, rencontra l'épouvantail. Clarke écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit Niylah avec de la paille dans ses vêtements, un maquillage plutôt réussit et un chapeau de fortune. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que la blonde faisait du théâtre. Le pire était qu'elle avait un excellent jeu d'acteur et la personnalité de l'éventail ne collait pas du tout avec la sienne. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en l'entendant répéter qu'elle voulait un cerveau. Avec tout le respect qu'elle lui devait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça ridicule.

« Attendez de voir qui joue l'homme en fer-blanc, chuchota Lincoln qui avait ramené une chaise à côté de Raven sur le côté.

\- Doit-on être surprises ? demanda la _latina_ en se tournant vers le garde.

\- Pas besoin de me demander, dit-il dans un sourire.

Harper continua sa petite aventure dans le pays d'Oz avec l'épouvantail. Après l'attaque des pommiers vivants et de la sorcière qui était jouée par Echo – dont les blessures avaient été soigneusement cachées par le maquillage vert -, elle rencontra l'homme de fer. Au départ, celui-ci était dos à la scène. On pouvait voir le costume fait en carton peint en argent métallique. Il était immobile et tentait de réclamer l'huile car il était rouillé. Harper et Niylah lui en donnèrent par le biais d'un pulvérisateur qui était en réalité, rempli d'eau. Et lorsque l'homme en fer-blanc se retourna, Clarke cru que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

\- Putain Lincoln, j'y aurais jamais pensé ! » rigola Octavia.

Lexa Woods jouait le rôle de l'homme en fer-blanc. Son air blasé collait parfaitement avec lui et ses mouvements pratiquement mécaniques s'alliaient avec son personnage. Clarke était bluffée, le jeu d'acteur de Lexa était propre et considérable et elle l'a reconnaissait à peine. Comme le script l'indiquait, elle souriait quelques fois et Clarke se surprit en train de sourire avec elle. Lorsqu'elle parlait, elle dégageait son éternel charisme et était plus imposante que tous les autres.

Clarke trouva Monroe trop mignonne dans le rôle du Lion-peureux. Elle était bien rentrée dans son personnage, son jeune âge l'aidait à transmettre sa peur et son manque cruel de courage. Après le bref combat avec Harper, Lexa, Niylah et Monroe contre Echo la sorcière, la Magicien d'Oz fit enfin son apparition. Les détenues réalisèrent une ovation pour Nathan, qui était tellement à fond dans son personnage, qu'on avait du mal à le reconnaître. Son déguisement était au point, il avait utilisé une fausse barbe et s'était rembourré le ventre. Il avait légèrement modifié sa voix et avait adopté une gestuelle peu assurée mais maîtrisée. A la fin de la représentation, Kane énonça la morale de l'histoire et toute l'équipe se rejoignit sur la scène pour les salutations. Tout le monde se leva et applaudit le petit groupe. Clarke applaudissait tellement fort que ses mains lui piquaient, mais Lexa et les autres méritaient ça. Les pièces de théâtre étaient carrément plus amusantes que les films, il n'y avait pas à dire. Elle assistera à chacune d'entre elles si Lexa était de la partie. Elle se demandait pourquoi est-ce que Lexa, Harper ou encore Echo ne parlaient jamais de cette activité. Une question qu'elle posera à la brune plus tard. Le rideau se ferma et Lincoln se leva.

« Bon, ça vous a plu ?

Les filles l'imitèrent.

\- Putain c'était génial, déclara Clarke.

\- C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que tu viens, remarqua Raven, ils ne déçoivent jamais. La dernière fois, ils nous ont fait _Rhinocéros_ d'Ionesco, c'était mémorable !

\- Comment j'ai raté ça ? » réfléchit Clarke.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie, guidée par Lincoln, mais Clarke se retournait sans cesse pour voir si n'y avait pas un moyen de rejoindre Lexa. Cependant le mouvement de la foule l'en empêcha et elle laissa tomber. Elle n'avait pas à être pressée et trouvera un autre moment pour parler avec la brune.

.

 **Jour numéro 102**

Elle était pressée. A cause de la chaleur, le dernier cours de sport de Lexa avait été annulé mais l'orage d'hier soir avait rafraîchit l'air ambiant. Ainsi, la température ne dépassait pas les vingt degrés dans la matinée. De plus, une légère brise apportait de la fraîcheur. Clarke avait décidé de mettre un jogging alors qu'Octavia était toujours en short. Lorsque la blonde arriva dans la cour avec Octavia, Anya la regardait avec amusement, ce qui ne lui échappa pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda Clarke.

\- Askip Abby est ta mère.

Les autres détenues regardèrent Clarke avait curiosité. La blonde leva les yeux au ciel. Elle devait s'y attendre, Octavia ne savait pas trop tenir sa langue. Bientôt, toute la prison allait être au courant. Dans un sens, ce n'était pas grave. Mais compte tenu du comportement de certaines détenues, elle craignait qu'elles croient qu'elle soit privilégiée ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Elle me croit pas ! répliqua Octavia.

\- La dernière fois j'ai entendu Jasper l'appeler docteur Griffin et ça m'a paru bizarre. Lexa me l'avait confirmé.

\- Ouais je vois, soupira Clarke.

\- Et toi Blake, reprit Anya en se tournant vers Octavia, tu t'es encore battue avec Echo ? »

Ainsi leur conversation dévia sur Octavia et Echo puis sur Lincoln qui arriva suivit de près par Lexa. Ils semblaient entretenir une conversation importante, Lexa avait l'air dubitative tandis que le garde avait les bras croisés. Cette fois, la brune portait un jogging noir qui lui allait à merveille et un t-shirt ample blanc avec les inscriptions « _Trust no bitch_ » en noir en son centre. Elle avait ses fidèles baskets noires et bordeaux. Lincoln était habillé de la même façon, mais il n'y avait pas d'inscriptions sur son t-shirt et ses baskets avaient des bandes vertes. Une fois qu'ils furent près du groupe, Clarke repéra un ballon de football dans les mains de Lincoln.

« Bonjour tout le monde, débuta Lexa, alors aujourd'hui c'est foot.

\- Yess ! s'extasia Octavia.

\- Octavia, répliqua Lexa qui roula les yeux, t'es dispensée.

\- Putain mais c'est du foot, pas besoin des bras !

\- C'est non O', dit Lexa d'un ton ferme, tu connais le règlement. Lincoln ne te laissera pas faire non plus.

La brune soupira avant de se mettre sur le côté.

\- Vous me faites deux tours de terrain et comme au basket, on fera deux équipes de cinq avec deux remplaçants, Lincoln fera l'arbitre. »

Elles s'exécutèrent. Les cours de sport portaient leurs fruits, Clarke avait plus d'endurance et pouvait courir à l'allure d'Octavia sans s'épuiser. Une fois les deux tours de terrains réalisés, elles se regroupèrent en plein milieu de la cour. Pendant qu'elles s'échauffaient, Lincoln – avec l'aide de Nathan – avait placé des cages amovibles et délimité les bordures du terrain avec… du papier toilette. Décidément, ils s'en servaient vraiment pour tout. Lexa forma les équipes, ce n'était pas les mêmes qu'au basket. Clarke était avec Anya et Emori contre Lexa et Echo. Elle trouvait cela un peu déséquilibré. Lexa et Echo étaient des monstres en basket, elle se dit qu'au foot, c'était pareil. Et elle n'eut pas tort.

Clarke se porta volontaire pour être gardienne de but. Le coup d'envoi fut donné elles jouèrent pendant près d'une demi-heure, entre les buts, les cris et les fautes. Lexa jouait avec une facilité insolente, elle avait l'air tellement à l'aise balle au pied. Elle jouait aussi bien au football qu'au basketball, avait même fait un petit pont à Clarke avant de marquer un but. En fait, elle s'était amusée à en faire à tout le monde, ajoutant les crochets, les grands ponts et les feintes de frappe. Une vraie Neymar féminine. Emori, qui avait perdu son sang-froid, s'était jetée au sol et réalisa un tacle assassin sur Lexa qui sauta au dernier moment pour l'éviter. Lexa l'avait fusillé du regard mais Emori était trop têtue.

Le soleil montait de plus en plus, il en était de même pour la chaleur. Lincoln décida de les arrêter au bout de quarante-cinq minutes de jeu qui étaient intenses. Même Clarke qui était aux cages était essoufflée. Comme d'habitude, Harper arriva avec l'eau et en distribua sans modération aux filles. Lexa buvait tranquillement sa bouteille dans son coin et Clarke se dit que c'était le moment parfait pour avoir une conversation avec la brune, elle attendait ça depuis si longtemps. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'elle, Lexa eut un petit sourire en coin ce qui la rassura.

« Tu sais, fit Clarke en se postant à côté de la brune, j'me demandais si il y avait quelque chose que tu ne savais pas faire.

Lexa fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Clarke, toujours en train de boire.

\- Entre le sport, le dessin, le théâtre…

Lexa sépara sa bouche de sa bouteille et ricana. Clarke ne l'aurait jamais cru un jour, mais son rire lui avait terriblement manqué. Ses petits regards en coin aussi. Elle pensait qu'à cause du départ de Costia, elle serait un peu moins… souriante. Mais le plus important était qu'elle allait bien et Clarke se foutait du reste.

\- Continue… dit Lexa en bouchant sa bouteille.

Clarke plissa les yeux. Elle ne voyait pas où elle venait en venir. Après plusieurs secondes de réflexion intense, son visage crispé se détendit doucement. Ah…

\- J'ai déjà assez entretenu ton égo comme ça Woods, soupira-t-elle avant de boire dans sa propre bouteille.

\- C'est dommage, mais je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre pour le savoir. » dit-elle dans un ton qui incitait aux sous-entendus.

Clarke se tourna vers elle en secouant la tête, murmurant un « t'es pas possible » avant de donner un petit coup dans l'épaule de la brune.

* * *

 **Et voilà, terminé ! Il s'en est passé des choses… dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, votre avis m'importe beaucoup. Jasper le sauveur, Raven et ses problèmes de cœur, Octavia et ses rivales, Clarke sa mère et Lexa… Il y en a des choses à dire. Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite une excellente semaine et on se retrouvera avec le prochain chapitre qui s'appelle : «** _ **Dans deux jours, dix-neuf heures**_ **».**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Guest** : Merci énormément, ça me fait plaisir ! Je t'avoue que j'avais l'impression que le passage sur le passé de Clarke et son père était mal amené mais j'étais obligée de le dévoiler et je ne voulais pas le faire trop tard. Ohh que oui le baiser était totalement inattendu mais au final on est contents hein ) Et au final, tout le monde s'en est sorti, c'est pas plus mal. Et les relations continueront d'évoluer ! Encore merci pour ta review :D

 **Fanny** : Wow, merci ! Au final, c'est Jasper qui les aura sauvées x) Je ne voulais pas en envoyer une au trou aussi tôt dans l'histoire (mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? :o), bref encore merci :D

 **Aioli** : Héhé, contente que ça t'ai plu merci beaucoup !


	8. Dans deux jours, dix-neuf heures

**Bien le bonjour cher.e.s camarades ! J'espère que vous allez bien, comment se déroulent vos vacances ? Moi tout va bien, je publie ce chapitre pendant la mi-temps du match (oui je suis fan de foot et je regarde tous les matchs de la coupe du monde héhé) et voici comme prévu le chapitre huit de Griffin is the New Woods ! L'histoire avance, on aura plusieurs focus sur Raven et Octavia et une dure nouvelle va tomber. Êtes-vous prêt.e.s ? Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Dans deux jours, dix-neuf heures**

 _[…]Clarke plissa les yeux. Elle ne voyait pas où elle venait en venir. Après plusieurs secondes de réflexion intense, son visage crispé se détendit doucement. Ah…_

 _\- J'ai déjà assez entretenu ton égo comme ça Woods, soupira-t-elle avant de boire dans sa propre bouteille._

 _\- C'est dommage, mais je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre pour le savoir, dit-elle dans un ton qui incitait aux sous-entendus._

 _Clarke se tourna vers elle en secouant la tête, murmurant un « t'es pas possible » avant de donner un petit coup dans l'épaule de la brune._

\- Dis, reprit Clarke d'un ton plus ferme, elle te manque pas Costia ?

Lexa laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Tous les jours, avoua-t-elle, ça fait tout de même quelque chose d'être avec quelqu'un h24 et d'un coup, plus rien.

\- Tu l'aimes…

Clarke l'avait pensé tellement fort qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle l'avait prononcé à haute voix. Elle secoua la tête et posa une main sur sa bouche, comme pour s'empêcher de dire une autre bêtise. Lexa se tourna vers elle, avec un regard qui montrait qu'elle ne pouvait qu'affirmer les dires de la blonde. Clarke ne savait pas trop comment interpréter cela. Elle n'avait jamais eu ce type de relation, embrasser quelqu'un qui était en couple et visiblement amoureux ne faisait pas partie de ses expériences. Elle devait la jouer franche si elle ne voulait pas tomber de haut.

\- Pourquoi tu as laissé passer… ce qu'il s'était passé dans le placard à balai ?

Le regard de Lexa changea, elle se sentait coupable. Elle s'essuya le front avec le col de son t-shirt puis se gratta le nez avec le dos de sa main. Elle ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise avec le sujet et Clarke, qui avait soif de réponses, attendit tout de même qu'elle dise quelque chose. Après plusieurs secondes durant lesquelles Lexa semblait mener un combat intérieur, elle prit enfin la parole.

\- J'suis un peu… perdue en fait.

C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait. Malgré ça, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de réponse qui pourrait la rassurer.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu te fous de moi Lexa.

Clarke avait dit ça d'un ton sec, pourtant, ce n'était pas son intention. Lexa écarquilla les yeux, visiblement choquée par les mots de son interlocutrice.

\- Jamais d'la vie, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Je… C'est juste que…

Elle fronça les sourcils et se mordit les lèvres. Clarke n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire, elles étaient en prison et Lexa ne pouvait pas fuir éternellement. Mais face au manque de réponse, la blonde sentit l'énervement monter en elle et elle rougit de colère. Lexa se jouait bien d'elle, après tout, c'était une tombeuse et charmer des filles dans une prison pour femmes était une chose beaucoup trop facile pour elle. Costia était sur la ligne de touche puis était carrément sortie du terrain, maintenant, la brune avait le champ libre. Clarke se sentit mal à cette pensée. Si les intentions de Lexa étaient bonnes, elle aurait préféré le savoir de la concernée, plutôt que d'Anya par exemple. Elle se mit à douter fortement des paroles de la fausse blonde. Clarke se sentit stupide.

\- Woods ! C'est quand que je pourrais reprendre ?!

Clarke remercia silencieusement Octavia qui avait fait son apparition derrière elle, la moue boudeuse. Elle vit Lexa soupirer, ce n'était pas terminé. Aujourd'hui, elle allait s'en sortir mais pas la prochaine fois.

\- La semaine prochaine ce sera bon Blake, répondit-elle.

\- Putain c'est long ! D'ailleurs, Lincoln veut te parler !

\- J'arrive tout de suite. »

Elle tenta un regard vers Clarke qui n'était plus tournée vers elle. La blonde était trop en colère et se disait qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir à faire à elle. Elle avait été trop bête.

.

 **Jour numéro 106**

Raven tournait autour du jardin où certaines détenues faisaient pousser plantes, fleurs et autres légumes. Elle se tenait nerveusement le menton avec les doigts de sa main gauche et bidouillait un hand-spinner qu'elle avait fabriqué à l'atelier dernièrement avec sa main droite. Rarement elle avait été aussi nerveuse. Alors qu'elle s'approchait des grillages, Octavia, qui cueillait des tomates juste de l'autre côté, leva la tête et la _latina_ sursauta en la voyant apparaître.

« Bordel Blake, je t'avais oubliée, soupira la brune en faisant tomber ses bras.

\- Même si les plantes c'est pas ma passion, je travaille toujours ici j'te rappelle, répliqua la plus jeune en se mettant entièrement debout, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

\- Je suis venue voir Wilson…

Octavia fronça les sourcils. Elle avait deviné que son amie était un peu préoccupée mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Anya était son amie, qui était nerveux et anxieux de parler à son ami ? Pas Raven Reyes en tout cas.

\- Y'a un problème ? tenta Octavia en prenant une tomate.

\- Je sais pas.

Octavia écarquilla les yeux. Raven était méconnaissable. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait la mettre dans un état pareil ? L'une des seules fois où elle avait été aussi bousculée, c'était lorsqu'elle avait risqué le trou. Elle avait volontairement volé une pince à l'atelier pour ouvrir le cadenas qui fermait sa petite armoire, parce qu'elle avait perdu les clés. Un acte réalisé sous la panique, mais qu'Anya avait su réparer en prenant la situation en main. Elle avait donné du fil de fer à Raven pour crocheter le cadenas et s'était chargée de reposer la pince à l'atelier sans que personne ne l'ait vue. Octavia se mit alors à réfléchir. Peut-être que Raven avait encore perdu ses clés, après tout, elle était du genre à répéter ses erreurs. Mais dire « je sais pas » alors qu'on lui demandait quel était le problème ? Cela voulait clairement dire qu'il y en avait un, la Blake était loin d'être une idiote et elle la connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour arriver à cette conclusion.

\- Oulah, Reyes est dans la merde ? T'as perdu les clés de ton cadenas ? demanda Octavia.

\- Non…

\- Bon, je vais te chercher Anya, j'arrive.

Raven remercia Octavia qui tourna les talons. Elle fut remplacée quelques minutes plus tard par Anya qui tenait une pelle et qui plissait les yeux à cause du surplus de lumière générée par le soleil qui avait atteint son zénith. Elle sourit en voyant la _latina_ mais son sourire disparut juste après lorsqu'elle vit l'expression qu'arborait son amie.

\- Ouuuh Reyes, répliqua Anya en plantant la pelle dans le sol, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé encore ?

Raven grimaça. Encore ? Encore.

\- Quand est-ce que tu termines ? demanda timidement la brune.

\- Dans quelques minutes, dit Anya en se tournant vers le petit groupe, mais je vois que ça urge non ?

\- Pas tellement…

\- Rae, tu me fais peur… bon on va attendre que je finisse et on va parler.

Raven s'assit à même le sol et attendit qu'Anya termine ce qu'elle avait à faire. Pendant tout ce temps, elle réfléchissait à comment elle devait amener le sujet. Lorsque la fausse blonde apparut enfin dans son champ de vision, tout ce qu'elle avait entreprit dans son esprit s'évapora.

\- Bon alors, tu me dis ce qu'il y a ?

Raven fit signe à Anya qu'elle voulait s'asseoir autre part. Elles marchèrent donc jusqu'à atteindre les petit murets qui séparaient la cour en bitume de celle en herbe et Raven s'assit, suivie d'Anya. Le silence était pesant, et la _latina_ savait parfaitement qu'à un moment ou un autre, elle allait devoir le briser.

\- Anya… j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait… une bêtise.

Elle pensait à ce qu'elle avait fait avec Luna il y a quelques jours dans l'atelier, ainsi qu'aux paroles de Clarke et Octavia sur les possibles sentiments d'Anya à son égard. Tout ça s'était mélangé et avait rendu la _latina_ complètement confuse, elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour Luna. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour Anya non plus. Même si elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'avoir une discussion avec sa camarade de mécanique, il fallait tout d'abord qu'elle en parle avec celle qu'elle considérait comme son pilier. Elle n'avait jamais rien caché à Anya, du moins ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle lui avait déjà raconté quelques-unes de ses aventures pas très catholiques avec d'autres filles de la prison, mais ce n'était qu'histoire de combler le manque. Elle ne se considérait pas comme lesbienne, pas même bisexuelle et elle n'avait jamais eu de sentiments pour une fille. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle considérait le cas de Luna, comme étant à part ? Là devait intervenir Anya.

\- Hé Reyes du calme, lui dit Anya en la voyant mener son combat intérieur, tu sais qu'on peut tout se dire.

\- J'ai embrassé une fille.

Anya haussa les sourcils.

\- T'es sérieuse ? Vu la tête que tu fais, on aurait plutôt cru que tu avais tué quelqu'un. Reyes, tu vas m'inquiéter pour un bisou ? On n'est plus au collège.

\- Non mais… pour moi… enfin je pense pas qu'il s'agissait d'un simple baiser.

\- Et ça te mets dans cet état ? répliqua Anya qui croisa les bras, de ce que je sais, t'as déjà fait plus.

\- Je sais… justement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis comme ça.

Anya soupira.

\- Des sentiments ? dit-elle en cherchant le regard de la brune.

Raven se pinça les lèvres.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'en faisant ça… je te trahis.

Elle avait enfin réussit à dire ce qu'elle cherchait à dire depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Cette phrase semblait claire pour elle et elle espérait qu'Anya l'ait bien entendue et enregistrée. Parce que sa réponse allait peut-être tout changer.

\- Je suis heureuse pour toi, finit par répondre Anya, mais je ne comprends pas en quoi tu me trahis.

\- Anya, il faut que tu me répondes sincèrement.

Raven se tourna entièrement vers la fausse blonde qui fronça les sourcils sans quitter la _latina_ des yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu as… des sentiments pour moi ?

Elle vit le regard de la fausse blonde s'éloigner, sans la quitter pour autant. A ce moment-là, ce qu'elle craignait le plus fut confirmé. Le regard ne mentait pas. Raven se sentit alors terriblement mal. Terriblement désolée. Car, comme elle l'avait dit, elle l'avait trahie. Elle aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt.

\- Hein ? Reyes, tu déconnes ou quoi ?

Raven redescendit beaucoup trop vite et se heurta à la phrase d'Anya qui était, pour le moins, inattendue.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'imagine qu'elle embrasse bien, tu débloques, fit Anya dans un sourire. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? A aucun moment, si mes souvenirs sont bons, je n'ai montré plus que l'amitié pour toi.

Raven soupira longuement, sans que son inquiétude ne disparaisse pour autant. Si Anya n'avait pas tort, la seule raison pour laquelle elle appréhendait les conséquences de ce baiser, était que… c'était elle qui avait des sentiments pour Anya.

\- Tu regrettes ce que tu as fait ? lui demanda-t-elle franchement.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne pense pas.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes ? Sérieux Reyes, on t'a jeté un sort ou quoi ? A moins que…

\- Non…

Anya avait deviné.

\- Oh Reyes… ne me dis pas que _tu_ ressens quelque chose pour moi ?

\- Non ! répondit Raven, je ne ressens rien pour toi.

\- Alors je pense c'est pour cette mystérieuse personne que tu ressens des choses. »

Raven croisa le regard de la fausse blonde et médita sur ses mots. Après tout, elle avait sûrement raison. Entre elle et Raven, il n'y avait pas plus qu'une profonde amitié et si elle pensait l'avoir trahie, c'était parce qu'elle avait maladroitement mélangé amitié et amour. Elle se donna une claque mentale, se maudissant d'avoir inquiété son amie ainsi et tenta de se booster pour trouver une possible suite à sa relation avec Luna.

.

 **Jour numéro 115**

Elle reprit d'assaut ses lèvres avec plus d'entrain. La température avait augmenté de plusieurs degrés déjà et le silence était bercé par ses gémissements, qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler. Sa main gauche tenait fermement sa nuque, elle avait enlevé son atèle et était complètement guérie à présent. Sa main droite passa de son crâne rasé, au commencement de ses épaules puis glissa sur ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux et termina sa course folle dans son caleçon. Elle le sentit sourire sur ses lèvres. La température augmenta encore. Il l'attrapa fermement par les cuisses et la déposa sans douceur sur le bureau avant de pousser toutes les feuilles, crayons et autres babioles qui se trouvaient dessus. Elle le sentit rugir intérieurement lorsqu'elle caressa du bout de ses doigts, son sexe endurcit.

« Bon Dieu Lincoln, ça faisait longtemps… susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

\- Octavia… il faut que je te dise quelque chose… »

Octavia s'arrêta nette et recula légèrement, plongeant son regard bleu profond dans les orbes noires de son amant. Elle était clairement inquiète, rarement le jeune homme ne semblait aussi préoccupé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-elle.

\- On va peut-être me transférer…

Octavia sentit son cœur la lâcher. L'excitation qui était montée en elle était soudainement redescendue, remplacée par de la nausée et de l'anxiété. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ça alors qu'ils étaient en plein ébat ?

\- Tu… tu…

Elle n'arriva pas à parler. Sa bouche était comme rouillée et elle fut prise de vilains tremblements. Pleins de questions pouvaient être posées, mais rien que le mot « transférer » pouvait répondre à beaucoup d'entre elles.

\- Quand ? finit-elle par dire.

\- La procédure démarre la semaine prochaine.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il baissa les yeux et prit sa main dans la sienne.

\- Arkadia… a des soucis d'argent. Ils ne veulent pas me virer, alors ils ont conclu un accord. Si tout se passe bien, je serais transféré dans une prison pour hommes.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi ?

\- Hé… hé…

Il prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Si je peux rester, je le ferais, coûte que coûte.

\- Surtout qu'il n'y a pas que moi, chuchota Octavia, Lexa… Anya… Nathan… on t'aime tous ici. On a tous besoin de toi. Qui est au courant ?

\- Seulement toi… »

Octavia le regarda droit dans les yeux et s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres. Elle pensait qu'elle serait détruite par cette révélation mais non. Ce n'était pas la fin. Il restait encore de l'espoir. Elle allait prévenir tout le monde du départ de son amant et elle savait qu'ils allaient tout faire pour qu'il reste. Mais alors qu'elle le sentait s'éloigner, elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui.

« On n'a pas fini. »

Mais alors qu'elle était en train de remettre sa main dans son caleçon, sa tête tomba lourdement sur son épaule.

« O' ? »

Lincoln recula et prit son visage dans ses mains avant de soupirer. Elle s'était endormie.

.

Clarke sortit du cours avec des feuilles dans les mains. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. Elle avait du temps, elle décida donc d'aller un peu dehors pour regarder les travaux du jour. Elle n'avait pas pipé un mot à Lexa depuis une bonne semaine déjà, bien qu'elle avait assisté à son cours de sport et que la brune était venue au cours de dessin. Elle marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, direction la cour, quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle crut qu'il s'agissait d'Octavia, ou même de Raven, mais quand elle se retourna, elle soupira presque de lassitude en voyant Lexa qui la suivait, les mains dans les poches et le regard coupable. Elle l'ignora et se remit à marcher un peu plus rapidement dans l'espoir de la semer même s'il n'y avait qu'un seul chemin vers l'extérieur. Mais la brune la suivait toujours, jusqu'à dans la cour malgré le fait que la blonde était presque en train de courir. Clarke se retourna une seconde fois et planta ses yeux bleus dans l'émeraude. _Putain_ pensa-t-elle, cette paire de vert était un véritable piège. Ils devraient être interdits.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me suis ? dit-elle dans un ton neutre.

\- Clarke, il faut qu'on parle, soupira Lexa.

\- Je pense que les choses sont claires, répliqua la blonde.

\- Ah bon ? fit Lexa en fronçant les sourcils.

Ok, les choses n'étaient absolument pas claires mais Clarke n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Elle n'arrivait pas à digérer tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle se retourna, ignorant Lexa une seconde fois et alla s'asseoir sous son arbre favori. Elle roula des yeux en voyant Lexa se planter devant elle. Elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire on dirait.

\- Je sais que tu veux pas me parler, reprit la _Trikru_ , mais… dans deux jours, dix-neuf heures, _Time-Machine_. »

Puis elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Clarke passa une main sur son front. Ok, donc elle voulait vraiment lui parler. Lui demander de la rejoindre dans la _Time-Machine_ lui avait demandé un effort que Clarke se devait de considérer. Elle prit une feuille blanche et commença à le noter, avant de la froisser. Bien sûr qu'elle allait s'en rappeler. Dans un sens, elle était heureuse. Peut-être que Lexa tenait un peu à elle au final.

.

Après le cours de dessin de Clarke, Raven tituba dans les couloirs de la prison. Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait vraiment retourner dans son box. Depuis qu'elle avait parlé avec Anya, elle n'arrivait plus à aligner deux mots quand elle parlait à Luna. Pourtant, c'était sa camarade de box et la conversation n'était jamais difficile avec elle. Mais Raven avait trop peur que ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle étaient des sentiments. Elle s'emmêlait sans cesse les pinceaux et ça la rendait dingue. Elle qui avait l'habitude de tout contrôler, était désemparée. Même lorsqu'elle était avec Finn, elle ne se sentait pas aussi… désarmée. Peut-être que Luna lui avait vraiment jeté un sort. Elle inspira profondément, elle se devait de l'affronter.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers son dortoir et entra comme une bombe. Comme d'habitude, Emori lui sauta dessus pour lui énoncer le menu de demain. Echo, qui se rendait aux douches, lui fit un tape-m'en-cinq. Elle ressentit une pointe de tristesse lorsque son regard tomba sur l'ancien lit de Costia qui était inoccupé. La blonde avait pour habitude de lui balancer des cacahuètes depuis son box et elles chantaient _Oye Como Va_ de Tito Puente, parlant de leurs vies de dehors comme de vraies nostalgiques. Elles faisaient pas mal de jeux de rôles aussi. En général, Raven était un vieux vendeur de glaces mexicain et Costia, un jeune homme qui se faisait toujours larguer par la même fille. Elles s'amusaient tellement en faisant ça. Raven se gratta les yeux comme un enfant. Costia ne manquait pas qu'à Lexa et le dortoir des _latinas_ n'était décidément plus le même depuis son départ.

« Je l'ai pas connu autant que vous, mais c'était une personne formidable.

Raven se tourna vers la personne qui venait de lui parler. C'était Luna. La bouclée lui emboîta le pas et entra dans leur box. Raven la suivit silencieusement et s'assit sur son lit. Elle observa sa camarade attraper un livre sur son armoire avant de s'allonger sur son propre lit. En sentant le regard pesant de la mécano sur elle, Luna leva les yeux.

\- T'as pas la forme en ce moment, répliqua Luna.

\- Ouais… j'aime pas les coups de mous.

\- J'aurais jamais pensé que ça t'arriverais. Approche.

Raven posa son index sur son torse pour dire « moi ? ». Le regard amusé de Luna la fit se lever de son lit pour aller la rejoindre dans le sien. Luna s'assit et l'invita à s'allonger et à poser sa tête sur ses cuisses. Raven obéit silencieusement et sentit les doigts de Luna se frayer un chemin dans ses cheveux, qu'elle détacha. Raven avait toujours ses cheveux attachés dans une queue de cheval, parfois, Emori lui faisait quelques tresses et attaches pour la rendre plus sexy. La douce voix de sa camarade glissa dans ses oreilles. Elle adorait quand elle chantait. Les paroles coulaient comme de l'eau, l'élément qu'elle associait sans difficultés à Luna. Elle maîtrisait tellement bien sa voix, qui était souple, douce et qui la transportait dans un autre monde. L'entendre chanter lui faisait autant de bien qu'une bonne défonce. Elle ne sentait plus aucune peine ni douleur et tous ses problèmes disparaissaient, le temps d'un instant. Elle poussa un soupir de bien être mal contrôlé quand Luna entama un massage crânien.

\- Désolée, soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? lui demanda doucement Luna.

\- Comment tu fais ?

Luna fronça les sourcils et éloigna ses mains des cheveux de Raven lorsque celle-ci se redressa. Elle pivota et fit face à la bouclée qui la regardait d'un air interrogateur.

\- Ça voulait dire quoi ce baiser pour toi ? Tu fais comme si rien ne s'était passé et moi, ça me fait paniquer.

Luna se tordit la bouche.

\- Ecoute Raven… J'ai bien vu que ce qu'on a fait c'était pas juste pour toi. Alors j'ai simplement continué à vivre comme si rien ne s'était passé parce que je pensais que c'était ce qui était le mieux pour toi.

Donc Luna avait été patiente…

\- Mais toi… qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

\- Moi j'ai apprécié, lui dit-elle franchement, je suis sûre de ce que je veux Reyes. »

Raven ne pouvait être que rassurée. Si Luna savait ce qu'elle voulait, alors elle aussi. Fatiguée par les mots, car trop avaient été prononcés aujourd'hui, elle attrapa sa camarade par le col et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. A bas les autorisations ! Elle voulait laisser échapper toute la frustration qui s'était accumulée depuis le début de la journée. Luna les sépara et posa l'une de ses mains sur la joue de Raven, soufflant un « chut » long et presque insonore pour la calmer. Elle glissa son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de la mécano et fixa ses lèvres avant de s'en emparer de nouveau, dans un contact plus doux.

.

« Octavia j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- Super parce que moi aussi.

Clarke avait fait son entrée dans son box et Octavia était déjà là, assise sur le lit de la blonde qui n'attendit pas avant de la rejoindre.

\- Toi d'abord, Octavia.

\- Lexa m'a donné rendez-vous dans deux jours, à la _Time-Machine_.

\- Ok vous allez vous envoyer en l'air, à moi ?

\- O' ! Je ne compte pas le faire avec elle, dit Clarke, offensée.

\- Pourtant elle ne te laisse pas indifférente.

\- Je te rappelle qu'on est en froid !

\- Bon. Tu vas y aller et tu me diras ce qu'il s'est passé d'accord ?

\- Ok… donc ?

\- Lincoln va être transféré.

Le regard de Clarke s'assombrit.

\- Comment ça ?

\- La prison manque de moyens apparemment. Ils n'ont pas d'autres choix que de réduire les effectifs.

\- Les enfoirés, qu'ils virent Murphy ! grogna Clarke.

\- On va essayer de rassembler le plus de monde et demander à ce que Lincoln reste.

Elles se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Elles partageaient la même détermination, une détermination sans faille. Clarke appréciait énormément Lincoln, c'était quelqu'un de bien qui n'avait jamais abusé de ses pouvoirs de garde pour malmener les détenues, comparé à d'autres. Il était toujours souriant et participait beaucoup à la vie de la prison, notamment lors des cours de sport et des soirées organisées lorsqu'une détenue quittait l'établissement. Quelques fois, il se rendait aux cours de Clarke et aidait sa mère à l'infirmerie. Certaines détenues préféraient lui parler plutôt qu'à Kane lorsqu'elles avaient besoin d'un conseil. Il aidait souvent Octavia au jardin, ses connaissances en botanique étaient un peu dans l'ombre et franchement sous-cotées. Bref, c'était le pilier d'Arkadia et c'était hors de question qu'elles le laissent partir.

\- Je suis partante. » répondit Clarke.

.

 **Jour numéro 116**

« T'es pas sérieuse ? railla Lexa en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Maintenant Costia et après Lincoln bordel, personne n'est prêt à encaisser tout ça ! répliqua Anya qui perdit une once de son calme légendaire.

Octavia, Anya et Lexa étaient assise à une table de la cour, à l'ombre. Elle était en train de monter son gang de défenseuses de Lincoln et elle savait parfaitement que Lexa et Anya allaient être les premières à la rejoindre. Elle savait aussi que la nouvelle allait être plus que dure à encaisser, surtout pour Lexa, qui considérait Lincoln comme son frère. Elle avait donné tous les détails, maintenant, il fallait qu'elles passent à l'action.

\- Je sais que vous êtes là depuis plus longtemps que moi et que vous avez déjà vu des gardes partir, du coup, vous savez comment ça marche ? demanda la Blake.

\- C'est une procédure plutôt longue, commença Anya, elle dure plusieurs semaines. S'il t'en a parlé, c'est que c'est au point culminant.

\- On a aucun pouvoir sur ça je suppose ? fit Octavia.

\- Je pense que si on leur donne une bonne raison de garder Lincoln, ils réfléchiront, dit Lexa.

\- On peut leur sortir toutes les raisons du monde, ce qui les poussent à faire ça est le manque d'argent, soupira Anya, on peut rien contre un établissement qui veut garder son argent.

Octavia soupira. Vu de cet angle, c'était peine perdue.

\- On n'a qu'à faire comme les gens dehors contre le gouvernement. C'est pas la même échelle, mais ça revient au même, réfléchit Lexa.

\- Tu veux qu'on manifeste ? demanda la fausse blonde.

\- On va tout essayer, répliqua Octavia qui posa ses deux mains sur la table avant de se lever. Je peux compter sur vous pour rassembler le plus de monde avant mardi ?

Anya et Lexa hochèrent la tête et Octavia s'éloigna, déterminée. Anya soupira longuement, cela faisait longtemps que la prison n'avait pas été bousculée de la sorte. Lexa se tourna vers sa camarade et devina que celle-ci était perdue dans ses souvenirs.

\- Anya ? répliqua la brune, ça va ?

\- Ouais… juste, j'aurais jamais pensé qu'on se battrait pour garder un garde…

\- Tu penses à l'autre trou du cul ?

Anya sourit en entendant ce surnom, il était vrai que c'était un sacré trou du cul. Elles faisaient référence à un chef des gardes qui avait été transféré il y a quelques années, un peu après l'arrivée de Raven. A côté de lui, Murphy était une fourmi et lui, un éléphant. Il écrasait tout sur son passage et menait la vie dure aux détenues. Il les insultait et les descendait plus bas que terre. Il avait été transféré car il s'était battu avec un autre garde qui avait un mobile plus solide que le sien. L'autre garde tentait de protéger Anya qui avait volé de la nourriture dans les cuisines pour Raven qui était en manque de fer à cause de ses règles. Elle était devenue tellement molle qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à bouger et était au bord du malaise, elle ne mangeait plus rien et restait allongée dans son lit toute la journée. Anya n'avait pas eu d'autre solution que de la forcer à manger. Mais lorsqu'elle s'était faite choper par le chef des gardes, un menu casher réchauffé dans les mains, elle avait frôlé la mort. Il avait tenté de la frapper, mais Lexa était intervenue et était prête à riposter quand Lincoln les sépara et tenta de calmer le chef des gardes. Il le laissa le frapper pour se construire un mobile et Lexa alla chercher de l'aide à ce moment-là. Les détenues avaient passé des mois et des mois à chercher une solution pour le faire tomber alors qu'il l'avait fait lui-même. Depuis ce jour, elles ne craignaient que John Murphy, mais c'était plus un cafard qu'un lion. Elle préférait le voir déambuler dans les couloirs avec son sourire sortit tout droit des enfers plutôt que ce garde et son regard maudit.

\- On a du pouvoir Lexa, soupira Anya, on a fait partir l'autre trou du cul. On peut réussir à faire rester Brown.

Lexa sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Anya.

\- Au fait Woods, répliqua la fausse blonde, t'en es où avec Griffin ?

Le sourire de Lexa disparut tout doucement et elle se pinça les lèvres.

\- Ça va pas du tout Anya, soupira-t-elle en posa mollement ses bras sur la table.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

\- Pourquoi tu dis que c'est moi qui ai merdé ?

\- Parce que tu l'as embrassée alors que t'étais avec Costia ?

Bien sûr, Anya était au courant de tout.

\- J'ai pas su lui répondre quand elle m'a demandé si je me foutais d'elle.

\- T'es sérieuse ?

Lexa se tourna vers elle.

\- Mais jamais de la vie je… non ! C'est juste que je suis perdue. Je sais que ma relation avec Costia était…

\- Toxique.

Lexa fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas spécialement l'adjectif qu'elle utiliserait pour décrire sa relation avec la _latina_ et pourtant… c'était le bon. Anya avait raison, leur relation consumait Lexa qui s'était pas rendue compte que Costia s'était réellement jouée d'elle pour sortir. Costia lui avait dit elle-même et pourtant, elle refusait toujours d'y croire.

\- Clarke… c'est comme une bouffée d'air frais, répliqua la brune en fixant un point imaginaire devant elle.

\- Alors ne gâche pas tout Lexa.

\- On est en prison Anya. C'est difficile d'imaginer avoir une relation… solide.

\- C'est trop tôt pour l'envisager. Au moins, essaie de repartir sur de bonnes bases.

Le regard de Lexa s'éclaircit et ses sourcils se relevèrent doucement.

\- T'as complètement raison. Putain Anya, heureusement que t'es là. T'es la meilleure psychologue du monde.

\- J'ai même pas finit mes études, soupira la fausse blonde.

\- Arrête, t'as pas besoin de ça. Bon alors, il va falloir que tu m'aides. »

.

Elle la poussa doucement, lentement, jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'atelier. Leurs yeux étaient liés et ne se regardaient qu'entre eux. La tension était palpable et Raven sentait sa main vibrer sur le ventre de Luna. Elle sentait son corps tout entier frissonner et lorsqu'elles furent enfin dehors, Luna la prit par le col et elle la poussa violement contre le mur. Raven posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser tout sauf chaste. Sentir ses lèvres chaudes et humides contre les siennes était devenu sa nouvelle drogue, le remède de tous ses maux. En quelques jours, elle était devenue complètement accro à sa camarade de box, son odeur, ses cheveux et ses lèvres l'enivraient à chaque fois qu'elle entrait en contact avec. Elle soupira un peu plus bruyamment lorsque Luna mordit doucement sa lèvre inférieure, un geste terriblement sexy qui la rendait folle. Leurs lèvres entraient sans cesse en contact et lorsque l'oxygène manqua, Raven recula légèrement et grogna lorsque Luna alla couvrir son cou de baiser. Bordel que c'était bon. Elle savait se servir de sa bouche à la perfection et rien que cette pensée lui provoqua des sensations inédites à des endroits de son corps qu'elle ne contrôlait déjà plus. Mais alors qu'elle commençait à s'abandonner, elle se reprit en main et attrapa le visage de Luna pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Attends, soupira Raven en tentant de reprendre de l'air, attends…

Luna fronça les sourcils mais obéit. Elle recula légèrement et laissa Raven reprendre ses esprits.

\- On va y aller doucement, devina Luna en caressant doucement sa joue avec son pouce.

\- Tu vas croire que je suis une petite nature mais, souffla Raven, c'est juste que… Je veux… En fait…

\- Hey… chut…

Raven grimaça. Elle avait vraiment beaucoup de mal avec les mots et même s'ils n'étaient pas nécessaires avec la bouclée, ils devaient toujours intervenir. Mais Luna était patiente et elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de Raven dans une étreinte inattendue. Raven nicha son nez dans le creux de son cou et respira son odeur à plein nez. Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés qu'elle adorait plus que tout, tandis que Luna traçait des cercles avec le bout de ses doigts sur son dos.

\- Moooh trop mignon.

Raven recula brusquement et se tourna en direction de la source de ces paroles. Ce n'était autre qu'Octavia qui était posée à l'encadrement de la porte qu'elles avaient passée quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle avait les bras croisés et un sourire béat était collé sur son visage. Raven soupira et croisa les bras à son tour. Luna les regarda tour à tour, un peu perdue.

\- Tu veux quoi Blake ? demanda Raven faussement ennuyée.

\- Y'a urgence les filles, répondit-elle en s'approchant, je vais aller droit au but. Lincoln risque d'être transféré. »

Le visage de Raven se décomposa à vue d'œil tandis que celui de Luna n'affichait que de la pure confusion. Octavia leur expliqua la situation et leur projet de manifestation. Raven était à fond, il en était de même pour Luna.

.

Clarke balaya la pièce du regard. Mais ses yeux se fermaient sans cesse, dû à l'extrême fatigue. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil ces deux dernières nuits. La première raison était Lexa Woods. La deuxième était Octavia Blake. La brune aux yeux bleus lui avait tout expliqué pour Lincoln et n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de se tourner et se retourner dans son lit toute la nuit avant de poser avec Clarke. _Comment on organise une manifestation ? T'en a déjà fait à la fac non ? La Gay Pride c'est une manifestation non ? Un jour j'ai manifesté pour la légalisation du cannabis mais je sais même pas faire la différence entre ça et la marijuana._

Ses questions tournaient encore dans la tête de Clarke et lui avaient donné une migraine monstrueuse. Il fallait qu'elle aille voir sa mère après le repas. Elle avança. Emori l'accueillit avec son éternel sourire rayonnant. Elle lui demanda si elle participait à la manifestation. Clarke ne voulait pas entendre ce mot une nouvelle fois, elle répondit simplement « oui » et prit le plateau que la brune lui tendit. Elle utilisa le peu d'énergie qui lui restait pour trouver Octavia et Harper et alla s'asseoir avec elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva, les Harper l'a fixa avec une certaine inquiétude.

« Eh beh, vous n'avez pas dormi, soupira-t-elle en plantant sa fourchette dans ce qui semblait être… des flageolets.

\- On a une manifestation à préparer, railla Octavia.

Clarke eut un rictus en entendant ce mot. Sérieusement, elle en était devenue allergique.

\- Tout la prison est avec toi O', dit Clarke en tentant de clôturer le sujet.

\- Eh vous ne savez pas qui j'ai surpris ensemble hier ? chuchota Octavia.

\- Non, dit, lui dit Harper.

\- Reyes… et Rodriguez.

\- Tu les as surpris en train de… ? demanda Clarke.

\- Non ! Elles se faisaient un câlin !

\- Un câlin ? Sérieux O', c'est pas un scoop ça, râla Harper.

\- Non mais ça peut en devenir un !

\- Ya deux jours, vous disiez que Anya avait des sentiments pour Raven et là vous vous enjaillez parce qu'elle fait des câlins à Luna ? tenta de résumer Clarke.

\- Nous ? Me case pas avec elle, rigola Harper en regardant Octavia qui lui tira la langue.

\- Vous verrez quand Reyes nous dira qu'elle est dingue de Rodriguez. »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel et son regard tomba presqu'accidentellement sur la seule et unique Lexa Woods, qui mangeait tranquillement ses flageolets avec Anya et Gaïa. Anya était en train de leur parler et suscitait donc toute l'attention des deux brunes. Clarke laissa alors son regard se fixer sur Lexa quelques secondes. Elle se demandait ce qu'avait prévu la brune. Parce que Woods était une personne imprévisible et Clarke n'aimait pas trop ne pas savoir ce qui l'attendait. Pourtant elle devra prendre son mal en patience aujourd'hui, on était dimanche et c'était journée de repos. Elle n'avait pas de cours de sport, de dessin ou d'atelier mécanique pour occuper son corps et son esprit. Il fallait qu'elle trouve autre chose jusqu'à dix-neuf heures, mais la créativité ne manquait pas chez elle. Elle eut tout de suite une petite idée.

* * *

 **Et voilà, le chapitre est terminé ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans les commentaires (oui je sais ça manque de Clexa mais ne vous inquiétez pas elles reviennent en force la semaine prochaine !). Le prochain chapitre s'intitule «** _ **Ascenseur émotionnel**_ **» ! Bonne semaine :D**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Fanny** : Les bonnes discussions entre Clarke et Lexa ainsi que leur rapprochement n'auront pas été au rendez-vous pendant ce chapitre x) Merci énormément pour ta review ça me pousse à continuer ! Passe une excellent semaine :D


	9. Ascenseur émotionnel

**Yohooo, bienvenue ! Chapitre 9 en vue ! Il m'a donné tellement de mal, je suis trop contente de l'avoir terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, on aura du Clexa *yayy*. En attendant, quelque chose se prépare… A vous de voir !**

 **Ps : il n'y a qu'un seul jour dans ce chapitre, je viens de m'en rendre compte. L'inspiration me vient, je la vois, elle arrive ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Ascenseur émotionnel.**

 **Jour 119**

 _Clarke laissa alors son regard se fixer sur Lexa quelques secondes. Elle se demandait ce qu'avait prévu la brune. Parce que Woods était une personne imprévisible et Clarke n'aimait pas trop ne pas savoir ce qui l'attendait. Pourtant elle devra prendre son mal en patience aujourd'hui, on était dimanche et c'était journée de repos. Elle n'avait pas de cours de sport, de dessin ou d'atelier mécanique pour occuper son corps et son esprit. Il fallait qu'elle trouve autre chose jusqu'à dix-neuf heures, mais la créativité ne manquait pas chez elle. Elle eut tout de suite une petite idée._

« Octavia ? souffla la blonde en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Hmhm ?

\- Tu sais où est-ce que je peux trouver des feuilles géantes ?

Octavia comprit tout de suite où est-ce que la blonde voulait en venir. A force de rester ensemble 24h/24 dans un environnement fermé, elles finissaient par communiquer sans même se parler.

\- Suivez-moi ! » répliqua la brune en se levant de table.

Clarke et Harper ne se firent pas prier et se levèrent à leur tour, sans oublier de prendre leur plateau. Elles jetèrent la nourriture qui leurs restaient dans la poubelle et sortirent du réfectoire, sous le regard interrogateur de Miller.

Elles savaient très bien où elles se rendaient et elles ne toquèrent même pas à la porte avant d'entrer.

« Bonjour monsieur Kane, fit Octavia en pénétrant dans le bureau du conseiller.

Heureusement pour elles, il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui. Il était en train de bidouiller son Rubik's Cube lorsque les filles étaient entrées et maintenant, son regard était posé sur elles. Il était légèrement surpris, c'était rare que les détenues débarquent en bombe dans son bureau, lorsque ça arrivait, c'était le plus souvent parce qu'il y avait une urgence.

\- Blake, dit-il en se levant de son fauteuil, Griffin et… McIntyre… qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

\- On aimerait de grandes feuilles vierges s'il te plait, s'imposa Clarke.

Kane arqua un sourcil et se tourna vers Clarke. Il semblait étonné. Il n'avait pas vu à quel point la blonde avait changée depuis son arrivée à Arkadia, mais dans un sens, c'était inévitable. Elle n'avait plus ce regard plein de doutes et de confusion. Elle semblait n'être habitée que par la détermination, elle n'avait plus peur de dire ce qu'elle pensait et ce qu'elle voulait. Cependant, il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose.

\- Griffin, dit-il, je peux savoir pour quelle raison ?

Clarke s'apprêta à répondre quand Octavia lui emboîta le pas et posa brusquement ses deux mains sur le bureau, faisant légèrement sursauter son propriétaire.

\- Je suppose que vous savez que le garde Brown risque le transfert, dit-elle avec un ton avoisinant le zéro absolu, alors on aimerait faire quelque chose.

\- Une cérémonie d'adieux ?

Si le regard pouvait tuer, Kane serait mort, enterré et danserait avec les anges à ce moment même. Il se rendit immédiatement compte de sa connerie, tellement Octavia le fusillait du regard. Une cérémonie d'adieux ? Jamais de la vie. Bien sûr, il n'était pas au courant pour elle et Lincoln, mais il savait que le garde était apprécié des détenues. Il leva les deux mains et soupira dans une tentative de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Ok, ok… Appelez Raven. On va prendre le van et prendre tout ce dont vous avez besoin.

Son regard alterna entre Octavia, Harper et Clarke. Le visage de la Blake se détendit soudainement et un sourire radieux apparut sur son visage enfantin.

\- Trop cool !

Puis elle sortit du bureau, accompagnée par ses deux comparses. Avant de sortir, Clarke se tourna une dernière fois vers Marcus.

\- Merci Marcus ! »

Lorsque la porte se ferma Marcus passa une main dans ses cheveux poivre-sel et ses yeux tombèrent sur une photo de groupe qu'ils avaient pris avec le personnel de la prison quelques années plus tôt. Lincoln venait tout juste d'arriver.

.

Elle attrapa un paquet de bonbon et le glissa dans le caddie, sous le regard accusateur d'Octavia qui le poussait. Raven, Octavia, Clarke et Harper étaient sortis au supermarché du coin avec Miller et Bryan. Les deux gardes ne s'étaient pas séparés depuis qu'elles avaient posé le pied dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Elles étaient venues pour acheter le matériel nécessaire pour la manifestation et bien évidemment, elles n'avaient pas eu l'accord de la prison. Tout cela devait rester sous silence. Miller et Bryan soutenaient à fond les filles et avaient donc organisé une petite escapade au supermarché pour acheter de quoi faire des pancartes. Bien évidemment, Raven abusait de leur gentillesse et glissait secrètement des paquets de bonbons dans le caddie sous le regard amusé d'Octavia qui les reposait dans les rayons.

« Hé, chuchota Octavia pour attirer l'attention de Raven.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose entre Miller et Bryan ?

La _latina_ se tourna vers les deux gardes qui riaient de bon cœur. Miller tenait une boîte de céréales et Bryan faisait des gestes bizarres avec ses mains. Ils semblaient entretenir une conversation plutôt intense et animé, ce qui fit sourire le petit groupe de détenues.

\- J'ai toujours su que Bryan avait un côté gay mais… Miller ? Sérieusement ? C'est Lincoln deux point zéro !

\- Hmhm, répliqua la Blake en hochant la tête, Lincoln est la version deux point zéro de Nathan. Je dirais même, la version ultime !

Raven rigola franchement et tapa sur l'épaule d'Octavia.

\- Nan sérieux, revenons au sujet de départ.

Elles fixèrent les deux gardes. Lorsque Bryan caressa le bras de son vis-à-vis, Octavia fit les gros yeux à Raven qui ne put que sourire.

\- J'te l'avais dit ! reprit la _latina_.

\- C'est qu'un contact ça veut rien dire ! répliqua Octavia en roulant des yeux.

\- Hé les gars !

Clarke arriva, les bras remplis de bâtons en bois.

\- Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! C'est parfait pour faire des pancartes ! s'exclama-t-elle en mettant tout dans le chariot.

\- Tu fais bien ton taf, remarqua Raven.

\- J'ai les feuilles ! dit Harper en arrivant.

\- Bien, c'est pas mal ! s'extasia la Blake en regardant le caddie, je pense qu'on a presque tout.

\- Ouep, les feutres sont là, les bâtons, les pancartes vierges et j'ai même des craies pour dessiner sur les murs… compta Clarke.

\- Bon on fait quoi, dit Raven en fixant les deux gardes qui étaient dans le rayon d'en face, on y va avant qu'ils ne s'emboîtent dans les toilettes ?

Toutes les filles se tournèrent vers Raven.

\- Quoi ? fit la _latina_ , faites pas les innocentes !

\- Bon, on y va. » s'imposa Clarke en tirant le chariot.

Elles arrivèrent devant les deux gardes et lorsque Miller se tourna vers elle, Octavia regarda Raven du coin de l'œil. Il était tout rouge. Raven la regarda en pensant très fort « j'te l'avais dit » et ils se dirigèrent vers les caisses. Heureusement, elles n'avaient pas coûté cher et, pour leur bon comportement, ils leur achetèrent un paquet de bonbons à chacune. Octavia se mit à penser qu'elles devraient faire des manifestations plus souvent.

Après ça, ils montèrent dans le van et le chemin du retour jusqu'à la prison se fit dans la bonne humeur, les discussions allaient de bon train et la bonne musique accompagnait le tout. Clarke était assise à l'arrière, dernière rangée, juste à côté de Byran. Elle avait avoué au jeune garde que les conditions étaient presque invivables en prison, entre les douches et le fait qu'il n'y avait jamais d'eau chaude, ou encore les toilettes qui n'avaient pas de porte, les lits trop petits ou la nourriture infâme. Bien sûr, Bryan n'y était pour rien mais malgré ça, il ne pouvait que confirmer les dires de la blonde qui lui avait avoué que si le personnel n'était pas aussi gentil, elle aurait craqué depuis longtemps. Ils avaient aussi discuté de leur vie. Clarke lui avait dit qu'elle était en médecine et il lui avait dit qu'il travaillait ici pour payer ses études en droit. Elle admira le courage du jeune homme, travailler dans une prison pour femmes n'était pas facile. Mais lorsqu'il lui avait murmuré qu'il préférait les hommes, elle sourit nerveusement et se tourna brièvement vers Raven. Elle détestait quand la brune avait raison, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Bryan n'était clairement pas hétéro. Elle lui demanda alors, indiscrètement bien sûr, ce qu'il pensait de Nathan. Il s'était immédiatement braqué, disant qu'il n'était qu'un collègue et rien de plus. Bien évidemment, elle ne le croyait pas.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la prison, le calme s'installa. Il fallait qu'ils fassent comme si de rien n'était. Ils entrèrent sans difficultés et les deux gardes aidèrent Octavia et les autres à ramener leur matériel jusqu'à leurs box sans être vus par les autres gardes. Raven avait les pancartes dans les mains, et marchait avec précaution dans les couloirs. Cependant, elle heurta tout de même une autre détenue et pesta en se retournant.

« Hé, fait gaffe… Oh salut Anya ! dit-elle en voyant la fausse blonde se retourner à son tour.

\- Oh Reyes ! dit-elle, c'est quoi ce que t'as ?

Raven fixa les pancartes vierges, puis Anya.

\- Chut, fit-elle en mettant son index devant ses lèvres, c'est pour la manif. Et toi ? C'est quoi ces trucs ?

Anya portait un carton fermé.

\- Des bougies électriques, soupira-t-elle.

Raven haussa un sourcil. Anya faisait des trucs bizarres parfois, mais là, c'était le pompon. Elle ne chercha même pas à savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire avec ça, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

\- Hé, ça te dirait qu'on mange ensemble au dîner ? demanda Raven.

\- Ouais pas de soucis ! »

Raven lui sourit timidement et elles se séparèrent. Elle avait vraiment d'être un peu avec Anya. Ces derniers temps, elle avait été dépassée par les évènements et elle tenait beaucoup à passer un peu de temps avec la fausse blonde.

.

Il s'approcha de la porte et soupira longuement avant de se résigner à toquer. Un « entrez » étouffé par les murs se fit entendre et il tourna la poignée.

« Vous m'avez convoqué, monsieur Jaha ?

\- Nathan, entre ! »

Le brun entra et prit soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Thelonious Jaha, le sous-directeur de la prison, lui demanda de s'assoir. Son bureau n'était pas le plus grand et le plus impressionnant, mais il avait tout de celui d'un sous-directeur. Derrière lui s'élevait plusieurs étagères bondées de classeurs, cahiers et dossiers. Il y avait des cartes, des photos et des journaux accrochés sur les murs. Le bureau portait des piles de dossiers immenses, un globe imposant, un ordinateur tout droit venu de l'âge de pierre, des figurines de super-héros, un téléphone noir et un téléphone rouge. Nathan s'assit sur l'une des deux chaises qui faisait face au bureau. Thelonious s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau et posa ses deux mains sur le bureau, qu'il lia.

« Vous êtes sortis tout à l'heure… avec le van. Je voulais savoir où vous vous êtes rendus.

Miller releva légèrement la tête et déglutit difficilement. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de mentir, c'est pour cela qu'ils avaient préparé un mobile avec Bryan une fois qu'ils étaient revenus.

\- Demain… c'est l'anniversaire de Jasper monsieur. Je suis donc allé lui acheter un cadeau.

\- Hm.

Bryan avait réussi à convaincre le garde, qui gérait les entrées et sorties de la prison, à ne pas noter les sorties d'Octavia, Harper, Clarke et Raven. Tout était bon. De plus, Miller ne mentait pas entièrement. Demain était bien l'anniversaire de Jasper, et il lui avait vraiment acheté un cadeau lorsqu'ils étaient au supermarché. Thelonious le regarda droit dans les yeux pendant plusieurs longues secondes avant de sourire. Le chef des gardes soupira le plus discrètement possible, il pensait vraiment qu'ils étaient fichus.

\- Encore un noble geste de ta part Miller ! lui dit-il.

\- Merci, monsieur Jaha.

\- Ecoute, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose se prépare, lui avoua le sous-directement en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment, mais les détenues ont fini par avoir connaissance du cas de Brown. Jouez votre rôle de chef des gardes et faites en sorte qu'elles ne fassent rien.

\- Ecoutez, répondit le garde, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous le transférez. C'est le meilleur d'entre nous, et vous le savez.

\- Les détenues prennent de plus en plus la confiance, Miller.

\- Je pensais que c'était pour l'argent.

Thelonious le regarda avec confusion. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune garde s'impose de la sorte.

\- Dans tous les cas, reprit-il en se levant et en incitant Miller à faire de même, ce sont des choses qui ne vous concernent pas. Soyez heureux de ne pas être à sa place.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de son bureau.

\- Passez une bonne journée.

\- Merci, vous aussi monsieur Jaha. »

.

Elles étaient dans la queue pour aller manger. Octavia croisait et décroisait les bras nerveusement. Raven, qui était juste derrière elle, leva les yeux au ciel et posa son épaule sur la sienne pour la forcer à se retourner. La Blake la fusilla du regard.

« _Tranquile_ , soupira Raven, Miller va s'en sortir.

\- Il sait pas mentir ! râla Octavia.

\- Il va s'en sortir j'te dis, il va pas nous trahir.

Octavia était anxieuse à l'idée que ce soit Miller et pas Bryan qui ait été convoqué chez le sous-directeur, mais lorsqu'elle vit le brun franchir la porte du réfectoire, le sourire aux lèvres, elle ne put qu'être rassurée.

\- J'te l'avais dit ! répliqua Raven.

Elles avancèrent jusqu'au self et Emori leur tendit leurs plateaux.

\- Tu manges avec nous ? demanda Octavia.

\- Non, je suis avec Wilson. »

Octavia hocha la tête et elles se séparèrent. La Blake alla s'asseoir avec Harper tandis que Raven chercha une table libre, Anya n'étant pas encore arrivée. Elle s'assit et attendit la fausse blonde avant d'entamer son repas.

Lorsqu'Octavia arriva à la table, elle regarda Harper avec interrogation.

« Elle est où Griffin ? demanda-t-elle en prenant sa fourchette.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, avec Woods.

Octavia planta sa fourchette dans ses petit-pois.

\- Les paris sont ouvert ? répliqua la brune en regardant sa comparse avec une pointe de défi.

Deux tables plus loin, Raven était toujours là mais elle n'était plus seule. Anya venait juste d'arriver. Après avoir échangé quelques banalités et raconté brièvement leurs journées, elles commencèrent à manger, en silence. Raven attendait que son amie réengage la conversation. Anya semblait réfléchir, elle se grattait l'arrière de l'oreille droite, signe qu'elle cherchait ses mots. C'était un tic que la _latina_ avait remarqué dès leur première rencontre.

\- Comment ça avance avec ton amoureuse secrète ?

Raven s'étouffa littéralement avec un petit-pois et Anya se mit à rire. Elle tapota l'épaule de sa camarade.

\- Je rigole Reyes, tranquille ! répliqua Anya avec un sourire.

\- _Mierda_ , soupira Raven avant de boire.

\- Non sérieux, ça se passe bien avec Luna ?

Raven posa son verre et s'essuya les lèvres avec le dos de sa main.

\- Attends, comment tu sais que c'est Luna ?

\- Reyes, souffla Anya en roulant les yeux, c'est évident.

Raven se mordit les lèvres.

\- Ben… on passe pas mal de temps ensemble. Elle est à l'atelier comme moi et elle s'intéresse beaucoup à la mécanique. On parle beaucoup, surtout quand on est au box. Une fois, on a passé une nuit entière à se parler.

Anya la regarda avec malice et lia ses deux index dans un geste qui voulait tout dire.

\- Non, soupira Raven en lui lançant un regard accusateur, on ne va pas plus loin que des baisers.

\- Oh, fit Anya, t'es plutôt du genre à brûler les étapes pourtant.

\- Ouais mais je sais pas, j'ai pas l'impression que c'est nécessaire avec elle.

\- T'en n'a pas envie ? demanda Anya pour le moins confuse.

\- Bien sûr que si… tout chez elle me rend accro. Et c'est ce qui me fait peur. Tu sais parfaitement comment a fini ma dernière vraie relation. Ça m'a brisée Anya, j'arrive plus à faire confiance. Y'a qu'à toi et encore… des fois j'ai du mal.

\- Je comprends totalement, lui dit Anya avec un regard tendre, je t'en voudrais jamais. Luna est quelqu'un de bien, ça se voit qu'elle t'apprécie. C'est bien d'être sur ses gardes, mais ne te met pas à construire un mur entre vous.

Raven lui donna le sourire le plus sincère qui existait. Puis elles continuèrent à manger avant que la brune ne balaye le réfectoire du regard.

\- Au fait, elle est où Woods ? demanda-t-elle, vous mangez tout le temps ensemble normalement.

\- Elle est avec Griffin. » soupira Anya.

.

Clarke regarda l'horloge murale. Dix-huit heures cinquante-cinq. Il lui restait cinq petites minutes. Elle était à l'entrée du couloir qui menait à la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait la fameuse _Time-Machine_. Elle était tellement stressée que la transpiration ruisselait sur ses mains, qu'elle ne cessait de frotter à son pantalon pour les essuyer. La chaleur de l'été n'aidait en rien. Pourquoi était-elle dans un tel état alors qu'elle allait juste parler un peu avec Lexa Woods ? La réponse, elle ne l'avait pas. Elle regarda ses mains. Elles étaient parsemées de traces de feutres. Elle avait passé le reste de la journée à écrire sur les pancartes avec Octavia. Une activité qu'elle avait aimé faire, certes, mais elle avait l'impression de ressembler à un gosse de maternelle qui apprenait à colorier avec des mains pareilles. L'ex étudiante commença à bouger mais elle se dit que faire demi-tour et aller jusqu'aux toilettes pour se laver les mains allait prendre plusieurs minutes. Elle serait donc en retard et elle détestait être en retard. Elle mit alors ses mains dans ses poches. Elle trouva ça plutôt cool ça détendait les bras. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Lexa et Anya le faisaient si souvent. Elle se tourna vers l'horloge. Dix-huit heures cinquante-neuf. Elle s'engagea dans le couloir. Clarke sentit son cœur battre à la chamade, mais ce n'était rien comparé au moment où elle se trouva en face de la porte. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et posa sa main sur la poignée.

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle fut surprise de voir qu'il faisait noir. Pourtant, on était en plein été et le soleil brûlait encore haut dans le ciel malgré l'heure tardive. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre. En effet, un carton avait été posé devant celle-ci, empêchant le passage de la lumière. Clarke se disait qu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de l'œuvre de Lexa. Elle chercha, malgré la pénombre, l'imposante _Time-Machine_ qu'elle trouva sans difficulté. Elle s'approcha de l'immense boîte en carton et déglutit difficilement. Elle ne savait pas si elle était prêtre à affronter Lexa. Visiblement, la brune était prête parce qu'elle semblait avoir tout planifié et préparé. Clarke commençait à se poser des questions, toujours les mêmes mais elle comprit rapidement que si elle voulait les réponses, elle devait les chercher. Elle toqua donc à la porte de la _Time-Machine_ et entendit du bruit venant de l'intérieur. Son cœur commença à s'emballer alors que la porte s'ouvrit avec une insupportable lenteur. Et comme prévu, la seule et l'unique Lexa Woods était à l'intérieur et accueillit Clarke avec un sourire timide.

« Yo Griffin, pile à l'heure ! lui dit Lexa en se décalant pour faire entrer la blonde.

Clarke eut le souffle coupé. L'intérieur de la _Time-Machine_ était parsemé de dizaines de bougies électriques qui donnaient une ambiance reposée et détendue. Deux assiettes en plastiques étaient posées à même le sol, avec les couverts et un Tupperware au couvercle bleu était posé entre celles-ci. Clarke se tourna vers Lexa qui haussa les épaules avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir.

\- Je rêve ou c'est un rendez-vous ? répliqua Clarke.

\- Tu rêves, répondit la brune en s'asseyant à son tour, c'était mon seul créneau de libre et pour pas qu'on saute le repas je me suis arrangée pour qu'on mange ici.

Lexa ouvrit le Tupperware qui était rempli de petit-pois, soit, le repas du soir. Elle prit sa fourchette et servit Clarke, sous son regard lourd de confusion. La blonde retourna leurs deux verres et leur servit de l'eau avec la bouteille qui se trouvait à côté du Tupperware.

\- Bon appétit, répliqua Lexa en se léchant les lèvres.

Elle avait vraiment l'air affamée. Elle se demanda alors ce qu'avait bien pu faire la brune de sa journée, pour avoir l'air aussi épuisée. Clarke entama ses petits-pois et fut surprise de ne pas les trouver froids.

\- Je comprends pas, pourquoi tu m'as pas juste donné rendez-vous dans le self ?

\- Je voulais qu'on soit tranquilles et que tu aies toute mon attention.

Lexa posa sa fourchette et avala ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Clarke.

\- Si tu penses que je joue avec toi, détrompe-toi.

Clarke haussa les sourcils. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Lexa y aille franco, mais ce n'était pas pour la déplaire.

\- Je pense que tu as déjà eu vent de ma petite réputation ici, reprit la sportive, j'ai tout entendu sur moi. La plupart de ce que tu sais est vrai. Depuis que je suis ici j'ai pas mal enchaîné les histoires sans lendemain. Et puis Costia est arrivée.

Lexa marqua une pause puis baissa les yeux pour se concentrer sur son repas.

\- C'était bien parti pour être l'une de ces histoires sans durée. Mais elle s'est accrochée à moi. Au départ, j'avais beaucoup de mal, mais j'ai fini par m'attacher à elle.

Clarke l'écoutait avec une concentration dépassant ses capacités. Elle décortiquait chaque phrase de Lexa, cherchant la faille. Elle ne voulait pas être prise pour une imbécile, mais dans le ton qu'employait la brune, elle comprit que ce n'était pas dans ses intentions.

\- Et puis, il y a eu cette histoire comme quoi elle se servait de moi pour pouvoir sortir.

Lexa se pinça les lèvres. Elle semblait énervée.

\- Je ne voulais pas voir la vérité en face.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Elle a été enfermée pour trafic de drogue et elle faisait partie du réseau qui… avec qui je faisais affaire…

Clarke eut un mouvement de recul et s'arrêta de mâcher. Sans même prendre la peine d'avaler ses petit-pois, elle l'interrompit.

\- T'es une junkie ?

\- Non, par pitié, non, déclara Lexa en mimant le geste de la négativité avec ses doigts.

L'ex étudiante n'arrivait à comprendre. Elle déglutit et posa sa fourchette.

\- Lorsqu'elle a été emprisonnée, ses employeurs lui ont demandé des informations sur moi.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Clarke.

\- Parce que j'ai… braqué l'un de leurs bâtiments sans le savoir et depuis ils me recherchent.

\- Oh putain…

Clarke assimila toutes les informations, bien que les détails cruciaux manquaient à l'appel. Quel type de bâtiment avait bien pu braquer Lexa pour qu'elle craigne les représailles ? Surtout, pourquoi l'avait-elle fait ?

\- Ecoute, je ne voulais pas te parler de ça à la base.

\- Oui c'est bien ce que je me disais, reprit Clarke, donc je repose ma question. Est-ce que tu te fous de moi ?

\- Après toutes ces conneries avec Costia, soupira Lexa, j'ai du mal à faire… confiance. Quand j'ai vu que tu… étais réceptive à mes avances, j'ai un peu foncé tête baissée. La vérité c'est que je t'apprécie beaucoup, Clarke.

La blonde frissonna à l'écoute de son prénom.

\- Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête pour m'engager de nouveau, surtout dans ces conditions.

Clarke sentit son cœur se dégonfler et son âme s'alourdir après la dernière phrase de la Woods. Elle venait vraiment… de la rejeter ? Alors voilà, c'était terminé, ici et maintenant ? Elle refusait d'y croire. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer une seule seconde que la sportive avait organisé cette rencontre, dans la salle de la _Time-Machine_ , avec des bougies électriques et un repas en tête à tête pour lui dire qu'entre elles, ce n'était pas possible.

\- J'me suis dit que toi ça devait être pareil, avec ton… ex copain.

Clarke posa une main sur son front. Elle l'avait complètement oublié. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé dernièrement, elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle sortait d'une longue relation. Bien évidemment, les premières semaines avaient été dures, elle et Raven s'étaient promis de rester soudées, mais la brune avait la tête ailleurs et il en était de même pour Clarke. Toutes ses pensées étaient rivées sur ses cours de dessin, la mécanique, le sport et Lexa. Au final, c'était une bonne chose, tout cela lui avait fait oublier l'histoire avec Finn, mais elle se rappela que le brun ne lui avait pas rendu visite depuis ce jour. Elle serra son poing et le mit devant sa bouche avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Finn ne fait plus partie de ma vie, articula-t-elle difficilement.

Elle voulait faire comprendre à Lexa qu'il n'était pas un problème. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'elle lui donne les détails.

\- Il était avec Reyes avant d'être avec moi. Quand elle a été emprisonnée, il l'a abandonnée. Il a fait pareil avec moi.

Elle entendit Lexa claquer sa langue sur son palais. Ses yeux s'étaient plissés, elle semblait irritée.

\- Un beau bâtard, souffla-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée d'eau, mais… ça veut dire que…

\- Que ce qu'on fait, ça ne me dérange pas. Une relation en prison, ce n'est pas nécessaire, mais je ne dirai pas non.

Clarke lâcha les yeux de Lexa pour observer la _Time-Machine_.

\- Surtout si elle m'invite à dîner dans une boîte en carton avec des assiettes en plastiques et des bougies électriques.

Lexa se mit à rire. Clarke sentit de nouveau son cœur battre dans sa cage thoracique. Avec la brune, elle vivait un véritable ascenseur émotionnel. Rien qu'avec son rire, elle l'amenait dans une autre dimension alors qu'il y a quelques secondes, elle pensait qu'entre elles, c'était finit. Soudain, Lexa s'arrêta et son regard s'assombrit. Elle se racla la gorge et Clarke replongea les yeux dans les siens.

\- Je suppose qu'on devrait au moins essayer, finit par dire Lexa en haussant les épaules.

Clarke eut un sourire en coin et vit une lueur indescriptible dans l'émeraude de la brune. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais elle avait déclenché quelque chose chez Lexa et elle était déterminée à savoir ce que c'était.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de réfléchir Woods, répliqua Clarke en posant délicatement son assiette et son verre à côté d'elle.

Son regard était planté dans celui de Lexa et elle tentait de communiquer de cette manière. Son cerveau lui ordonnait de rester assise, bien à sa place, mais son corps lui criait de se rapprocher de la brune qui l'attirait comme un aimant. Ses yeux étaient accrochés à ceux de Lexa et elle la vit se mordre les lèvres. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud et Lexa posa à son tour, son assiette et son verre à côté d'elle. Elle releva doucement la tête et plissa les yeux.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer si je ne réfléchis pas, chuchota Lexa en posant son dos contre la paroi de la _Time-Machine_.

\- Ton côté imprévisible… souffla Clarke en se mettant à genoux, je préfère ton côté imprévisible. » continua-t-elle en posant ses mains sur le sol.

Lexa regardait Clarke s'avancer, tel un félin prêt à sauter sur sa proie. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle se retrouve dans cette situation, mais Clarke savait l'effet dévastateur qu'elle avait sur elle et l'ex étudiante était actuellement en train de jouer avec. Elle n'arriva même pas à déglutir. Elle n'avait plus le contrôle, de la situation en tout cas, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles elle maîtrisait encore son corps. Elle attendit patiemment que Clarke soit assez proche d'elle pour que leurs jambes se frôlent. Elle secoua doucement la tête, elle ne trouvait pas ça raisonnable. Puis, les mots de Clarke firent écho dans son esprit. _Imprévisible_. L'ex étudiante était à quatre pattes, juste au-dessus d'elle et ses yeux descendirent sur ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Qui sur cette planète résisterait à ça ? Absolument personne.

Lexa glissa une main derrière la nuque de la blonde et sans perdre une seconde plus, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser long, lent et intense. Elle sentit Clarke soupirer sur sa peau et perdit petit-à-petit, la raison. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent un court instant et Lexa ouvrit un œil pour voir la réaction de la brune. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos et elle semblait être dans un autre monde. Ok, elle savait exactement comment la rendre complètement dingue. Lexa reprit d'assaut ses lèvres chaudes et humides qui, sans véritable surprise, lui avaient terriblement manquées. Un troisième baiser, plus sensuel et plus chaud vit le jour et Clarke posa ses fesses sur les cuisses de Lexa qui posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle attrapa la brune par la nuque et caressait sa mâchoire avec le bout de ses doigts. Un autre geste qui emmenait Lexa loin du monde réel.

Lexa caressa doucement la lèvre inférieure de Clarke avec sa langue puis quémanda l'accès à sa bouche. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et la blonde entre-ouvrit la bouche pour laisser leurs langues se rencontrer. Clarke se laissa guider par la langue experte de Lexa qui dansait lentement et sensuellement avec la sienne. La brune glissa une main sous son t-shirt. Clarke sentit des papillons s'envoyer dans son ventre et ne put s'empêcher de gémir face aux petites attentions de la brune. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'abandonner à Lexa pour de bon, celle-ci les sépara, lui arrachant un petit grognement. Clarke reprit difficilement son souffle et la lueur qui animait les yeux de la _Trikru_ avait pratiquement disparue. Lexa posa doucement sa main sur sa joue et un sourire bienveillant naquit sur son visage rougit.

« On va y aller doucement hein, dit-elle en se pinçant les lèvres.

\- Hm, t'as raison, répondit Clarke en reculant jusqu'à imposer une distance acceptable entre elles.

Un ascenseur émotionnel.

\- Je ne sais même pas quelle heure il est, fit Lexa en se relevant.

\- Ah oui ! On va louper le comptage !

\- Merde, aide-moi à cacher ça ! »

Clarke aida Lexa à ranger les bougies, les assiettes et tout le reste dans un carton que Lexa allait ranger dans son armoire une fois qu'elle sera dans son box. Clarke eut un petit pincement au cœur en la voyant éteindre les bougies électriques une par une. Elles ne valaient pas les vraies bougies, mais bon, ça n'aurait pas été aussi agréable de finir brûlée par l'incendie que ça aurait déclaré. Une fois la _Time-Machine_ rangée, elles sortirent et Clarke alla enlever le morceau de carton qu'il y avait devant la fenêtre. Le soleil se couchait. Elles se dépêchèrent de sortir et la blonde jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale qui se trouvait dans le couloir. Le comptage avait lieu dans trois minutes. Elles se séparèrent devant le dortoir de Clarke, avec un simple regard en guise d'au revoir et lorsque la blonde arriva dans son box, une tornade du nom d'Octavia Blake lui sauta dessus.

« Alooors ?! répliqua la brune en se mettant devant elle.

\- Je suis crevée O', on en parlera demain, soupira Clarke en la contournant.

Elle s'affala sur son lit et sentit une pression sur ses jambes. Octavia n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire.

\- Elle t'a fait le coup du _Time-Travel_? demanda-t-elle en liant ses deux index dans un geste lourd de sens.

\- Non ! fit Clarke en faisant les gros yeux, fin… si. Mais ! répliqua-t-elle en voyant la brune ouvrir la bouche, on n'est pas allé plus loin que des bisous.

\- Oh, pourquoi ? Tu penses encore à Finn ?

Clarke se tordit la bouche.

\- C'est elle qui m'a… arrêtée.

Octavia écarquilla les yeux et posa une main sur sa bouche qui s'ouvrait par la surprise. Ça, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Elle avait toujours vu Clarke comme une petite nature bien couverte par les bras musclés de son copain de fac. Mais là, c'était tout le contraire. Déjà, son « copain de fac » n'était plus et avait été remplacé par la femme la plus attirante de la prison d'Arkadia, en seulement quelques mois. L'image qu'elle s'était faite de sa camarade de box changea immédiatement et un sourire tout sauf innocent apparut sur son visage.

\- Clarke Griffin n'a pas résisté au charme de Lexa Woods, récita la Blake en regardant la blonde de haut en bas.

Elle se reçut un coussin en pleine figure, signé Griffin. Octavia lâcha un rire et ramassa le pauvre petit projectile qui languissait sur le sol.

\- C'est compliqué ! râla Clarke avant de croiser les bras.

\- C'est vous qui le rendez compliqué, soupira Octavia, si vous ramez comme ça c'est que vous n'êtes pas un plan-cul, conclut-elle.

\- Bien sûr que non, fit Clarke avec un air blasé.

\- T'aimerais bien, hein ?

Le petit « hein » de fin de phrase voulait tout dire et Clarke lâcha un rire nerveux avant de secouer la tête. Puis elle soupira. Octavia la regardait toujours avec insistance et savait que Clarke pouvait lui dire autant de fois que ce n'était pas le cas, c'était tout le contraire. La vérité était que Clarke mourrait d'envie de voir Lexa sans son uniforme de prisonnière. Maintenant qu'elle avait goûté à ses lèvres, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de goûter tout le reste. Un frisson bouscula son corps avant de terminer sa course dans son entre jambes et elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de chasser toutes les images pas très catholiques qu'elle avait dans son esprit.

\- On y va doucement, finit-elle par dire avant d'ouvrir un œil pour voir la réaction de la Blake.

Contre toute attente, celle-ci la regardait avec bienveillance. Il n'y avait plus de malice ou de sous-entendus dans ses yeux. Il n'y avait que du bonheur pur. Octavia s'approcha un peu de Clarke avant de reprendre.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait avec une fille ?

La blonde s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui pose ce genre de question. C'était un sujet disons… sensible.

\- Quelques-unes.

La bouche d'Octavia forma un O quasi parfait.

\- C'était à des soirées et j'étais bourrée la plupart du temps, tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

\- Pendant que tu étais avec Finn ? demanda la brune.

Clarke hocha timidement la tête.

\- Oh putaiiiin ! hurla Octavia en tapant dans ses mains.

Alors que Clarke allait répliquer, plusieurs bip sonores se firent entendre. Elles se levèrent du lit de Clarke et sortirent de leur box pour se poster à leur entrée. C'était l'heure du comptage. Octavia fixait toujours Clarke avec un air surpris et Murphy arriva avec son compteur entre les mains. Il fixa les deux détenues avec son éternel air hautain et supérieur et appuya deux fois.

\- On dirait que tu regardes un extraterrestre Blake, lança-t-il.

\- J'te regardais pas, fit-elle simplement en haussant les sourcils.

Le brun plissa les yeux et la brune se pinça les lèvres. C'était sorti tout seul, il l'avait cherché. Il partit et fut remplacé par Lincoln qui fixa les deux détenues avec un sourire qui se valait joyeux, mais qui en vérité, cachait une profonde tristesse.

\- Et de deux ! répliqua-t-il en appuyant sur son compteur, j'espère que le tour dans la _Time-Machine_ t'as plu Griffin !

La blonde le fixa avec un air abasourdit alors qu'il partait déjà. Comment ça il était au courant ? Elle soupira. Dans quelques jours, toute la prison allait être au courant et elle se demandait si c'était une bonne chose ou pas. Elle commença à paniquer. Lorsqu'elles regagnèrent leur box, Clarke s'allongea sur son lit et attendit qu'Octavia s'installe dans le sien avant de reprendre :

\- Et si Costia, d'une manière ou d'une autre, apprenait ce qu'il s'est passé entre Lexa et moi ? chuchota-t-elle.

\- Elle ne l'apprendra pas Clarkey, répliqua la brune, je ne le dirais à personne pour ma part. Tu peux faire confiance à Lincoln et Lexa ne le dira qu'à Anya.

\- Oui je sais, mais les oreilles sont cachées dans l'air ici, si il faut Harper sait déjà tout, elle a sûrement entendu ! T'imagines, Raven a peut-être caché un micro sous nos lits ! Et puis Murphy, il nous a déjà surprises dans le placard à balai, tu crois que… O' ?

Pas de réponse.

\- Octavia ? Blake ? »

Toujours pas de réponse. Clarke se redressa un peu pour mieux voir le lit de sa camarade de box. Elle s'était endormie.

* * *

 **Et voilà, chapitre terminé ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? On peut voir que ça va de bon train entre Clarke et Lexa et que la manifestation s'annonce animée ! Dans tous les cas on se retrouve la semaine prochaine avec un chapitre qui s'intitulera «** _ **te quiero**_ **» (oulalahh). Des bisous !**

 **Réponses au reviews :**

 **Fanny :** ouep, on va tout faire pour que Lincoln reste parmi nous ! Merci, c'est vrai que j'ai toujours apprécié Octavia et Luna ensemble (tu en verras pas mal dans le prochain chapitre héhé). Après le Clexa se développe petit à petit. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, passe une bonne semaine :D

 **Guest** : Hum, c'est vrai en fait je suis pas très douée pour les titres et encore moins pour les résumés, il faut pas se fier à ça x) Merci énormément pour ta review ça me fait très plaisir :D t'inquiète le prochain chapitre arrive la semaine prochaine en espérant que celui-ci t'as plu !


	10. Te quiero

**Bien le bonjour ! On se retrouve avec le 10** **ème** **chapitre (wooh déjà) de Griffin is the New Woods ! C'est un chapitre un peu court mais il sert de transition, les détenues préparent encore a manifestation, Clarke et Lexa apprennent à se connaître, Raven fait le point bref, il y a tout de même pas mal de choses qui vont se passer ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D (et je réponds bien évidemment aux review en bas !)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Te quiero**

 _\- Et si Costia, d'une manière ou d'une autre, apprenait ce qu'il s'est passé entre Lexa et moi ? chuchota-t-elle._

 _\- Elle ne l'apprendra pas Clarkey, répliqua la brune, je ne le dirais à personne pour ma part. Tu peux faire confiance à Lincoln et Lexa ne le dira qu'à Anya._

 _\- Oui je sais, mais les oreilles sont cachées dans l'air ici, si il faut Harper sait déjà tout, elle a sûrement entendu ! T'imagines, Raven a peut-être caché un micro sous nos lits ! Et puis Murphy, il nous a déjà surprises dans le placard à balai, tu crois que… O' ?_

 _Pas de réponse._

 _\- Octavia ? Blake ? »_

 _Toujours pas de réponse. Clarke se redressa un peu pour mieux voir le lit de sa camarade de box. Elle s'était endormie._

 **Jour 121**

Toute la prison était tendue. Lorsque Clarke arriva dans le réfectoire, elle fut enveloppée dans une vague de stresse et de pression qu'elle n'avait ressentie que lorsqu'elle entrait dans une salle d'examen où dans le hall d'affichage des résultats. Pourtant, elle était bien loin de là. Et la cause de tout ce stresse n'était lié qu'à une seule personne. Lincoln. Aujourd'hui, le jeune garde avait pris un jour de congé pour s'organiser et se remettre les idées en place. Depuis son arrivée, il n'avait que très rarement manqué ses jours de travail. Les fois où il n'était pas là, un énorme vide prenait place dans les couloirs de la prison, c'était comme si le cœur du bâtiment ne battait plus. Après pratiquement quatre mois, Clarke avait fini par ressentir ce fameux manque. Elle et le garde n'étaient pas tellement proches, mais il était gentil avec elle. Clarke l'avait tenu au courant quant à ses gros problèmes avec Finn et même ses différends avec sa mère. Le métis l'avait écouté sans la juger et avait même proposé à l'ex étudiante, son aide pour améliorer sa relation avec sa mère. Comme Clarke, chacune des détenues avaient une petite histoire qui la liait au jeune garde. Bien évidemment, aucune d'entre elles ne dépassaient l'histoire d'Octavia. La jeune brune était assise à leur table habituelle, accompagnée d'Harper et Clarke fut surprise de voir Raven, Anya et même Luna assises aux côtés de la Blake. Lorsque Clarke arriva, elles la saluèrent poliment et reprirent leur discussion.

« Et là, ils me donnent quoi ? Un réveil digital ! Sérieux ! Je répare des putains de rafales et il me donne ce vieux truc à réparer, grogna Raven en prenant une bouchée de ses lentilles.

\- Au moins c'est facile, commenta Luna en haussant les épaules.

\- Même Griffin a eu à réparer un ordinateur ! reprit Reyes.

\- Nann sérieux ? répliqua Anya en se tournant vers Clarke, t'en es où ?

\- J'essaie de faire marcher le ventilo, répondit-elle avant d'entamer son repas.

\- Parce qu'il court ? fit Raven en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- J'essaie de faire fonctionner le ventilo, rectifia Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel.

Anya se mit à faire un grand geste avec sa main libre. Les filles se tournèrent vers le destinataire qui n'était autre que Lexa. La brune avança jusqu'à elles, le plateau dans ses mains.

\- Oh Woods, viens ! lui dit Octavia.

La brune s'assit donc avec les autres.

\- Comment va ton bras ? lui demanda-t-elle en observant Octavia.

\- Beaucoup mieux, j'ai enlevé l'atèle il y a quelques jours déjà !

\- Tu vas pouvoir recommencer à faire tes singeries ! rigola Harper.

\- C'est pas des singeries, c'est des étirements, grommela la Blake en donnant un coup de coude à son amie, il faut que je maintienne ma souplesse.

\- T'as pas beaucoup à tirer, commenta Clarke, et puis Lincoln entretient bien ta souplesse.

Sa remarque valut un grognement de la part d'Octavia et un sourire de la part de Lexa. Clarke la regarda du coin de l'œil et lorsque leurs yeux entrèrent en contact, elle sentit des papillons s'envoler dans son estomac. L'effet Woods était visiblement dévastateur.

\- Et toi Griffin, reprit Octavia, qui entretient ta souplesse ?

Clarke, qui voulut déglutir, s'étouffa littéralement avec ses lentilles. Non mais c'était une blague ? Qui faisait ce genre de remarque sérieux ? Bon, d'un côté, elle l'avait mérité. Prise par des violents toussotements, elle eut un mouvement de recul et Raven tapa dans son dos, non sans rire. Clarke se calma au bout de quelques secondes. Ses amies la fixaient avec malice, avant d'exploser de rire.

\- Putain Blake, t'es trop drôle ! s'exclama Raven en caressant le dos de Clarke.

\- T'as pas besoin de répondre, on sait tous qui c'est, fit Anya avant de boire son eau.

L'ex étudiante les fusilla tour à tour avec son regard le plus noir qui soit et lorsqu'elle passa à Lexa, elle fut surprise de la voir amusée par la situation. Peut-être avait-elle l'habitude qu'on lui fasse ce genre de remarque, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Clarke. En y réfléchissant, il n'y avait aucune raison d'être gênée. Elles étaient toutes devenues très proches et étaient ensemble 24/24h. Les petits secrets étaient ce qui alimentait leurs relations et Clarke, avec le temps, savait qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance.

\- Bref, fit Lexa, on prépare une nouvelle pièce.

\- Ouep ! répliqua Harper, une histoire de pirate, rrrh !

\- _Maravillosa_! s'exclama Raven, hâte de vous voir avec une jambe de bois et une bouteille de rhum !

\- C'est quand ? demanda Luna qui s'était faite discrète depuis le début.

\- Dans quelques jours, on vous donnera la date exacte dès qu'on le saura ! lui répondit Lexa avec un sourire.

Tout le reste du repas, Clarke n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards à la belle brune qui était de l'autre côté de la table. Elle voulait tellement passer plus de temps avec elle. Elles étaient en prison après tout, mais la brune avait beaucoup de choses à faire et depuis la _Time-Machine_ elles ne s'étaient pas vu en tête à tête. Lorsque le repas fut terminé, les filles se dirigèrent vers les poubelles pour débarrasser leurs plateaux.

\- Fais-gaffe à pas le renverser sur quelqu'un, répliqua Lexa en se tournant vers Clarke.

\- Huuun, très drôle, répliqua la blonde en grimaçant, tu mérites que j'te le refasse.

Un sourire enfantin naquit sur le visage de Lexa et Clarke se sentit rougir. Elle était trop mignonne.

\- Dis, y a pas un moment… où on pourrait se voir ? Genre passer plus de temps ensemble, osa demander Clarke alors qu'elle jetait les restes dans la poubelle.

Lexa la regarda avec un air interrogateur.

\- Je ne veux pas être invasive, reprit la blonde en paniquant, juste que…

\- On mange ensemble un jour sur trois, fit Lexa en haussant les épaules.

\- Oh, ça me va !

\- On commence demain ?

\- Oui.

Elle était tout de même déçue. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir du réfectoire, Lexa se pencha en avant, jusqu'à se sa bouche se trouve à quelques centimètres de son oreille droite.

\- Dix-huit heures, à l'arrière du local de jardinage. »

Puis elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'engager dans les couloirs. Clarke la regarda partir avec un air béat. Encore une invitation de la part de la mystérieuse Woods. Vu comment ça avait terminé la dernière fois, elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être déçue. Elle se mordit la lèvre et se mit à marcher, l'esprit plongé dans des songes très peu catholiques. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que Raven Reyes la suivait comme son ombre. La _latina_ la contourna et se posta devant elle. Clarke la heurta de plein fouet.

« Hé, te met pas sur mon chemin, grogna Clarke en sortant de ses pensées.

\- Dis-moi plutôt que tu rêvais de…

Raven s'approcha de Clarke et plongea son regard brun et profond dans le sien.

\- La bouche de Lexa sur ton minou.

\- Putain Reyes, soupira Clarke en regardant autour d'elles.

Raven recula et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Ok t'as raison, abandonna l'ex étudiante.

La brune lui adressa un sourire victorieux et l'invita à se rendre dans la salle télévision.

\- Tu veux pas aller dehors ? demanda Clarke.

\- On est en alerte canicule, lui répondit-elle.

Elles arrivèrent dans la salle télévision. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, la plupart des détenues étaient à leur atelier, où en train de manger. Il y avait Harper, Octavia et un groupe de _whites_ qui étaient assises autour d'une table, sûrement en train de préparer la manifestation. Clarke remarqua la présence de Gaïa et de Niylah. Elles regardaient un reportage sur les ONG avec d'autres détenues et semblaient mener une discussion plutôt profonde. Avec Raven, elles s'assirent à une table de libre et se tournèrent vers la télévision.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais avec Rodriguez, fit la blonde.

\- Ce qu'on a… c'est similaire à ce que tu as avec Woods, soupira Raven les yeux rivés vers la télévision.

\- Au moins, nos pensées sont occupées…

\- J'me demande ce que ce bouseux devient.

Bien évidemment, elle faisait référence à Finn. Clarke sentit sa gorge se nouer.

\- J'ai un horrible sentiment d'inachevé, se confia Clarke.

Raven se tourna vers elle.

\- Je crois qu'on pense à la même chose. » dit la _latina_.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient devant les téléphones, prêtes à composer le numéro de celui qui les avait abandonnées. Murphy, qui était le garde qui surveillait les conversations téléphoniques, les regarda avec un air interrogateur. Clarke laissa le détail Murphy de côté et reporta son attention sur Raven qui hocha la tête. Elle décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro.

Biip… Biip… Biip…

« Allô ?

Clarke écarquilla les yeux et Raven devina tout de suite qu'il avait décroché.

\- Finn, fit Clarke d'une voix rauque, c'est Clarke.

\- Ah, euh… Salut Clarke, ça va ?

\- Ouais ça va super, et toi Raven, comment tu vas ?

La brune prit le téléphone.

\- Je vais super bien ! Et toi Finn, comment tu te portes ?

Elles entendirent le brun soupirer. Clarke reprit le téléphone.

\- Alors c'est comme ça avec toi, tu abandonnes les gens en prison ?

\- Je crois que j'ai une malédiction, grogna Finn.

\- _Hijo de puta_ , railla Raven, dès que je sors de ce trou t'es le premier que j'irai étrangler dans son sommeil !

Les paroles de la _latina_ alertèrent Murphy qui se tourna vers elles, les sourcils relevés et un sourire narquois plaqué sur le visage. Il s'approcha des deux détenues comme la bonne fouine qu'il était et se posa contre le mur avant de croiser les bras.

\- Je suppose que t'as déjà trouvé une autre meuf ! poursuivit Clarke.

\- Bébé, c'est qui ?

L'auteur de cette phrase n'était définitivement pas Finn. La voix était trop claire, trop douce, trop… féminine. Clarke sentit son cœur exploser et vit les yeux de Raven s'assombrir à la vitesse de la lumière. La brune grinça des dents.

\- Eh bien c'était rapide t'as battu ton record, soupira Raven, je prierai pour qu'elle nous rejoigne dans ce trou afin que l'on puisse monter une secte anti Collins.

\- Raven… je n'ai pas peur, dit Finn. Seulement, le ton de sa voix le trahissait.

\- Arme-toi de courage Collins, reprit-elle.

\- Que la malédiction soit avec toi ! » rugit Clarke en posant violemment le téléphone sur le support, raccrochant par la même occasion.

Les deux jeunes détenues soupirèrent et Clarke sentit son visage se tordre par la tristesse. C'était trop. Elle voulait s'empêcher de pleurer, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Son cœur s'était brisé en mille morceaux et même si elle avait un peu oublié Finn ces derniers temps, elle avait toujours l'espoir qu'il ne soit pas un enfoiré de première. Seulement, c'était le cas. Raven ne trouva pas d'autres solutions que de la prendre dans ses bras. A ce moment-là, Clarke craqua. Elle n'était même plus en colère. Elle était triste. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues, s'écrasant sur les épaules de Raven qu'elle entendait renifler. La _latina_ aussi était au bord du gouffre. Mais ce qui la mettait dans cet état n'était pas Finn, elle était passée au-dessus de lui et il ne signifiait plus rien pour elle. Ce qui l'a rendait triste et impuissante, c'était le fait qu'il ait fait du mal à Clarke. Le fait que l'ex étudiante, encore fragile, soit brisée à cause de lui. Elles auraient très bien pu se haïr à cause de ce genre d'histoire, mais c'était tout le contraire. Elles étaient devenues plus proches que jamais. Maintenant, elles avaient des tonnes de nouveaux objectifs. Réparer tout ce qu'elles avaient à réparer en mécanique, les cours de dessins, les commérages entre détenues. Et surtout Luna et Lexa. Autant d'objectifs qui remplissaient, remplisse et rempliront leurs journées jusqu'à la dernière.

Murphy était retourné à son emplacement d'origine, un peu choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre.

.

Luna entra timidement dans la bibliothèque. Elle balaya rapidement la pièce du regard, à la recherche d'une compatriote. Elle ne tomba que sur Emori, qui l'accueillit avec un énorme sourire. Elle avait au moins une vingtaine de livres empilés dans ses bras et peinait à marcher avec.

« _Holà_ , répliqua-t-elle en lui passant devant.

\- _Holà_ , répondit Luna, attends laisse-moi t'aider.

\- Merci beaucoup Rodriguez, soupira Emori qui laissa Luna prendre quelques livres, depuis que Costia n'est plus là, je galère un peu.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle était à la bibli', réfléchit la brune en suivant son amie qui pénétrait dans l'un des rayons.

Luna jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le premier livre qu'elle avait dans ses mains.

\- Tu connais ? fit Emori en commençant à ranger les livres.

\- Oui, ce type à sa tête sur nos billets, expliqua-t-elle, José Asunción Silva… J'adore sa poésie.

\- Humhum, souffla Emori, t'es branchée poésie. Mais attends, tu es…

\- Colombienne, répondit-elle en rangeant le livre à sa place.

\- J'aurais dû le deviner, t'as pas trop l'accent, remarqua Emori.

\- Et toi ? demanda Luna.

\- Guatemala.

\- Intéressant.

\- Hé Lu', reprit la tatouée, ça te dirais te travailler ici ? T'as des étoiles plein les yeux à chaque fois que tu viens et t'as l'air de t'y connaître là où je suis un peu bancale.

\- Tu lis quoi ?

\- Les romans policiers et les documentaires sur l'espace, lui répondit-elle.

Luna soupira avant de ranger le dernier livre.

\- C'est d'accord.

Le sourire d'Emori s'élargit et elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre la brune dans ses bras. Après ça, elle retourna au bureau pour noter les emprunts rendus, laissant Luna seule divaguer à travers les rayons. Elle fut étonnée de voir que la prison était dotée d'un ensemble plutôt riche de bouquins, de langues, d'auteurs et de genres différents. Il y avait même des livres sur la mécanique. Par curiosité, elle en fit basculer un avec son index et l'attrapa avec sa main libre. Elle sursauta en voyant Echo, de l'autre côté du rayon et qui avait les yeux rivés vers elle. Luna recula d'un pas et reprit doucement son souffle avant de se rapprocher de l'endroit où elle avait retiré le livre pour observer sa camarade de plus près. Elle avait un sourire béat, les cheveux légèrement en bataille et les yeux… rouges ? Luna n'en crut pas ses yeux.

\- _Dios mio_ Echo, souffla Luna, je rêve où t'es-

Echo mima un « chut » avec son index et fit signe à Luna de la suivre. Elles traversèrent les rayons et arrivèrent jusqu'à l'issue de secours qui était ouverte. Echo sortit dehors, accompagnée de près par Luna. Elle se glissa derrière les hautes herbes et disparut derrière les buissons. Luna regarda autour d'elle pour voir si n'y avait personne et rejoignit Echo. Lorsqu'elle arriva, un sourire nerveux mais surprit naquit sur son visage.

\- T'en veut ? »

Echo tenait dans ses mains, de l'alcool artisanal. Il avait sûrement été fait avec des fruits récupérés au jardin, mélangés avec des produits du magasin de la prison. Luna analysa le liquide de plus près. Il avait une teinture orangée et on voyait des fruits flotter à la surface. Elle n'arriva pas à s'avoir s'il s'agissait de pêches ou des abricots. Elle prit le bocal dans ses mains et jeta un coup d'œil à Echo qui hocha la tête. Elle enleva le bouchon en liège et posa ses lèvres sur le goulot. Après un bref moment d'hésitation, elle pencha sa tête en arrière et leva le bocal et laissa le liquide pénétrer dans sa bouche.

.

« Donc le but c'est de commencer par les dortoirs pour finir dehors, mais le plus important c'est de passer par le couloir de l'administration et éviter le réfectoire, expliqua Octavia.

\- Je vois… déjà il y a Murphy aux téléphones, Miller est au réfectoire, Lincoln sera dans le bureau de Jaha et Kane sera à son bureau. Il faudra le tenir occupé, réfléchit Raven en traçant le chemin de leur manifestation du bout de son doigt sur la carte de la prison qu'avait dessiné Clarke quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Normalement, c'est Clarke qui se charge de lui. Elle va essayer de nous faire gagner du temps en lui parlant de sa mère, fit Octavia en écrivant le nom de Clarke et de Marcus à l'emplacement du bureau du conseiller.

\- Jordan et Green nous ouvriront la voie, ils feront en sorte qu'on ne rencontre aucun garde qui n'est pas au courant, reprit Raven.

Les deux détenues fixèrent avec attention, la carte de la prison en notant tous les détails. Elles étaient dans la salle de télévision et quelques autres détenues les écoutaient attentivement, enregistrant chacune des informations. Clarke arriva quelques minutes plus tard et posa un papier sur la table, juste à côté de la carte.

\- Ok, soupira la blonde, voilà mes horaires pour Kane.

Raven prit le morceau de papier et le lit. Clarke avait rendez-vous avec son conseiller à dix heures. Un sourire naquit sur son visage jusque-là assombri par la concentration et tapa dans la main d'Octavia en poussant un cri de joie.

\- Super, la manif aura donc lieu le matin ! On va pas crever de chaud une fois arrivées dehors ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Donc on passera pendant que tu seras à ton rendez-vous avec Marcus, reprit Octavia, et tu nous feras gagner un maximum de temps en le coinçant dans son bureau.

\- Super et je fais comment ? demanda Clarke.

\- Je sais pas, passe sous le bureau !

Raven se reçut une tape dans l'épaule de la part de l'ex étudiante après avoir sorti sa remarque.

\- Je vais trouver. » grommela la blonde.

Alors qu'Octavia s'apprêtait à leur donner d'autres informations, un garde entra dans la salle. Elles se dépêchèrent de ranger la carte et le papier de Clarke et se séparèrent rapidement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Raven et Octavia sortirent de la salle TV et la _latina_ enroula la carte avant de la donner à Octavia. Après ça, elles se séparèrent. Raven se mit automatiquement à chercher Anya pour lui faire parvenir les nouvelles informations. Elle se mit en route pour le magasin. Les mains dans les poches et le sourire aux lèvres, elle traversa le couloir d'un pas lent et reposé. Lorsqu'elle passa devant la bibliothèque, elle heurta de plein fouet sa camarade de box. Elle reconnaîtrait ses bouclettes parmi des milliards et elle la prit par les épaules pour la stabiliser. Luna n'était pas normale. Elle titubait et lorsque Raven pu voir son visage, le sourire béat qu'elle arborait lui glaça le sang. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait.

« Tiens Reyes ! s'exclama Luna en reculant, la forme ?

\- Luna, il t'arrive quoi ? »

La bouclée se pinça les lèvres et regarda Raven de haut en bas. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, Raven se sentit électrocutée de toute part. Jamais ô grand jamais elle n'avait vu autant de désir dans un regard. Elle fut incapable de déterminer la suite des évènements. Soudain, Luna la prit par le bras et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque. Emori était au bureau, le nez plongé dans son livre et il n'y avait personne d'autre. Luna tira Raven jusqu'au fond, là où la lumière se faisait le moins vive et la poussa sans trop de violence contre le mur. Luna s'approcha d'elle avec une affreuse lenteur et Raven sentit son cerveau se déconnecter. Elle n'attendit pas une seule seconde avant de prendre Luna par la nuque et ramener ses lèvres contre les siennes.

.

Clarke arriva devant l'entrée de la cour et jeta un bref coup d'œil au garde pour savoir si l'alerte canicule avait été levée. Il hocha la tête et Clarke n'attendit pas avant de pousser la porte. Une fois dehors, elle fut surprise de voir qu'il faisait plus chaud dans la prison qu'à l'extérieur. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans la cour. La plupart des détenues étaient aux douches ou au réfectoire. Clarke sortait de la douche et n'arrêtait pas de se sentir le dos de la main. Elle voulait garder sa bonne odeur le plus longtemps. Elle traversa la cour tranquillement jusqu'au jardin. Elle le contourna et alla à l'arrière du local de jardinage. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle était arrivée pile à l'heure et pourtant, Lexa n'était pas présente. Elle se posa contre le mur, bien à l'ombre et mit ses mains dans ses poches. Elle avait vue sur le grillage de la prison, qui donnait sur un champ, puis une forêt. C'était un assez beau paysage. On pouvait voir l'étendue du monde qu'il y avait de l'autre côté des barreaux. Un monde qui ne lui appartenait plus désormais. Elle commença à se sentir nostalgique. Elle pensa à sa vie en dehors de ces murs. Actuellement, elle serait sûrement en train d'étudier dans son coin, pendant un stage à l'hôpital. Il y a quelques mois, elle aurait tout fait pour revenir à sa vie d'avant. Mais là, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait vu le vrai visage de Finn et voyaient en Raven et Octavia, des amies plus sincères et solides que toutes celles qu'elle avait eue jusqu'à présent. Elle était en meilleur termes avec sa mère et son cœur chavirait. Ses pensées divaguèrent, jusqu'à Lexa. Lexa qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflée. Elle posa sa main contre le mur, juste à côté de Clarke et reprit son souffle. L'ex étudiante était heureuse de la voir et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à le cacher car un énorme sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage et il lui était impossible de l'effacer.

« Tu as couru pour venir jusqu'ici ? demanda Clarke en croisant les bras.

\- Carrément, j'ai pas vu l'heure ! J'ai squatté les douches ! Vous les _whites_ vous avez de l'eau chaude ! fit Lexa en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je t'ai pas vue pourtant, réfléchit Clarke qui n'arrivait pas à décoller ses yeux des cheveux de Lexa.

\- Ouais, j'ai squatté, reprit Lexa. Ouhou !

Elle agita sa main devant les yeux de Clarke qui secoua la tête.

\- J'adore savoir que je te fais de l'effet, dit Lexa.

Le regard de Clarke descendit. Lexa portait les fameuses Rangers basses des prisonniers et avait rentré son pantalon à l'intérieur. Elle avait enroulé les manches de son t-shirt et quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur ses épaules et son cou. Clarke se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre et Lexa posa sa main sur le mur, juste à côté de sa tête. Clarke leva les yeux et ils plongèrent dans l'émeraude de Lexa pour la énième fois. Et comme à chaque fois, elle s'y perdit. Il y avait tellement de choses dans ce regard vert pur et puissant, qu'elle ne se lassait jamais de le regarder. Lexa avait le regard rivé sur les lèvres de Clarke qui sourit légèrement avant de d'attraper la brune par le col.

\- J'adore savoir que je te fais de l'effet.

Puis Clarke posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lexa dans un baiser plein de désir. Elle avait de moins en moins de mal à s'avouer que la bouche de Lexa était devenue sa principale faiblesse. Ses lèvres étaient si douces, si chaudes et se mouvaient parfaitement sur les siennes, à croire qu'elles avaient été conçues pour ça. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de glisser ses doigts dans sa chevelure encore légèrement mouillée. Elle entre-ouvrit la bouche en sentant la langue de Lexa lui caresser la lèvre inférieure. S'ensuit une danse endiablée, la température qui pourtant était assez élevée, monta encore d'un cran. Clarke sentait les mains de Lexa glisser de ses hanches jusqu'à ses côtes et frissonna. Ses mains montaient comme le désir en elle, mais elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le bon endroit ni le bon moment. Lexa les sépara par manque d'air et sourit, satisfaite, en voyant Clarke toute rouge. Elle alla poser un baiser sur sa joue, puis descendit et frôla sa mâchoire avec son nez avant de déposer un baiser passionné dans le creux du cou de l'artiste qui soupira en se mordant la lèvre. Lexa inspira longuement et murmura,

\- Tu sens bon.

\- Merci au gel douche à la noix de coco, répondit Clarke dans un sourire.

Lexa releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

Clarke leva un sourcil mais n'eut pas le temps d'en rajouter, puisque Lexa l'attrapa par la main et elles sortirent de derrière le local de jardinage. Elles longèrent le grillage de la prison et Lexa ne semblait pas pressée. Elle tenait toujours la main de Clarke, mais elles marchaient au même niveau. Sa main libre était nichée dans sa poche et celle de Clarke caressait le grillage métallique dans un bruit discrètement mélodique.

\- La représentation, c'est le lendemain de la manifestation, reprit Lexa.

\- Ohhh, et quel rôle tu vas jouer ?

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Un capitaine sans pitié, lui répondit-elle.

\- Rhhh, grogna Clarke, capitaine Woods, je t'avoue trouver ça terriblement sexy.

La brune tourna la tête vers Clarke qui sourit lorsque celle-ci lui vola un baiser.

\- Si on était nées trois cent ans plus tôt, je serais sûrement un pirate, réfléchit Lexa.

\- Et moi, je serais quoi ? lui demanda la blonde.

\- Probablement une princesse.

\- Une princesse qui fait exploser des bâtiments, ironisa Clarke.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es ici ?

\- Oui. A cause d'un vieux pari et d'une expérience ratée – ou pas – j'ai fait exploser un bâtiment de ma fac.

Lexa posa sa main libre sur son visage et éclata de rire.

\- Qui aurait cru que la princesse était un kamikaze ? pouffa Lexa.

\- Eh ! C'est pas drôle ! répliqua Clarke qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, et toi qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Le visage de Lexa s'assombrit légèrement mais son sourire ne disparut pas de son visage. Elle se tourna et fixa l'horizon. Clarke se rappela ce que lui avait dit Raven peu après qu'elle soit arrivée. Elle avait posé une question qu'il ne fallait pas poser en prison. Pourtant, elle venait d'expliquer les causes de son enfermement à Lexa, elle avait donc l'espoir que celle-ci lui raconte son histoire.

\- Un jour peut-être, tu le sauras.

Clarke hocha la tête avec compréhension. Elle se doutait bien que Lexa n'avait pas une vie facile en dehors de la prison et que son crime devait être plus important que le sien.

\- Dans la vie… normale, reprit Lexa, je suis professeur de sport. J'enseigne le basket, le foot et la lutte mais ma spécialité c'est la boxe.

\- Tu en as fait ?

\- J'ai été championne des Etats-Unis dans ma catégorie.

\- Wow, trop classe.

\- On y est.

Elles arrivèrent devant un cabanon. Clarke était déjà passée devant, sans savoir ce que c'était. Il était délabré et semblait abandonné. Lexa lui expliqua que c'était le local pour les affaires de sport et qu'elle se rendait souvent ici. Elles passèrent derrière le petit bâtiment et il y avait plusieurs caisses et tonneaux empilés. Lexa les escalada et aida la blonde, leur destination étant le toit. La petit bâtisse n'était pas très haute, elle devait à peine faire trois mètres de hauteur, la difficulté à atteindre son sommet était quasi inexistante. Une fois en haut, le visage de Clarke s'illumina et ses yeux se mirent à briller devant le spectacle, magnifique et inédit, qui s'offrait à elle. Depuis là où elles étaient, elles avaient vue sur le lac voisin de la prison. C'était une immense étendue d'eau, donc les lumières du soleil qui se couchait, donnait une chaleur et une grâce unique aux petites vagues. Une forêt s'élevait de l'autre côté de la rive et chatouillait le soleil qui descendait petit à petit. Lexa invita Clarke à s'asseoir sur la bordure du toit, sans lui lâcher la main. Clarke n'arrêtait pas de secouer la tête, elle n'arrivait pas à le croire.

\- C'est… magnifique.

Bien qu'elle ait les yeux rivés vers l'horizon, elle pouvait voir la sportive sourire. Un sentiment de bienséance l'envahit. Lexa était en train, petit à petit, de conquérir son cœur. Elle s'y prenait à merveille. Doucement, bercé par le bruit du vent dans les feuilles arbres voisins, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune qui posa sa main sur la sienne avant de la caresser du bout de ses doigts. A cette hauteur, les grillages de la prison n'étaient plus visibles et Clarke se sentit, pour la première fois depuis quelques mois, libre.

\- On est en prison, on offre ce qu'on a à offrir, soupira Lexa.

Clarke décolla sa tête de son épaule et prit sa main dans la sienne.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut oublier, l'espace de quelques secondes, qu'on est en prison ?

Un petit sourire naquit sur le visage de Lexa et Clarke posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Merci beaucoup… Lexa.

\- Avec plaisir Clarke. »

.

 **Jour numéro 123**

Clarke avait le nez plongé dans l'unité centrale de l'ordinateur. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'elle essayait de connecter le ventilateur, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle s'était forcée à ne pas regarder dans les livres, ayant gagné une fierté semblable à celui d'un mécanicien et n'arrêtait pas de fixer les fils et les connectiques. Ces derniers jours, elle faisait mécanique, elle mangeait mécanique, elle rêvait mécanique. Elle n'en pouvait plus, cette foutue unité centrale allait la tuer et elle commençait à mener un combat intérieur avec elle-même pour savoir si elle allait le léguer à Raven. Voyant la blonde rager intérieurement et taper de plus en plus fort sur la boîte métallique avec son tournevis, Raven – qui travaillait sur un fouet électrique de cuisine – quitta sa table pour aller la rejoindre. Lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté d'elle, Clarke sursauta.

« Bon Griffin, je pense que t'as atteint tes limites, fit la _latina_ en posant sa main sur la tour.

\- Je vais faire exprès de le court-circuiter pour que ça explose, ragea Clarke.

\- Ce sera pas la première chose que tu feras exploser.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon alors avec Woods, t'en es où ? reprit Raven.

\- Ça avance, répondit Clarke en hochant la tête, disons que je commence à l'apprécier… un peu trop. Et toi avec Rodriguez ?

\- Elle était bourrée la dernière fois.

Clarke écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Décidément, la prison était pleine de surprise. Comment est-ce qu'une détenue pouvait être bourrée s'il n'y avait pas une seule trace d'alcool dans tout le bâtiment ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ça fait des décennies que les détenues font de l'alcool maison et le cachent dans les plafonds où dehors. Je pensais pas que Luna en trouverait.

\- Et donc ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Elle m'a sauté dessus… On a failli le faire dans la bibliothèque !

\- Vous n'avez rien fait ?

Raven détourna les yeux et se mordit les lèvres. La bouche de Clarke s'arrondit par la surprise et elle balaya l'atelier du regard pour voir si Luna n'était pas là. Heureusement, la bouclée n'était pas encore arrivée à l'atelier mécanique.

\- On a fait quelques trucs… dans les buissons dehors.

\- J'y crois pas, chuchota Clarke en posant sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Moi non plus, mais je te cache pas que ça m'a plu.

Au même moment, Luna entra dans l'atelier, les mains dans les poches et le regard fatigué. Raven se tourna rapidement vers l'unité centrale et fit mine d'expliquer à Clarke comment il fallait qu'elle branche le ventilateur. Lorsque Luna passa devant elle, Raven leva la tête et lui adressa un sourire timide que la brune lui rendit avant qu'elle ne s'assoit à sa table.

\- Va la rejoindre, fit Clarke en voyant Raven commencer à trembler.

La _latina_ hocha la tête et laissa Clarke pour rejoindre sa camarade de box. Elle s'assit juste en face de Luna qui était en train de dévisser le sèche-cheveux qu'elle devait réparer. Lorsque leurs regard se croisèrent, Raven fut étonnée de voir de voir la tristesse dans les yeux de sa camarade.

\- Reyes… je suis désolée, soupira Luna en posant le tournevis.

\- Désolée pour quoi ?

\- J'ai un peu merdé la dernière fois…

Luna regarda timidement Raven qui fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle s'excuse.

\- J'aurais pas dû… te sauter dessus. J'avais pas toute ma tête.

Raven prit les mains de Luna dans les siennes.

\- _No te preocupes (*ne t'inquiète pas),_ Luna, je le savais.

\- Oui mais tu voulais faire les choses bien. J'me sens mal.

Raven secoua la tête, elle n'était pas d'accord avec Luna.

\- On aura l'occasion de le refaire.

Luna ferma les yeux et soupira longuement.

\- _Te quiero,_ dit-elle à la fin de son soupir.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Raven était dans un autre monde. Les mots de sa camarade avaient fait plus d'un tour dans son cerveau. Elle n'osa pas y croire. Luna venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Avec une sincérité pure et il lui était impossible d'en douter. Elle sentit son corps s'alléger petit à petit. Il lui en avait fallu, du courage, pour lui dire ça. Alors Raven posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue et caressa doucement celle-ci avec son pouce dans un geste d'une tendresse inouïe.

\- _Te quiero tambien_. » finit-elle par dire dans un sourire fondu dans l'innocence et l'honnêteté.

Clarke, qui assistait à la scène depuis sa table, ne put se retenir de sourire. Elle était tellement heureuse de voir Raven et elle couler de beaux jours après la dure période qu'elles avaient dû traverser à cause de Finn. Elle pensa alors à Octavia. La jeune femme n'était pas dans le même petit monde qu'elles. C'était tout le contraire. Elle vivait chaque jour dans la peur d'être découverte, dans la peur qu'elle finisse au trou ou que Lincoln soit viré. Ils étaient proches de la séparation physique avec le transfert du brun et Clarke serra son tournevis dans sa main. Elle était en colère. Octavia avait besoin d'elle et de toutes les détenues de cette prison pour garder Lincoln au sein de ces murs. Si Clarke avait le droit d'être heureuse, Octavia aussi. Elle se mettait sans cesse à sa place et avait beaucoup de mal à s'imaginer séparée de Lexa alors que son amour pour elle grandissait chaque jours. Elle se leva de sa table et alla à l'inventaire pour en ressortir avec un énorme livre sur les ordinateurs dans les mains. Lorsqu'elle se rassit, elle capta le regard de Raven et son sourire qui voulait tout dire. Elle allait se dépêcher de relier le ventilateur pour rejoindre Octavia et parfaire leur organisation pour la manifestation. Maintenant, elle n'avait que ça en tête. Quatre mois en prison lui avaient suffi pour qu'elle s'attache à l'endroit et aux détenues, même aux gardes.

* * *

 **Etttt voilà terminé ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? La manifestation aura lieu dans le prochain chapitre (promis hihi), qui s'intitulera «** _ **Prête pour la révolution ?**_ **». Passez une bonne semaine ! (ON EST EN FINALE)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Fanny : **Ahahaa normalement le Clexa n'aura pas de gros soucis dans les prochains chapitres x) Alors en ce qui concerne la sexualité de Clarke, j'ai relu le premier chapitre ou celle -ci discute avec Octavia. Octavia lui avait dit « je parie que t'es comme moi. White et hétéro » et Clarke lui répond « Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? ». Octavia était persuadée qu'elle était 100% hétéro (relis bien le chapitre 5 c'est expliqué), mais Clarke n'a jamais été véritablement claire sur le sujet. Dans tous les cas merci énormément pour ta review ça me fait toujours plaisir :D Passe une très bonne semaine !

 **Guest : **Ce n'était pas le date le plus chic de l'histoire mais il a remis les pendules à l'heure et puis, il ne faut pas oublier qu'elles sont en prison, les moyens sont très limités x) Ohh oui, on attend tous la manifestation avec impatience et pour ce qui est des conséquences… tu verras :D Merci beaucoup pour ta review !


	11. Prête pour la révolution ?

**Bien le bonjour :D comment allez-vous ? Moi je pète la forme (on est CHAMPIONS DU MONDE AIE AIEEE). Bref, j'ai pas écrit un seul mot cette semaine, heureusement que j'ai toujours des chapitres en avance héhé. Bref, vous l'attendiez tous, elle est là : la manifestation ! Il va s'en passer des choses… entre les boulettes de Clarke, le flashback sur Kane et le petit moment Clexa… vous êtes servis. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Elle se leva de sa table et alla à l'inventaire pour en ressortir avec un énorme livre sur les ordinateurs dans les mains. Lorsqu'elle se rassit, elle capta le regard de Raven et son sourire qui voulait tout dire. Elle allait se dépêcher de relier le ventilateur pour rejoindre Octavia et parfaire leur organisation pour la manifestation. Maintenant, elle n'avait que ça en tête. Quatre mois en prison lui avaient suffi pour qu'elle s'attache à l'endroit et aux détenues, même aux gardes._

 **Chapitre 11 : Prête pour la révolution ?**

 **Jour numéro 125**

Lorsque Clarke ouvrit les yeux, elle tourna directement la tête pour poser son regard sur le lit d'à côté. Octavia réalisa le même mouvement en même temps et leurs regards se croisèrent, partageant leur détermination. Aujourd'hui était le jour de la manifestation. Elles se levèrent en même temps, s'étirèrent, secouèrent la tête et avancèrent pour se faire face. Soudain, Octavia prit Clarke par les épaule et l'enlaça avec force. La blonde se laissa faire et sentit les mains de sa camarade trembler sur son dos. Puis elle les sépara et Clarke sourit pour montrer à son amie que jamais de la vie, elle n'allait lâcher. Après ça, elles sortirent de leur box et trouvèrent Harper et Monroe. Elles arrivèrent dans le réfectoire pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Il y avait plus de monde que d'habitude, elles avaient dû attendre plusieurs longues minutes avant d'arriver devant Emori et Echo qui arboraient un sourire léger mais communicatif.

« Mangez bien les filles, répliqua Indra en passant derrière les deux _latinas_.

\- Le menu du jour a l'air super, fit Octavia en s'adressant à Indra.

\- Il faut être en forme. » lui répondit-elle avant de disparaître dans les fin fonds de la cuisine.

Après ça, Emori servit Clarke et Echo servit Octavia. Les deux camarades de box allèrent s'asseoir à leur table habituelle. Chaque groupe était assis à sa table, _Trikru, latinas_ et _whites_ étaient bien distinctes. Octavia ne voulait pas que l'administration se doute de quelque chose.

« Bon alors, comment ça va au jardin ? demanda Harper à Octavia une fois qu'elles furent assises.

\- Ew, grimaça la brune, c'est la sécheresse ! On est obligées de s'en occuper le soir.

\- Avec cette chaleur y'a pas grand-chose qui doit pousser, réfléchit Clarke.

\- T'as raison ! Même le cerisier a du mal, répliqua Octavia.

\- Et l'ordinateur ça avance comment ? demanda Harper à la blonde.

\- J'ai presque finit ! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Et vous, votre pièce sur les pirates ?

\- On sera prêtes demain ! » fit la blonde.

 _A la table des Trikru_.

« Comment ça ? Tu connais pas Mohammed Ali ? s'exclama Lexa en fixant Niylah.

\- Je suis pas branchée sport Woods, soupira la blonde.

\- C'est la base quand même, répliqua Anya. Mais bon, grâce au Time's Up on nourrit ta culture quasi inexistante.

\- Ouch, me voilà heurtée, rigola Niylah en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous rigolez mais en attendant, aucune d'entre vous ne savait qui était Jacques-Louis David ! commenta Gaïa en ouvrant son yaourt.

\- Et du coup, ce Rockefeller, c'était qui ? demanda Lexa à Niylah.

\- L'homme le plus riche de l'histoire des Etats-Unis. » lui répondit-elle.

La discussion continuait et allait de bon train. Lexa jetait de temps à autres, des coups d'œil à la table des _whites_ où était située Clarke. Aujourd'hui, elles étaient censées manger ensemble mais elles avaient fait une exception pour la manifestation. Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, certaines détenues restèrent dans le réfectoire tandis que les autres se rendaient à leurs box pour récupérer les pancartes. Clarke sentait l'adrénaline couler dans ses veines. Elle était tout simplement incapable de deviner la suite des évènements, car en prison, tout était possible. Avec Octavia, elles entrèrent dans leur box et ouvrirent leurs armoires pour récupérer leurs affaires.

Lincoln, qui était de surveillance dans le local à l'entrée de l'allée, les regardaient avec interrogation. Bien évidemment, il n'était pas au courant pour la manifestation et voir les détenues s'agiter ainsi attisa sa curiosité. Alors qu'il était en train de se lever pour aller voir ce qu'elles manigançaient, une détenue pénétra dans le local sans prendre la peine de toquer et fixa le métis avec un regard peu assuré. Elle prit les clés du local dans un geste mécanique et calculé, sous le regard curieux et bloqué de Lincoln qui tenta de l'attraper mais c'était déjà trop tard. Elle l'avait enfermé. Il entendit du bruit et les détenues étaient maintenant en train de sortir de leurs box. Certaines d'entre elles avaient des pancartes avec plusieurs inscriptions. _Lincoln Brown notre pilier_ , _Lincoln reste !_ , _Contre le système pénitentiaire !_ , _J'ai besoin de Lincoln comme mes jambes ont besoin d'être rasées !_. Il soupira après avoir lu la derrière pancarte. Il comprit immédiatement ce qui était en train de se passer et tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Elle était bloquée, et il était impossible de l'ouvrir, même avec de la force. Il posa ses deux mains sur la vitre et chercha immédiatement Octavia. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, le cœur de la brune se fendit car dans les yeux de son amant, elle y voyait de la tristesse, de la désolation. Mais elle ne voulait pas faillir. Pas maintenant. Elle se contenta de passer devant lui en secouant la tête et elles se rendirent devant le dortoir des _latinas_ pour que celles-ci se rajoutent à la marche. Raven arriva la première, sa pancarte avait des spots lumineux qui s'éclairaient de manière stroboscopique. Clarke la lit et ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Quoi ? répliqua Raven.

\- Le seul Brown que j'échangerai pour Lincoln, c'est Chris Brown ? lut Clarke.

\- T'es irrécupérable Reyes, rigola Luna en donnant un cône métallique avec un trou dans son sommet à Octavia.

\- Le mégaphone spécial Arkadia, j'aime ! fit Octavia.

Après ça, elles se dirigèrent vers le dortoir des _Trikru_. Anya et les autres les attendaient de pied ferme et se mirent à marcher dès qu'Octavia passa. Clarke se mit directement à côté de Lexa et lui fit un petit bisou à la base de sa mâchoire, la faisant sourire.

\- Prête pour la révolution ? lui dit la brune.

\- Oh que oui monsieur Valjean ! répliqua la blonde en se tournant pour lire la pancarte de Lexa.

 _La fidélité et le courage valent tout l'or du monde_.

\- C'est joli, il s'adresse directement à Lincoln ? demanda Clarke.

\- Il s'adresse à chacun d'entre nous, lui répondit Lexa.

\- Clarke, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, répliqua Octavia.

\- Pas de soucis ! »

La blonde quitta la marche et se dirigea vers le couloir de l'administration. Elle était pratiquement en train de courir, mais elle se ressaisit rapidement. Elle arriva devant le bureau du conseiller Kane et toqua poliment avant d'entrer. L'homme était en train de ranger ses dossiers dans la bibliothèque située à l'arrière de son bureau. Il dit à Clarke de s'asseoir, ce que fit la blonde et se retourna brièvement vers elle pour lui adresser un sourire.

« Bon alors, aujourd'hui on va discuter art ! s'enthousiasta-t-il.

\- Effectivement monsieur Kane, fit Clarke en croisant les jambes, tout roule !

\- Je sais, tu as des retours très convaincants !

\- Je voulais te demander si c'était possible… d'être rémunérée, osa demander Clarke.

Bien sûr, elle savait que cela était impossible mais elle n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête : garder du temps. Le visage de Marcus se tordit légèrement et il attrapa un dossier sur son bureau avant de le ranger dans la bibliothèque.

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible, lui répondit-il.

\- Au moins, j'aurais essayé !

Kane se tourna légèrement, surpris de voir que Clarke n'en dise pas plus.

\- Et pour la pharmacie ? C'est aussi impossible ? reprit la blonde.

\- Eh bien, tu as déjà beaucoup d'activités non ?

\- Humm, c'est vrai. Mécanique… sport… dessin… mais le sport et le dessin ne me prennent pas beaucoup de temps, seulement deux heures pour deux jours de la semaine. Je pense avoir le temps de faire une autre activité.

\- Je suis désolée Clarke, reprit Marcus après s'être raclé la gorge, mais le règlement de la prison indique que vous ne devez pas réaliser plus de trois activités.

Clarke fronça les sourcils ce qui n'échappa pas à son conseiller.

\- Cours de dessin, cours de sport, jardinage et… boutique. Ca fait quatre. Anya fait quatre activités dont deux qui prennent du temps.

Marcus soupira avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise et faire face à l'ex étudiante. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux poivre-sel avant de froncer les sourcils. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un court instant et il reprit la parole.

\- Anya est au cours de dessin ? reprit-il en sortant une feuille d'un dossier.

Clarke recula un peu sur sa chaise. Elle venait, sans doute, de faire une bêtise. Peut-être qu'Anya ne s'était pas officiellement inscrite au cours de dessin et que, comme tout le monde, elle n'avait pas le droit de faire plus de trois activités. Ses nombreux retards et absences le justifiaient. Et pourtant, Raven lui avait informé que la fausse blonde s'efforçait d'assister à ses cours, malgré son travail au magasin.

\- Elle vient quelques fois, tenta de se rattraper la blonde, mais il ne me semble pas qu'elle soit inscrite.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, les horaires au magasin sont assez difficiles et elle travaille principalement le matin.

Clarke hocha doucement la tête avant de passer au sujet suivant.

\- Marcus… j'aimerai vous parler… de ma mère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui demanda-t-il dans un élan de confusion.

\- Je voulais savoir si… elle vous parle de moi.

Marcus se mit à regarder un point invisible au loin et plongea dans une intense réflexion, fouillant dans ses souvenirs proches comme lointains.

\- Je me souviens du jour où tu as été… incarcérée. »

 _Je sorti les clés de mon bureau et ouvrit la porte dans un geste mécanique. J'avais l'habitude de le reproduire chaque matin et chaque soir à la même heure, autant vous dire que je fais ça les yeux fermés. J'entrai dans mon bureau et enleva mon manteau avant de l'accrocher au porte-manteau. Après ça, je m'assis sur ma chaise de bureau et souffla tout l'air présent dans mes poumons. Mais à peine eu-je attrapé le premier dossier à remplir de la journée qu'on toqua à la porte. Je me mis à l'aise et racla ma gorge._

 _« Entrez !_

 _A ma plus grande surprise, Anya Wilson entra, un sourire gêné plaqué au visage._

 _\- Tiens Wilson, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?_

 _\- Le débriefing de la semaine, me dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel._

 _J'avais complètement oublié._

 _\- Ah oui, assied-toi !_

 _Elle fit ce que je lui avais demandé. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à ma pendule. Il était treize heures, les détenues étaient pour la plupart, encore en train de manger._

 _\- Comment s'est passée ta semaine ?_

 _\- Une catastrophe, me répondit-elle dans un soupir, c'était la semaine rouge. Il faut vraiment que l'on nous donne plus de tampons._

 _\- Je ferais la demande auprès des supérieurs si tu veux, mais c'est peine perdue._

 _\- Ouais bah qu'ils sortent leurs doigts de leurs culs et qu'ils viennent faire un tour dans nos box pendant une semaine rouge, c'est The Conjuring en réalité augmentée, me dit-elle dans un sourire._

 _Je grimaçai, des images pas très envieuses circulaient dans ma tête à ce moment-là. D'un côté, elle avait raison. J'avais déjà fait une demande pour nous faire livrer plus de tampons, mais elle avait été refusée. Ils m'avaient dit que, soi-disant, il y en avait suffisamment pour chacune détenue. Enfin, le strict minimum._

 _\- Et au jardin ? Comment ça se passe ?_

 _\- Il fait de plus en plus chaud, on va devoir utiliser l'eau du puit je pense, réfléchit-elle._

 _\- Ils annoncent un été rude._

 _\- Exact._

 _\- Et le sport ?_

 _\- Aie, fit-elle dans une grimace, Flores et Blake se sont encore battues. On a fait un ballon prisonnier et… tu vois comment elles sont._

 _Elle m'avait expliqué ça avec son éternelle nonchalance. A vrai dire, moi non plus je n'étais pas étonnée d'apprendre qu'Octavia s'était encore battue avec Echo. J'écrivais sur un post-it qu'il fallait que je les convoque dans la journée pour régler cela._

 _\- Bon si je me souviens bien, repris-je en complétant le dossier, il y a eu des nouvelles hier ?_

 _\- Ouep, mais qui dit nouvelles, dit problèmes._

 _Je fermai les yeux._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

 _\- La blonde aux yeux bleus… j'me rappelle plus son nom, en gros elle a fait tomber son plateau sur…_

 _\- Sur ?_

 _Elle hésita quelques secondes._

 _\- Sur Woods._

 _Je soupire._

 _\- C'était pas volontaire, reprit Anya, mais bon elle s'est foutue dans la merde._

 _\- Il va falloir que je la convoque rapidement._

 _Elle hocha la tête avant de se lever de son fauteuil._

 _\- Bon, moi j'ai plus rien à vous dire !_

 _\- Moi non plus. Passe une bonne journée Wilson._

 _\- Vous aussi Marcus !_

 _Elle m'adressa un sourire avant de sortir de mon bureau. Mais la porte ne fut même pas encore fermée, qu'elle se rouvrit._

 _\- Marcus, il faut que je te parle._

 _En face de moi se tenait la seule et l'unique Abby Griffin. J'essayai de masquer ma surprise. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune raison d'être surpris, j'étais conseiller et il était tout à fait normal que des gens viennent dans mon bureau. Je me levai de ma chaise et Abby ferma la porte. Nos regards se croisèrent et la tension monta d'un cran. Elle marcha d'un pas félin en ma direction et j'avançai vers elle comme un aimant. Une fois que nous fûmes assez proches, nos souffles se mélangèrent et elle m'attrapa par la nuque avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je nous séparai, un peu confus et Abby baissa les yeux, jouant avec les boutons de ma chemise._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandai-je._

 _\- Ma fille vient d'être incarcérée._

 _Je reculai légèrement pour mieux la regarder. Je me senti mal, très mal. Abby m'avait déjà parlé de sa fille, comme étant une jeune femme brillante, en pleine études de médecine. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle soit emprisonnée ?_

 _\- Elle va s'en sortir._

 _Bravo Marcus, tu viens d'être élu supporteur numéro un._

 _\- Elle est emprisonnée ici Marcus._

 _Mes yeux papillonnèrent tout seuls tellement la nouvelle avait eu l'effet d'une bombe dans mon esprit. Je ne savais absolument pas comment réagir. Comment Clarke s'était-elle retrouvée ici, alors qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de l'être ? Je sentis mon cerveau partir doucement en fumée à cause des questions qui le faisaient surchauffer. Abby allait devoir m'en dire plus si elle voulait une réponse de ma part._

 _\- Elle a fait exploser un bâtiment de sa faculté, reprit Abby avant de croiser les bras, tout indique que c'était volontaire._

 _\- Et ça l'était ?_

 _Elle se pinça les lèvres et baissa les yeux. Je sentis les miens s'ouvrir de plus en plus à cause de la surprise. Donc c'était volontaire._

 _\- Je panique Marcus, je suis tellement en colère contre elle. Elle a gâché sa vie alors qu'elle était dans un élan parfait pour la réussir ! J'ai… j'ai tellement honte._

 _\- C'est ta fille Abby, il ne faut pas que tu l'abandonnes._

 _Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le mien. Un frisson parcourut mon corps tout entier et ma tête alla de droite à gauche, doucement._

 _\- Je n'ose même pas la regarder dans les yeux._

 _\- Donne-toi le temps qu'il te faut. »_

Des bruits de pas et des voix étouffées par les murs se faisaient entendre. Marcus regarda la porte avec interrogation et s'apprêta à se lever pour voir ce qu'il se passait dehors mais Clarke l'en empêcha.

« Attends, fit-elle un peu paniquée, tu sais qu'avec ma mère… ça va mieux ?

\- Oui…

\- J'aimerai t'en parler… »

Marcus hocha la tête sans quitter la porte des yeux. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait dans les couloirs pour qu'il y ait autant de bruit.

.

« Lincoln reste ici, Arkadia réagit ! Lincoln reste là ! Jamais on le lâchera ! » hurla Octavia dans le magnétophone avant d'être suivie par les autres détenues.

Jusque-là, tout se passait comme prévu. Le groupe de manifestantes venait de passer devant le couloir de l'administration et se dirigeait maintenant vers la sortie qui donnait sur la cour. Octavia était en tête de file, suivie de près par Raven et Lexa qui brandissaient leurs pancartes avec fierté. Anya, Gaïa et Emori avaient récupéré des feutres et écrivaient sur les murs, des messages et des dessins adressés à leur garde préféré ou à l'administration du pénitencier. Anya remercia Clarke pour ses cours, elle était enfin capable de dessiner ce qu'elle avait dans la tête. Elle avait dessiné un éléphant, qui représentait toutes les détenues d'Arkadia, qui piétinait sur un bâtiment qui était la prison. Emori écrit « Lincoln, reste ! » en gros, en écriture tag et Gaïa avait dessiné le visage du métis en nuances de noir. Les détenues qui n'étaient pas au courant pour le rassemblement et qui croisèrent la route d'Octavia et les autres, se joignirent à elles sans hésiter. Elles arrivèrent devant la porte de la sortie mais un obstacle de taille se tenait devant elle. John Murphy ou le gardien des enfers se tenait fermement devant la porte, les bras croisés et le regard assassin. Octavia s'arrêta nette et les autres firent de même. La brune se tourna vers Raven, les dents serrées.

« Il était pas censée être coincé par Emori ? chuchota-elle.

\- C'est ce que je me dis, lui répondit Raven.

Raven déglutit. Octavia avait beau avoir toute la force et la détermination du monde, un regard de Murphy pouvait faire faillir n'importe quelle détenue d'Arkadia. Tout simplement car il était sans pitié, il n'hésitait pas une seule seconde avant de leur coller un rapport où de les envoyer au trou. Il tapota le sol avec son pied droit et un ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire tyrannique.

\- Tiens tiens, mais que vois-je ? Une pluie de rapport où le trou rempli au max ? railla-t-il.

\- Murphy, souffla Octavia en faisant deux pas vers lui, laisse-nous passer.

\- C'est toi qui a le carnet à rapports ? fit-il en sortant le bloc-notes de la poche arrière de son pantalon.

Il sortit son stylo et s'apprêta à écrire quand Emori, qui s'était frayée un chemin dans la foule, dépassa Octavia et se planta juste devant le brun qui leva les yeux en la voyant arriver.

\- Murphy, lâche ça, répliqua Emori avec le ton grave.

Il la fixait, curieux de voir qu'on lui tenait tête. Mais Emori ne plaisantait clairement pas et il regarda le groupe de manifestantes derrière la _latina_ , scrutant leurs réactions. Elles semblaient être aussi surprises que lui.

\- On a le droit de manifester, reprit Emori.

\- Pacifiquement, la coupa presque le garde.

\- On s'est attaquée à quelqu'un ? Y' a-t-il des blessés ? lui demanda Emori en s'avança encore un peu plus vers lui.

Il la regarda de haut en bas et soupira avant de remettre son bloc-notes dans sa poche. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur ses hanches, mais son sourire malsain était toujours collé à ses lèvres.

\- Si c'est pas moi qui s'occupe de vous, dit-il après s'être raclé la gorge, c'est ceux d'en haut. »

Puis il mit ses mains dans ses poches et contourna Emori pour se mettre sur le côté. La _latina_ se tourna vers Octavia puis hocha la tête, lui indiquant que c'était bon. La brune se remit doucement en marche, toujours suivie par le groupe de manifestantes et elles purent enfin se rendre dehors, sous le regard fatigué de Murphy qui attrapa son talkie-walkie pour alterner les autres gardes de la situation. Lincoln écoutant le message du gardien des enfers, toujours enfermé dans son local et soupira longuement. Il aurait pu s'y attendre, une manifestation organisée par les détenues pour qu'il puisse rester, c'était faisable. Mais le dernier rassemblement de la sorte avait été organisé il y a plus d'une dizaine d'années, il n'était même pas encore entré à l'Université et elle avait très mal terminé. Beaucoup de détenues avaient été envoyées en QHS ou au trou et la surveillance dans la prison avait été renforcée. Il avait deviné que les détenues avaient reçues l'aide d'autres gardes pour tout mettre au point, il pensa immédiatement à Bryan et Nathan. Il activa son talkie-walkie et appela à l'aide. Il fallait absolument qu'il sorte de là et qu'il parle avec Octavia pour calmer tout ça. Il n'avait qu'une seule peur. Pour lui, que la manifestation se finisse comme la dernière était bien pire que d'être transféré. Très vite, Monty arriva et ouvrit le local pour que Lincoln puisse sortir.

« Merci Green, soupira le métis.

\- De rien Lincoln, il faut qu'on règle ça !

\- Tu étais au courant ?

\- Pour être honnête, oui, lui répondit l'asiatique.

Lincoln eut un léger moment de bug. Donc tout le monde dans cette prison était au courant sauf lui ?

\- Bon, on y va ! »

.

« Et donc voilà, je vais arrêter de la fuir et… je suis grande, il faut que j'affronte mes problèmes.

\- Oui oui Clarke, en gros tu es prête à améliorer ta relation avec ta mère, soupira Marcus qui commençait à s'impatienter.

\- Vous pensez pouvoir m'aider ?

\- Je pense oui.

Marcus tapota nerveusement sur son bureau avec ses doigts. Il y avait encore beaucoup de bruit dans les couloirs et plus le temps passait, plus il devinait ce qui était en train de se passer. Clarke n'avait plus aucune munition en stock, elle avait abordé tous les sujets possibles et imaginables avec son conseiller pourtant, il fallait encore qu'elle le retienne dans son bureau le temps que toutes les détenues puissent sortir dans la cour. Alors qu'elle était en train de réfléchir pour savoir qu'est-ce qu'elle allait encore bien pouvoir lui dire, on tapa contre les fenêtres du bureau. Marcus tourna brusquement la tête.

« Lincoln doit rester, si vous le virez je vais taper un scandale bande d'enfoirés ! »

Clarke et Marcus se regardèrent en même temps et une pointe de colère naquit dans le regard de l'homme qui se leva de sa chaise, suivit de Clarke.

« Quoiqu'il se passe dehors Clarke, vous serez sanctionnée.

\- Non, monsieur Kane !

Il contourna son bureau et Clarke tenta de lui attraper le bras pour l'arrêter, en vain. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et la blonde, désemparée et paniquée, reprit la parole.

\- J'ai embrassé Lexa Woods !

Kane se stoppa net et releva légèrement la tête avant de se tourner vers Clarke, les sourcils relevés. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, s'empêchant de sortir une autre bêtise, cependant le mal était déjà fait et Kane avait complètement buggé. Il n'avait même pas cligné des yeux durant la lourde et longue minute de silence qui avait suivi l'aveu de Clarke. Elle se mit à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts et Kane ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il semblait assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Clarke, articula-t-il, si tu me dis ça parce que tu veux gagner du temps, saches que c'est réussi. Donc, c'est le moment de me dire que c'est une blague.

\- Oui oui, c'est une blague !

Cependant, l'ex étudiante avait répondu en secouant la tête, se contredisant totalement.

\- Tu me prends pour un imbécile, s'impatienta Kane en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Non ! Je…

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Marcus ! Il faut que tu viennes, elles ont organisé une manif !

C'était Jasper qui avait ouvert la porte du bureau et qui avait sauvé Clarke par la même occasion. Marcus hocha la tête avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers la blonde.

\- On reprendra cette discussion plus tard. »

Après ça, il s'engagea dans le couloir suivit du garde et Clarke souffla tout l'air présent dans ses poumons, soulagée de voir qu'au final elle s'en était bien sortie, bien qu'elle aurait voulu que sa conversation avec son conseiller ne se termine pas sur ce point. Après quelques secondes de répit, elle décida de rejoindre Octavia et les autres. Elle fut surprise de voir que le couloir était totalement vide de monde mais les murs étaient remplis de tags et de graffitis en tout genre. Elle avait aperçu l'éléphant d'Anya et le portrait de Gaïa et se dirigeait au pas de course vers la sortie. Elle fut surprise de croiser Indra, qui avait pris la même direction qu'elle. La femme lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait simulé un accident en cuisine pour retenir quelques gardes là-bas, mais son opération n'avait pas duré plus longtemps que celle de Clarke. Elles arrivèrent enfin dans la cour où étaient entassées toutes les détenues. Elles faisaient un boucan pas possible, on les entendrait de l'autre côté du lac. Octavia, Lexa et Anya étaient debout sur une table et hurlaient des slogans inventés à l'improviste. Clarke s'avança un peu et aperçut Jasper, Monty et Murphy tourner autour du rassemblement, pris au dépourvu, incapable de trouver une solution pour les disperser calmement. Marcus était aussi avec eux, mais il avait son téléphone collé à la joue, il devait sûrement appeler les autres gardes. Lincoln quant à lui, était un peu plus en retrait et regardait la scène avec une émotion difficilement cachée. Nathan arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec un vrai mégaphone entre les mains, suivit de Bryan qui avait un sifflet. Bryan siffla plusieurs fois, ce qui réduisit le bruit fait par les détenues et Nathan porta le mégaphone à sa bouche.

« Ok, débuta-t-il, votre attention s'il vous plaît !

Octavia se tut, suivie des autres. Bien évidemment, l'intervention des deux gardes était prévue. Elles ne voulaient pas provoquer la colère des autres gardes ou pire, de ceux qui étaient plus haut.

\- Vous allez vous disperser, dans le calme ! Chacune d'entre vous va se rendre dans leur box, comptage dans dix minutes je répète comptage dans dix minutes ! Chaque détenue qui ne sera pas dans son box aura un rapport !

Tout le monde se tourna vers le trio qui était sur la table et Anya prit la mégaphone – ou plutôt cône de fer troué – d'Octavia.

\- On se disperse ! » ordonna-t-elle avant de descendre de son perchoir, suivie par Lexa et Octavia.

Tout le monde s'exécuta. Clarke avança vers Octavia qui avait croisé le regard de Lincoln. Elle les observa quelques secondes, priant du plus profond de son être pour que leur manifestation fera changer la direction d'avis, même si elle était consciente que les chances étaient minces. Elle attrapa le bras de la brune qui se tourna vers elle. Lorsque Clarke découvrit son visage, elle eut un pincement au cœur. Sa camarade de box avait les yeux rouges, elle s'apprêtait à pleurer. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui chuchoter que tout ira bien. Elle les sépara et essuya les larmes qui commençaient à couler avec ses pouces. Elle sentit une main sur son dos et se tourna pour découvrir Lexa, qui regardait autour d'elles.

« Courage O', fit-elle, il faut y aller. »

La plus jeune hocha la tête avant de renifler bruyamment puis remercia Lexa avait de se mettre en marche pour suivre Clarke vers les dortoirs. La blonde avait trouvé le geste de Lexa tellement humain, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir la sportive aussi tendre avec quelqu'un. Une fois dans leur box, elles s'assirent sur le lit de Clarke et se tinrent les mains jusqu'à ce que le comptage commence. Murphy arriva avec son éternel air blasé, mais quelque chose de nouveau était perceptible dans son regard. Il avait l'air moins hautain, il y avait comme de la compassion lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur Octavia.

« Vous avez fait fort, fit-il en appuyant sur son compteur, bravo. »

Elles ne répondirent rien et se contentèrent de hocher la tête. Un compliment du gardien des enfers, c'était aussi rare que du diamant autant en profiter et considérer le respect qu'avait eu le brun pour les manifestantes. Une fois le comptage terminé, Clarke jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. C'était presque l'heure de manger. Un appel audio avait été fait pour informer les détenues que la cour était fermée pour la journée et que la sécurité de la prison allait être renforcée.

.

 **Jour numéro 126**

Clarke, Raven et Octavia étaient dans la salle TV et discutaient tranquillement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas retrouvées toute les trois et profitaient de ce créneau de libre en commun pour partager les derniers potins avant d'aller manger.

« Bon alors Griffin, on mange avec Woods aujourd'hui ? demanda la _latina_ en posant ses deux coudes sur leur table.

\- Ehh oui, répondit la blonde en souriant, j'ai hâte.

\- Bon alors, elle t'as toujours pas léché le minou ? lui fit Octavia avec des yeux joueurs.

\- Nann, répondit la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel.

Après sa réponse, elle et Octavia se tournèrent vers Raven qui arqua un sourcil. Clarke se souvint immédiatement que la _latina_ avait des choses à leur raconter.

\- Raven Reyes, répliqua Octavia en se tournant doucement vers elle, ne me dis pas que…

\- Ok, abdiqua-t-elle, il s'est peut-être passé des choses avec Luna.

\- Hmhm, fredonna Clarke en hochant la tête.

\- Pardon, depuis quand t'es au courant Griffin ? s'offusqua Octavia.

\- Bref, reprit Raven, les filles je crois que je suis dans la merde. Je me suis beaucoup trop attachée à elle.

\- Il faut bien s'accrocher à quelque chose ici, dit la Blake.

\- Lincoln est en congé forcé non ? demanda Clarke.

\- Exact, soupira Octavia.

\- Bon et si on allait manger ? Je meurs de faim ! » s'exclama Raven.

Elles se levèrent en même temps et sortirent de la salle TV, direction le réfectoire. Clarke aperçu immédiatement Lexa qui faisait la queue et qui discutait avec Anya et Gaïa. Elle avait senti la présence de l'ex étudiante, puisqu'à la seconde où Clarke posa le pied dans le réfectoire, elle tourna la tête vers elle. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire en guise de bonjour, ce qui fit rougir Clarke. Elle eut le droit à une remarque de la part de Raven qui n'avait rien manqué et se contenta de sourire à Lexa pour lui répondre. L'ambiance au sein de la prison était un peu tendue, les détenues attendaient le verdict en ce qui concernait la situation de Lincoln. Jaha avait fait un appel le soir de la manifestation pour leur expliquer qu'ils allaient reconsidérer leur décision et qu'ils donneraient leur réponse dans une semaine. Ainsi, elles vivaient dans l'attente et dans la peur de se réveiller et de voir que le brun pourrait être définitivement parti.

Clarke arriva devant Emori et Echo qui lui servirent le repas du jour, composé d'haricots verts réduits en bouille accompagnés d'une sauce aux champignons avec quelques morceaux de viande. Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir aux côtés de Lexa qui l'avait attendue pour manger.

« T'aurais pas dû, fit Clarke en posant son plateau sur la table.

\- Ça s'appelle la politesse, rigola Lexa en prenant ses couverts.

\- Bon toi, ça va ?

\- La forme et toi ?

\- Ça va, on essaie de gérer tout ça, répondit Clarke en hochant la tête. J'ai un rendez-vous avez Kane tout à l'heure, ça sent mauvais pour moi.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai que tu avais la lourde tâche de le bloquer dans son bureau, se rappela Lexa.

\- C'était un cauchemar, râla-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda Lexa qui leur servit de l'eau.

Clarke se mordit les lèvres et se rappela de ce qu'elle avait dit à son conseiller pour qu'il reste un peu plus longtemps dans son bureau. Avec un peu de recul, c'était plutôt drôle. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le dire à Lexa, si elle allait le prendre mal ou pas. Mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse.

\- Je lui ai dit que je t'ai embrassée.

\- Sérieux ? s'exclama Lexa qui fit les gros yeux, j'parie qu'il t'a pas crue.

\- Je ne sais pas mentir, avoua Clarke en haussant les épaules.

A sa plus grande surprise, Lexa rigola doucement. Elle ne semblait pas y voir de problèmes.

\- Et moi qui voulais le tenir en haleine encore quelques temps c'est loupé, ajouta la sportive.

\- Mais il n'y voit pas d'inconvénients ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il y fasse, il n'y a pas que nous tu sais.

Elles commencèrent à manger, dans un silence plutôt apaisant.

\- Et sinon, j'ai appris que ta mère c'était Abby, dit Lexa.

\- Ouais, la médecine c'est un truc de famille.

\- T'es médecin ? demanda Lexa avec un intérêt soudain.

\- Je suis… enfin j'étais en cinquième année oui je ne te l'ai pas dit ?

\- Je sais juste que t'as fait exploser un bâtiment moi, répliqua Lexa dans un rire.

\- C'était un bâtiment de ma fac, répondit Clarke dans qui sourit à son tour parce que celui de Lexa était vraiment contagieux.

\- Ouh, c'est moche. Elle en pense quoi ta mère ? »

Ainsi, Clarke commença à lui raconter ses brèves altercations avec sa mère et le fait qu'elles étaient en froid lorsqu'elle était arrivée ici. Bien sûr, elle avait épargnée la brune des détails, parce que certaines parties de sa vie étaient encore trop intimes pour être dévoilées. Lexa l'écoutait avec attention et pas une seule fois elle n'avait jugé, ni commenté les paroles de l'ex étudiante qui se sentait rassurée et heureuse d'avoir une oreille attentive et un esprit aussi calme et réceptif que celui de la sportive. A la voir l'écouter ainsi, Clarke avait envie d'étaler toute sa vie, mais il fallait tout de même poser des limites. Elle avait confiance en Lexa mais pas assez pour tout lui dire.

« Bon sinon docteur, reprit Lexa à la plus grande surprise de Clarke qui hocha la tête avec un air blasée, je crois que je me suis blessée.

\- Où ça ? répondit-elle en entrant dans son jeu.

Lexa baissa les yeux, se regardant, avant de les relever et de fixer son interlocutrice avec un regard joueur.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, soupira-t-elle.

\- Est-ce que cela nécessite un rendez-vous ?

\- Je pense oui… »

 _A la table d'Octavia, Raven, Harper et Anya_.

« Vous croyez qu'elles se disent quoi ? demanda Octavia en fixant Clarke et Lexa.

\- Hmmm Lexa, commença à gémir Raven, il me tarde d'avoir ta langue dans ma- aïe !

Anya venait de lui donner une tape derrière la tête, ce qui fit rigoler toute la bande, même Raven. Ce genre d'ambiance décontractée leur avait manqué ces derniers temps. Même Octavia avait retrouvé le sourire.

\- Tu sais, même Echo s'est donné à fond pour la manif, fit Harper en se tournant vers Octavia.

\- J'ai vu… faudrait que je la remercie.

\- Ouais parce que vos querelles de gamines de 12 ans ça fait rire deux secondes, commenta Raven, la dernière fois vous vous êtes brisées les os ! »

Octavia hocha doucement la tête. Elles avaient raison, elle et Echo se détestaient depuis le premier jour, à cause d'une embrouille similaire à celle qu'avaient eue Clarke et Lexa. Mais c'était légèrement différent. C'était le jour de l'arrivée de la Blake, elle mangeait tranquillement, seule à sa table dans le réfectoire et sentit un regard sur elle. Bien évidemment, il s'agissait d'Echo, mais elle ne la connaissait pas à l'époque. Le regard de la _latina_ était hautain et un peu trop appuyé alors Octavia réalisa l'un des gestes les plus puéril qui était : elle lui tira la langue. Cela eut pour résultat d'énerver légèrement Echo qui traça une ligne, avec son pouce, sous sa gorge, mimant un geste pas très amical. Octavia était choquée, mais ne lui laissa pas le dernier « mot ». Elle avait préparé une catapulte avec sa purée et sa cuillère avant de balancer la nourriture sur le visage d'Echo qui était devenue folle de rage. Elle se leva et son poing partit en premier. Leur première bagarre avait alors commencée mais heureusement pour elles, Lincoln était intervenu. Octavia avait eu un œil au beurre-noir pendant quelques jours après ça et Echo avait simplement eut un bleu au niveau du ventre. Mais ce fut aussi à partir de ce jour qu'Octavia avait commencé à se lier petit à petit à Lincoln, qui prenait soin de la brune comme s'il s'agissait d'un petit objet fragile. Il lui avait aidée à se défendre et l'avait invité à rejoindre le cours de sport de Lexa. Il avait aussi grandement contribué à l'intégration de la jeune Blake dans cet environnement hostile car, du haut de ses vingt-et-un ans et de sa majorité tout juste atteinte, elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

Mais Octavia fut sortie de ses pensées par la voix de Raven qui était en train de chanter une chanson latino et qui apprenait les paroles à Harper.

\- O', tu rêves ? lui demanda Anya qui la voyait regarder dans le vide.

\- Ouais, je me suis rappelée ma première bagarre avec Flores, soupira la brune.

\- Oh, c'était mémorable ! s'exclama Raven.

\- Bon, je dois retourner travailler, leur dit Anya en se levant de table, bonne journée les filles !

\- On se voit ce soir pour la représentation ! » répliqua Harper dans un clin d'œil.

* * *

 **Chapitre terminé ! Tout se termine plutôt bien pour nos détenues préférées ! Cependant… à partir du prochain chapitre, les choses vont s'accélérer pour Clarke et Lexa et il y aura du nouveau au sein d'Arkadia ! Je vous souhaite une excellente semaine (on est champions du monde mdr)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Guest** : Lincoln doit rester oui ! je ferais tout pour ne t'inquiète pas ) le passé de Lexa va être dévoilé un peu plus tard (je voudrais qu'il soit parfait je l'écrit et le réécrit sans cesse pour que ça colle avec l'histoire et le futur de celle-ci !) eh oui le coup de pression à Finn était pas mal, je crois qu'après ça on ne le reverra plus ! Luna et Raven avancent oui, mais elles auront quelques petits problèmes… bref tu verras ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu et merci beaucoup pour ta review :D

 **Fanny** : Oh que oui, il y a eu du rapprochement entre Clarke/Lexa et Raven/Luna. Ça avance doucement, on espère que ça continuera ainsi. Merci énormément pour cette review (on est champions du monde !) et passe une très bonne semaine :D


	12. Voler sans ailes

**Yooo la famille ! Chapitre 12 en vue, une nouvelle pièce de théâtre, un cours de sport pas comme les autres ou encore un petit focus sur Emori ! Parce que c'est un personnage que j'apprécie et je voulais lui donner un peu de volume dans la fic en vous expliquant les raisons de son emprisonnement ! On en saura aussi plus sur ce que pense Lexa et peut-être que son passé… sera évoqué ? Dans tous les cas, il y aura du Clexa pour votre plus grand bonheur et l'un de nos personnages préférés plongera dans de très gros problèmes. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Mais Octavia fut sortie de ses pensées par la voix de Raven qui était en train de chanter une chanson latino et qui apprenait les paroles à Harper._

 _\- O', tu rêves ? lui demanda Anya qui la voyait regarder dans le vide._

 _\- Ouais, je me suis rappelée ma première bagarre avec Flores, soupira la brune._

 _\- Oh, c'était mémorable ! s'exclama Raven._

 _\- Bon, je dois retourner travailler, leur dit Anya en se levant de table, bonne journée les filles ! »_

 **Chapitre 12 : Voler sans ailes**

Cela faisait plus d'une quinzaine de minutes qu'Emori tentait d'expliquer l'histoire de _La Peste_ à un Nathan complètement perdu. Il n'était absolument pas fan de littérature française, il était plutôt branché comics ou romans graphiques. Les images, il aimait beaucoup les images. Il avait décidé d'accorder à la jeune _latina_ son temps libre, il avait envie de savoir ce que ça faisait de travailler dans la bibliothèque de la prison. Tout comme Luna – qui d'ailleurs était en train de classer les livres dans les rayons – il avait été étonné de voir que la prison avait en sa possession, un nombre de livres conséquent. Il avait même demandé à Emori s'il pouvait faire don de certains de ces comics et elle avait accepté sans hésiter.

« Eh bien, tu es passionnée dis-moi ! s'exclama le garde en fermant le livre entre ses doigts.

\- Au départ les livres c'était pas mon truc, lui avoua la brune en récupérant le livre pour le mettre dans le bac des livres à ranger.

Puis elle se rendit de l'autre côté du comptoir et chercha dans les tiroirs, le dossier des livres à rendre.

\- Ah bon ? répliqua Nathan en posant ses coudes sur le comptoir.

\- Oui, j'étais serveuse dans un bar en boîte avant d'atterrir ici, lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour… enfin je sais que ce n'est pas une question qui se pose ici.

Emori, qui avait trouvé son dossier, le posa sur le comptoir juste devant le garde. Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire, elle n'était pas gênée qu'il lui pose la question. Elle trouvait que la curiosité du jeune homme était plutôt attirante et il n'avait pas l'air méchant.

\- Ok, je vais t'expliquer. »

 _Je me réveillais doucement, mes yeux étaient collés. J'avais tellement eu peu de sommeil ses derniers temps que j'avais trop de mal à me réveiller à chaque fois que je m'endormais. Je me mis à chercher mon téléphone avec ma main à travers les draps de mon lit et finit par trouver l'objet de ma convoitise au bout de plusieurs longues secondes de recherche. La lumière de l'écran m'aveugla pendant un court instant, me tirant une grimace légendaire et mon cerveau cessa de marcher lorsque je vis l'heure. Il était déjà 20h et la boîte ouvrait dans une heure. C'était tout juste le temps qu'il me fallait pour me préparer. Heureusement, je connaissais le boss, nous avait accueilli mon frère et moi quelques années plus tôt alors qu'on avait été abandonnés par notre famille et il nous avait donné ce travail en un logement décent pour que nous puissions me reprendre. Je me levai de mon lit et alla directement dans ce qui me servait de salle de bain pour aller prendre ma douche et me préparer._

 _Il était vingt heures moins le quart quand je descendais pour me rendre au sous-sol, là où se situait la boîte. Quelques-uns de mes collègues réglaient les détails de la musique et des éclairages, tandis que d'autres rangeaient les tables, les chaises, les verres et les bouteilles. Je rangeai donc les verres et commença à préparer des boissons ainsi qu'à couper des citrons et des pêches avant de vérifier si les fraises et les cerises ne manquaient pas dans le frigo. Mon frère passa derrière moi et me chatouilla les côtes pour me dire bonjour._

 _« J'ai entendu qu'il sera là ce soir. Tu sais ce qu'il nous reste à faire, me chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille._

 _\- T'inquiète ! » lui répondis-je dans un sourire._

 _Puis il retourna régler les éclairages. Je le regardais s'éloigner, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Mon frère et moi travaillions dans la boîte, c'était une chose. On avait un salaire, mais la plupart de l'argent allait dans le logement et on vivait, malgré l'aide du boss, dans des conditions précoces. Alors on s'était mis à refaire ce qu'on faisait lorsqu'on avait été abandonné. On volait. On ne volait pas au boss, ça, jamais de la vie. On volait aux clients. Tous les soirs, le butin était à son rendez-vous, téléphones, portefeuilles, montres et autres bijoux s'entassaient dans nos petites sacoches qu'on cachait sous nos uniformes. Bien sûr, on rendait les objets à ceux qui les réclamaient le lendemain, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Mais la plupart du temps, les gens riches te pourris gâtés préféraient se racheter une montre plutôt que d'aller chercher celle qu'ils avaient « perdus ». C'était tout benef pour nous. Et ce soir, un homme riche jusqu'à la moelle avait prévu de se rendre à la boîte. L'occasion rêvée d'obtenir ce qu'il possédait._

 _Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était à son apogée et la fête était au rendez-vous. J'avais immédiatement repéré notre cible du soir. J'avais passé ma soirée à faire du rentre dedans à cet homme qui était vraiment jeune. Il devait avoir aux alentours de la trentaine et était vraiment beau. Cependant, c'était lui qui était tombé dans mes filets, pas l'inverse. Mon frère et moi avions élaboré un plan. Je devais l'attirer dans ma chambre et lui faire croire qu'on allait coucher ensemble. Je pris donc l'homme par le col et lui lança un regard plein de désir mélangé à du défi. Il était tellement bourré qu'il me suivit sans opposition et lorsqu'on arriva dans ma chambre, je fermai la porte derrière nous et le poussa sur mon lit. Je le forçai à se redresser en l'incita à enlever son t-shirt. Je collai ensuite mes lèvres aux siennes et glissa mes mains sur son torse. Je sentais son corps chaud vibrer sous le mien et sourit lorsque je sentis son membre se durcir sous mes caresses. C'était déjà gagné. J'enlevai mon t-shirt à mon tour et le laissa m'embrasser là où il le voulait. Après ça, j'enlevai sa ceinture et baissa son pantalon. Je fixai le morceau de tissus au sol et lorsque j'aperçus les deux mains de mon frère sortir de dessous le lit pour aller fouiller dans les poches, je fus soulagée. Il avait réussi à récupérer son portefeuille. Alors que les gestes de ma proie étaient de plus en plus rapides, j'essayai de le calmer. Je n'avais aucune intention d'aller au bout avec lui, c'était hors de question. Mais alors que je commençai à m'impatienter, la porte de notre chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. Je me tournai et vit mon boss, suivit d'un des acolytes du riche dans l'encadrement de la porte. J'attrapais mon haut et le remit immédiatement, mais je savais déjà qu'il était trop tard._

 _« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demandai-je complètement paniquée._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? demanda mon boss qui pointait le dessous du lit avec son doigt._

 _Mon frère avait été cramé, le portefeuille du riche était encore entre ses mains qui étaient visibles._

 _\- Vous étiez en train de le voler ! Sales racailles ! » s'exclama son acolyte en s'avançant vers nous._

 _Lorsque mes yeux croisèrent ceux de mon boss, la déception profonde qu'il y avait dans son regard me fit immédiatement comprendre que je ne pouvais plus rien faire._

« En nous chopant pour un vol, ils ont pu prouver tous les autres, soupira Emori en ouvrant le dossier.

\- Tu avais une bonne raison de le faire, la rassura Nathan.

Emori était surprise de voir qu'elle était soutenue. Elle adressa au garde, son sourire le plus radieux. John Murphy, qui passait par là, jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de la bibliothèque et lorsqu'il aperçut Emori proche de Nathan, il ne put s'empêcher de se caler contre la porte ouverte et de se racler la gorge, attirant l'attention de la brune et du garde.

\- J'savais pas que t'aimais les bibliothèques, dit-il en s'adressant directement à son collègue.

\- Eh bien, j'essaie de me trouver des intérêts, soupira Miller en reculant.

\- Et tu trouves en Emori l'intérêt que tu recherches ?

La brune roula des yeux en voyant l'attitude de Murphy.

\- Je-

\- Bref, Jaha veux nous parler.

\- J'arrive, à plus tard Emori. »

Il salua la _latina_ avant de suivre Murphy qui avait déjà fait demi-tour. Elle soupira longuement avant de retourner vérifier son dossier. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'Echo se promenait toujours dans les rayons. Celle-ci avait visiblement terminé de ranger ses livres puisqu'elle arriva devant le comptoir avec un bac vide.

« C'était quoi ça ? répliqua Echo en posant le bac, je rêve ou Murphy a fait une crise de jalousie ? Vous couchez ensemble ?

\- Non ! répliqua Emori en fronçant les sourcils, il ne s'est jamais rien passé. Il se fait juste des films.

\- Ouais, en attendant il faut que j'aille me préparer pour la représentation de ce soir. Je peux te laisser ?

\- Ouais vas-y ! Je te verrai là-bas ce soir ! »

Echo donna un tape-m'en-cinq à Emori avant de s'éclipser, laissant la _latina_ seule dans la bibliothèque. La brune attendit que sa camarade soit bien dans le couloir pour s'avancer vers la porte et la fermer correctement. Après ça, elle se dirigea vers les rayons, le troisième en partant du fond, sur la gauche et compta. Elle dirigea son doigt au niveau du dessous de la deuxième étagère en partant du bas et attrapa un morceau de scotch qui dépassait. Elle l'enleva doucement en attrapa un objet de forme rectangulaire qui tomba, vu qu'il était soutenu par le scotch. Elle le tint dans sa main comme s'il s'agissait du Saint Graal. Elle regarda une dernière fois en direction de la porte avant de reporter son attention sur le petit objet. Elle appuyant sur le bouton pour allumer l'écran. Emori Gonzales avait réussi à se procurer un téléphone au sein de la prison et profitait de ses moments seule pour regarder des séries tranquillement dans son coin et envoyait des messages à son frère qui était aussi en prison et qui s'était aussi procuré un téléphone.

.

Clarke arriva dans l'église avec un peu d'avance puisqu'il n'y avait que quelques détenues qui s'étaient installées. Elle avança jusqu'à atteindre la scène et chercha une entrée pour les coulisses qu'elle trouva sans mal puisqu'une énorme porte rouge était située juste à côté de la scène. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant d'entrer. Elle voulait faire une surprise à Lexa mais en même temps, elle avait peur de se faire recaler par le groupe de théâtre pour avoir mis les pieds dans les coulisses avant la représentation. Elle soupira un bon coup et pesa le pour et le contre. Elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait même pas vue Niylah qui avait posé sa main sur son épaule.

« Wouah, tu m'as fait peur ! répliqua la blonde en sortant de ses pensées.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Niylah dans un sourire.

\- Je… enfin…

\- Non ne réponds pas, je sais que t'es là pour Woods. Vas-y entre, ça lui fera plaisir je pense. »

Clarke fut surprise de voir que Niylah lui autorisait l'accès aux coulisses. Elle ouvrit la porte et demanda à l'ex étudiante de la suivre. Elles étaient tout d'abord dans une petite salle avec des chaises qui étaient empilées, il devait y en avoir des centaines. Niylah lui fit entrevoir la salle où ils rangeaient tous les décors, dont la porte était ouverte. Puis elles entrèrent dans une autre salle, qui semblait être un vestiaire puisqu'il y avait des bancs sur les côtés et au centre de la pièce, avec des porte-manteaux où étaient accrochés les uniformes des détenues à côté de leurs costumes. Il y avait Echo et Harper qui étaient en train de se changer et qui les saluèrent brièvement. Il y avait deux autres portes. Niylah expliqua que la première donnait sur la scène et que la deuxième donnait sur la salle de maquillage. Clarke devina que Lexa était dans la salle de maquillage. Niylah poussa doucement la porte et fit signe à Monroe – qui était en train de maquiller Lexa -, Marcus – qui était en train de se maquiller - et Bryan – qui faisait le pitre pour les déconcentrer - de venir. Lexa avait les yeux fermés et était assise juste en face de son miroir et pencha la tête sur le côté en ne sentant plus la présence de Monroe devant elle.

« Monroe ? répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, t'es partie où ?

Puis elle sentit deux mains froides se poser sur ses paupières encore fermées et elle sursauta légèrement. Elle eut le réflexe de toucher ces mains et frissonna. Ce n'étaient définitivement pas les mains de sa coéquipière. Un petit sourire naquit sur son visage lorsque les mains se retirèrent et qu'elle put admirer le reflet du visage de Clarke sur le miroir.

\- Bien le bonjour Capitaine Woods, répliqua Clarke d'une voix suave en se baissant légèrement.

\- Bien le bonjour princesse, répondit Lexa en se retournant.

Clarke laissa échapper un rire en voyant le maquillage de Lexa de plus près. Celle-ci avait un regard charbonné, avec du crayon noir intense autour des yeux, accompagné de ce qui semblait être une peinture de guerre qui partait de l'arête de son nez jusqu'aux extrémités de ses cheveux, au-dessus de ses oreilles. Il y avait des traces de coulures qui descendaient jusqu'à la base de ses joues et un petit emblème circulaire qui ressemblait au gouvernail d'un navire était positionné juste entre ses sourcils.

\- Woow, s'étonna Clarke en admirant le visage de la brune, ça te va tellement bien. Ça te donne un côté… sauvage. Indomptable.

Avec ces mots, Clarke alluma une flamme dans les émeraudes de sa vis-à-vis et très vite, l'atmosphère changea. Lexa affichait un sourire satisfait et communicatif, elle glissa ses doigts le long de l'avant-bras de Clarke pour attraper sa main et l'inviter à s'asseoir sur ses cuisses ce que fit la blonde sans s'y opposer. Elle attrapa le visage de sa princesse entre ses mains et captura ses lèvres.

\- C'est tout ce que je suis, soupira Lexa sur ses lèvres.

Clarke avait les yeux scotchés sur ceux de Lexa, son esprit dansait la macarena et elle sentait son entre-jambe vibrer à chaque fois qu'elle sentait les mains de la brune sur sa peau. Elle reprit d'assaut ses lèvres si douces, dont elle était sans doute dépendante, dans un baiser fiévreux et langoureux. Mais alors qu'elle sentait Lexa de plus en plus distante, elle les sépara et fronça ses sourcils.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda la sportive.

Clarke hocha timidement la tête avant d'approcher ses lèvres de l'oreille de Lexa.

\- J'aimerais aller plus loin avec toi… » murmura-t-elle avait de se lever et de quitter la salle de maquillage non sans adresser un dernier sourire à sa brune préférée.

Lexa avait été comme électrisée par ses mots. Ils n'avaient fait qu'un seul tour dans son cerveau, pas besoin de lui répéter une seconde fois, elle avait bien tout enregistré. Bien sûr qu'elle aussi voulait aller plus loin avec Clarke, mais à chaque fois, elle sentait que quelque chose lui en empêchait. Elle ne pensait plus vraiment à Costia, elle avait conscience qu'il fallait qu'elle tourne la page parce que sa relation avant l'ancienne détenue avait été toxique et destructrice. Mais elle avait encore des pensées pour la _latina_ et se demandait chaque jour ce qu'elle devenait. Elle l'appelait une fois par semaine pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Cependant, la blonde n'était jamais revenue à Arkadia pour lui rendre visite car elle était déjà partie de l'autre côté des Etats-Unis pour tenter de se faire oublier. Alors elle voulait faire les choses bien avec Clarke. Elle ne voulait pas décevoir l'ex étudiante en lui donnant de faux espoirs, elle ne voulait pas que Clarke se sente mal parce qu'elle pensait toujours à Costia. Mais elle se sentait vraiment bien avec elle, elle avait vraiment l'impression que Clarke l'appréciait pour ce qu'elle était, même si elle lui avait fait vivre un véritable calvaire lors de ses premiers jours au sein de la prison.

Le retour de Monroe et les autres dans la salle de maquillage la ramena à la réalité, et le regard inquisiteur de sa coéquipière lui fit soupirer. Les trois quart de la prison savait qu'elle et la blonde entretenaient une relation plus qu'amicale, ce n'était plus un secret à présent.

La pièce de théâtre avait été une véritable réussite. Tout le monde avait apprécié cette petite histoire de pirates, dont Bryan avait avoué écrit l'histoire de toute pièce. L'histoire avait été plutôt simple, Monroe était une jeune pirate qui voulait sauver son amie Harper capturée par la méchante capitaine pirate interprétée par Echo. Elle avait fait appel à l'aide de Lexa pour y parvenir et avaient dû braver de nombreux danger, comme Bryan qui s'était déguisé en Kraken par exemple. L'interprétation du groupe de théâtre avait réussi à apaiser l'atmosphère au sein de la prison, tout le monde était plus reposé après leur spectacle. Ils avaient été applaudis de nombreuses fois pour leurs talents d'acteurs et d'interprètes. A la fin de la représentation, alors que Lexa retournait dans les coulisses accompagnée d'Echo, elle aperçut Marcus discuter avec Jaha qui avait fait une petite apparition à la fin du spectacle. Ils étaient en train de discuter dans la salle des décors, à l'abri des regards mais pas des oreilles de la sportive qui les avaient collés à la porte pour les entendre. Lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de Lincoln sortir de la bouche de Jaha, elle se dépêcha d'appeler Echo pour qu'elle la rejoigne. Les deux détenues se mirent à écouter la conversation entre le garde et le sous-directeur.

« Ce qu'il s'est passé hier ne doit plus jamais se reproduire. Suis-je clair ? répliqua Jaha à un Marcus très attentif.

\- Je vous le promets. Elles ont été malines et l'ont emporté par le nombre, je suis désolé.

\- De toute façon, nous allons prendre des mesures et renouveler le personnel. »

Le regard d'Echo capta celui de Lexa à l'écoute de la dernière phrase prononcée par Jaha. Comment ça, _renouveler le personnel_? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? En les voyant se rapprocher de la porte pour sortir, elles s'éloignèrent rapidement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et décidèrent d'aller se changer. En voilà une information qui pouvait tout faire changer. Il fallait qu'elles tiennent tout le monde au courant.

.

 **Jour numéro 130**

Malgré l'absence du soleil et la présence de vent, Clarke avait tout de même enfilé son short pour le cours de sport. Elle frissonnait à chaque coup de vent et avait le droit à des remarques de la part d'Octavia qui lui disait qu'elle était frileuse et fragile. Pas étonnant, ils avaient l'habitude de vivre dans des températures environnant les trente-cinq degrés récemment et actuellement, il ne devait pas faire plus de vingt-cinq degrés. Comme d'habitude, l'ex étudiante discutait avec Anya et Octavia et la tant attendue Lexa arriva quelques minutes plus tard, seule et les mains vides ce qui attisa la curiosité de ses « élèves » qui se rassemblèrent autour d'elle.

« Bon, aujourd'hui on fera le cours sans Lincoln, débuta Lexa en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Je ne vous cache pas que je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait faire aujourd'hui, vous avez une idée ?

\- On peut faire du hand pour changer, proposa Echo en levant la main.

\- Pas mal ! Très bien, vous me faites deux tours de terrains. Je vais installer les cages amovibles sur le terrain de basket. »

Les détenues s'exécutèrent rapidement et Clarke était heureuse de pouvoir de nouveau courir avec une Octavia qui avait la forme. Elle courrait plus vite que d'habitude et avait terminé tellement vite qu'elle avait aidé Lexa à installer les cages. Une fois le terrain préparé elles se séparèrent pour faire les équipes. Vu qu'il n'y avait pas Lincoln pour arbitrer, elles jouèrent sans. Elles commencèrent leur partie de handball avec des équipes choisies rapidement par Lexa.

Tout allait pour le mieux, cela faisait plus d'une bonne heure qu'elles jouaient et la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir. De plus, le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort et quelques gouttes de pluie tombaient du ciel qui était désormais bien couvert. Elles étaient tout de même décidées à poursuivre la partie mais au bout de quelques minutes seulement, ce qui était au départ une petite averse se transforma en ce qui s'apparentait à une tempête. Lexa dû arrêter la partie et demanda aux autres de se rendre le plus vite possible à l'abri, pendant qu'elle rangeait les cages amovibles. Clarke était restée pour aider la sportive à ranger le matériel et c'est en combattant les bourrasques et la pluie qu'elles arrivèrent devant le petit local qu'elles avaient escaladé quelques jours auparavant pour observer un ciel plus chaleureux. Elles entrèrent à l'intérieur et la porte manqua de se décrocher à cause du vent et plièrent les cages amovibles avant de les caler contre le mur, entre les ballons, les cerceaux, les autres cages amovibles ou encore les battes de baseball, les plots où les filets de volley. Elles se posèrent quelques secondes pour reprendre leurs souffles et sursautèrent lorsque la porte claque violemment.

« Eh bien, ça doit pas être joli dehors, soupira Lexa.

\- Tu penses qu'on peut traverser la cour sans se faire aspirer par une tornade ? demanda Clarke.

Lexa se mit à rire.

\- T'es drôle toi, c'est une tempête pas une tornade !

\- Je sais ! sourit Clarke.

Elles décidèrent d'attendre que le vent se calme pour retourner dans l'enceinte de la prison. Clarke s'assit sur l'une des caisses et demanda à Lexa de la rejoindre.

\- Tu sais, je sais pas si aborder ce sujet est une bonne idée mais… tu as des nouvelles de Costia ? demanda timidement la blonde.

La brune fut visiblement surprise de voir Clarke aborder ce sujet. Elle haussa les sourcils avant se mettre à réfléchir.

\- Je l'appelle souvent, mais elle est partie à l'autre bout des States, lui expliqua-t-elle. Mais elle va bien, ça me fait plaisir que tu demandes.

\- C'est normal…

Clarke baissa la tête et joua nerveusement avec ses doigts, ce qui n'échappa pas à Lexa qui fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse, dit le moi.

La blonde prit une grande inspiration.

\- Il y a quelques mois, avant que Costia ne sorte, je l'ai entendu discuter au téléphone… Elle avait plutôt l'air énervée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda Lexa qui semblait plus qu'intéressée mais aussi inquiète.

\- Elle a parlé en espagnol, répondit Clarke dans un ton désolée.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit moi ce que tu as entendu.

\- Elle a mentionné quelqu'un… Nia je crois… elle l'a traitée de _pendeja_ … Et puis elle a prononcé les mots _arruina_ et _matarla_.

Le regard de Lexa s'était vidé petit à petit et son inquiétude se mit à grandir. Clarke se tourna vers elle pour lui faire face et ne fut pas surprise de voir Lexa aussi alarmée. Contrairement à elle, elle avait tout compris, Lexa connaissait les bases en espagnol et avait immédiatement traduit les mots prononcés par l'ex étudiante. Cependant Clarke était soucieuse de voir que Lexa n'avait pas lâché un seul mot depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant.

\- Lexa, est-ce que ça va ? tenta-t-elle en cherchant son regard.

\- Ouais je crois… Il faut que j'appelle Costia le plus vite possible.

La brune était prête à se lever mais Clarke l'en empêcha en posant sa main sur son bras.

\- Eh eh du calme, souffla Clarke, on va d'abord attendre que ça se calme. C'est hors de question que je te retrouve avec un morceau de bois dans le crâne parce que tu gambadais dehors alors qu'une tempête faisait rage et que tu as voulu jouer les Kim Possible.

Sa phrase arracha un sourire sincère et dénué de toute inquiétude à Lexa qui regarda Clarke avec un air joueur.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ? susurra-t-elle.

\- J'ai ma petite idée… chuchota Clarke en approchant dangereusement son visage du sien.

\- Hmm j'adore quand tu as des idées… » ronronna la brune.

Lexa réduisit à néant l'espace qui les séparait et colla ses lèvres à celle de Clarke. Elle sentit la blonde soupirer sur ses lèvres et elle glissa sa main derrière sa tête pour approfondir leur échange. Très vite, la froideur de la pièce passa au second plan et la température monta. Clarke alla poser sa main libre sur le bras de Lexa pour l'inciter à continuer. Elle appréciait la douceur de ses lèvres, qu'elle qualifiait d'incomparable et Lexa quémanda l'accès à sa bouche en faisant glisser sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Clarke entre-ouvrit la bouche et le baiser se fit plus intense, plus langoureux. Clarke adorait vraiment ce genre de contact avec la brune, elle se sentait comme sur un nuage même si en vérité ses fesses étaient posées sur une caisse en bois des plus inconfortables. La blonde se permit de mordre la lèvre inférieure de la sportive qui sourit face à ce geste. Elle n'avait pas à le cacher, elle trouvait ça terriblement sexy. L'une des mains de Lexa effleura la peau de Clarke sous son t-shirt, lui arrachant un soupir plus fort que les autres. Mais alors que la blonde oubliait petit à petit où elle se trouvait et ce qu'elle était en train de faire, la porte du local s'ouvrit brusquement. Au départ, elle pensait que c'était à cause du vent mais elle se pétrifia lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette masculine dans l'encadrement de la porte. Lexa eut comme réflexe de se retourner en voyant Clarke reculer brusquement et déglutit en voyant Nathan qui les regardait avec surprise.

« Je suis venu vous cherchez, expliqua-t-il pour justifier sa présence, aller il faut y aller ! Ils prévoient une grosse tempête, pire que ce qui est en train de se passer actuellement ! Vous allez me suivre, on va traverser la cour en prenant un chemin sécurisé ! »

Bien évidemment, il avait conscience de ce que les deux détenues étaient en train de faire, mais il avait décidé de fermer les yeux. Cela ne servait à rien de les jeter dans les problèmes pour ce genre de choses, il avait autre chose à faire. Il aida les deux jeunes femmes à rentrer au sein de la prison indemne et lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le couloir principal, elles furent accueillies par les autres détenues.

« Putain Lexa, Clarke, j'ai cru que vous vous étiez envolés pour le Texas ! répliqua Octavia qui se jeta dans leurs bras.

\- Ce ne serait pas plus mal, rigola Lexa en ébouriffant les cheveux de la plus jeune.

\- Grave t'imagines, dit Clarke qui prit une voix grave et masculine, bienvenue à bord de air tempête, aujourd'hui aller simple pour le Texas !

Octavia éclata de rire et donna une tape dans l'épaule de Clarke.

\- En attendant on est confinés à l'intérieur, c'est pas juste ! Un jour c'est à cause de la canicule et un autre c'est à cause d'une tempête, le ciel il sait pas ce qu'il veut ! râla la Blake avant de faire demi-tour.

Les détenues se dispersèrent et Anya arriva au niveau de Lexa avec un sourire narquois plaqué au visage. La brune roula des yeux avant de se mettre à marcher en compagnie de son amie.

\- Epargne-moi ça, grommela Lexa en croisant les bras.

\- Non mais… je veux dire… toi, seule avec Griffin dans le local de sport avec une tempête qui gronde dehors… tout y est, énuméra la fausse blonde avec un air faussement innocent.

\- On s'est juste embrassées, lui dit Lexa.

\- C'est vraiment bizarre, rigola Anya, on dirait une amourette de lycée, j'arrive pas à croire que vous n'avez encore rien fait.

\- Si tu veux savoir, moi non plus je ne sais pas, lui avoua Lexa.

\- Même avec Costia ça a été plus rapide !

\- C'est totalement différent, reprit Lexa avec un ton plus ferme, à la base ma relation avec Costia pouvait simplement être résumée au sexe. Elle est là la grosse différence. Je me sens bien avec Griffin, même sans sexe.

\- Mais ça fait quand même plusieurs semaines, t'es pas en manque ?

\- Je pourrais te dire la même chose ! s'indigna Lexa.

\- Ne vas pas mener un combat perdu d'avance Woods, le sexe est le cadet de mes soucis. Alors réponds à ma question.

\- J'attends juste le moment parfait, lui répondit Lexa.

\- N'attends pas le moment parfait, saisis le moment et rends-le parfait.

Lexa se tourna vers Anya, son air blasé plaqué sur le visage.

\- T'es sérieuse là, tu me sors une citation de Rihanna ?

\- Hey, c'est pas Rihanna qui a dit ça !

\- En tout cas je l'ai vu sur Facebook, grogna Lexa, il y a plusieurs années maintenant. Tu crois que ça existe encore ce truc ?

\- Bah bien sûr, rigola Anya, le monde s'arrête pas de tourner dehors ! »

.

Raven cherchait Clarke qui avait déjà disparue. Elle était arrivée trop tard, la blonde était sûrement aux douches et elle était en plein milieux du couloir principal, seule. Elle avança jusqu'à la salle télévision et regarda brièvement par la fenêtre qui donnait sur celle-ci pour voir l'heure. Il était déjà quatorze heures et elle voyait la télé s'allumer et s'éteindre de manière stroboscopique. C'était dû à la tempête dehors qui brouillait les signaux et faisait bouger les antennes. Son atelier ne commençait que dans une trentaine de minutes, s'il était maintenu, mais elle décida tout de même de s'y rendre en avance. Elle était venue rendre visite à Luna à la bibliothèque mais celle-ci était bondée, ce qui était inhabituel et elle avait donc laissé la bouclée gérer tout ça avec Emori. Anya était avec Lexa et Octavia était introuvable, elle devait sûrement s'être endormie dans un endroit insolite, bercée par les doux grondements de l'orage. Raven n'avait donc pas d'autres choix que de se rendre à l'atelier, parce qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment déambuler seule dans les couloirs. C'est les mains dans les poches et l'air blasé qu'elle dans celui-ci et fut surprise de ne trouver personne. Luna ne devait pas tarder à arriver, la bibliothèque fermait dans quelques minutes, Clarke devait arriver à l'heure cependant, aucune trace de Jasper et Monty. Elle soupira bruyamment, quelque peu ennuyée et s'apprêta à s'asseoir devant sa table quand elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna et pria pour qu'il s'agissait d'une illusion mais non, John Murphy venait d'entrer dans la salle de mécanique avec son éternel sourire hautain.

« Yo Reyes, dit-il d'une voix rauque, tu m'expliques pourquoi t'es toute seule ?

\- Les autres sont pas encore là, ça commence dans une demi-heure, expliqua la _latina_ qui n'avait qu'une seule envie, qu'il parte.

\- Une demi-heure c'est suffisant, marmonna-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Suffisant pour quoi ? répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Disons que… j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser.

\- Un téléphone ? Un ordi ? Un rafale ? énuméra ironiquement la brune qui voulait paraître confiante.

Murphy sourit de plus belle avant de rapprocher son visage du sien et porta sa bouche à son oreille.

\- De la came Reyes… et de la bonne. De quoi _voler sans ailes_ , chuchota-t-il avant de reculer et d'admirer la mine déconfite qu'affichait la détenue après avoir assimilé ses paroles.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et déglutit difficilement.

\- Tu peux le mettre là où je pense, railla-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Je vais éviter, rigola-t-il. Tu sais la dernière fois, j'ai rien dit. Mais c'est moi qui ai le pouvoir ici. Dans tous les cas je te le pose-

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? le coupa Raven.

En parlant de la « dernière fois », Murphy faisait référence à la sombre période qu'avait traversé Raven quelques semaines après être arrivée à Arkadia. Elle avait réussi à obtenir de quoi planer en se frottant aux détenues qui avaient des contacts avec des gangs à l'extérieur. Elle subissait le manque jour après jour et bien évidemment, Anya avait fini par le remarquer et lui avait imposé un sevrage forcé pour lui éviter l'hôpital. La petite _latina_ avait passé les pires semaines de sa vie si ce n'était pas déjà le cas mais avait fini par être totalement clean. Cependant, elle n'était jamais à l'abri.

\- Des informations, lui répondit-il avec un ton plus ferme.

\- Sur quoi ? Je suis une détenue j'te rappelle, si tu veux des infos sur ton boss installe un micro dans son bureau.

\- C'est pas sur mon boss que je veux des infos Reyes, mais sur certaines détenues.

Le regard de la brune s'assombrit.

\- C'est hors de question que je vende mes amies pour un abruti comme toi et surtout pour du poison, répliqua-t-elle alors que la colère montait en elle.

\- Dois-je te rappeler qui est le gardien ici ? grogna-t-il en posant sa main sur la table dans un bruit sourd, si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis je trouverais un moyen de te foutre au trou, c'est bien clair ?

La colère qui faisait bouillir la _latina_ se transforma brusquement en peur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? articula-t-elle.

\- Le nom de la personne qu'a volé Emori avant de se faire emprisonner, dit-il en reculant. Tu as deux jours. »

Puis il jeta un petit sachet transparent rempli d'herbe sur la table de Raven avant de tourner les talons. Raven le prit rapidement et le mit dans son pantalon et se tourna avant de poser une main sur sa bouche. Elle sentit son visage se crisper et elle se retenu de pleurer. A la place, elle hurla plusieurs insultes en espagnol en balançant un livre par terre, qui tomba juste devant Clarke qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle regarda Raven avec un air plus qu'interrogateur et se dépêcha de se rapprocher d'elle.

« Reyes, répliqua la blonde en s'asseyant à ses côtés, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Oh rien, dit-elle en secouant vivement la tête, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Oui oui ça va. Tu sais où est Emori ?

\- Elle doit encore être à la bibliothèque à cette heure-là, lui répondit-elle.

\- Ok merci… » marmonna Raven.

Clarke ne posa pas plus de questions et alla à sa table où l'attendait sa fameuse tour d'ordinateur. Jasper entra dans la salle un peu épuisé et expliqua aux détenues que l'atelier était annulé parce qu'ils avaient besoin de main d'œuvre pour barricader les portes et les fenêtres, ce qui justifia aussi l'absence de Monty. Clarke semblait être déçue mais sortie de la salle sans rien dire, suivie de Raven. Elle regardait la _latina_ avec inquiétude, elle se demandait pourquoi son amie était dans un tel état. Elle ne lui avait même pas posé de questions sur Lexa, son esprit semblait être occupé par autre chose. Elle la regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir et décida de chercher Octavia pour passer du temps avec elle. Elle commença par se rendre dans la salle télévision, mais la Blake n'y était pas. En temps normal, elle ne l'aurait pas cherché parce que le plus souvent lorsqu'elle était introuvable c'était parce qu'elle était avec Lincoln. Mais là, il n'y avait pas Lincoln, les ateliers de la journée avaient été supprimés et ce n'était pas le genre de la brune de rester dans leur box à ne rien faire. Elle s'y rendit tout de même et comme elle l'avait prévu, aucune trace de la jeune femme dans leur dortoir. Elle questionna Harper et Niylah mais aucune des deux détenue ne savait où se trouvait la brune. Elle chercha dans la bibliothèque, personne et même dans la _Time-Machine_ qui était d'ailleurs occupée. Dans un dernier espoir, elle se rendit aux douches et ouvrit chacune des cabines avec appréhension mais Octavia n'était pas là. Alors qu'elle était prête à abandonner, elle aperçut une petite touffe brune sous les lavabos. Octavia s'était littéralement endormie sous les lavabos. Clarke se retenu d'exploser de rire et s'accroupi devant la brune qui dormais à poing fermés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi, chuchota-t-elle en redressant la brune, allez réveille-toi Blake !

Elle la secoua un petit peu et Octavia fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux.

\- Hmmm, grogna la brune, j'ai mal au dos.

\- C'est normal, le carrelage c'est pas super, rigola Clarke.

\- Me dis pas que je me suis endormie, râla Octavia en se frottant les yeux.

\- Oh que si ! Aller viens on va faire un Time's Up avec les autres dans la salle des fêtes, lui dit Clarke avec entrain.

\- Hmm, ça me va. » répondit Octavia qui se leva avec l'aide de son amie.

* * *

 **Booonnn chapitre terminé ! Dans le prochain, on aura enfin des nouvelles de Lincoln mais… la tempête n'aura pas lieu qu'à l'extérieur de la prison. Les choses vont se corser pour nos détenues préférées. Vous en pensez quoi de Raven et de Murphy ? Personnellement, j'apprécie leur relation dans la série et ce n'était pas ma première intention de faire de John un garde « méchant » et franchement inhumain sur le coup. Notre pauvre petite Raven en a vécu des choses, j'ai horreur de la torturer ainsi x) Dans tous les cas je vous souhaite une excellente semaine !**

 _ **PS : peut-être pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, je pars en vacances !**_

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Fanny :** Vu comment les détenues se sont acharnées pour faire rester Lincoln, j'espère que l'administration reviendra sur sa décision x) Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé du rapprochement Clexa ? Elles n'ont pas joué au docteur, certes, mais bon on remerciera la tempête x) Bien sûr je suis prête à me ruiner pour acheter le maillot 2 étoiles et c'était l'un des meilleurs match de ma vie ! Merci énormément pour ta review, passe une excellente semaine :D


	13. Ne t'arrête pas

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Après deux longues semaines d'absence, je reviens avec le chapitre 13 et de gros changements au sein d'Arkadia ! Pour votre plus grand bonheur, il y aura un flashback sur Lexa, une scène très très caliente entre Clarke et Lexa (âmes sensibles s'abstenir héhé) mais aussi quelques mauvaises nouvelles. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Ne t'arrête pas**

 **Jour numéro 131**

Lexa arriva dans la salle des téléphones et attendit patiemment que l'un d'entre eux se libère. Après ça, elle s'empara du téléphone et tapa son numéro qu'elle s'était forcée de connaître par cœur. Elle porta le téléphone à son oreille et plusieurs bipes retentirent avant qu' _elle_ ne décroche.

« Allô ?

\- Lexa ?

\- Oui c'est moi.

Lexa sourit en entendant sa voix à l'autre bout du fil. Elle avait beau avoir toutes les raisons du monde pour couper ses liens avec Costia et arrêter de l'appeler, entendre sa voix la rassurait au plus haut point. Bien qu'elle ne le laissait pas paraître, elle se faisait énormément de soucis pour la blonde. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'elles ne s'étaient pas appelées et pour Lexa, c'était comme si elle avait été en apnée.

\- Comment tu vas Lex' ?

\- Ouais bah écoute moi ça va et toi ?

\- Aujourd'hui ça va, je viens d'arriver à San Francisco et je vis assez mal le décalage horaire, rigola la _latina_ à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, il est tard là-bas non ?

\- La nuit a commencé depuis longtemps oui.

\- Ah merde…

\- Je te répondrai à n'importe quelle heure Lexa.

Lexa soupira doucement. Elle avait envie d'y croire.

\- Tu es où exactement à SF ?

\- Je sais pas si je peux te le dire…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On écoute nos conversations téléphoniques en prison et mon objectif premier est de disparaître des radars.

Lexa s'apprêta à redemander « pourquoi ». Costia n'avait rien à craindre pourtant.

\- T'inquiète personne écoute les appels depuis des années tellement c'est chiant. Et… tu n'as pas entendu parler de Nia depuis que tu es sortie ?

Lexa remarqua immédiatement le petit moment de réflexion avant la réponse de son ex.

\- Non… Je pense qu'ils m'ont oubliée.

\- Bon tant mieux.

\- Je dois te laisser Lexa j'ai pas mal de choses à faire, c'est la première fois que je me rends à SF en plus…

\- Ouais je vois, prend bien soin de toi et fais attention.

\- Juste Lexa ?

\- Hm ?

\- Est-ce que.. est-ce que tu es passée à autre chose ?

Lexa soupira inaudiblement.

\- On peut dire ça oui.

C'était prévisible et inévitable. Lexa voulait vraiment tourner la page avec Costia.

\- J'espère qu'elle prendra bien soin de toi. Tu es une fille exceptionnelle Lexa. Je t'aime.

\- Ouais… moi aussi je t'aime… »

Trois bip plus tard et Lexa comprit que Costia avait raccroché. Elle se sentait plus légère mais son cœur était tout de même serré. Leurs dernières paroles ressemblaient beaucoup à un adieu. Elle posa le téléphone sur son socle et sortit de la salle des appels pour se rendre dans son dortoir.

Elle s'allongea lourdement sur son lit en soufflant tout l'air présent dans ses poumons. La journée avait été rude, pourtant elle avait bien commencé. Lexa se remémora son petit moment avec Clarke dans le local de sport qui avait été malheureusement interrompu. Elle était totalement perdue dans ses pensées et n'avait même pas vu sa colocataire de box entrer comme une furie. Comme à son habitude, Ontari était bruyante et constamment énervée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre du temps dehors et de son atelier qui avait été supprimé et après plusieurs minutes passées à bouger dans tous les sens, elle s'assit sur son propre lit et fixa Lexa avec un air curieux. La sportive, qui avait juste là les yeux clos, en ouvrit un en direction d'Ontari.

« Quoi ? railla Lexa.

\- Comment tu fais pour être toujours aussi calme, j'comprends pas. On m'a dit que t'étais coincée dans le cabanon au fond de la cour à cause de ce qu'il y a dehors, grommela Ontari en s'allongeant sur le dos.

\- Et ?

\- Ils auraient dû te laisser là-bas.

\- J'avoue.

Ontari regarda Lexa avec un air surpris. Elle qui voulait l'embêter, c'était tout le contraire.

\- Ça, ça veut dire que Woods était coincée avec une jolie fille, combien d'orgasmes tu lui as donnés pour voir ? reprit Ontari avec un air loin d'être innocent.

Elle capta l'attention de Lexa puisque celle-ci ouvrit en grand ses deux yeux verts et regarda sa camarade, visiblement accablée.

\- Tu vas pas me dire que je me trompe, poursuivit Ontari.

\- Mais tu n'as pas entièrement raison, soupira Lexa, on a été interrompues un peu trop tôt.

\- Qui a été interrompu ?

Nathan se posta devant le box des deux détenues, l'air inquiet. Il avait écouté la conversation entre Lexa et sa camarade et avait décidé d'intervenir.

\- Tu le sais, soupira Lexa.

\- Lexa, il faut que je te parle…

La brune le regarda, curieuse, avant de se lever. Il l'invita à entrer dans le local des gardes et prit bien soin de fermer la porte. Lexa devint soudainement inquiète. Jamais Nathan ne lui paraissait aussi préoccupé. Il se frotta les mains avant de se gratter l'arrière de la tête. Il semblait chercher ses mots.

\- Bon… il y a des rumeurs comme quoi, il va y avoir du changement dans la prison. Tu en as entendu parler ? finit-il par dire.

\- Oui, répondit Lexa, j'avais entendu Jaha parler à Marcus la dernière fois après la représentation de théâtre. Il a parlé de-

\- Renouvellement, Marcus m'en a parlé, la coupa-t-il. C'est… ultra mauvais, dit-il plus bas.

\- On a déjà eu notre lot de nouveaux gardes, soupira Lexa, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

\- Lexa, fit Nathan le ton grave, Jaha ne va pas engager des gens comme Bryan ou comme Murphy qui font ça pour payer leurs études et savent à peine se servir de menottes… Il veut engager des types qui ont fait l'armée ou qui sont de la gendarmerie. »

Le visage de Lexa s'assombrit. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient engagés ce genre de types, la prison avait littéralement été retournée, Arkadia était devenue l'allégorie de l'enfer et les rares détenues encore présentes qui avaient connu ce sombre passage, s'en souviendront encore jusqu'aux restants de leurs jours. Et Lexa en faisait partie. Elle se souvenait avoir été descendue plus bas que terre, envoyée au trou pour des raisons inexistantes, les rapports pleuvaient et ni Marcus, ni Lincoln qui était là à cette époque et qui était contre la maltraitance des détenues, n'avaient rien pu faire. Face au chef des gardes qui dirigeait la prison durant cette période, le gardien des enfers John Murphy n'était qu'une fourmi face à un éléphant. Parce que le chef des gardes n'était personne d'autre que Charles Pike. Un ancien caporal de l'armée américaine, envoyé plusieurs fois au front et reconverti dans la garde de prison. Il avait bougé, avait fait différentes prisons jusqu'à atterrir à Arkadia où il avait été choqué par l'ambiance qui régnait au sein du pénitencier. Les détenues et les gardes étaient proches et discutaient et il n'avait pas supporté voir cela. Dès le premier jour, il avait fait subir un lavage de cerveau à tous les gardes et la descente aux enfers avait commencée. Il passait son temps à rabaisser les détenues et un jour, tout avait dérapé.

 _Je venais d'arriver dans le réfectoire et avais repéré Costia qui l'attendait pour manger. J'arrive devant Echo qui me donne mon plateau avec mon repas et je traverse le réfectoire qui était plongé dans un calme effrayant. Lincoln était de surveillance et voyait à quel point l'ambiance était froide et insupportable mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour arranger cela. Alors il se contentait de surveiller les détenues, sans leur adresser un seul sourire. Lorsque je passais devant lui et le surpris en train de baisser les yeux. Il était désolé, Pike était en train de traîner Arkadia vers le bas et il était impuissant. Je m'assis à côté de Costia qui m'adressa un sourire avant d'entamer son repas. Mon regard croisa celui d'Anya, celle-ci discutait discrètement avec Raven qui portait la tenue orange car elle venait tout juste d'arriver. J'engageai la conversation avec Costia et au fur et à mesure du repas, les chuchotements des détenues augmentèrent et brouhaha enveloppa le réfectoire, mais pas pour longtemps. Charles Pike entra quelques minutes plus tard, avec son regard inhumain et balaya la pièce du regard avant de prononcer, avec une voix stridente,_

 _« Moins de bruit ! »_

 _Tout le monde se tut immédiatement et personne n'osa regarder le chef des gardes qui pénétra un peu plus dans le réfectoire. Il marchait avec les mains dans le dos, et fixait les détenues unes à unes, à la recherche du moindre geste de travers. Avec Costia, on avait décidé de se taire et de manger le plus rapidement possible. Plusieurs détenues sortirent du réfectoire, on l'évitait comme la peste. Alors que j'avais presque terminé mon repas, je remarquai que Pike avait arrêté de marcher. Il s'était planté devant Raven et lui adressait son regard le plus meurtrier. Il ne me fallut qu'une poignée de secondes pour comprendre que la nouvelle latina avait malencontreusement renversé son assiette remplie de flageolets sur ses chaussures. En temps normal, je n'y aurais pas fait attention, mais il s'agissait de Pike. Je donnai un coup de coude à Costia pour qu'elle regarde la scène._

 _« C'est mauvais signe, dit-elle avec une voix grave._

 _J'aperçus Anya qui se leva._

 _\- Désolée, c'est moi, marmonna mon amie en regardant Pike droit dans les yeux._

 _Non mais elle est folle ? Elle se dénonce à la place d'une nouvelle qu'elle connaît à peine ? Est-ce qu'elle sait au moins ce qu'elle risque ? Le pire était que Lincoln ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Pike regarda Anya de haut en bas avant de reporter son attention sur Raven et sortit son carnet de la poche arrière de son pantalon._

 _\- Un rapport chacune, dit-il d'une voix ferme._

 _\- Déjà ? s'exclama Raven – Anya lui fit les gros yeux -, je viens à peine d'arriver et mon colle un rapport au cul alors que j'ai même pas fait exprès ?_

 _Alors là, elle venait officiellement de se mettre dans la merde. J'allais me lever quand Costia m'attrapa le bras._

 _\- T'es malade ? me dit-elle, si tu veux éviter la catastrophe reste à ta place._

 _\- La catastrophe est inévitable, lui répondis-je avant de me lever._

 _\- C'est à moi que tu parles ?! hurla le chef des gardes sur Raven qui sursauta, tu sais où est-ce que tu vas pourrir pour le restant de tes jours ? Je te donne un indice, ça commence par un « t » et ça termine par un « u » !_

 _\- Elle est nouvelle, soyez un peu indulgent ! lui demanda Anya qui semblait inébranlable malgré la situation qui n'était en aucun cas en sa faveur._

 _\- Toi aussi tu veux être envoyée au trou ?! s'emporta Pike._

 _\- Stop ! hurlais-je en arrivant à leur niveau._

 _Tous se retournèrent vers moi et Pike ne fut en aucun cas surpris de me voir intervenir._

 _\- Woods, t'as quelque chose à rajouter à ce que je vois ! puis il s'avança vers moi avec une démarche peu rassurante. Toujours en train de fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres._

 _Il réduisit encore la distance qui nous séparait._

 _\- Dois-je te rappeler que des sous-merdes comme vous, des rejetées de la société qui purgent leur peine dans cet endroit n'ont pas leur mot à dire ?_

 _La rage montait petit à petit en moi. Mon poing gauche se serra jusqu'à ce que mes phalanges deviennent blanches. J'étais sur le point de commettre l'irréparable. Mais c'est lui qui le commit. Pike me donna un violent coup de main sur l'épaule pour me faire reculer et je grinçai des dents. Il avait failli me la déboîter et c'était trop. Mon poing, toujours fermé, parti à la vitesse de la lumière et s'écrasa sur sa mâchoire. Mon coup avait été bien placé, j'avais entendu sa mâchoire craquer sous mes phalanges et ça m'avait fait un bien fou. J'entendais les autres filles faire du bruit dans le fond. Certaines d'entre elles s'étaient levés et avaient formé un cercle autour de nous, hurlant mon nom avec entrain. Pike se remit face à moi avec difficulté et ma vue se brouillait par la colère. Alors que je m'apprêtais à reproduire l'action précédente, une force colossale me prit par derrière et m'attrapa les deux bras à une vitesse fulgurante. Je tentai de me retourner et tout de suite, l'adrénaline descendit. Lincoln avait décidé d'intervenir et Anya, Raven ainsi que Costia s'étaient rangées de mon côté. Pike recula légèrement et toutes les détenues du réfectoire se mirent derrière moi et Lincoln, en silence, pour montrer leur soutien. Je voyais la colère dans les yeux du chef des gardes et j'attendais avec impatience qu'il prenne la parole._

 _\- Lexa Woods, fit-il après avoir craché au sol, tu vas faire un petit séjour au trou. Détenues ! Dispersez-vous ! »_

 _Puis il sortit une paire de menottes de ses poches et m'attacha avec. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au réfectoire et toutes les détenues obéirent à son ordre. Mon regard se posa sur Costia qui avait l'air dévastée, Anya quant à elle était en train de tuer Pike du regard tandis que Raven était sous le choc. Elle me regarda avec ses yeux humides et son air désespéré et me chuchota un « désolée ». Je lui répondis par un sourire._

Lexa ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait passé au trou, mais d'après Anya, elle y était restée une semaine grâce à Lincoln et Marcus qui avaient raccourci son séjour. Quelques semaines après son retour, tout avait dérapé. Raven était en manque de fer à cause de ses règles, elle ne mangeait plus rien, buvait à peine et passait ses journées et ses nuits à pleurer dans son lit. Ses débuts au sein d'Arkadia avaient été un véritable enfer, mais c'était sans compter sur Anya qui avait encore tenté de la sauver en volant de la nourriture dans les cuisines. Elle voulait garder Indra hors de ça donc ne l'avait pas tenu au courant mais elle s'était faite choper. C'était ce jour là où Lexa avait failli se battre à nouveau contre Pike, mais Lincoln était intervenu bien avant et l'avait laissé le frapper. C'était grâce à Lincoln que l'enfer s'était arrêté.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ? demanda Lexa à Nathan alors qu'elle était encore dans ses pensées.

\- Lexa, tu es la pierre angulaire de cette prison. Tu as le respect et la confiance de la plupart des détenues ont confiance en toi, lui répondit-il avec sérieux. Dès que j'ai plus d'informations, je te tiens au courant ok ?

\- Ouep… merci Miller. » dit-elle.

Le garde hocha la tête et Lexa sortit du local en silence. Sa conversation avec Nathan l'avait mise dans un état second. Elle était absente et repassait en boucle les jours noirs avec Pike, son seul séjour au trou qui avait été un véritable traumatisme pour elle et la violence qui avait animé Arkadia pendant cette période. Jamais elle ne laisserait une telle chose se reproduire. Elle s'en était faite la promesse et elle était du genre à tenir ses promesses. Malgré les conditions de vie, elle s'était attachée à cet endroit, aux gardes, aux détenues et même si son objectif était d'en sortir, elle y était encore et allait se battre coûte que coûte pour ne pas que ça ne se répète.

.

Raven arriva dans le dortoir après son rendez-vous avec Kane et c'est les mains dans les poches et le regard vide qu'elle s'avança vers son box qui était vide. Luna devait sûrement être à la bibliothèque et elle décida de ne pas aller la rejoindre même si elle avait bien besoin de ses caresses et ses attentions. Avant qu'elle ne pose le pied dans son box, elle sentit un poids dans son dos et deux bras s'enrouler autour de son cou. Elle sourit et devina immédiatement de qui il s'agissait.

« Demain midi c'est paëlla ! répliqua Emori en se détachant de Raven.

\- _Dios mio,_ sérieux ? s'exclama Raven.

\- Emori Gonzales a-t-elle déjà menti ? fit la plus jeune le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Jamais, dit Raven dont le sourire disparut petit à petit.

Elle pensait à son altercation avec Murphy d'hier. Elle s'était posé une tonne de questions, se demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait obtenir une telle information. Mais le jeune garde était un énorme mystère à lui tout seul et essayer de le percer à jour était une cause perdue. De plus, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait du chantage et ce coup-là était plutôt bien réussit. Il avait trouvé une bonne et une mauvaise raison à Raven d'accepter d'enquêter pour lui. De la came ou le trou. Mais elle s'était faite une promesse c'était hors de question qu'elle y touche. Une fois que Murphy lui aura donné, elle la jettera ou la brûlera et continuera son petit train de vie.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Emori en voyant le visage de Raven se décomposer.

\- Heu Gonzales, marmonna la brune avant d'entrer dans son box, j'ai une question.

\- Ouais balance mais dépêche, je veux aller à la douche avant de dormir, dit Emori.

\- Le mec que tu as… qui t'a faite emprisonnée, t'as son nom ?

Raven n'avait pas franchement envie de tourner autour du pot, sa tête lui faisait suffisamment mal pour ça et il y avait une certaine confiance établie entre elle et Emori pour qu'elle lui réponde dans se poser de questions.

\- Comment je pourrai cette pourriture, c'est Cage Wallace. »

.

 **Jour numéro 132**

A cause de la manifestation, le départ de Lincoln avait été bloqué et c'était aujourd'hui que Thelonious devait prononcer un discours devant les détenues pour leur dire si oui ou non, le jeune garde allait être finalement transféré. Toute la prison se réveillait doucement, sauf Octavia qui n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle avait les yeux rivés vers le plafond et repassait sans cesse dans son esprit, les différents scénarios probables qui pourraient se dérouler en cette chaude journée d'août. Clarke ouvrit difficilement les yeux, elle s'était endormie très tard hier à cause de la chaleur et des moustiques qui avaient envahi la prison depuis quelques jours. Lorsque son regard se posa sur Octavia, elle comprit immédiatement qu'aujourd'hui allait être bouleversant. Elle se leva avec une extrême lenteur et s'étira pendant plusieurs longues secondes en baillant brillamment. Octavia se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

« Quoiqu'il se passe aujourd'hui Clarke, débuta la brune avant de baisser doucement les yeux puis les remonter vers son amie, je suis prête.

\- T'es la femme la plus courageuse de toute cette prison Blake, lui avoua la blonde avant de se lever entièrement. Bon, je vais à la douche avant que ce ne soit inondé de monde. On déjeune toutes ensemble hein ?

\- Oui, à toute à l'heure ! »

Clarke hocha la tête avant de sortir de leur box pour se rendre aux douches. Elle fut surprise de ne trouver absolument personne, mais d'un côté elle était aussi contente. C'était rare de voir les douches vides, celles du dortoir de la bande de Lexa n'étaient toujours pas réparées, la chaleur et la fonte des tuyaux en étaient pour beaucoup. C'est donc seulement vêtue d'une serviette qui ne couvrait que partiellement son corps qu'elle ouvrit chacune des cabines de douche pour trouver la plus propre. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la dernière cabine, son corps de figea et elle poussa un énorme cri de surprise en voyant Lexa qui était tranquillement en train de se savonner. La brune se tourna en sentant le rideau de douche s'ouvrir et sursauta légèrement en voyant la blonde, dont l'esprit avait probablement quitté le corps au vu de la panique qui l'avait habité. Ses yeux étaient bloqués sur ceux de la brune mais elle savait parfaitement que celle-ci était complètement nue et ceci lui donna un énorme coup de chaud. La mousse qui couvrait partiellement sa peau légèrement bronzée et les gouttes qui coulaient légèrement sur son visage pour s'écraser sur ses épaules la plongea dans un état second. Après plusieurs longues secondes de blanc total durant lequel aucune des deux détenues n'avait bougée, Clarke ferma violemment le rideau et bégaya

« Putain Woods, désolée !

\- C'est pas grave ! rigola la brune qui rouvrit un peu le rideau pour laisser sa tête dépasser, tiens tant que tu es là tu vas m'aider.

\- Heu t'aider ? répéta l'ex étudiante en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bah oui, répondit Lexa en regardant Clarke de haut en bas avec insistance, tu viens ?

Le cœur de Clarke rata un battement. C'était la demande la plus chaude qu'on ne lui avait jamais faite et elle n'était absolument pas en état de refuser. Entrevoir le corps nu de Lexa l'avait excitée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été depuis qu'elle était ici. Ajouté à cela, l'émeraude insistant qui fixait Clarke depuis quelques secondes déjà l'attira comme un aimant à l'intérieur de la douche. Lexa la laissa entrer et pencha la tête sur le côté en voyant que Clarke avait toujours sa serviette. Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux pour obtenir sa permission puis attrapa délicatement le tissu et l'enleva. Elle regardait toujours la blonde dans les yeux, elle avait vu ses joues se teinter de rouge et elle avait immédiatement compris que la blonde était pudique. Un petit sourire naquit sur son visage et Clarke rougit de plus belle.

\- Je ne te regarderais pas, princesse, chuchota Lexa qui enleva le gant de douche de sa main pour le tendre à Clarke.

\- Je… je…

\- Chut… souffla Lexa en posant son index sur les lèvres de la brune.

Ses yeux s'étaient légèrement assombris et l'atmosphère, qui était un peu tendue au départ pour Clarke, devint plus électrique, plus chaude. Lexa se retourna et attrapa ses cheveux longs et bouclés par l'humidité pour les rabattre sur son épaule afin que l'artiste puisse découvrir son dos.

\- Oh mon dieu…

Ces mots s'étaient échappés de la bouche de Clarke qui était subjuguée par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Sur le dos de Lexa s'étendait un énorme tatouage allant de la nuque jusqu'au haut de ses fesses. Il y avait de multiples cercles, tantôt vides, tantôt pleins avec quelques tracés d'une complexité séduisante qui donnaient à ce que Clarke qualifiait d'ores et déjà d'œuvre d'art, une beauté et une singularité inouïe. Ses doigts, comme aimantés à la peau douce et chaude de Lexa, allèrent se poser sur le tatouage et glissèrent doucement sur celui-ci. A ce contact, Lexa frissonna.

\- C'est magnifique, reprit Clarke qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur le dos de Lexa.

\- Merci ma grande, répondit Lexa touchée par ses mots.

Clarke saisit l'épaule de Lexa pour la maintenir en équilibre et commença à frotter son dos.

\- T'es vachement tendue, remarqua Clarke alors qu'elle appuyait autour de ses omoplates, en même temps pour une sportive comme toi…

\- Y'a pas l'option massage en prison, répondit Lexa dans un rire.

\- Y'a l'option massage chez Clarke Griffin, minauda la blonde.

\- Aïe !

\- Désolée je viens de te dénouer un sacré nœud, rigola Clarke qui avait pris la liberté de remplacer le gant de douche par ses propres doigts, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es aussi tendue ? Ça ne doit pas être qu'à cause du sport.

\- Il se peut oui, réfléchit Lexa.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Lexa soupira avant d'enclencher la sortie d'eau et ainsi donner un peu de bruit de fond. Elle se retourna et invita Clarke à se mettre sous l'eau.

\- Je vais te savonner, lui expliqua la sportive en se munissant du gant.

Clarke obéit sans broncher, mais elle était tout de même inquiète de voir que Lexa était belle et bien tendue même s'il elle s'apprêtait à savoir pourquoi. Ainsi, les rôles furent échangés et c'était maintenant au tour de Lexa de savonner le dos de la belle blonde.

\- Il va y avoir des changements au sein de la prison, commença la brune.

\- Des changements, c'est-à-dire ?

\- J'ai eu une discussion avec Miller… ça concerne le personnel.

\- Lincoln s'en va alors ? dit Clarke sur un ton plus qu'inquiet.

\- Ça on ne le saura que tout à l'heure ma grande. »

Un doux silence s'installa, bercé par le bruit de l'eau qui coulait entre les deux jeunes femmes. Lexa s'appliquait à frotter sans trop de force le dos blanc et délicat de l'ex étudiante qui s'abandonnait à ses gestes toujours aussi parfaitement maîtrisés. Après plusieurs longues minutes de totale détente Lexa s'arrêta et invita Clarke à se savonner le reste du corps. La brune faisait toujours bien attention à ne pas la regarder autre part que dans les yeux, elle voulait respecter son intimité et heureusement, Lexa n'était absolument pas gênée. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir d'intimité, surtout en étant ici et en partageant presque tout avec les autres détenues. Clarke termina de se savonner et se mit entièrement sous l'eau pour se rincer, tout en regardant Lexa droit dans les yeux. Il n'y avait pas à dire, la tension sexuelle était plus que palpable et les deux jeunes détenues devaient se rendre à l'évidence, elles s'attiraient comme des aimants mais restaient toujours dans l'implicite. Cependant, dans ce genre de situation où le silence régnait, où la température montait et où une jolie brune se tenait en face d'elle, rien ne passait inaperçu pour Clarke qui avait remarqué que le regard de Lexa était descendu et s'était posé sur ses lèvres où coulaient quelques gouttes d'eau. S'en était trop pour la blonde qui d'un geste calculé, attrapa Lexa par la nuque et captura ses lèvres dans un baisé hâtif et affamé auquel la sportive répondit immédiatement et un peu trop précipitamment puisque Clarke se retrouva plaqué contre le mur carrelé de la douche. Le contact de son corps brûlant contre la paroi froide lui procura une vague de frissons démultipliée par la sensation des mains de Lexa qui s'étaient glissées le long de ses hanches, suivant le trajet de l'eau chaude qui coulait sur son corps nu. Elle s'agrippa aux épaules finement musclée de Lexa et rapprocha son corps du sien avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure ce qui fit sourire la brune dont la langue pénétra sans problème dans sa bouche, rencontra sa jumelle et entama une danse endiablée, bercée par les doux gémissements de l'ex étudiante. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, chaque baiser donné par la brune était un cadeau du ciel, c'était comme s'il elle expérimentait son premier à chaque fois. Le temps semblait s'arrêter, elle avait l'impression de ne vivre que pour ça, que pour sentir la bouche de Lexa contre la sienne, ses mains se balader assurément sur ses hanches, ses côtes et son dos. Elle se sentit décrocher lorsqu'elle sentit la cuisse de la brune se frayer un chemin entre ses jambes et fut prise d'un frisson plus fort que les autres. Elle soupira d'aise avant de reculer légèrement, puis tenta de reprendre son souffle qui était devenu saccadé après un tel échange.

« Putain Woods, grogna-t-elle en posant sa tête contre le mur.

\- Je peux m'arrêter si tu veux, dit Lexa en haussant innocemment les épaules.

\- Oh non, répliqua Clarke qui fit les gros yeux, ne… _ne t'arrête pas_.

Les yeux de Lexa s'assombrirent et furent soudainement animé d'une excitation sans fin. Jamais ô grand jamais la grande Lexa Woods ne refusait une telle demande, surtout venue d'une Clarke qu'elle sentait trembler sous ses caresses qui n'avaient pas cessées. Elle reprit d'assaut les lèvres rosée de la blonde, la plaqua un peu plus contre la paroi de la douche et couvrit son cou de baisers tandis que Clarke alla perdre ses doigts dans sa chevelure mouillée qui cascadait joyeusement sur les épaules et le dos de son amante.

\- Je vais faire ça rapidement alors, chuchota Lexa à son oreille, parce que les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

\- Fais-le, la supplia-t-elle.

Lexa sourit avant de reprendre ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Pendant qu'elle mordillait la peau du cou de sa détenue préférée, elle commença à mouvoir sa cuisse contre son intimité, lui arrachant quelques doux gémissements. Clarke grogna plusieurs fois le nom de Lexa, d'abord de manière inaudible et râla en la sentant s'éloigner. Mais le sourire dénué d'innocence qu'affichait la sportive la rassura légèrement. Lexa posa ses doigts sur son menton puis les leva légèrement avant que Clarke ne les lèche avec une sensualité qui en ferait tomber plus d'une, le regard rempli de luxure, toujours accroché à celui de la sportive qui se mordit les lèvres avant de descendre sa main et se rapprocher un peu de Clarke. Lorsque Lexa posa ses doigts sur son intimité, Clarke se cramponna un peu plus à elle et soupira longuement, soufflant tout l'air présent dans ses poumons. Que c'était bon. Lexa captura à nouveau ses lèvres et Clarke gémit un peu plus fort en sentant les doigts fins et experts de la brune bouger en elle. Elle sentit le plaisir monter en elle a une vitesse fulgurante, jamais elle n'avait été aussi excitée aussi rapidement, décidément Lexa, ses lèvres et ses doigts lui faisait un effet monstre. L'effet s'amplifia lorsque ses doigts commencèrent à titiller son bourgeon de plaisir, avec une fluidité et une légèreté insolente et Clarke ferma les yeux tout en essayant de retenir ses gémissements qui se faisaient de plus en plus incontrôlés.

\- Oh mon dieu Lexa, murmura Clarke qui tremblait sous les mouvements de la sportive qui caressa son cou du bout de son nez en remontant, jusqu'à embrasser son menton puis ses lèvres entre-ouvertes.

\- Chut… souffla Lexa sur leurs lèvres et Clarke se laissa totalement aller.

Très vite, l'ex étudiante sentit qu'elle allait exploser, ses tremblements et ses soupirs incessant en étaient la preuve incontestable. Son emprise sur les épaules de Lexa se fit plus forte, tout comme sa voix qui ne pouvait plus être camouflée par le bruit de l'eau qui heurtait leurs corps brûlants, lorsqu'elle fut balayée par la puissante vague de sensations que lui procurait l'orgasme. Lexa pouvait voir des flammes danser sans répit dans les orbes azurs de son amante qui avait les yeux mi-clos. Elle se sentait planer et la brune ralentit ses mouvements tout en augmentant leur intensité.

\- Hmm… Woods… ah…

Puis Clarke lâcha petit à petit Lexa, vidée de toutes ses forces et se demandait comme elle arrivait encore à tenir debout. Lexa avait un sourire victorieux plaqué au visage depuis plusieurs secondes, elle était fière de ce qu'elle venait de faire vivre à Clarke. Elle laissa la blonde reprendre ses esprit et quoi de mieux que de diminuer la température de l'eau ? Il fallait bien qu'elles se remettent de leurs émotions. De plus, il y avait du bruit maintenant dans les douches, signe que les premières détenues étaient en train d'arriver. Lexa recula et embrassa une dernière la blonde qui était devenue rouge avant de sortir de la douche sans oublier de lui adresser un dernier clin d'œil.

\- A plus tard Clarke, murmura Lexa en appuyant bien sur le prénom de l'ex étudiante qui se remettait encore doucement de ses émotions.

Une fois Lexa hors de sa vue, Clarke coupa l'eau et sortit de la douche à son tour après avoir remis sa serviette. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la cabine, elle se heurta à Anya qui s'excusa avant de sourire machiavéliquement.

\- Non mais je rêve, répliqua la fausse blonde en voyant le visage rouge pivoine de Clarke.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ? grogna-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- Oh que oui, rigola Anya en faisant attention à ce que leur conversation passe inaperçue, je l'ai croisé en entrant.

\- Et ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais elle avait l'air d'être dans un autre monde. »

Puis Anya contourna Clarke et entra dans la douche. La blonde était un peu choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre mais se rappela qu'elle ne devait pas traîner et qu'Octavia devait sûrement être en train de l'attendre pour manger.

.

Raven était appuyée contre le mur du local de jardinage et regardait le personnel de la prison installer des chaises et préparer le discours que Jaha allait prononcer dans une petite heure. Elle avait proposé son aide pour l'installation des micros et des enceintes et faisait une pause, sous le regard bienveillant de Marcus. Elle savait que le conseiller l'appréciait beaucoup et ça la réconfortait, elle en avait besoin parce qu'une autre paire d'yeux étaient posés sur elle et étaient tout sauf bienveillant. En effet, Murphy attendit d'avoir sa pause pour rejoindre la _latina_ au fond de la salle, qui était en train de boire. En le voyant arriver, elle se mit immédiatement sur la défensive.

« Yo Reyes, roucoula le garde en lui arrachant la bouteille des mains, tu sais ce que je viens réclamer ?

\- J'ai ce que tu veux, répliqua la brune le regard noir.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Cage Wallace.

Le brun hocha doucement la tête tout en sortant un calepin de sa poche pour noter le nom. Il renifla bruyamment avant de se gratter le nez et rangea son calepin. Il reporta son attention sur la _latina_ qui n'avait pas bougée, elle appréhendait beaucoup la suite. Mais comme prévu, le brun fouilla dans la poche de sa chemise et en sortit un petit sachet transparent dont le contenu était facilement devinable. Raven eut les frissons en posant ses yeux sur son butin et se répéta en boucle son objectif.

\- T'as même la feuille et le filtre, marmonna Murphy en lui tendant le sachet que Raven prit rapidement et enfoui dans son pantalon.

\- Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille. »

Murphy sourit de plus belle puis s'éloigna de Raven, les mains dans les poches et la démarche assurée. Raven se sentait un peu mal, elle n'avait pas le temps de se débarrasser de la came maintenant, elle décida donc d'aller s'asseoir tout devant pour être aux premières loges et garder la places à ses amies qui arrivèrent juste après. Octavia était accompagnée de Clarke et Harper et s'assirent à côté de la _latina_ qui essayait de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Très vite, la cour de la prison se remplit, toutes les détenues étaient là. Lexa, Anya et les autres Trikru s'étaient assises à la rangée située à côté de celle de Clarke et compagnie, tandis que les _latinas_ étaient derrière elles. Raven se tourna rapidement pour les regarder s'asseoir et lorsque son regard croisa celui de Luna, son cœur rata un battement. Elle se sentait coupable, pourtant, elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Nathan passa dans les rangs et ordonna aux détenues de se taire avant de se mettre à côté du pupitre de conférence posé devant pour l'occasion et, muni d'un micro, il s'adressa aux détenues,

« Bonjour à toutes, comme prévu vous écouterez ce matin le personnel de la prison vous donner des informations concernant le gardien Lincoln Brown et sa situation au sein d'Arkadia. Cependant, ce n'est pas le sous-directeur monsieur Jaha qui prononcera le discours, mais la directrice elle-même. Merci d'accueillir madame Alie.

Les détenues applaudirent sans grande motivation tandis qu'une femme grande, mince et charismatique, aux cheveux longs noirs et bouclés fit son apparition aux côté de Jaha. C'était la première fois que Clarke voyait la directrice de la prison et était pour le moins étonnée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit une femme aussi belle et sa robe rouge moulante la rendait plus que sexy. Son regard noir était perçant et elle comprit immédiatement qu'elle avait beaucoup de pouvoir ici. Ainsi, Alie se posta devant le pupitre et se racla la gorge avant d'ajuster les micros, tandis que Nathan ouvrit un parapluie et le tint à côté d'elle pour lui faire de l'ombre.

\- Bonjour détenues, débuta la femme d'une voix imposante, merci d'être ici.

\- On n'a pas trop le choix, râla inaudiblement Octavia avant de croiser les bras.

\- Suite à votre manifestation, nous avons reconsidéré la sécurité du pénitencier d'Arkadia. Nous ne laisserons pas un tel évènement se produire, même si l'intention n'était pas mauvaise. Vous avez beaucoup de droit, estimez-vous heureuses de ne pas être en QHS pour ce que vous avez fait, mais n'en abusez pas.

\- Lincoln reste ou pas ?! hurla Gaïa qui était aussi impatiente que toutes les autres.

\- Détenue, silence ! gronda Bryan à contrecœur.

\- Lincoln Brown restera gardien au sein de la prison d'Arkadia, énonça Alie.

\- Oui ! hurla Octavia en serrant Clarke dans ses bras.

Les détenues criaient de joie et Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était tellement heureuse, elles avaient gagné un combat d'une importance capitale. Toutes ensemble, elles avaient réussi à garder Lincoln et savoir qu'elles avaient tout de même un minimum d'impact et de pouvoir sur le système les enjouaient. Mais alors que les détenues commençaient sérieusement à se disperser, Nathan fut obligé d'appuyer sur sa corne de brume pour les faire taire. Le bruit strident sonna les filles qui s'arrêtèrent immédiatement avant de se tourner vers Alie qui n'avait à priori pas terminé.

\- Ce n'est pas fini, fit-elle avant de se racler à nouveau la gorge, le personnel de la prison va être renouvelé. Nous allons accueillir de nouveaux gardes.

\- Je pensais qu'on n'avait pas d'argent ! l'interrompit Anya qui craignait le pire.

Mais Alie l'ignora complètement et poursuivit,

\- Dès la semaine prochaine, nous accueilleront deux nouveaux gardes.

Miller baissa les yeux. Tous les regards s'étaient posés sur lui, il était désolé, désolé parce qu'il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

\- Sur-ce, vous pouvez vous disperser. Merci. »

Puis Alie traversa les rangées de détenues qui se mirent à la huer, heureusement qu'elle était protégée par les gardes qui assuraient son retour à son bureau. Parce que tout le monde savait que ce changement de personnel ne présageait rien de bon. S'ils voulaient renforcer la sécurité de la prison, ils n'allaient pas engager des petits étudiants ou des chômeurs pour garder une prison pour femme, loin de là. Raven sentait que le pire était encore à venir, Clarke ne comprenait plus rien, Octavia ne pensait qu'à Lincoln et Lexa s'était figée, imaginant les scénarios les plus épouvantables que pouvaient engendrer ce renouvellement.

* * *

 **Bon alors, vous en pensez quoi de la révélation faite par Emori ? Est-ce qu'on va entendre parler de Cage ? Je n'ai pas encore décidé mdr, j'ai déjà plein d'histoire à régler et d'autres qui sont en cours. On aura aussi très bientôt des nouvelles de Costia. Et puis, ce changement de personnel… Mais qui seront ces deux nouveaux gardes ? Vous avez déjà une petite idée je présume… Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé (je lis les reviews avec énormément d'attention, vos avis comptent).**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Fanny :** Ca y est, on a eu du Clexa x) on croise les doigts pour Raven et Murphy est pas prêt de la lâcher… désolée y'avait aucun réseau là où j'étais, c'était déjà impossible d'aller sur youtube mais alors publier un nouveau chapitre… bref, j'espère que celui-là t'a plu ! A la semaine prochaine :D


	14. Le deuxième garde

**Bonjour et bienvenue ! Prête.e.s pour ce nouveau chapitre ? Je l'espère, il y a plein de choses qui vont se passer, notamment du côté de Raven et Luna (avec un flashback sur Luna), Lexa qui va voir ses doutes se confirmer et un personnage emblématique (qui n'a pas encore été vu mais mentionné une petite fois dans la fic) va bientôt faire son arrivée… Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Le deuxième garde**

 **Jour numéro 136**

Une bonne semaine s'était écoulée depuis le discours d'Alie et la vie avait repris son cours au sein d'Arkadia. Lincoln était de retour, comme il était prévu, cependant il n'était pas au top de sa forme. En effet, il appréhendait beaucoup ce changement de personnel. Il se faisait aussi très discret, il ne voulait pas être sur la ligne de mire des hauts-placés, surtout après cette histoire de manifestation. Il était donc en train de surveiller le réfectoire et arborait une mine et une démarche plus assurée et autoritaire. Les détenues comprenaient cela. Certaines se laissaient même faire lorsqu'elles recevaient un rapport, elles voulaient augmenter l'efficacité du jeune garde pour qu'il fasse bonne figure auprès de Jaha et les autres. Il n'avait même pas eu de moment intime avec Octavia depuis son retour, ils se contentaient de se donner des nouvelles et de discuter de tout et de rien, plutôt que de s'engager dans des conversations plus… physiques. La Blake était en train de discuter activement avec Harper, Lexa et Anya à table et ne semblait pas préoccupée, au grand bonheur du métis qui voulais qu'elle profite du peu de temps qu'il lui restait, à elle et aux autres, avant que les nouveaux gardes arrivent. A la fin du repas, Lexa se leva et alla jeter les restes de son plateau, sous le regard vide de Lincoln, ce qui ne lui échappa pas.

« T'en tire une tête, je sais que c'est pas la folie ici, mais tu préfères ça ou une prison pour hommes ? ricana Woods en s'avançant vers lui.

\- J'ai même pas besoin de réfléchir pour faire ce choix, répondit-il dans un léger sourire.

\- Non sérieusement Brown, ça concerne le changement de personnel ? T'as des nouvelles ?

Le garde regarda brièvement si leur conversation n'était pas entendue avant de se pencher vers Lexa.

\- Je suis plus inquiet par rapport à Octavia.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu le sauras si tu demandes à Nathan.

Le regard de Lexa s'assombrit.

\- Ok j'y vais alors. »

Puis elle sortit du réfectoire et Lincoln capta le regard d'Octavia qui lui adressa l'un de ses plus beaux sourires. Il soupira longuement. Il voulait la protéger plus que tout au monde.

.

Raven arriva dans la salle de mécanique, tout sourire, la main liée à celle de Luna. Il n'y avait personne et elle la tira jusqu'à l'inventaire avant de la pousser à l'intérieur. Elle rabattit la porte et se tourna vers sa camarade de box, le regard brûlant et avança vers elle avec une démarche féline, comme une panthère qui s'approchait de sa proie. Elle posa fermement ses mains sur les épaules larges de sa vis-à-vis et prit d'assaut ses lèvres. Ses mains glissèrent sensuellement sur la nuque de la brune aux cheveux bouclés afin d'approfondir l'échange qui était de plus en plus intense. Très vite, la langue de Raven se fraya un chemin entre les lèvres de Luna et la température monta fortement. Cependant, alors que Raven s'apprêtait à lui enlever son haut, Luna la stoppa en lui attrapant les deux bras. Raven la regarda droit dans les yeux, plongée dans l'incompréhension. Jamais Luna ne les avaient interrompues, au contraire, elle avait tendance à mener la danse et à prendre les rênes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Raven qui était essoufflée.

Luna ferma les yeux et secoua légèrement la tête avant de soupirer. Elle semblait inquiète, préoccupée.

\- Je ne sais pas… tu as l'air… différente.

Raven recula légèrement avant de froncer les sourcils. Elle baissa les yeux et se toucha nerveusement la lèvre inférieure avec le bout de ses doigts. Luna n'avait pas complètement tort, elle était différente. Différente depuis qu'elle avait de quoi se défoncer bien comme il le fallait, caché dans un endroit qu'elle seule connaissait. Oui, caché. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à s'en débarrasser. Elle se disait simplement qu'elle le « gardait » au cas où ça serait utile. Utile pour quoi ? Elle bien finirait par le savoir. En tout cas, elle avait choisi de ne rien dire à personne, surtout à Luna. Parce qu'elle l'aimait. Parce qu'elle voulait la protéger de toutes les merdes dans lesquelles on pouvait se fourrer en prison. Parce qu'elle voulait préserver leur relation, même si elle devait lui mentir. Parce qu'elle était effrayée, à cause de Murphy mais aussi et surtout à cause de cette histoire de renouvellement de personnel. Elle priait du plus profond de son être pour que le gardien des enfers soit remplacé, mais elle n'avait aucun espoir. Luna était un faisceau de lumière dans l'ombre qu'était sa vie depuis plusieurs années déjà. Raven ferma les yeux avant de poser son front contre le torse de Luna.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle inquiète avant de caresser doucement ses cheveux.

\- Je ne sais pas, répéta Raven d'une voix presque inaudible, je crois que j'ai un gros coup de mou.

\- Ça arrive, souffla Luna qui embrassa chastement le haut de son crâne.

\- _Gracias_ , marmonna Reyes, merci d'être là.

\- Je le serais toujours.

Raven se redressa légèrement et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Luna avant d'aller reposer ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser plus doux.

\- Dis-moi Luna… qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour… atterrir ici ? souffla Raven en caressant doucement le visage de Luna.

\- Hm… tiens-toi prête… »

 _._

 _J'arrivai comme une furie dans la salle de réunion et tous les regards se posèrent sur moi, tantôt surpris, tantôt hautains, tantôt respectueux. Mais je m'en fichai royalement. J'avançai un peu plus dans la pièce jusqu'à me trouver juste devant le bureau circulaire auquel étaient assis mes supérieurs et y jeta violemment le dossier que j'avais dans les mains. Après ça, je les regardai tour à tour, leur communiquant ma colère avant de racler ma gorge et prendre la parole,_

 _« Vous avez décidé de le garder ? Non mais vous êtes complètement malades !_

 _\- Lieutenant Rodriguez, railla le contre-amiral, surveillez votre langage._

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le vice-amiral._

 _\- Il a failli jeter un de ses camarades par-dessus bord lors de notre dernière mission de reconnaissance et vous le faites monter en grade pour qu'il devienne second maître ?_

 _\- Les progrès de monsieur Stewart sont considérables, me répondit le contre-amiral. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous aussi vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête ?_

 _\- Je n'ai jamais risqué la vie d'un camarade, lui répondis-je froidement, ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable._

 _\- Il est doué, marmonna l'un des capitaines de vaisseau._

 _\- Il n'y a pas mort d'homme ! reprit le contre-amiral._

 _La colère montait à une vitesse fulgurante en moi. J'avais envie de tout casser autour de moi, mais il fallait que je me retienne. J'avais mordu la poussière bien plus que cet enfoiré de Stewart pour monter ne serais-ce qu'un seul pauvre petit grade et j'avais été prévenue lorsque je m'étais engagée dans la marine, être une femme demandait beaucoup plus de sacrifices. Mais là, ça allait trop loin. Il avait menacé un autre de ses camarades alors qu'ils étaient sous ma responsabilité, j'avais pris les choses en main et avait demandé un conseil de discipline qui n'avait jamais eu lieu. Parce que la victime avait décidé de ne rien dire._

 _\- Je ne lâcherai pas. » crachais-je avant de sortir de la pièce avec autant de bruit que lorsque j'étais entrée._

 _Le jour d'après, j'organisai une réunion de préparation pour la prochaine mission de mon équipe. Bien évidemment, Stewart était etait plus souriant et arrogant que jamais après avoir appris qu'il allait monter en grade malgré son comportement infâme. Il fallait que je prenne sur moi pour ne pas laisser la colère prendre le dessus une bonne fois pour toute. J'étais son mentor et il était mon devoir de faire de lui un bon soldat. Sauf que c'était une pourriture et j'avais bien compris que j'allais être incapable de le rendre meilleur. C'était impossible. A la fin de la réunion, je me dirigeai vers le bureau de mon supérieur afin de réaliser un énième rapport. Mais alors que je sortais de mon bâtiment, un bruit étrange attira mon attention. Cela venait de l'arrière de bâtiment, je n'y fis pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'un second bruit, plus inquiétant que le premier, me força à faire marche arrière. Je contournais le bâtiment avec un peu d'ennui. Ça devait encore être des jeunes recrues qui devaient faire n'importe quoi. Mais les bruit n'étaient pas des rires ou des hurlements de joie, loin de là. J'avais l'oreille entraînée et d'après ce que j'entendais, quelqu'un était en train de se battre. Je m'approchais de la poubelle le plus discrètement possible et ce que je vis me figea sur place pendant une poignée de secondes._

 _« Espèce de sale merde ! J'refuse de faire équipe avec toi, comment est-ce que les pédés comme toi peuvent-être acceptés dans la marine ? »_

 _Stewart était en train de battre l'un de mes matelots. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus. Les poings serrés, j'avançais vers lui et l'attrapa violemment par le col avant de le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche._

« C'était un macho homophobe misogyne bref, une vraie ordure, soupira Luna. Y a pas que sa face que j'ai détruit ce jour-là, j'ai détruit ma carrière dans la marine, j'ai détruit ma vie. Le pire c'est que je ne m'en veux même pas tu vois, c'est pour ça que je pense que je suis vraiment quelqu'un d'horrible.

Raven fit les gros yeux. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Luna était dans la marine.

\- Non, souffla Raven en encadrant son visage de ses mains, il a eu ce qu'il méritait. Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas dans une prison pour les militaires ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas commis de crime majeur, ils m'ont envoyés à Arkadia parce qu'ils avaient pitié de moi.

\- Hé… marmonna Raven en cherchant le regard de Luna, on a tous fait des conneries et on est toutes ici à la recherche du pardon. On cherche à se pardonner. Tu n'es pas la seule Luna.

\- Hm, tu as raison… »

Raven alla chercher les lèvres de sa _latina_ préférée et soudain, un énorme bruit venant de la salle principale se fit entendre et les deux jeunes détenues sursautèrent en même temps avant de se séparer. L'atelier allait démarrer et ils allaient qu'elles sortent de là avant d'éveiller les soupçons. Raven sortit la première et fit signe à Luna de la suivre en voyant que seule Clarke venait d'entrer. Elles se mirent à leurs places et Raven alla saluer la blonde qui râlait déjà.

« Yo Griffin, répliqua la brune en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, qu'est-ce qui a ?

\- Salut Reyes, grommela Clarke, j'en ai marre de cette tour de merde, je peux pas revenir aux lampes ? C'est tellement plus facile !

\- Tu sais que je suis passée par là moi aussi, lui dit la _latina_ en pointant l'unité centrale du doigt, et il ne m'a pas fallut plus d'une semaine pour l'achever.

\- Mais tu bosses sur des rafales ! Moi je n'ai aucune connaissances en mécanique ou en électrique !

Raven hocha la tête, d'un côté Clarke avait raison. Mais cela faisait plusieurs semaines que l'ex étudiante bossait sur la tour et son humeur dépendait beaucoup de l'avancement de son travail.

\- Bon, je vais t'aider, s'imposa Raven en attrapant le gros boîtier, on va réparer ce truc ensemble.

\- Te sens pas obligée, marmonna Clarke.

\- T'es mon amie Clarke et on est dans le même atelier, tu m'as appris à dessiner un lion, des avions et le drapeau du Mexique, je t'en dois bien une !

\- Merci beaucoup Reyes.

\- C'est normal. Après regarde, quand tu sortiras d'ici tu pourras peut-être travailler dans l'électrique, tu as gagné pas mal d'expérience.

Clarke fronça els sourcils après sa déclaration. « _quand tu sortiras d'ici_ » il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas encore réfléchit à ce qu'elle pouvait faire une fois dehors. Elle ne savait même pas si c'était possible qu'elle reprenne ses études, ou même si elle pouvait trouver du travail. La seule famille qu'elle avait été sa mère et elle était ici et tous ses copains de fac avaient disparu de la surface de la terre lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'elle allait en prison. Sans parler de Finn. Elle avait l'impression que tout ce qu'elle avait se trouver ici et penser à une vie à l'extérieur lui donnait un certain sentiment de mal être. Bien évidemment, une vie en prison n'était pas une vie, mais elle s'y plaisait tout de même ici. Elle avait des amies, du travail et des choses à faire, sa mère n'était pas loin et elle avait aussi Lexa. Une fois à l'extérieur, tout cela pouvait s'évaporer. Elle pensa alors à son père. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien penser d'elle en ce moment. Sa petite fille adorée, avec un brillant avenir, avait finalement terminé en prison à cause de son inconscience. Les paroles de Raven voulaient se montrer rassurantes, mais ça avait eu l'effet inverse. Voulait-elle d'un avenir post-prison et travailler dans une boîte d'électriciens ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle qui avait toujours planifié son futur, était à présent désemparée.

\- Ohé Clarke, ça va ?

Clarke secoua la tête, un peu surprise.

\- Ouais ouais ça va, lui dit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Bon, tu vas me dire ce que tu as fait de A à Z, après on va voir ce qu'il te reste ok ?

\- Ok… Mais tu n'as rien à faire toi ?

\- Je viens de finir de réparer le poteau qui soutient les filets, lui répondit la _latina_.

\- Hein ?

\- Le matériel de sport, j'avais envie de rendre un service à Lexa et Lincoln en leur permettant de vous faire faire autre chose que du foot ou du basket.

\- Oh, les prochains cours de sport vont être top alors, se réjouit Clarke.

\- On dira merci à la déesse Reyes ! » rigola la brune.

.

Lexa déambulait tranquillement dans les couloirs de la prison avec Anya. Elles voulaient d'abord se rendre dehors pour faire un Time's Up avec les autres, mais la chaleur avait eu raison d'elles, la salle télé était bondée et certaines détenues avaient monopolisé les douches pour avoir un peu de fraîcheur. Mais alors qu'elles se rendaient à leur dortoir pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose à faire là-bas, Lexa croisa le regard de Nathan qui sortait de la salle de lavage.

« Hé, Miller ! répliqua la brune en s'approchant de lui.

\- Salut Lexa, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- J'ai discuté avec Lincoln, lui dit-elle fermement, il m'a dit que… si je voulais plus d'informations il fallait que je vienne te voir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? osa demander Anya en croisant les bras.

\- Bon, venez, leur dit le chef des gardes en les tirants vers un coin plus tranquilles où les oreilles baladeuses n'entendraient pas leur conversation.

Nathan se racla la gorge avant de regarder Lexa droit dans les yeux.

\- Il y a une bonne nouvelle, c'est que je resterai le chef des gardes, débuta-t-il.

\- Oh putain c'est génial, soupira Lexa en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Mais la mauvaise c'est que… il sera de retour.

\- Qui ça ? répliqua Anya en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Charles Pike.

Le regard d'Anya se vida tandis que celui de Lexa se teinta d'une colère sans fin. Ce n'était pas possible. Mais alors que la brune commençait à fulminer de l'intérieur, Nathan posa fermement ses deux mains sur ses épaules, ce qui la calma immédiatement. Il la regardait toujours droit dans les yeux et lui adressait un regard déterminé mais aussi protecteur et amical. Anya regardait la scène avec une certaine inquiétude mais elle savait que les seuls qui pouvaient gérer Lexa dans ses moments de colère étaient Nathan et Lincoln. Car même elle pouvait se montrer impuissante face au gourou de la brune.

\- Je ferai mon taff de chef Lexa, reprit le jeune homme d'une voix grave, je ne laisserai rien vous arriver.

\- Tu ne sais pas comment il est, souffla Lexa en secouant la tête, tu es arrivé juste après, une fois qu'on était toutes achevées.

\- Mais tu nous as aidées à nous relever, ajouta Anya en se rapprochant, moi j'ai confiance en toi Miller.

\- Je… j'attends que tu fasses réellement tes preuves, lui avoua Lexa.

\- Jamais je ne trahirai votre confiance.

\- Et il n'y a que lui qui arrivera ? demanda la fausse blonde.

\- Non. Il y aura une nouvelle recrue et je pense que son arrivée aura l'effet d'une bombe chez l'une d'entre vous.

\- C'est qui ? » demanda rapidement Lexa qui commençait à s'imaginer certaines choses.

.

 **Jour numéro 137**

Clarke et Octavia arrivèrent dans la cour et se joignirent au petit groupe qui attendait la venue de Lexa pour démarrer le cours de sport. Anya semblait préoccupée, ce que remarquèrent immédiatement les deux colocataires de box qui s'approchèrent d'elle. La fausse blonde leur adressa un bref regard avant de croiser les bras.

« Ok, quelque chose cloche, répliqua Octavia en se mettant à côté d'Anya.

\- Wow bravo Sherlock, affaire classée, ironisa-t-elle en soupirant.

\- Non sérieux Wilson, fit Clarke, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai l'impression que tout le monde est tendu en ce moment c'est un peu dur à supporter.

\- C'est pas pour moi que vous devriez êtres inquiètes, leur dit Anya.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Donc il se passe quelque chose, dit Octavia en se tournant vers Clarke.

\- Lexa est là. Clarke, tu devrais parler avec elle, déclara Anya qui regardait Lexa s'avancer vers elles.

\- Hein ? Mais de quoi ? demanda Clarke quelque peu confuse.

Mais Anya ne lui répondit pas et passa devant elle en lui adressant un sourire désolé. De là, Clarke se sentit plonger dans un océan de confusion dans lequel elle ne tarda pas à se noyer. Ses doutes venaient de se confirmer, quelque chose de très mauvais allait arriver incessamment sous peu et Lexa pourrait bien se trouver au beau milieu de ce grabuge. Mais pour l'instant, elle voulait se concentrer sur le présent et sur le cours qui allait bientôt débuter. Le groupe se réunit autour de Lexa qui jouait nerveusement avec les clés du local de sport. Clarke le remarqua immédiatement, elle n'était pas au top de sa forme.

\- Salut les filles, alors aujourd'hui c'est badminton. Notre chère Reyes a réparé les poteaux et rafistolé les filets, donc c'est grâce à elle qu'on va pouvoir faire ça, expliqua la Woods.

\- Oh c'est trop cool ! s'extasia Octavia en levant les bras en l'air.

\- Bon, vous connaissez la chanson, ce sera deux tours de terrain !

\- Yess commandante ! » s'exclama Octavia.

Lexa la fusilla du regard à l'entente de ce surnom mais décida de laisser passer et invita Lincoln à la suivre pour aller installer les terrains. Clarke faisait ses tours de terrains et regardait la brune se rendre au local avec une certaine inquiétude. Lorsque l'échauffement fut terminé, Lincoln constitua les équipes. Ils avaient réussi à monter trois terrains et jouaient en binômes. Il y avait suffisamment de détenues pour jouer les arbitres et ainsi, le cours pouvait commencer. Clarke n'avait jamais pratiqué de badminton de sa vie et Lexa s'était portée volontaire pour être son binôme. La brune avait été patiente pour lui expliquer les règles, lui donner des astuces et lui apprendre à smasher correctement, ni trop fort ni trop doucement. Elle reprenait la blonde à chaque fois que celle-ci appelait le volant la « balle », utilisait sa raquette avec les deux mains ou servait du mauvais côté. Mais Clarke était maline et apprenait vite. Très rapidement, le badminton n'avait plus aucun secret pour elle et elle avait avoué à Lexa qu'elle adorait ça au plus grand bonheur de la sportive qui pour une fois, avait vraiment eu le sentiment de lui avoir appris quelque chose. Elles s'étaient retrouvées contre Lincoln et Octavia pendant leur série de matches et la brune était, comme à son habitude, une véritable furie lorsqu'il s'agissait de compétition.

« On va vous écraser, railla la Blake en s'emparant du volant.

\- Essayez pour voir, répondit Lexa avec une pointe de défi dans le regard.

La plus jeune se mit en position et servit. Clarke essayait tant bien que mal de suivre le volant du regard qui passait devant elle à une vitesse fulgurante. Pas étonnant, entre la force phénoménale de Lincoln qui pouvait trouer sa raquette tellement il tirait fort, l'agilité féline d'Octavia qui ne laissait pas le volant toucher le sol et les capacités hors normes de Lexa qui liaient celles du garde et de la Blake en même temps ne laissaient pas une seule seconde de répit à l'ex étudiante. Elle arrivait à se débrouiller mais elle était encore très loin du niveau des trois autres. Mais Lexa n'arrêtait pas de la rassurer en lui donnant des conseils. La brune faisait tout pour qu'elle soit avantagée. Elle avait smashé exprès sur Octavia qui renvoya le volant en frappant un peu trop vers le haut ce qui laissait le champ libre à Clarke.

\- Aller smashe ! lui dit Lexa en se mettant sur le côté.

La blonde hocha la tête et se concentra pour que le volant soit dans sa ligne de mire. Tout était une question de timing. Une fois que l'objet fut bien au-dessus de sa tête, elle le frappa avec sa raquette avec force qu'elle se daigna de contrôler et le volant passa pile poil entre Octavia et Lincoln qui n'avaient pas bougés d'un pouce, le laissant s'écraser sur l'herbe de la cour. La blonde mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'elle venait de leur faire gagner un point et sauta de joie.

\- Yess ! Lexa, j'ai réussi ! s'exclama-t-elle en se rapprochant de la brune.

\- Bravo !

Clarke sauta littéralement dans les bras de Lexa qui fut d'abord surprise avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de ses hanches pour la soutenir et ainsi, la garder encore quelques secondes contre elles. Elles se séparèrent après plusieurs secondes et Clarke adressa à la brune, son sourire le plus radieux. Lexa se contenta de hocher la tête, subjuguée par autant de beauté et se replaça correctement afin de se préparer au prochain assaut de leurs adversaires.

\- Pourquoi t'as pas bougé ? s'énerva Octavia en pointant sa raquette vers Lincoln.

\- C'est toi qui n'as pas bougée, tu aurais très bien pu le rattraper ! grogna la garde en croisant les bras.

\- Si on perd, c'est à cause de toi !

\- Hein ? A cause de moi ? s'offusqua-t-il en posant son index contre son torse.

\- Bon les dramaqueen, on se calme trente secondes, votre match est pas finit ! » hurla Anya qui arbitrait sur le côté du terrain.

Clarke et Lexa ne purent que rire face à la scène de ménage qui se déroulait devant eux. Octavia et Lincoln avaient beau être un peu fleure bleue par moments, ils leur arrivaient d'avoir leur petite dose de dispute. Le match reprit donc son cours et c'est à la plus grande surprise de Clarke que son binôme le remporta. Octavia était folle de rage tandis que Lincoln tentait de la calmer. Bien évidemment, la brune s'était immédiatement calmée en voyant Harper et ses bouteilles d'eau débarquer. Tout était bien qui finissait bien. A la fin du cours, Clarke se porta volontaire avec Octavia pour ranger les terrains. Clarke aidait Lexa à plier les filets dans le local de sport et regardait la brune qui semblait plus détendue que tout à l'heure. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait faire ce que lui avait dit Anya avant que le cours ne débute. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment tuer la bonne humeur de Lexa parce qu'elle savait très bien qu'il s'agissait là, d'un sujet sensible pour la brune. Elle avait beau fricoter avec elle depuis quelques mois maintenant, elle ne savait toujours pas comment bien l'aborder.

« Clarke, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

La phrase de Lexa la fit sursauter. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Lexa fasse le premier pas mais dans un sens, c'était pas plus mal. Au moins, elle lui parlait de ses problèmes de son plein gré.

\- Dis-moi, dit simplement la blonde qui enroulait le filet avec soin.

Une fois tous les filets enroulés et rangés, Lincoln et Octavia entrèrent dans le local. Clarke les regarda avec interrogation, encore plus lorsque Lincoln se mit aux côtés de Lexa et que la plus jeune se positionna juste à côté de Clarke.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez nous dire ? demanda Octavia.

\- Il y a quelques années, lorsque Nathan n'était pas encore le chef des gardes, un autre homme était à sa place, débuta Lincoln d'une voix grave.

\- Il nous a torturées, malmenées, descendues plus bas que terre et Arkadia avait fait une vraie descente aux enfers lorsqu'il était aux commandes, poursuivit Lexa.

\- Il a été transféré après s'être battu avec Lexa et moi, ajouta le garde qui jeta un coup d'œil à la brune.

\- Et il va faire son retour demain, termina la sportive.

Clarke laissa un 'oh mon dieu' franchir la barrière de ses lèvres tandis qu'Octavia avait complètement buggué. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de la période noire d'Arkadia par d'autres détenues dont Anya et Indra. Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un garde avait levé la main sur Lexa et encore moins sur Lincoln. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi les deux jeunes gens étaient si proches et surtout pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient aussi tendus depuis le discours d'Alie.

\- C'était un peu après l'arrivée de Raven, rajouta Lexa.

\- Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé, remarqua Clarke.

\- C'est normal, elle en a bavé et a préféré laisser ça derrière elle, lui expliqua la brune.

\- Charles Pike, répliqua Lincoln, c'est son nom. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important... Ça te concerne Octavia.

\- Quoi ? Je le connais pas ce type, même si je le déteste déjà.

\- Non Blake, soupira Lexa, par contre le deuxième tu le connais. Très bien même.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- Bellamy Blake est le deuxième garde qui va être transféré à Arkadia.

A ce moment-là, le cœur d'Octavia rata un battement. Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit. Elle avait été frappée avec une force phénoménale, rien qu'avec ces mots, rien qu'avec _son_ nom. Comment cela était-il possible ? Pourquoi est-ce que son frère était devenu la nouvelle recrue du pénitencier ? Sa vue se brouilla, tout comme son esprit qui était inondé de questions mais aussi de scénarios en tout genre avec l'image de son frère qui franchissait les portes d'Arkadia. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse ou en colère, depuis son premier jour ici, elle voulait le revoir. Pas pour le prendre dans ses bras mais pour lui foutre la raclée qu'il méritait pour l'avoir jeté dans ce trou.

Lexa la voyait blêmir à vue d'œil et s'inquiéta pour elle. Octavia n'avait pas bougé depuis quelques minutes déjà et un silence plus que lourd régnait dans le petit local. Lincoln s'approcha de la brune qui n'avait même pas vacillé lorsqu'il avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules. Soudain, elle le repoussa et lâcha un,

\- Désolée… je… je crois que c'est un peu trop pour moi…

Puis elle sortit du local presque au pas de course. Clarke s'apprêtait à la suivre mais Lincoln l'en empêcha avant de lui expliquer qu'Anya était juste devant et qu'elle s'occuperait d'elle. La blonde resta donc dans le local avec le garde et la sportive.

\- Bellamy… je le connais, marmonna Clarke, c'était un ami qui était dans la gendarmerie et que j'ai pas mal fréquenté à un moment… Je savais qu'il s'appelait Blake mais jamais je n'aurais cru que c'était le frère d'O'. Ils sont tellement… différents.

\- Dans tous les cas c'est mauvais signe. Je sais quelle genre de relation elle entretient avec lui et le savoir ici va peut-être la rendre-

\- Incontrôlable, la coupa Lexa en soupirant.

\- Exact… Bref je vais vous laisser et aller la voir quand même. Il faut qu'on explique à toute la prison comment se comporter lorsque Pike sera là. On va tout faire pour que ce qu'il nous a fait subir ne se reproduise plus.

\- Ok, merci Lincoln, lui dit Lexa.

\- Bon courage les filles, fit le brun en sortant du local.

Clarke lui adressa un bref signe de main avant de se tourner vers Lexa.

\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avec ce garde ? osa demander la blonde.

Ainsi, Lexa lui raconta quelques-unes de ses histoires avec Pike, notamment l'épisode du réfectoire avec la bêtise de Raven, l'interruption d'Anya et l'intervention de Lincoln. Clarke était choqué par ce qu'elle écoutait. Arkadia avait vraiment vécu des jours sombres. Raven avait aussi eu son lot de merdes lors de son arrivée, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser que la _latina_ souffrait beaucoup trop dans sa vie et qu'elle ne méritait rien de ce qui lui arrivait. Aussi elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Raven respectait autant Anya et Lexa. Mais elle avait surtout peur. Peur que tout cela se reproduise parce qu'elle n'avait connu Arkadia que sous ses beaux jours, malgré quelques petits couics, rien de grave ne s'était passé au sein du pénitencier depuis son arrivée. Mais alors qu'elle était prise de sueurs froides, Lexa posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue ce qui la calma immédiatement. Elle chercha l'azur de la blonde qu'elle trouva sans grande difficulté et lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla la brune en posant son front contre le sien, on va tout faire pour que ça ne se reproduise pas mais surtout… je vais tout faire pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Pike ne touchera pas une seule de mes mèches blondes préférées.

Clarke sourit, soulagée et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lexa.

\- C'est pareil pour moi. On se soutient.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. »

Lexa embrassa la blonde à nouveau et scella ainsi leur promesse. Clarke était tellement plus apaisée auprès de Lexa, elle avait l'impression que tant qu'elle était là, rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

.

Echo arriva à l'infirmerie et ne fut pas surprise d'y trouver son ennemie de toujours, aka Octavia Blake, se faire ausculter par Abby dans son cabinet. La mère de Clarke avait convoqué les deux jeunes femmes pour vérifier si tout allait bien. Elle n'arrêtait pas de leur répété qu'elle faisait ça pour leur bien et qu'elle s'en voudrait si quelque chose s'était cassé chez l'une d'entre elles sans qu'elle n'ait rien vu. Abby invita Echo à entrer dans son cabinet et l'inspecta à son tour. Octavia devait rester jusqu'à la fin, et lorsqu'elle eut terminé elle se tourna vers les deux jeunes détenues, le regard autoritaire.

« Bon, j'ai à vous parler, dit-elle d'une voix grave, écoutez-moi. Je comprends que c'est difficile de cohabiter ici, vous n'êtes pas les seules qui se battent régulièrement, mais les seules qui se battent avec une telle violence. Je ne veux plus que ça se produise, d'accord ?

\- Reçu, soupira Echo en croisant les bras.

\- Ouais, râla Octavia en se grattant la nuque.

\- Sérieusement. Il va y avoir du changement dans le personnel et les nouveaux gardes n'auront rien à avoir avec ceux qui sont déjà là. Battez-vous devant eux et c'est pas ici qu'ils vous enverront mais au trou. C'est pas avec de pauvres pansements que vous vous en sortirez, mais avec une carte de séjour pour le trou hein.

\- Sérieux ? dit Echo en fixant Octavia.

\- Ouais, il se peut que l'un d'entre eux soit mon traître de frère, déclara la Blake.

\- _Dios miiiiooooo_ , répliqua la _latina_ en posant une main sur son front.

\- Oui je sais, reprit Abby, c'est pour ça qu'il va falloir calmer le jeu. Je ne dis pas ça pour vous faire chier, c'est normal de se chamailler, mais arrêter par pitié d'en venir aux poings.

\- T'as ma promesse, lui dit fermement Echo.

\- Tu as aussi la mienne, ajouta Octavia.

\- Bien, vous pouvez y aller. »

Les deux détenues saluèrent la médecin avant de sortir de son cabinet, puis de l'infirmerie et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir. Echo avait les mains dans les poches et regardait Octavia qui avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait beau détester la Blake du plus profond de son être pour ses actes de gamineries, elle n'en restait pas moins une détenues d'Arkadia et une fille qui avait aussi des problèmes et vécu des choses dans sa vie.

« Hé, marmonna Echo en s'arrêtant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda la Blake en s'arrêtant à son tour.

\- Tu crois pas qu'on devrait vraiment faire la paix ?

La brune soupira avant de s'avancer vers Echo pour lui tendit sa main. Echo la fixait pendant quelques secondes avant de la prendre.

\- La paix alors, dit Octavia en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- La paix, répéta Echo en lâchant sa main.

\- Toute la prison sait comment j'ai atterri ici… mais j'aimerai bien savoir ton histoire, demanda Octavia en se remettant à marcher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- D'abord qu'est-ce que tu faisais à l'extérieur.

\- J'étais professeur de sport, comme Woods, répondit Echo, mais j'ai un peu trop profité de mon statut.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- J'ai commencé à vendre de la drogue pour mes élèves et le reste de l'histoire est basique, je me suis faite arrêtée parce qu'on m'a balancée.

\- Un classique, ironisa la Blake.

\- Certains de mes élèves viennent me rendre visite, c'est assez touchant quelques fois, rigola la _latina_ , ils ont réussi à alléger ma peine, mais j'ai quand même pas mal à tirer.

\- J'imagine, réfléchit Octavia, bon je te laisse on est devant mon dortoir.

\- Ok bon, à plus tard alors.

\- A plus tard ! »

Elles s'échangèrent un sourire timide avant que la plus jeune ne pénètre dans son dortoir. Echo continua à marcher jusqu'à arriver aux portes du sien. Elle entra à l'intérieur et salua brièvement celles qui étaient là, comme Raven et Luna qui s'agitaient un peu trop dans leur box. Elles couraient dans tous les sens, tournaient et retournaient leurs matelas, ouvraient et fermaient leurs armoires. Elle s'approcha d'elles et se cala contre la paroi du box avant de croiser les bras et les observa pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Luna se tourne vers elle.

« Putain Flores, tu m'a fait peur ! répliqua Luna.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

\- On cache tout ce qu'i cacher, lui expliqua rapidement Raven.

\- A cause des nouveaux gardes ? demanda Echo.

\- Ouais c'est la galère, on a pleins de trucs qui sont interdits là-dedans, je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on case deux trois trucs dehors, fit Luna.

\- Vous savez que l'un des nouveaux gardes est le frère d'Octavia ? leur dit Echo.

\- Hein ?

\- Hein ?

Echo hocha la tête.

\- _De puta madreeee_ , souffla Raven.

\- Hé ton langage Reyes, répliqua Luna en tapant doucement l'arrière de la tête de la mécanicienne. Bref si t'as des choses à cacher Flores, dis-le nous, on va cacher tout ça.

\- Ouais, _gracias_ les filles. »

.

Clarke était tranquillement en train de dessiner, assise sur son lit dans son box, avec Octavia qui était en train de se ventiler avec des feuilles récupérées par l'ex étudiante. Elles étaient en train de fredonner _I See Fire_ d'Ed Sheeran avec Harper qui tapotait en rythme sur son livre dans le box juste à côté. Elles profitaient de ce qui semblait être leurs derniers instants de 'liberté'. Clarke se tourna vers l'entrée de leur box en y sentant une présence et se mit à sourire en voyant Lexa, les mains dans les poches.

« Hey, fit Clarke en posant son dessin sur le côté, entre !

Le brune s'exécuta et alla s'asseoir à côté de Clarke sur son lit, sous le regard curieux d'Octavia.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda la sportive à l'ex étudiante.

\- Je m'entraîne un peu, répondit la blonde dans un sourire.

\- Ohhh je peux voir ?

La réponse Clarke fut négative et Lexa tira une moue boudeuse qui la fit craquer. Clarke ne put se retenir d'attraper délicatement le visage de la brune et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser discret, mais qui n'avait pas échappé au regard bleu de la Blake qui roula des yeux. Puis Clarke se tourna pour prendre son dessin sous le regard figé de Lexa qui avait été paralysée par son geste. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle n'avait jamais vraiment expérimenté ce genre de petites attentions. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être embrassée ou touchée avec autant de chasteté. Pas une fois Costia ne l'avait embrassée de la sorte. Elle se pinça les lèvres et Clarke se retourna avec une feuille blanche dans les mains.

\- J'ai une idée pour le prochain cours, tu veux l'entendre ? demanda la blonde avec sur un ton innocent.

\- Ouais vas-y, répondit-elle de manière nonchalante.

\- Alors on va faire un cadavre exquis !

Lexa fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Octavia qui haussa les épaules. Ni elle ni la Blake ne savait de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Tu nous expliques ce que c'est ? répliqua Octavia en s'allongeant.

\- Alors on démarre avec une feuille blanche et chacun à notre tour, on dessine quelque chose. A la fin, ça fera un énorme dessin fait par nous toutes !

\- Oh ça a l'air pas mal, fit Lexa en haussant les sourcils.

\- Ça va ressembler à n'importe quoi à la fin, rigola Octavia.

\- Non je suis sûre que ça sera pas mal ! s'enjoua la blonde.

\- Tu sais, on peut demander à peindre le mur de la cour, proposa Lexa, il est tout blanc est un dégueulasse. Imagine si on pouvait faire une fresque.

Clarke se tourna brusquement vers Lexa, ses yeux s'étaient illuminés et son sourire enfantin captura l'esprit de Lexa qui savait qu'elle était en train de la rendre heureuse.

\- On peut vraiment faire ça ?! s'exclama Clarke.

\- Ouais je crois, fit Lexa en regardant Octavia qui hocha la tête.

\- Mais il faut aller voir Kane alors ! »

Clarke se leva avec une vitesse fulgurante et attrapa la main de Lexa avant de sortir du box. Octavia les regarda partir avec un sourire. La blonde entraîna la sportive dans les couloirs de la prison sous les regards curieux des autres détenues, dont Anya qui passait par là et Bryan qui était de surveillance. Elles se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Kane et Clarke, guidée par son enthousiasme, ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir la porte. Ce qu'elle vit à l'intérieur du bureau la figea sur place, tout comme Lexa qui poussa un petit cri de surprise.

« Oh mon Dieu. »

* * *

 **Maiisss qu'est-ce que c'est ? xD Je pense que vous vous en doutez (je devais faire un choix entre deux scénarios en ce qui concerne la scène dans le bureau de Kane). En tout cas, chapitre terminé ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos pensées, questions ou autres conseils en review (je réponds à tout) ! Doit-on s'inquiéter pour Octavia ? Le passé de Luna et celui d'Echo vous a plu ? Et Bellamy va enfin pouvoir faire son entrée ! (je n'ai pas donné énormément de détails je sais, peut-être que je le ferais si c'est vraiment important). Bref, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine, gros bisous :D**

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Fanny** **:** Bon, les nouveaux gardes ne sont pas encore arrivés et les détenues passent de bons moments… on espère que ça va durer x) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! :D


	15. Plus de secrets

**Hello ! Le voici, le voilà, le chapitre 15 et la suite des aventures de nos détenues préférées ! Plein de choses se passent pendant ce chapitre, j'espère que vous allez aimer ! Les nouveaux gardes sont arrivés, il y aura quelques altercations et un peu de feu ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Plus de secrets.**

 _[…]- Tu sais, on peut demander à peindre le mur de la cour, proposa Lexa, il est tout blanc est un peu dégueulasse. Imagine si on pouvait faire une fresque._

 _Clarke se tourna brusquement vers Lexa, ses yeux s'étaient illuminés et son sourire enfantin captura l'esprit de Lexa qui savait qu'elle était en train de la rendre heureuse._

 _\- On peut vraiment faire ça ?! s'exclama Clarke._

 _\- Ouais je crois, fit Lexa en regardant Octavia qui hocha la tête._

 _\- Mais il faut aller voir Kane alors ! »_

 _Clarke se leva avec une vitesse fulgurante et attrapa la main de Lexa avant de sortir du box. Octavia les regarda partir avec un sourire. La blonde entraîna la sportive dans les couloirs de la prison sous les regards curieux des autres détenues, dont Anya qui passait par là et Bryan qui était de surveillance. Elles se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Kane et Clarke, guidée par son enthousiasme, ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir la porte. Ce qu'elle vit à l'intérieur du bureau la figea sur place, tout comme Lexa qui poussa un petit cri de surprise._

 _« Oh mon Dieu. »_

Clarke posa une main sur sa bouche tandis que Lexa détourna le regard. La mère de la blonde était assise sur le bureau et avait enroulé ses jambes autour de celles de Marcus qui avait ses mains nichés sous son t-shirt. Les deux adultes regardèrent les deux détenues avec surprise avant de reculer brusquement. Abby était rouge de honte et avait caché son visage dans ses mains tandis que Marcus n'arrêtait pas de se racler la gorge tout en se grattant la nuque. Clarke n'avait pas bougée, elle était beaucoup trop sonnée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Toute l'adrénaline qui animait son corps avant qu'elle n'entre dans le bureau avait disparue à une vitesse folle, remplacée par la colère qui montait en elle et qui allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Lexa quant à elle, ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait être gênée pour Clarke ou pour le conseiller et l'infirmière. La brune se fit toute petite en attendant que quelqu'un fasse évoluer la situation. Mais alors que le silence devenait trop pesant, Abby ouvrit la bouche pour donner une explication à sa fille, cependant Clarke fut plus rapide,

« Ok, après ce que je viens de voir _tu,_ dit-elle en regardant Marcus, as intérêt d'accepter ma requête.

\- Ma chérie, je peux t'expliquer, tenta Abby en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Ouais non, épargne-moi ça, railla la blonde en mettant ses deux mains en avant pour stopper sa mère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander Clarke ? demanda Marcus en s'asseyant sur son bureau.

L'ex étudiante regarda sa mère avec dégoût avant de se tourner vers son conseiller, le regard noir. Elle s'assit en face de lui et invita Lexa à faire de même. La sportive se faisait le plus discrète possible, elle n'avait strictement rien à avoir avec tout ça et elle devinait l'embarras de Clarke. Mais elle voulait aussi lui montrer qu'elle était encore là.

\- On voulait vous demander, s'imposa la brune, si c'était possible, avec l'atelier dessin, de peindre une fresque dans la cour.

\- Hm c'est pas mal comme idée, répondit Marcus en hochant doucement la tête, et où exactement dans la cour ?

\- Juste à côté de la sortie, là où elle est en bitume, expliqua Clarke d'un ton ferme.

\- Je pense que ça va être possible, mais le mur est dans un sale état, reprit l'homme, de plus on ne pourra pas financer la peinture.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, fit Lexa, on utilisera notre argent personnel.

\- En plus on peut demander l'aide et l'approbation des autres gardes, ajouta Clarke.

\- Bon, soupira Marcus, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Une fresque avait déjà été réalisée par des détenues il y a longtemps maintenant mais elle a été effacée lors de la rénovation de la prison.

\- Bon, on va s'organiser avec les membres de l'atelier, répliqua Clarke en se levant, on viendra vous revoir quand tout sera prêt.

Puis elle fixa sa mère.

\- Aller viens Lexa, on s'en va.

La brune regarda Clarke avec interrogation mais ne se fit pas prier, l'ex étudiante était déjà en train de partir et sa mère tenta tant bien que mal de la rattraper.

\- Clarke, attends ! répliqua Abby en suivant la blonde qui s'était déjà engagée dans le couloir.

\- Je pense que tu devrais au moins écouter ce qu'elle a à te dire, marmonna Lexa à Clarke qui se tourna vers elle avec étonnement.

\- Ok je pense que tu as raison, finit par dire Clarke en s'arrêtant, on se voit plus tard ?

\- Ouep. » fit Lexa en hochant doucement la tête.

Puis la brune disparut dans le couloir et Clarke se retourna pour faire face à sa mère.

« Ma chérie je suis désolée, j'aurais dû te le dire avant…

\- Ouais mais de toute façon, il n'est jamais trop tard, railla la blonde en croisant les bras.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut discuter dans mon cabinet pour… être plus tranquilles ?

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel avant d'hocher la tête, puis elle suivit sa mère jusqu'à l'infirmerie puis son cabinet. Jackson était en train de s'occuper Emori qui s'était coupée avec la page d'un livre dans son propre cabinet et salua poliment la mère et sa fille avant qu'elles ne s'enferment dans le cabinet d'Abby. Maintenant, elles étaient seules et pouvaient mettre les choses à plat.

\- Je peux comprendre si tu me dis que tu sens trahie par rapport à ton père, reprit Abby.

\- Ce qui est le cas, soupira Clarke, dans la vie il faut aller de l'avant.

Abby fronça les sourcils, quelque peu étonné par la réaction de sa fille. Il y a quelques secondes, elle aurait cru que Clarke allait faire exploser la prison tellement elle paraissait en colère mais là, elle semblait plus calme et réfléchie. Elle ne s'en était probablement pas rendue compte jusque-là, mais sa fille avait grandi, mûrie, en vivant à Arkadia. Ce n'était plus la jeune étudiante têtue et perdue par le décès de son père. Clarke était devenue une toute autre personne et même Abby travaillait à la prison et que Clarke y était en tant que détenue, elle n'avait pas fait face à la vérité jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Je le sais ma chérie, dit Abby avec soulagement, et tu peux aussi compter sur Finn-

\- Finn et moi on n'est plus ensemble.

\- Comment ?

Clarke soupira encore. Elle avait oublié de raconter ce petit 'détail' à sa mère. L'histoire était longue, mais elle décida tout de même de raconter tous les détails à sa mère. Elle méritait de savoir, même si elle lui avait caché son histoire avec Marcus. Clarke savait que dans le fond, c'était un homme bon et sans mauvaises intentions, il l'avait prouvé plusieurs fois auprès de Clarke et auprès de tout le monde. Il aimait son métier autant qu'Abby aimait le sien. Clarke n'était pas en colère contre le fait qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais parce que sa mère ne lui avait rien dit. Dans tous les cas, elle raconta ses problèmes avec Finn sans oublier Raven et Abby était sous le choc.

\- Je n'y crois pas… c'était un bon garçon, soupira la médecin.

\- Et… reprit Clarke encore hésitante, je suis… enfin je suis pas avec mais…

\- Avec qui ? demanda Abby en comprenant directement de quoi sa fille parlait.

\- Avec Lexa.

\- Lexa Woods ?

Une nouvelle surprise pour Abby qui avait beaucoup de mal à y croire.

\- Tu es avec Lexa maintenant ?

\- Plus ou moins… on n'a pas encore eu ce genre de discussion.

\- Eh bien… est-ce que tu es heureuse au moins ?

\- Plus que ce que je l'imaginais. Ma vie ici n'est pas la plus parfaite, mais elle est tout de même pas mal. J'ai des amies, des choses à faire et puis je suis proche de toi. En cinq mois, ma vie a changé et Lexa… Lexa est comme une bouffée d'air frais. Elle est super attentive, a toujours quelque chose d'intéressant à raconter, elle se montre loyale et protectrice et puis elle me fait rire.

\- Je vois, fit Abby encore sous le choc. D'un côté ça me soulage.

\- Maman…

\- Hm ?

\- Plus de secrets entre nous ?

\- Plus de secrets. »

.

« Vous voulez faire un Time's Up avec le nom des gens de la prison ? répéta Emori en découpant des morceaux de papier.

\- Bah ouais, fit Anya qui s'assit sur la table juste à côté d'elle.

\- Hé c'est pas juste, se plaignit Octavia, je connais pas beaucoup de gens moi !

\- On verra ce que tu vaux, rigola la fausse blonde, aller on fait les équipes.

\- Tirage au sort, s'imposa Niylah, mais il nous manque quelqu'un on est impair.

\- Bah regardez y'a Lexa qui arrive, fit Emori.

En effet, Lexa s'approchait du petit groupe et finit par se joindre à elle pour une partie. Jamais Woods ne refusait d'y jouer, cela faisait partie de ses principes. Depuis que ses élèves l'avaient initiée lorsqu'elle enseignait encore, elle était accro à ce jeu et n'arrêtait pas d'inventer des variantes et d'accroître sa culture générale en termes de personnalités pour augmenter ses chances de victoire. Mais là, c'était Anya qui avait créé une nouvelle une variante, au lieu de deviner les noms de célébrités, elles devaient deviner les noms des autres détenues. Plutôt intéressant pour Lexa qui se demandait comment elle n'y avait jamais pensé. Elles formèrent les groupes en tirant au sort et Lexa se retrouva avec Octavia, Niylah avec Emori et Gaïa avec Anya.

\- Bon première manche comme d'habitude on décrit la personne et notre coéquipière doit deviner de qui il s'agit. Attention, on doit dire le nom en entier ! Octavia vous commencez.

\- Ok, râla la Blake.

Lexa prit le vieux chapeau rempli de morceaux de papier et Niylah retourna le sablier.

\- Alors, commença-t-elle, ah facile ! C'est un garde, grand, métisse…

\- Lincoln Brown !

\- L'autre !

\- Nathan Miller !

\- Oui ! Ensuite… encore facile, la fille d'Indra !

Octavia fixa Lexa avec des gros yeux.

\- Il y a la fille d'Indra ici ? dit-elle avec surprise alors que les autres joueuses savaient déjà de qui il s'agissait.

\- Aller Blake fait un effort ! Me dit pas que t'es pas au courant ? lui demanda Lexa. Bon je vais la décrire physiquement… elle est métisse… elle est tatoueuse aussi !

\- Emori Gonzales ?

\- Non ! s'exclama Lexa qui s'énerva légèrement.

\- Time's Up, intervint Anya en pointant le sablier des doigts.

\- Putain sérieux Blake tu crains, rigola Emori.

\- C'est qui ? demanda la plus jeune.

\- On te le dit pas, répondit Gaïa en se levant.

Elle prit le chapeau et se prépara. Lexa retourna le sablier.

\- Ok, elle est arrivée il y a deux ans, c'est une _latina_ d'origine Vénézuélienne-

\- Echo Flores ! répondit Anya sans hésiter.

\- Yes ! Suivant… _latina_ aussi, mais Mexicaine. Mécanicienne…

\- Raven Reyes !

\- C'est d'la triche ! grogna Octavia.

\- J'ai juste la meilleure coéquipière, la nargua Anya.

\- Facile ! répliqua Gaïa qui venait de déplier le papier, narcoleptique, avec des origines Grecques…

\- Attends je crois savoir qui c'est… réfléchit la fausse blonde en lançant un regard joueur à Octavia.

\- Elle est chiante, ajouta la métisse dans un rire.

\- Octavia Blake, rigola Anya qui se prit une tape dans l'épaule de la part d'Octavia, aller suivant !

\- Alors… la fille d'Indra !

\- Gaïa Reynolds !

\- T'es la fille d'Indra ?! s'exclama Octavia en se tournant vers Gaïa qui haussa les épaules.

\- Ok Time's Up les filles ! fit Niylah, à nous !

\- Putain j'ai appris plus de choses sur vous en cinq minutes de Time's Up qu'en plus d'un an de prison, leur avoua Octavia.

\- T'es jamais au bout de tes surprises, rigola Emori qui s'était levée et qui déplia le premier morceau de papier, ok alors, c'est une _trikru_ ici depuis un petit bout de temps… origines néo-zélandaises et australiennes si je me souviens bien…

\- Australienne ? Clarke Griffin ? proposa Niylah.

\- Nop, grande, brune, yeux verts…

\- Lexa Woods ! s'exclama la blonde.

\- Yess, s'enjoua Emori qui poursuivit, elle a des cheveux bizarres et a fait des études en psychologie !

\- Anya Wilson !

\- Ok heu… _latina_ , je me souviens plus de son pays… cheveux bouclés !

\- Luna !

\- Il faut dire le prénom en entier, remarqua Octavia.

\- Merde… Gonzales ?

\- Nan Gonzales c'est moi, répondit Emori.

\- Rodriguez ! Luna Rodriguez ! s'exclama Niylah.

\- Time's Up les filles ! répliqua Lexa.

\- Des cheveux bizarres, sérieux Gonzales ? s'offusqua la fausse blonde.

\- En tout cas vous êtes trop fortes pour moi, grommela Octavia, comment ça se fait que vous connaissez les origines de tout le monde comme ça ? Même Gaïa sait que je suis narcoleptique et que j'ai des origines Grecques ! A quel moment je t'ai dit ça ?

\- En cours de dessin il me semble, répondit Gaïa qui haussa les épaules.

\- Même Lincoln ne le sait pas !

\- Que tu es narcoleptique et grecque ? répondit le garde qui venait de se mettre discrètement derrière la brune qui se tourna brusquement vers lui avant de pousser un cri de surprise.

\- Ahhh, Brown tu m'as faite peur ! s'exclama la Blake.

\- Tu viens jouer avec nous ? proposa Lexa, Blake est en train de perdre elle va vite devenir insupportable et on va avoir besoin de ton soutient.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir mais je viens juste vous dire qu'une réunion des gardes va avoir lieu pour… vous savez…

\- Ce sont donc nos derniers moments de tranquillité ? demanda Anya le ton inquiet.

\- J'ai bien peur que oui. Je vous tiens au courant. A plus tard les filles ! »

Puis le garde adressa un dernier regard amoureux à Octavia avant de s'éloigner du groupe pour se rendre dans l'enceinte de la prison. Le groupe de détenues le regardaient partir avec appréhension avant de reprendre la partie.

.

 **Jour numéro 138**

Toute la prison se réveillait doucement. Raven avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux car hier soir avec Luna elles avaient veillé très tard, discutant de tout et de rien. Elle s'était confiée à sa camarade de box sur ses appréhensions quant à cette journée qui s'annonçait pour le moins mouvementées. Luna était consciente que Raven parlait très peu de ses mauvaises passes en prison, mais l'ex marine était devenue son pilier et elle devait savoir certaines vérités. La jeune _latina_ aux cheveux bouclés avait deviné que la mécanicienne avait un passé plutôt difficile au sein d'Arkadia, on le sentait immédiatement en la voyant, en lui parlant. On ne pouvait pas vraiment la qualifier « d'ancienne » comme Anya ou même Indra qui étaient là depuis plus de cinq ans, mais elle avait fait son temps ici et avait vu Arkadia traverser multiples obstacles et épreuves, tout comme elle. Lincoln les avaient informés que Pike serait de surveillance dans la cour pour sa première journée tandis que Bellamy était dans le réfectoire. Elle n'allait donc pas croiser Pike tôt dans la journée, surtout qu'elle avait prévu de ne pas poser un seul pied dans la cour tant qu'il y était. Elle avait dit à Luna qu'elle ferait tout pour l'éviter, mais la colombienne lui avait rappelé qu'elle ne pouvait pas le fuir indéfiniment.

« Hé Reyes, chuchota Luna en posant son front contre le sien, on est soudés. Tu n'es pas seule. Je te le dis une nouvelle fois.

\- Je sais… mais j'ai peur qu'il vous fasse du mal, qu'il _te_ fasse du mal.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai été dans la marine ? Je connais l'autorité, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Luna esquissa un sourire qui rassura Raven qui attrapa délicatement son visage avec ses mains et l'embrassa chastement et amoureusement.

\- Bon, je crève la dalle, il faut bien qu'on aille petit déjeuner. On a décidé d'y aller toutes à la même heure avec Octavia et la bande de Lexa, fit Raven qui se leva difficilement du lit.

\- Aller _vamos_. » répliqua Luna qui se leva à son tour.

Ainsi, elles se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire. Sur le chemin, elles croisèrent Emori qui se rendait à la bibliothèque et qui hocha doucement la tête pour les saluer. Elle n'avait pas l'air inquiète, ni apeurée, au contraire elle avait l'air en forme ce qui rassura Raven. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, elles firent tranquillement la queue. Tout de suite, elles remarquèrent le nouveau garde et devinèrent qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de Bellamy. Comme l'avait décrit Octavia, il était très imposant, grand et élancé avec des cheveux mi-longs, noirs et bouclés. Il était plutôt bien rasé et avait un regard sérieux mais pas autoritaire ou dénigrant. Il ressemblait très légèrement à sa sœur. Il était accompagné de Nathan qui semblait lui expliquer le fonctionnement de la prison au vu de ses gestes et de ses regards vers les détenues et les autres membres du personnel. Le frère d'Octavia semblait concentré et attentionné. Pour l'instant, il faisait bonne impression mais toutes les détenues étaient sur leurs gardes. Lexa et Anya arrivèrent juste après. Elles aussi étaient en plein dans une discussion profonde mais le sujet était tout autre, elles parlaient de sport et d'argent. Clarke et Octavia étaient déjà en train d'être servies. Toute l'attention était portée sur la Blake qui avait un visage fermé. Aucune émotion n'était discernable dans ses yeux qui étaient pourtant toujours pétillants et communicatifs. Une fois que les deux colocataires de box furent servies, elles traversèrent le réfectoire pour se rendre à leur table habituelle et le moment que tout le monde attendait arriva. Octavia passa juste devant son frère et leurs regard se croisèrent pendant une seconde qui parut durer une éternité. Clarke, qui était aux premières loges, frissonna en voyant une haine sans fin dans les yeux de son amie. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant de colère dans les yeux d'une personne. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que cette personne serait Octavia Blake. La tension était palpable, un silence de mort était tombé jusqu'à ce que la Blake trace son chemin et aille s'asseoir. Raven et les autres n'avaient rien manqué. La journée s'annonçait très longue mais ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Elles devaient être là pour Octavia. Pour chacune d'entre elles.

Après avoir récupérer leur plateau, Luna et Raven rejoignirent Octavia et Clarke qui discutaient. Clarke avait décidé de distraire la Blake en lui parlant des cours de dessin et de ses activités au sein du jardin.

« A cause de la chaleur et de la sécheresse, on ne travaille au jardin qu'une seule fois par semaine, expliquait la Blake, perso je peux pas tenir plus de trente secondes au soleil en ce moment !

\- En plein mois d'août c'est normal, fit Lexa en s'asseyant.

\- Je vendrai mon âme pour avoir une piscine, râla Clarke.

\- Je vendrai plutôt Reyes, taquina Anya ce qui fit rire le petit groupe.

\- Kane nous a donné son accord pour peindre une fresque sur le mur de la cour, reprit Clarke.

\- Nan sérieux ? s'enjoua Raven, putain mais c'est génial !

\- On pourra faire ça à partir de la semaine prochaine, ajouta Lexa dans un sourire.

Le petit groupe était donc parti sur une conversation agréable, sous le regard attentionné de Nathan et curieux de Bellamy.

\- Qu'est-ce qui les mets de si bonne humeur ? demanda le Blake tout de même content de voir sa sœur sourire.

\- Souvent c'est pas grand-chose et on le saura assez rapidement, lui répondit le chef des gardes.

\- Espérons juste qu'elles n'organisent pas de manifestation, tenta d'ironiser le frère d'Octavia qui se reçut un regard noir de la part de son collègue.

\- Je ne pense pas. »

A la fin du repas, elles débarrassèrent leurs plateau et Bellamy tenta de s'approcher d'Octavia qui se retourna en le voyant arriver. Bien évidemment qu'elle allait le fuir comme la peste, mais son frère faisait souvent preuve d'une détermination sans faille et la suivit jusqu'à la sortie du réfectoire.

« Octavia !

La brune soupira longuement et ses amies se retournèrent un court instant. Elle leur dit de continuer d'avancer et qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard puis se retourna vers son frère.

\- Laisse tomber ok Bel' ? » dit-elle d'un ton sec avant de tracer sa route sous son regard désolé.

.

Lexa marchait tranquillement vers le bureau de Kane pour son rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec le conseiller. Elle n'avait pas croisé Pike une seule fois de la journée et avait préféré rester avec le groupe de théâtre pour discuter et organiser la prochaine représentation. Elle était détendue, ses mains dans les poches et toqua en arrivant devant la porte du bureau. Pas de réponse de la part de Marcus, elle devina qu'il était déjà occupé. Mais après quelques secondes d'attente, elle entendit la voix rauque de l'homme lui disant d'entrer. Elle le fit et fronça les sourcils en voyant un grand homme de dos, avec des cheveux longs, bruns et une carrure imposante. Lorsqu'il se retourna et planta ses yeux gris dans les siens, le monde autour d'elle s'écroula.

« Tiens Lexa, je te présente Roan Azgeda, le nouveau garde ! Il a été engagé il y a deux jours seulement c'est pour ça que vous n'en avez pas entendu parler, répliqua Marcus en se levant.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

\- Bonjour, dit simplement Roan.

\- Tu peux disposer, tu commenceras demain comme prévu. Repose-toi bien !

\- Merci.

Puis Roan contourna Lexa avant de sortir du bureau. La brune, encore sonné, se permit de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil sous le regard curieux de Marcus.

\- Tu as l'air de le connaître, remarqua le conseiller qui se rassit.

Lexa ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle savait que Marcus était tenu au secret professionnel et qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire mais il s'agissait là d'une information trop sensible et importante pour qu'elle soit divulguée, secret professionnel ou pas, Marcus était un personnel de la prison. Il fallait donc qu'elle fasse attention.

\- Heu… plus ou moins…

Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui mentir non plus et il ne voulait pas se montrer trop intrusif.

\- Bon, on est là pour la séance hebdomadaire, reprit-il, comment se passent les cours de sport ?

\- Super, comme d'habitude tout le monde est détendu, malgré le fait que certains cours sont annulés à cause de la chaleur.

\- Comment ça se passe avec Pike ? osa demander le conseiller.

\- Je ne l'ai pas encore croisé et je ferais tout pour rester loin de lui.

\- Je comprends, mais n'oublie pas qu'il est là pour accomplir son devoir et que ce qu'il s'est passé-

\- Ne se reproduira plus, j'ai assez entendu ça récemment, soupira Lexa.

\- D'accord… comment tu vis le départ de Costia ?

\- Je m'inquiète pour elle, lui avoua la brune, elle ne répond plus à mes appels depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Je sais que c'est compliqué dehors, mais elle a quand même trouvé un endroit pour dormir et un emploi stable…

\- Tu finiras par avoir de ses nouvelles, la rassura-t-il, Costia est débrouillarde. Tu le sais bien mieux que moi.

\- Ouais je sais…

\- Et du coup… tu n'as pas de nouvel intérêt ?

Lexa haussa les sourcils puis un léger sourire naquit sur son visage.

\- Il se peut oui.

Elle savait que Marcus aimait les ragots plus que tout, c'était pour ça qu'elle voulait le teaser un peu, sans lui avouer la vérité. Elle voulait encore garder sa relation avec Clarke secrète pour le personnel de la prison, car même Lincoln n'était pas au courant. De plus, le conseiller avait tout de même caché quelque chose de gros à l'ex étudiante, il couchait avec sa mère, ce n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

\- Oh, je vois, souffla Kane qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, et ça se passe bien ?

\- Comme sur des roulettes pour l'instant, répondit fièrement Lexa.

\- Bon, l'atelier théâtre maintenant. Vous avez choisi votre prochaine pièce ?

\- Pas encore, les avis sont mitigés, lui expliqua la brune, mais on vous donnera le script dans la semaine si tout se passe bien.

\- Ok, et les cours de dessin ?

\- Toujours aussi passionnants, d'ailleurs Clarke ne va pas tarder à venir vous voir pour commencer la fresque.

\- Bon… je pense qu'on a fait le tour alors, soupira Marcus, tu peux partir si tu veux.

\- D'accord… bonne journée Kane.

\- Bonne journée Lexa ! »

.

 **Jour numéro 140**

Raven sortit de l'atelier mécanique avec le sourire. Elle avait encore aidé Clarke avec l'unité centrale et tout était presque terminé. Luna était directement partie à la bibliothèque et la brune avait décidé de se rendre au bureau de Kane pour choisir une troisième activité. Mais alors qu'elle s'engageait dans le couloir administratif, elle se heurta à un garde. Elle leva la tête, prête à s'excuser et à repartir parce qu'elle était pressée, mais son sang s'arrêta de circuler lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était _lui_. Charles Pike. Bien évidemment, il ne s'excusa pas envers elle et se contenta de lui lancer son éternel regard hautain. Raven elle, ne flancha pas mais elle ne voulait pas se montrer insolente non plus.

« Pardon, lâcha-t-elle en le contournant.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux par rapport à la dernière fois, Reyes, dit-il d'une voix perçante.

Raven se retourna puis lui adressa le sourire le plus faux de l'univers. Elle était tout de même flattée de voir qu'il se souvenait de son nom.

\- Evidemment, répondit-elle sans grande conviction.

Mais il n'était visiblement pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire si tôt. Il avança d'un pas lent mais assuré vers elle jusqu'à que quelques centimètres ne les séparent.

\- J'espère que tu continueras sur cette voie, marmonna-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, ce serait dommage que tu gâches tout… même si tu es douée pour ça. J'aurais dû t'envoyer au trou quand j'en avais la chance.

\- Vraiment ? puis elle s'approcha encore plus de lui, eh bien je suis ici, là maintenant.

Elle vit une étincelle dans les yeux du garde. Il fallait qu'elle s'arrête si elle tenait à sa vie.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec mon conseiller. Passez une bonne journée. » lui dit-elle avant de partir.

Anya avait tout vu. Elle venait de sortir du bureau de Marcus et se décala pour laisser Raven entrer. Lorsqu'elle avait vu son amie les yeux dans ceux de Pike, elle avait eu la peur de sa vie. Mais apparemment, Reyes s'en était bien sortie. Elle voulait la surveiller lorsqu'elle n'était pas loin de lui, mais de ce qu'elle avait vu, Raven avait gagné en maturité et était maintenant capable de se sortir de la merde sans que la fausse blonde n'intervienne. C'était une bonne nouvelle, mais Pike était du genre à jouer avec les nerfs des détenues et il n'hésitera pas une seule seconde pour pousser Raven à bout.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Raven sortit du bureau de Marcus. Pike n'était plus là, tout comme Anya. Elle soupira, ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses prochaines heures de libre. Ça lui arrivait souvent de passer plusieurs heures seule à bricoler deux trois trucs ou bien à lire. A cette heure-ci, Clarke devait préparer le prochain cours de dessin, Luna était encore à la bibliothèque, Octavia au jardin et Lexa à l'atelier théâtre. Elle se mit alors à déambuler dans les couloirs de la prison. Elle se rendit d'abord à la salle télé, mais Pike était de surveillance à cet endroit, elle fit alors le demi-tour le plus rapide de sa vie et se remit à marcher. Elle décida de se rendre à l'extérieur. Il n'y avait presque personne à cause de la chaleur pesante. Certaines détenues étaient en train de bronzer au soleil tandis que d'autres s'afféraient au jardin. Raven traversa la cour, les yeux fermés et rivés vers le soleil qui frappait de sa lumière et de sa chaleur, son visage. Elle aimait beaucoup la sensation du soleil sur sa peau, il lui rappelait d'où elle venait. Elle pensait beaucoup au Mexique ces derniers temps et à sa famille qui était dans l'incapacité de venir lui rendre visite.

Elle était entrée sur le territoire américain par le concept de fuite de cerveaux. Elle avait commencé de brillantes études dans l'ingénierie mais avait finalement préféré se tourner vers la mécanique et avait réussi à entrer à l'université en Amérique. Son talent avait vite été remarqué et elle avait finalement réussit à intégrer l'armée américaine en tant que mécanicienne malgré le fait qu'elle était une femme et une immigrée. De plus, elle avait le soutien de beaucoup de gens qui l'appréciaient et qui l'avaient aidé à s'intégrer. Une chance énorme, qu'elle avait prise sans la moindre hésitation. Mais depuis, elle n'avait jamais revu sa famille. Elle les appelait souvent lorsqu'elle était encore en liberté, mais en prison il était impossible de passer des appels étrangers. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle d'eux depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Parfois, elle s'imaginait des scénarios d'elle en train de s'échapper d'Arkadia et de retourner au Mexique. Quelque chose d'impossible et d'insensé mais que serait Raven Reyes sans ces deux termes là ? Ses jambes l'amenèrent jusqu'au local de sport qui était, à sa plus grande surprise, ouvert. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur. Il faisait plutôt bon. Elle décida de dérouler l'un des tapis de gym et s'assit dessus en soupirant longuement. Sa main gauche glissa doucement dans son pantalon et ressortit avec le sachet d'herbe que lui avait donné Murphy. Elle fixa le sachet pendant de longues secondes avant de passer une main sur son front qui suait légèrement. Si elle avait besoin d'une chose en ce moment, c'était de ça. Elle avait déjà touché à la drogue lorsqu'elle était au Mexique avant d'arrêter lorsqu'elle était arrivée aux Etats-Unis, puis elle avait sombré lors de ses premières semaines en prison avant de subir un sevrage des plus cruels. Elle n'avait aucun médicament à sa disposition et passait son temps à vomir et à pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à traverser ce genre d'épreuve une nouvelle fois. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas armée de raison.

Elle ouvrit le sachet avec une extrême minutie et prépara son joint avec la feuille et le filtre que le gardien des enfers avait pris soin de lui donner. L'allumer n'allait pas être un souci, elle savait fabriquer des briquets artisanaux et en avait toujours un dans sa poche. Elle alluma alors son joint avec délicatesse et inspira longuement avant de fermer les yeux, puis elle soupira. Que c'était bon. Que ça lui avait manqué.

.

Anya arriva devant le magasin et ouvrit la porte. Elle se mit devant le comptoir et accueillit les premières détenues qui venaient faire leurs achats. Clarke arriva la première, un sourire aux lèvres, comme d'habitude.

« Yo Wilson, fit-elle en s'accoudant au comptoir, t'as quoi comme peinture ?

\- Alors laisse-moi regarder, répondit la fausse blonde en se retournant vers l'inventaire, on a eu plusieurs arrivages la dernière fois, je crois que Kane est de notre côté. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'il accepte de peindre le mur de la cour ?

\- Oh rien d'exceptionnel, répondit Clarke sur un ton innocent.

Anya lui tendit plusieurs pots de peintures.

\- On n'a que les couleurs primaires.

\- Oui c'est largement suffisant ! Merci beaucoup, ça fera combien ?

\- C'est 8$ le pot, sachant que tu as le bleu, le rouge, le jaune, le noir et le blanc… ça te fais 40$, énuméra Anya en écrivant sur un morceau de papier. Ils te seront retirés à la fin du mois comme d'habitude.

\- Super merci ! répliqua la blonde, par contre je vais pas pouvoir porter tout ça toute seule jusqu'à la salle de dessin.

\- Je vais t'aider ! répliqua Monroe qui était juste derrière, je n'ai qu'un paquet de chips à prendre.

\- Tiens Zoe tu me sauves la vie ! Vous avez déjà fini avec le théâtre ?

\- Oui, Lexa est partie donner le script à Marcus, lui informa la plus jeune en prenant le paquet que lui tendait Anya, vous allez adorer la prochaine représentation.

\- Ouhhh j'ai hâte. Bon merci Wilson on se voit plus tard ! répliqua Clarke en prenant les pots dans ses bras, aidée par Monroe.

Anya les regarda partir puis se tourna vers la prochaine cliente qui n'était personne d'autre que Raven. Immédiatement, elle senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. La _latina_ avait les yeux rouges et la gestuelle mal assurée. Elle s'accouda au comptoir et sourit à Anya qui fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas du tout.

\- Salut Reyes, répliqua Anya en cherchant son regard, qu'est-ce tu veux ?

\- T'as pas des cartes ?

\- Heu je pense avoir ça oui, un jeu de combien ?

\- Deux ça me suffit.

Anya cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se tourner vers l'inventaire. Ok ça c'était vraiment bizarre, personne ne venait au magasin pour acheter deux cartes. Mais Anya avait des principes, elle ne posait jamais de questions. Et apparemment Raven avait décidé d'en profiter.

\- Je suis obligée de te donner un paquet, reprit Anya en se retournant, tiens 32 cartes. Pour 3$.

\- Merci beaucoup Wilson ! » fit Raven dans un immense sourire.

Anya lui rendit son sourire avant de passer à la cliente suivante. Rarement elle n'avait vu ce genre de sourire sur le visage de son amie. Il n'était pas faux comme ceux qu'elle faisait récemment non. Celui-ci était différent, comme si comme par magie, elle avait effacé tous ses problèmes. Elle avait l'air plus légère, moins préoccupée. Anya se dit qu'elle ne devait donc pas s'inquiéter, mais c'était tout le contraire. Elle qui voulait se réjouir pour Raven, trouva la situation plutôt déconcertante. Elle devait discuter un peu avec la _latina_.

Pendant ce temps, Raven était en train de se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Elle avait eu une soudaine envie de voir Luna. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers le comptoir ou Emori était en train, comme d'habitude, de trier les livres. Cependant, elle n'était pas en compagnie de Nathan mais de Bellamy. Le brun aidait la détenue dans ses tâches mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'intervenir. En la voyant arriver, Emori posa les livres qu'elle avait dans ses mains,

« Hé Reyes, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

\- Tu sais où est Luna ? demanda directement Raven.

\- Elle doit être dans les rayons. »

Raven hocha la tête avant d'adresser un sourire à sa camarade et au garde qui la regardait bizarrement. Mais Raven s'en contre fichait. Elle s'engagea alors dans les rayons de la bibliothèque, elle croisa quelques détenues qui cherchaient des livres ou qui les déposaient. Un doux silence régnait et la _latina_ trouva rapidement son âme sœur qui lisait dans un coin de la bibliothèque. Elle était adossée contre le mur et fredonnait les mots du livre. Raven se mordit la lèvre, cette vue de Luna était magnifique. Elle s'avança vers elle avec une démarche féline et attira vite l'attention de la bouclée qui leva les yeux et les posa sur elle. Luna sourit en voyant Raven et ferma son livre avant de se décoller du mur,

« Hey beauté mexicaine, rigola Luna.

Raven sourit de plus belle avant d'embrasser Luna.

\- Que me vaut cette visite ? reprit-elle.

\- Pas grand-chose… j'ai juste envie de toi, marmonna Raven qui prit Luna par le col de son uniforme et l'embrassa de nouveau avec plus d'intensité et d'envie.

Luna répondit au baiser sans problèmes mais tentait tout de même de faire reculer Raven qui semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire.

\- Hé Rae, chuchota Luna entre leurs baisers, on va éviter de faire ça là, Bellamy est juste à côté.

\- Et alors ? susurra Raven qui mordit la lèvre inférieure de Luna qui tentait tant bien que mal de la faire reculer mais sans succès.

Mais Raven se montrait trop avenante, elle alla nicher ses mains dans la douce chevelure de Luna qui avait de plus en plus de mal à la stopper. La colombienne finit même par lâcher son livre pour tenter, dans un ultime effort, de faire reculer Raven. Après un gémissement de la part de la mécanicienne, elle finit par reculer et fit la moue.

\- Pourquoi tu me rejettes ? grommela-t-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Luna cru halluciner. Les yeux de son amante étaient rouges et ses pupilles dilatées malgré la luminosité importante. Elle renifla rapidement et lâcha un « _dios mio_ » avant de poser ses deux mains de part et d'autre du visage de la brune.

\- Raven Reyes, chuchota-t-elle d'un ton accusateur, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? répliqua Raven qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu-

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

Elles se tournèrent vers l'auteur de ses paroles qui n'était personne d'autre que Bellamy qui les observait depuis l'entrée du rayon. Il avait les bras croisés et le regard interrogateur. Luna imposa une distance tolérable entre elle et Raven et ramassa son livre, un peu paniquée.

\- Ça va je cherchais juste un renseignement, répondit Raven en mettant ses mains dans ses poches, mais on peut pas m'le donner. Du coup je m'en vais. »

Puis elle regarda une dernière fois Luna. Son cœur rata un battement en voyant son regard vide, vide d'émotions, de sensations et de sentiments. A ce moment-là, elle voulait rattraper Raven et lui demander une bonne fois pour toute qu'est-ce qu'il se passait mais la _latina_ était déjà partie et Bellamy la regardait toujours avec autant d'interrogation. Ce qu'il venait de se passer n'était définitivement pas normal, jamais elle n'avait vu Raven dans un tel état et elle avait deviné que Bellamy n'était pas la cause. Elle se dit alors que Pike avait dû dire ou faire quelque chose de mal à la mécanicienne. Elle entra alors dans une colère noire, puis fusilla le garde du regard avant de sortir à son tour du rayon.

* * *

 **Bon, je pense qu'on peut définitivement s'inquiéter pour Raven. J'ai horreur de la faire souffrir, j'vous jure x) Vous allez me taper, oui je sais, il n'y avait pratiquement pas de Clexa dans ce chapitre (elles reviendront en force dans le prochain). Il fallait que je développe quelques parties de mon histoire (notamment celle de Lexa, et oui, on saura tout dans pas longtemps !). Bref je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine (et une très bonne rentrée héhéhé).**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Guest** _ **:**_ La prison va être un peu bousculée avec l'arrivée des nouveaux gardes, mais les filles seront plus soudées que jamais ! Bellamy est prêt à faire des efforts, maintenant, il faut voir si Octavia est prête à aller dans son sens. Pour ce qui est de la relation Clarke/Bellamy, tu verras bien. Et oui tu avais raison c'était bien Marcus et Abby dans le bureau x) En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

 **Fanny :** Ouep, c'était bien Marcus et Abby x) Pour l'instant, les détenues semblent gérer l'arrivée des nouveaux gardes… Mais pour combien de temps ? Merci pour ta review ! :D


	16. Si t'as besoin, je suis là

**Bien le bonjour ! Comment ça va ? La rentrée s'est bien passée ? Pour ma part c'était super, je suis contente et de retour avec le tant attendu chapitre 16 de « Griffin is the New Woods ». Raven inquiète de plus en plus, Bellamy fait des efforts, Clarke et Lexa se rapprochent… bref un chapitre (un peu court désolée) assez tranquille je dirais. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Si t'as besoin je suis là.**

 **Jour numéro 141**

Clarke déposait des feuilles vierges sur les tables de sa salle. Elle aimait vraiment préparer et donner ses cours de dessin. Elle oubliait qu'elle était une détenue, une prisonnière et qu'elle était entourée de criminelles. Elle avait simplement l'impression d'être une enseignante en arts appliquées et qu'elle donnait des cours à des élèves qui étaient aussi ses amies. A ce moment-là, elle était vraiment heureuse. Elle avait vraiment l'impression de se montrer utile, d'avoir un rôle dans une communauté, des amies sur qui elle pouvait compter et une personne pour qui son cœur battait. Mais alors qu'elle déposait les dernières feuilles, deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux et elle sursauta légèrement. C'est avec réflexe qu'elle tenta de toucher la personne qui se situait derrière elle sans succès.

« Lexa !

Puis les deux mains se retirèrent et Clarke se retourna pour en effet, voir une Lexa souriante.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, reprit Clarke qui sourit à son tour, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, le cours n'a pas encore commencé.

\- Je voulais te voir, répondit simplement la brune, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je distribue une feuille vierge à chacune, comme d'habitude, répondit Clarke en lui montrant les feuilles éparpillées sur les tables.

\- Hm, et on fera quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Surprise, fit la blonde dans un sourire.

Puis elle approcha son visage de celui de Lexa pour aller chercher un baiser qu'elle trouva sans problèmes. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient de bonne humeur et comptaient profiter de leur solitude quelques instants. Clarke s'approcha encore plus de la belle brune aux yeux émeraudes et glissa ses mains au niveau de sa nuque et de son cou pour approcher son visage du sien et l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Le baiser était long et lent, mais surtout passionné. Clarke laissait sa main droite se balader le long de la mâchoire de la brune pour redescendre jusqu'à son épaule. Lexa quant à elle, gardait son corps près du sien, ses mains étant fermement posées sur ses hanches. A la fin du troisième baiser, Clarke sourit de nouveau et plongea son regard dans celui Lexa qui la regardait avec malice. La brune embrassa son nez, puis son front et descendit en passant par sa tempe, sa mâchoire et alla couvrir son cou de baisers papillons. Clarke soupira d'aise, son sourire n'ayant absolument pas disparu et ses doigts allèrent jouer avec quelques mèches brunes. Elle adorait ça.

\- Je pense que je vais réserver un voyage dans la _Time-Machine_ très prochainement, murmura la blonde.

Lexa releva les yeux et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, avec plus de passion.

\- On va prévoir tout ça…

Puis elle recula légèrement et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se défaire de leur étreinte. Clarke comprit pourquoi elle avait imposé de la distance entre elles Pike patrouillait dans les couloirs et risquait d'entrer dans la salle à tout moment.

\- Dis-moi Clarke, reprit Lexa qui faisait le tour de la pièce, je me suis toujours demandé quelles étaient tes origines.

Clarke, qui la regardait tourner autour des tables et des chaises, se sentait flattée de voir qu'elles ne s'appelaient plus par leurs noms de familles et que Lexa semblait montrer un véritable intérêt pour elle. Lexa avait tout d'abord posé cette question pour avoir un avantage au Time's Up, mais elle voulait vraiment en savoir plus sur la blonde.

\- J'ai des origines australiennes de ma mère et irlandaises de mon père, expliqua la blonde qui avança vers le tableau. Et toi ?

\- Australiennes aussi mais de ma mère, répondit-elle, et néo-zélandaises de mon père.

Clarke comprit alors pourquoi les tatouages situés au niveau de l'épaule de la brune lui semblaient familiers. C'était un tatouage typique néo-zélandais. A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit. Le visage Lexa se crispa immédiatement tandis que Clarke fronça simplement les sourcils en voyant que Pike venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. Il fixa tout d'abord Lexa en lui adressant le même regard qu'elle puis se tourna vers Clarke.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? dit-il avant de porter son attention sur les feuilles posées sur les tables.

\- Je prépare un cours de dessin, répondit Clarke, d'ailleurs ça va pas tarder à commencer.

\- Un cours de dessin ? Vraiment ? fit Pike dans un rire hautain, et ça vous arrive de faire des trucs utiles ici ?

Clarke haussa les sourcils. Elle n'y croyait pas, il était vraiment mauvais. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, une poignée de détenues entrèrent dans la pièce et parmi elles il y avait Gaïa, Octavia, Anya, Monroe ou encore Niylah.

\- Ah tiens, salut les filles ! fit Clarke.

\- Yo Griffin ! On est pile à l'heure t'as vu ! s'extasia Octavia qui s'arrêta nette en voyant que Pike était ici.

\- Super, installez-vous !

Les détenues s'exécutèrent. L'ambiance était tendue, normal, Pike était là. Mais les filles ne voulaient pas se montrer impressionnées, elles ne voulaient changer leur manière de se comporter juste parce qu'il était là. Les autres détenues arrivèrent au fur et à mesure.

\- Alors, aujourd'hui on va commencer par un petit exercice que j'aime bien faire. Vous allez essayer de dessiner sans lever le crayon !

\- Wow c'est pas évident, fit Octavia en prenant un crayon.

\- On dessine quoi ? demanda Anya.

\- Votre partenaire à votre droite, répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Octavia se tourna vers Monroe qui se tourna vers Anya qui se tourna vers Lexa qui se tourna vers Gaïa qui se tourna vers Niylah et ainsi de suite. Puis elles se mirent à dessiner tranquillement et Clarke passa dans les rangs pour donner des indices et les aider, toujours sous le regard de Pike qui commença à marcher et à s'aventurer dans la pièce. Clarke était aux côtés d'Anya et le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Le grade arriva devant Monroe et regarda ce qu'elle était en train de faire pendant de longues secondes. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de silence, les détenues discutaient entre elles et il y avait un bruit de fond qui rendait la situation un peu plus agréable. Mais Monroe était tout de même un peu déstabilisée. Après ça, il s'avança vers Lexa qui ferma les yeux pour se calmer le plus possible et continua ce qu'elle était en train de faire en essayant de l'ignorer. Mais lorsqu'elle l'entendit ricaner derrière elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers lui, le regard noir. La tension monta légèrement et les détenues s'arrêtèrent de parler, laissant tomber un silence de mort dans la salle. Clarke releva les yeux et observa la détenue et le garde, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

Bien heureusement, à ce moment-là, Miller fit irruption dans la salle.

\- Charles, j'te cherche partout ! répliqua le chef des gardes qui semblait énervé, il faut que tu ailles surveiller la laverie !

\- Ouais j'arrive, répliqua-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

Puis il avança vers la sortie ou était Miller et passa devant lui en adressant un dernier regard à Lexa. Puis le chef des gardes salua brièvement les filles avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Tout le monde avait retenu sa respiration jusque-là et Clarke soupira longuement.

\- On peut lui dire merci, fit-elle.

\- Mais il pourra pas nous sauver les fesses à chaque fois, tenta d'ironiser Anya.

\- Il ne tentera rien, dit Lexa, il n'a pas autant de pouvoir sur nous que la dernière fois. Miller est à la charge cette fois.

\- T'as raison mais quand même. Il se croit tout permis, se plaignit Clarke.

\- Au fait, où est Reyes ? demanda Octavia en balayant la pièce du regard.

\- Aucune idée, c'est bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas là, marmonna Clarke.

\- Elle est peut-être avec Luna, réfléchit Anya.

\- J'espère, soupira Clarke.

Le cours reprit tranquillement et à la fin de celui-ci, Clarke prit la parole devant ses élèves.

\- Alors pour le prochain cours on fera un cadavre exquis ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Yess ! s'enjoua Octavia, bon moi j'y vais ils ont prévu omelette à manger aujourd'hui et je crève de faim !

\- Attends-moi Blake, répliqua Niylah qui tentait de la suivre alors que celle-ci était déjà sortie de la salle.

\- Dépêche-toi ! »

Puis les autres détenues suivirent sous le regard bienveillant de Clarke qui ramassa leurs travaux laissés sur les tables. Tout le monde, sauf Lexa et elles étaient partis et la brune attendait patiemment que la blonde récupèrent tous les dessins avant de se lever de sa chaise et de s'avancer vers elle.

« On mange ensemble ce midi ? demanda Clarke qui se dirigeait vers la sortie et demanda à Lexa de la suivre.

\- Normalement non, soupira Lexa, mais j'ai envie de manger avec toi aujourd'hui.

Clarke se tourna vers elle avec un large sourire. Lexa haussa les sourcils et sourit à son tour, la réponse était claire, nette et précise. Ça la rendit très heureuse.

\- Tu m'accompagnes poser ça au dortoir et on y va ? reprit la blonde.

\- Ouep !

Puis elles prirent le chemin du dortoir en saluant quelques détenues qui passaient par là dont Luna qui semblait inquiète.

\- C'est mauvais signe, remarqua Lexa qui mit ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Pour sûr, réfléchit Clarke, quelque chose ne va pas avec Raven. J'ai entendu quelques rumeurs mais je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

\- Moi non plus pour être honnête. Je n'ai jamais été spécialement proche de Reyes mais ça m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter à mort pour elle.

Elles arrivèrent dans le dortoir et Clarke alla poser les dessins dans son armoire personnelle sous le regard penseur de Lexa qui sourit à Harper quand celle-ci passa devant elle.

\- Hey McIntyre, fit Lexa avant qu'elle ne sorte du dortoir, t'aurais pas vu Reyes ?

\- Nop, répondit simplement la blonde.

\- C'est pas normal, dit Clarke, pas là au cours de dessin alors qu'elle n'en a pas manqué un seul et maintenant elle est introuvable ? T'as vu la tête que tirait Luna ?

\- Elle n'a pas l'air d'en savoir plus que nous.

\- Il va falloir enquêter. » soupira Clarke.

Lexa acquiesça puis elles s'engagèrent dans le couloir qui menait au réfectoire. Clarke alla chercher du réconfort auprès de la sportive en enroulant son bras autour de sa taille et en rapprochant son corps du sien. Lexa passa un bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste protecteur et elles arrivèrent au réfectoire qui était noir de monde. En balayant la pièce du regard, Lexa croisa celui de Roan et se crispa immédiatement. Elle retira son bras des épaules de Clarke qui se tourna vers elle, le regard curieux puis suivit celui de Lexa pour tomber sur Roan.

« Je l'ai jamais vu lui, il paraît qu'il est nouveau aussi. Il a l'air balèze.

\- Ouais, marmonna la brune en avançant dans la queue.

\- Tu le connais ?

\- En quelque sorte. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils. Elle avait des milliards de questions à poser à Lexa mais elle savait pertinemment que la vie privée de celle-ci ne la concernait pas – du moins pas encore – et elle ne voulait pas se montrer trop intrusive. Si Lexa voulait lui donner des réponses il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui pose de questions. Cela paraissait illogique, mais c'était ainsi et la blonde ne s'en plaignit pas. Elles prirent leurs plateaux et s'assirent ensemble à une table dans un coin tranquille. Clarke sourit à Octavia et les autres lorsqu'elle passa devant elles. Mais toujours aucune trace de Raven Reyes.

.

Raven arriva dans l'atelier mécanique où il n'y avait absolument personne. C'était la pause déjeune et ni Jasper ni Monty n'était présent, tout comme les autres détenues. Elle s'assit à une table et attendit quelques minutes avant qu'une autre personne ne pénètre dans l'atelier.

« J'pensais pas te revoir si tôt, ricana la voix grave et sournoise de Murphy.

\- Ferme-là et dis-moi ce que tu veux, râla Raven qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tranquille, rigola le gardien des enfers en s'approchant d'elle.

L'absence de lumière donnait une atmosphère plutôt lugubre. Raven en eut les frissons.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir où est Costia, dit-il fermement.

Raven ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui demandait _ça_ à _elle_. Elle n'en avait aucun foutre idée et elle s'en fichait un peu. Mais en prenant du recul, c'était pareil pour la première chose qu'il lui avait demandé, avec Emori. Mais quelque chose clochait. L'information sur Emori qu'elle lui avait donné n'avait pas vraiment d'impact sur la vie de sa congénère. Lui donner le nom du mec qui l'avait foutu en prison ne représentait pas un réel danger pour Emori. Mais donner la position de Costia alors qu'elle avait deviné que celle-ci était potentiellement en danger ? Elle ne savait pas trop. Le problème était qu'après avoir fumé le joint que lui avait donné Murphy, elle avait immédiatement ressentit le manque. Elle se massa les tempes en soupirant bruyamment.

\- Pas de questions c'est ça ? demanda tout de même Raven.

\- Pas de questions. Tu as jusqu'à demain.

\- Ouais. »

Après ça, Raven se leva de sa chaise et contourna Murphy sans le regarder. Après ça, elle se dirigea vers le réfectoire, le regard vide. Elle 'n'avait pas le droit de refuser face à John. Il avait beaucoup trop de pouvoir. Si elle refusait de lui donner des informations, il l'enverra au trou. Mais elle ne voulait pas que ses amies s'inquiètent pour elle. Elle ne s'en rendait peut-être pas vraiment compte, mais la situation dans laquelle elle était, devenait critique. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le réfectoire, tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. La jeune mécanicienne se sentit tout de suite très mal à l'aise, comme si tout le monde avait deviné ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle eut des sueurs froide mais mena un combat intérieur pour ne rien laisser paraître. Elle prit son plateau et marcha entre les tables pour trouver une place. Mais aujourd'hui, elle voulait manger seule. Alors elle passa devant la table d'Octavia et les autres sans les regarder, puis devant celle d'Anya et celle de Clarke et Lexa. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle se dirigea vers le fond du réfectoire et s'assit seule à une table.

« Ok, il y a définitivement un problème avec Reyes, fit Clarke à Lexa qui regardait la brune manger toute seule.

\- C'est ultra mauvais signe ça, râla la brune, j'irai lui parler je pense. Regarde la tête que tire Luna c'est pas normal.

Luna avait le regard fixé sur son amante. Elle était assise à une table avec les autres _latinas_ et après quelques minutes de réflexion intense, elle se leva de sa chaise et marcha en direction de Raven. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle et il fallut plusieurs secondes à la mécanicienne pour se rendre compte de sa présence et elle sursauta légèrement en voyant le visage de Luna morte d'inquiétude.

\- Eh Reyes c'est quoi ça ? demanda la bouclée, tu nous passes devant et tu nous ignores ?

\- J'suis désolée, marmonna la brune en fixant son repas, j'avais envie d'être seule.

\- Je peux le comprendre, soupira Luna, mais je te rappelle que tu es en prison. Si tu veux être seule c'est peine perdue.

Raven se tourna vers son amante et sourit faiblement.

\- T'as pas tort.

\- Sérieusement Raven, il se passe quelque chose, j'suis pas aveugle. Un coup de blues ?

\- Sûrement…

Luna passa une main dans les cheveux détachés de Raven qui posa sa tête sur son épaule avant de fermer les yeux. Luna embrassa tendrement le front de sa mécanicienne. Elle se faisait un souci monstre pour la jeune mécanicienne et se battait pour ne pas le montrer. Raven avait beaucoup de coup de mou ces derniers temps et elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas seulement à cause du fait qu'elle était en prison. Il y avait quelque chose derrière et elle était déterminée à découvrir de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Je serais toujours là hein, lui rappela Luna avant de les séparer. »

Raven hocha doucement la tête puis Luna se leva de la table avant de retourner à sa place.

.

 **Jour numéro 142**

Bellamy était en train de tourner en rond dans la cour. La chaleur était étouffante, le mois de septembre avait bien commencé et pourtant la fraîcheur était encore portée disparue. Il mourrait sous son uniforme beaucoup trop lourd, constitué d'une chemise à manche longues bleue claire, d'un treillis noir avec une ceinture bourrée d'objets et d'outils dont il ne se servira probablement jamais comme des menottes ou une matraque et de bottes noires en cuir. Il appréhendait déjà le moment où il les enlèvera et devra sentir la fabuleuse odeur que dégageront ses pieds après toute cette chaleur et cette transpiration accumulée au cours de la journée. Sans oublier ses cheveux mi-longs qui tombaient sur son front et que la sueur collait sur celui-ci. Bien heureusement qu'il s'était rasé, la barbe l'aurait étouffé encore plus. Il passa une main dans ses mèches bouclées pour les séparer de sa peau et soupira un bon coup avant de se tourner en direction d'Harper qui n'était à qu'à quelques mètres de lui et tenait, comme à son habitude, un petit stand mobile de distribution d'eau fraîche. Il marcha jusqu'à la détenue et lui adressa un sourire qui en ferait tomber plus d'une.

« Il y en a pour moi ? demanda gentiment le garde.

\- Il y en a pour tout le monde, lui répondit Harper dans un sourire avant de lui tendre un verre d'eau bien fraîche.

\- Merci beaucoup… Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Harper se tourna vers lui, curieuse.

\- Vas-y.

\- J'ai appris qu'Octavia était à la tête de la manifestation qui a été organisée pour faire rester Lincoln… Elle et lui sont proches non ?

Harper fronça les sourcils.

\- Octavia n'était pas à la tête comme tu le dis. On y a toutes participé équitablement. Ta sœur est jeune et déterminée, elle aime faire entendre sa voix, c'est normal si vous avez cru… qu'elle était la chef. Mais c'est loin d'être le cas, dit-elle sur un ton ironique.

\- Je vois…

\- Et puis on aime toutes Lincoln, c'est un bon garde. Il est gentil avec nous mais il sait se montrer autoritaire. Il n'hésite pas avant de nous coller des rapports mais même si ça fait un peu chier, on sait que c'est uniquement lorsqu'on le mérite. Contrairement à ce cafard de Murphy.

Bellamy hocha la tête, il écoutait Harper tout en balayant la cour du regard. Il aperçut Clarke dessiner sous un arbre au loin.

\- Mis à part ta sœur, il y a d'autres gens que tu connais dans la prison ?

\- Il se peut oui… dit-il avant de rendre de verre à Harper et se diriger vers Clarke. Il marchait d'un air mal assuré mais il était déterminé à aller parler à l'ex étudiante.

Et Clarke le sentit arriver puisqu'elle décrocha son regard de son dessin pour le poser sur le nouveau garde. Elle haussa les sourcils avec surprise sans pour autant lui adresser la parole. Bellamy s'arrêta une fois devant elle et s'adossa contre l'arbre.

\- Yo Clarke, répliqua-t-il en regardant au loin.

\- Yo Blake, dit-elle en reprenant son dessin, c'est pas une coïncidence.

\- J'en sais rien. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais allée en prison pour ce que tu as fait.

\- Si t'avais pas disparu à ce moment-là peut-être que j'aurais été tirée d'affaire.

Bellamy soupira lentement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es converti en gardien de prison ? reprit Clarke d'une voix grave.

\- Parce qu'il faut que je fasse face à mes problèmes. Je suis venu parce que d'abord je ne gagnais pas assez et aussi et surtout parce que je ne supporte pas ne pas avoir de nouvelles de ma sœur.

\- Donc tu as décidé de forcer le destin.

\- Entre autres.

A ce moment-là, Clarke se rappela de sa rencontre avec Bellamy. C'était lors de sa seconde année de médecine. La jeune femme était dans un bar avec ses amis pour fêter son passage à la troisième année et avait rencontré le jeune homme qui venait tout juste de décrocher son diplôme à la gendarmerie. Il avait bu quelques verres ensemble et avaient commencé à se fréquenter, en tant qu'ami bien sûr, puisque Clarke et Finn étaient ensemble à cette époque. Tous les deux regardaient la cour et leurs regards se posèrent même temps sur Octavia qui travaillait au jardin.

\- Et tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta sœur.

\- Octavia est… têtue et téméraire, elle n'arrêtait pas de s'attirer des ennuis ce qui est-

\- Une bonne raison de la faire croupir en prison. Je m'y connais pas beaucoup, mais rôle d'un grand frère c'est quand même de protéger les autres membres de la fratrie. Même les têtus et téméraire.

\- Ecoute Clarke j'ai foiré. J'étais têtu et téméraire moi aussi. J'ai commis l'irréparable, mais aujourd'hui je vais tout faire pour qu'Octavia s'en sorte. Et toi aussi.

\- A l'époque, je fuyais les problèmes comme la peste. Je ne voulais pas m'attirer d'ennuis, donc j'ai coupé les ponts avec toi lorsque j'ai appris que tu avais fait exploser un bâtiment de ta fac. Mais tu sais… je n'aurais rien pu faire.

\- Ouais mais t'inquiète, t'es pas le seul à avoir coupé les ponts.

Bellamy se tourna vers Clarke et ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

\- Finn s'est déjà trouvé une nouvelle copine et aussi, sa copine avant moi est ici.

Bellamy crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites en apprenant la nouvelle. Il était un peu sonné et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit qu'il avait sûrement raté beaucoup, beaucoup de choses.

\- J'ai essayé de rendre visite à Octavia… plusieurs fois… mais elle ne m'as même pas mise dans la liste. Je suis venu pour faire changer les choses Clarke.

Le blonde soupira avant de se lever et de ses mettre au niveau de Bellamy. Elle le regardait toujours droit dans les yeux.

\- J'imagine que t'as dû faire un effort monstre pour venir ici. Tes intentions peuvent pas être mauvaises. Mais il faut que t'arrêtes de fuir Bellamy.

Le brun sourit faiblement avant de baisser les yeux.

\- Bon je dois y aller, le cours de mécanique ne va pas tarder à commencer.

\- Ouais d'accord… _si t'as besoin je suis là_.

\- Et Bellamy… ne te fais pas manipuler par Pike. Je sais que tu es proche de lui.

\- Heu… Ouais… d'accord. »

Clarke hocha la tête avant de laisser le brun seul sous l'arbre. Bellamy regarda la détenue partir avant de porter son attention sur sa sœur. Elle était en train de creuser un trou dans le jardin. Il soupira un bon coup et avança vers le grillage du jardin en faisant bien attention à ce que sa sœur ne remarque pas sa présence. Il la regarda pendant un petit moment, silencieux. Il pensait à tout ce qu'ils auraient pu faire s'il ne l'avait pas envoyé en prison. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Il voulait aussi faire demi-tour et partir, la laisser tranquille une bonne fois pour toute. Mais non, il n'allait pas l'abandonner une seconde fois.

« J'savais pas que t'avais la main verte, tenta-t-il en s'accoudant sur le grillage.

Octavia leva les yeux vers lui et sursauta légèrement avant de soupirer de lassitude.

\- Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dit-elle avant de se remettre à creuser.

\- Rien, répondit son frère en haussant les épaules.

\- Très bien, tu peux partir alors.

Il savait que la route allait être longue. Mais il n'allait pas forcer.

\- Bon… passe une bonne fin de journée alors. »

Puis il s'écarte un peu et décida de retourner auprès d'Harper. Il sentit tout de même le regard d'Octavia sur son dos lorsqu'il s'éloignait. Elle le rejetait peut-être, mais il savait que c'était éphémère et que tôt ou tard, ils finiraient par se reparler. Ou du moins, il l'espérait.

.

 **Jour numéro 144**

En début d'après-midi, alors que Raven était à l'atelier mécanique et aidait Clarke à finaliser la réparation de la tour informatique, Lexa débarqua. Elle avait un gonfleur à ballon dans les mains et se dirigea immédiatement vers la _latina_ qui la regardait avec curiosité.

« Yo Raven Reyes alias la meilleure mécanicienne de ces lieux, j'ai besoin de ton aide, s'imposa la sportive en posant son gonfleur à ballons sous le nez de la concernée.

\- Wow, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?

\- Le gonfleur à ballons a rendu l'âme, il faut le réparer.

Raven soupira avant de s'emparer de l'objet cassé et l'analysa de plus près.

\- Ok je vais aller voir ce qu'il y a dans l'inventaire. Le tuyau est troué et en plus de ça la pompe est cassée.

Lexa laissa la _latina_ se rendre à l'inventaire avant de se tourner vers Clarke avec un sourire satisfait. La blonde comprit immédiatement.

\- Donc c'est toi qui l'a cassé, ricana Clarke qui fixait le disque dur, c'est plutôt bien joué.

\- Il me faut toute son attention. Raven est plus à l'aise lorsqu'elle bricole, surtout si c'est facile.

\- Tu l'as connais bien.

\- Plus que tu le crois, affirma Lexa qui sourit à Raven lorsqu'elle la vit sortir de l'inventaire munie de scotch et de colle.

La _latina_ l'invita à l'asseoir sur un atelier de libre et ouvrit le gonfleur à ballon en montrant à Lexa ce qui était cassé et comment est-ce qu'elle allait le réparer. La brune aux yeux émeraudes l'écoutait avec attention et n'hésita pas à poser quelques questions histoire de montrer à Raven qu'elle avait toute son attention. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Raven découpait des morceaux de scotch, elle passa à l'action.

\- Comment tu gères avec Pike ? demanda-t-elle directement.

\- Ça va, je l'ignore donc tout va bien.

\- Pourtant j'ai pas l'impression.

Raven leva les yeux vers Lexa et soupira d'ennui à la plus grande surprise de la sportive qui ne comprenait pas vraiment sa réaction.

\- J'ai le droit de pas aller bien cinq minutes ? grommela Raven en reportant son attention sur l'objet qu'elle réparait.

Lexa se tordit la bouche et réfléchit. Elle avait irrité Raven alors que c'était tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire.

\- J'vais bien Lexa.

Lexa leva les yeux et plongea son regard vers dans les orbes marrons intenses de Raven. Son regard était plus rassurant qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle n'allait pas forcer.

\- Bon, tant mieux.

\- Sinon t'as des nouvelles de Costia ? demanda la _latina_ qui reboucha le trou avec son scotch.

\- Ouais je l'ai appelée il y a quelques jours, lui expliqua Lexa, elle est à San Francisco.

Raven haussa les sourcils, elle ne s'attendait pas à obtenir son information aussi rapidement puis elle se rappela que personne n'était au courant de ses accords avec Murphy. Elle se sentit tout de suite coupable. Ses amies lui faisaient confiance et même si il ne s'agissait pas de son code de carte bleue, l'information que lui avait donnée Lexa était beaucoup trop importante.

\- Elle compte y rester ? tenta Raven.

\- Ouais je pense, c'est à l'autre bout du pays et j'aime savoir qu'elle est en sécurité là-bas.

Raven ferma doucement les yeux. Elle allait s'arrêter là. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas être dans ce genre de situation. Elle se dépêcha de réparer le gonfleur à ballons et le rendit à Lexa qui souriait comme un enfant qui venait d'ouvrir ses cadeaux de noël.

\- Reyes t'es vraiment la meilleure ! s'exclama la sportive.

\- C'est pas grand-chose, répondit la _latina_ qui haussa les épaules.

\- Bon je vais aller gonfler tout ce que je trouve maintenant, répliqua Lexa, je vous laisse les filles.

\- Je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini ! » lui dit Clarke.

Lexa salua les détenues présentes dans la salle de l'atelier mécanique, puis se dirigea vers Clarke. Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant de s'en aller. Jasper, qui était juste à côté de la blonde, haussa les sourcils avec curiosité après avoir vu le geste de Lexa et Clarke se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

.

 **Jour numéro 145**

Clarke comptait le nombre de pot de peinture qu'elle avait acheté à l'intendance quelques jours plus tôt, un sourire inébranlable plaqué au visage. Octavia la regardait avec une certaine fascination. Clarke était un drôle d'être. Tout ce qui se rapportait à l'art avait le don de la rendre heureuse. Qu'il s'agisse de la Joconde ou d'un simple pot de peinture de sous-marque acheté un prison, sa réactrion était toujours la même. Elel était simplement heureuse, les yeux brillants et le sourire étincelant. Clarke nota les couleurs sur un morceau de papier et celles qu'elle obtiendra si elle les mélangeait avant de se redresser.

« Bon, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, répliqua la blonde en se tournant vers la colocataire de chambre.

\- Je n'attendais que ça, fit Octavia qui se leva de son lit, tu as bien évidemment besoin de mes bras de Dieux pour porter tout ça.

\- Bien sûr, répliqua Clarke ironiquement, aller on y va !

Octavia hocha la tête avant de prendre les pots que lui tendaient Clarke et elles sortirent de leur bloc, direction la cour. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant le mur qui avait été préparé au préalable par l'ex-étudiante pour faire la peinture, elles furent surprises de voir que toutes les membres de l'atelier d'arts étaient présentes. Même Anya était là. La fausse blonde avança vers Clarke, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'ai eu l'autorisation de fermer l'intendance plus tôt pour être là Griffin, lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle ! répondit Clarke.

Elle était heureuse de voir que tout le monde faisait un effort pour elle. Son regard se posa sur Lexa qui discutait avec Lincoln.

\- C'est toi qui nous surveille ? demanda la brune au garde.

\- Non, ils ont choisi Bellamy, soupira-t-il avec déception.

\- Ah… y'en a qui vont pas apprécier ça, fit la sportive en grimaçant.

\- Bellamy n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais…

\- Tant qu'il n'est pas au courant pour toi et sa sœur…

Lincoln ferma les yeux avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Il savait pertinemment que Lexa avait raison et il était parfaitement au courant des risques qu'il courait à cause de sa relation avec la jeune Blake. Rien n'allait. En plus d'être un garde et elle, une détenue, il avait sept ans de plus qu'elle. Il se frotta nerveusement les yeux, il commençait vraiment à se dire qu'il valait mieux qu'il arrête tout avec elle. Un coup de coude de Lexa le ramena à la réalité et il la regarda dans les yeux.

\- N'y pense même pas. » dit fermement la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner pour aller rejoindre Clarke.

Lincoln sourit légèrement avant de hocher la tête puis laissa le groupe faire leur activité. Lorsque Lexa arriva au niveau de ses amies, elles l'interrogèrent sur la présence ou non de Lincoln pendant leur activité.

« Non, c'est Blake qui va nous surveiller, leur dit la brune.

Pas besoin de regarder Octavia pour savoir qu'elle avait levé les yeux au ciel. Mais Clarke ne semblait pas plus dérangée que ça au contraire, elle semblait plutôt satisfaite de voir que c'était le frère de sa camarade de box qui allait passer l'après-midi avec elles. Heureusement pour Clarke et les autres, les jours d'extrême chaleur se faisaient de plus en plus rares, laissant place aux jours plus frais. Il faisait nuageux, avec un peu de vent. La météo idéale selon l'artiste qui se positionna en face des autres détenues afin de prendre la parole. Bellamy arriva à ce moment-là et se mit d'abord à l'écart du groupe pour laisser Clarke faire ce qu'elle avait à faire.

\- Bon alors les filles, aujourd'hui on fait une fresque ! J'ai longuement réfléchi au thème de celle-ci et mn esprit d'artiste à pris le dessus sur ma décision. Je vais vous demander de peindre votre propre remake d'une œuvre d'art connue !

\- Ca lui arrive d'avoir des mauvaises idées ? remarqua Anya qui regarda Lexa du coin de l'œil.

\- Jamais, répondit la brune avec un sourire.

\- Si vous n'avez pas d'idée je suis là, si vous avez du mal je suis là, si vous voulez que je vous fasse une couleur en particulier je suis là, bref… un pinceau, un crayon et une palette chacune, il y a trois seau d'eau et vous pouvez vous servir dans les pots de peinture. J'ai aussi faire des bombes l'autre jour avec Raven et Luna à l'atelier avec des vaporisateurs, j'ai du carton et des ciseaux pour faire des pochoirs… Bref servez-vous si vous avez besoin.

\- Merci Griffin ! répliqua Octavia qui prit le pinceau que la blonde lui tendait.

\- Griffin présidente ! rigola Gaïa.

Clarke sourit à son tour face à tant d'éloge. Elle ne pensait pas les mériter. Elle faisait simplement ce qu'elle aimait et voir que les autres s'y prêtait au jeu la combla. Ainsi, les filles commencèrent à faire leurs esquisses à l'aide de leur crayon à papier sur le mur qui avait été repeint en blanc par Clarke et Bryan le jour d'avant. Le vent de cette nuit avait bien séché la peinture, ce qui était parfait pour repeindre par-dessus. Clarke avança vers Bellamy et lui donna quelques instructions. S'il y avait besoin, il devait changer l'eau des seaux et les remplir avec l'eau du tuyau du jardin. Il devait aussi se charger de couper les cartons pour les pochoirs parce que les détenues avaient interdiction d'utiliser les ciseaux. Ils se mirent alors au travail. Bellamy et Clarke s'assirent côtes à côtes. La blonde était en train de faire du noir avec les couleurs tandis que le jeune garde découpait une lune pour Raven.

\- Yo Clarke, tu sais si la Joconde avait des sourcils ? demanda la _latina_ qui s'assit à côté de la blonde.

\- Non elle n'en a pas, lui répondit-elle, pourquoi tu vas la revisiter ?

\- Je vais faire une Joconde astronaute !

\- Tu es fidèle à toi-même, remarqua l'ex-étudiante.

\- Tiens ta lune, répliqua Bellamy en tendant le pochoir à Raven.

\- Wow c'est parfait ça, tu te débrouilles plutôt bien pour un mec !

Bellamy haussa les sourcils mais décida de ne pas relever. Raven lui adressa son plus beau sourire avant de se relever et de prendre sa lune.

\- Bon j'ai fini le noir, je vais le distribuer, dit Clarke en se relevant.

Bellamy la regarda s'éloigner et distribuer la peinture aux détenues. Lorsque la blonde arriva devant Octavia, elles discutèrent quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers lui. Par réflexe, il détourna le regard et fit mine d'inspecter les ciseaux.

\- Déjà il me fait pas chier c'est pas mal, râla Octavia.

\- Il n'est pas méchant. Tu sais que je le connais ?

\- Sérieux ?

Octavia était choquée, encore plus lorsque Clarke lui raconta quelques détails. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Clarke connaissait personnellement son frère. Ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais tout de même.

\- Bref, dit-moi pourquoi est-ce que ton côté du mur est toujours blanc ? lui demanda l'artiste.

\- J'ai pas d'inspi Clarke. L'art c'est pas mon truc et Raven a pris la seule œuvre que tout le monde connaît.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ce que j'ai demandé. Je ne sais pas… fais quelque chose qui te plaît. Qui te ressemble. Quelque chose que tu aimes.

\- Hm…

La Blake réfléchit quelques secondes avant que son regard ne s'illumine à vue d'œil et qu'un sourire apparut sur son visage.

\- Je sais ! Je sais ! répéta-t-elle avant de se munir d'un crayon, putain Griffin t'es géniale !

\- Avec plaisir, rigola Clarke qui passa à la détenue suivante, ohhh j'adore l'art Egyptien.

En effet, Gaïa avait opté pour l'art Egyptien en rajoutant une troisième dimension et donner alors aux figures divines, plus de volume.

\- C'est l'un des meilleurs à mon goût, répondit Gaïa qui était à fond dans son travail, oh merci pour le noir j'en avais trop besoin. Si tu as besoin d'aide pour les couleurs je peux t'aider.

\- J'apprécie, fit Clarke, je te ferais signe si j'ai besoin de toi !

Puis elle contourna Gaïa pour tomber sur Lexa qui se mit devant le mur en la voyant arriver. Clarke fronça les sourcils avec curiosité.

\- C'est une surprise ! répliqua Lexa.

\- Ah, mais si tu as besoin d'aide ou-

\- Non je gère !

Le comportement enfantin de Lexa amusa beaucoup l'artiste qui ne put s'empêcher de rire et de la trouver trop mignonne. Elle se tourna rapidement vers Bellamy. Celui-ci était parti remplacer les seaux d'eau. Elle se retourna alors vers Lexa et l'embrassa en toute chasteté avant de s'éloigner pour aller voir Niylah. Cela ne lui avait pas empêchée de la voir rougir à vue d'œil, elle savait que Lexa n'aimait pas trop se montrer en public, mais personne ne les avaient vus et Clarke avait fait ça pour l'embêter. Elle jeta tout de même un coup d'œil à la sportive qui la regardait avec un air faussement énervé.

\- Il me tarde de voir ton œuvre d'art, lui dit Clarke de loin.

\- Ouais ouais ! » répondit Lexa avant de se remettre au travail.

* * *

 **Et voilà, chapitre terminé ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Le prochain sera définitivement moins calme… Bref, je vous souhaite une excellente semaine :D**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Guest :** Ouiii Marcus et Abby sont définitivement ensemble (vu ce qu'ils font dans le bureau de ce dernier…). Clarke a beaucoup grandi durant son séjour en prison et aura encore plein de choses à apprendre, d'où sa réaction. Clarke ne voit pas cette relation d'un mauvais œil, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Ouii j'adore lorsque les filles jouent, ce sont mes parties préférées à écrire. Et pour Raven… tu peux définitivement t'inquiéter. Dans tous les cas j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Passe une très bonne semaine et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Fanny :** Ouii c'était bien Marcus et Abby (d'un côté c'était facile à deviner lol). Roan va définitivement apporter quelque chose dans l'histoire, surtout du côté de Lexa. Tu verras bien :D Merci beaucoup pour ta review !


	17. Tu es plus que ça

**Bien le bonjour ! J'espère que ça va ! Voici le chapitre 17 de GitnW. Il se passe pleiiiins de choses pendant ce chapitre (notamment pour Clarke et Lexa, vous allez adorer !). Raven fait déborder le vase, la Time-Machine fait son retour et une nouvelle va bouleverser toute la prison ! Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Je réponds comme d'habitude aux reviews à la fin du chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Tu es plus que ça**

Clarke tapa dans ses mains et invita les détenues à se rassembler. Lexa avait positionné une planche au-dessus de son œuvre pour la cacher de l'ex-étudiante.

« Elle ne va jamais sécher comme ça, lui dit la blonde sur un ton moqueur.

\- Tant que tu ne la vois pas ça me va, répondit innocemment Lexa.

\- Bref, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui ! On continuera tout ça la semaine prochaine ! Vous pouvez partir et encore merci !

\- Merci à toi Griffin, lui dit Anya avant de s'éloigner.

Le groupe se dispersa et Clarke demanda à Bellamy de l'aider à ramener la peinture dans son box, ce qu'accepta le garde. Sur leur chemin, dans le couloir qui menait aux dortoirs, ils tombèrent sur l'inattendu. Pike était en train de s'en prendre à Echo. D'après Gaïa, qui leur avait brièvement expliqué la situation, la jeune femme avait du mascara dans la poche de son haut de prison. Murphy était aussi là, mais un légèrement en retrait et semblait peu concerné. Pike tenait l'objet dans sa main, le secouait devant le visage de la _latina_ et la menaçait de l'envoyer au trou pour détention d'objets non autorisés. Clarke s'arrêta pour regarder la scène, Bellamy l'imita.

\- C'est pas comme si je me baladais avec un couteau ! répliqua Echo qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas paraître trop insolente devant le garde.

\- C'est la même chose ! gronda-t-il avant de la prendre brusquement pas le bras.

Clarke sursauta. Même si le geste n'avait pas été brusque, il n'en était pas moins violent.

\- Quand je te disais qu'il fallait que t'évites de traîner avec cette ordure. Je vais aider Echo, dit-elle avec détermination.

Mais alors qu'elle commençait à marcher en direction de la _latina_ , Bellamy lui attrapa le bras pour l'arrêter.

\- Clarke non ! Tu vas prendre un rapport ! dit le Blake.

\- Et ? Tu vois pas qu'elle est en danger là ?

Clarke ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Bellamy l'empêchait d'aller aider sa camarade. Bien qu'elle et Echo n'étaient pas les meilleures amies du monde, elle ne voyait aucun inconvénient à aller l'aider. Elle se fichait royalement du rapport, elle n'en avait jamais eu et ça n'allait pas lui détruire la vie. Bellamy prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre,

\- _Je_ vais y aller.

Puis il se tourna vers Pike et avança jusqu'à être à son niveau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il avec autorité.

Parce qu'il jugeait nécessaire de rappeler à Pike qui n'était pas le chef des gardes et que lui et Bellamy étaient égaux ici.

\- Elle se promène avec du mascara, non mais je rêve.

Bellamy se saisit de l'objet et l'analysa pendant plusieurs secondes avant de poursuivre,

\- Pas de lame, pas de pointe. Produit cosmétique sans substance mortelle. Rien de dangereux..

\- Qui bouffe du mascara aussi, ajouta ironiquement Murphy.

Bellamy regarda Murphy avec ennui, puis rendit le mascara à Echo sous le regard abasourdi du second garde.

\- Maintenant allez-y. Ce n'est pas le produit en lui-même qui n'est pas autorisé. C'est parce que ce n'est pas vendu à l'intendance. Cet objet est preuve de contrebande, expliqua-t-il avec sur un ton très professionnel, leur confisquer ne sert à rien, dit-il à Pike. Il faut stopper la propagande en attrapant celle qui les distribue, pas celles qui les utilisent.

\- Alors dit-moi qui te donne ça, demanda Pike à Echo qui avait disparu. Ou est-elle ?! dit-il en s'énervant.

\- C'est pas grave, on s'en occupera plus tard. Il y a des problèmes plus graves que du maquillage qui tourne dans une prison pour femmes.

\- Ah ouais ? fit Pike sur un ton hautain.

\- La drogue par exemple, répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux vers Murphy qui sourit fièrement.

\- Ça fait des mois que la drogue ne circule plus ici, dit-il sur un ton innocent, faut juste éviter de chercher des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas.

\- Faites votre boulot. » termina le Blake avant de tourner les talons et ordonna à Clarke de le suivre.

La blonde était un peu sonnée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Bellamy était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Il avait défendu Echo à sa plus grande surprise et avait même fait descendre Pike de son estrade. Il avait gagné dans son estime bien qu'elle ne lui faisait pas encore confiance à cent pour cent.

 **Jour numéro 147**

Raven entra dans le bureau et s'assit sur le fauteuil juste en face de Kane qui termina de remplir un dossier avant de mettre ses lunettes et de saluer la _latina_.

« Ah Reyes ça fait plaisir de te voir, comment est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Bien, répondit simplement la jeune femme avant de croiser les jambes.

\- Bon, tu sais déjà ce que je vais te dire hein. Tu n'es pas venue la semaine dernière pour ton débriefing.

\- Je sais, mais c'était une grosse semaine, dit-elle dans un soupir.

\- J'en ai conscience. Mais avec le changement de personnel, il est important pour moi de savoir si vous gérez bien la situation.

\- Tout est sous contrôle. Pike est toujours une enflure et à part nous coller des rapports il ne sait pas faire grand-chose.

\- Raven, il a été formé très sérieusement, il fait son travail.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel. Marcus décida de changer de sujet, sans pour autant lui faire croire qu'elle s'en sortira comme ça.

\- Les cours de dessin, comment ça se passe ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tout roule, la fresque qu'on fait dehors ne ressemble à rien mais je sens qu'au final ça va être grandiose, lui dit-elle dans un sourire.

\- C'est bien… ensuite… l'atelier mécanique. Tu y passes toujours autant de temps hein.

\- De l'ouverture à la fermeture !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as réparé cette semaine ?

\- Un fouet de cuisine électrique, un ventilateur et une pompe à ballons, énuméra-t-elle avec fierté.

\- Bon, à priori je me suis fait du souci pour rien.

Kane écrivit quelques notes sur le dossier de Raven avant que son téléphone ne sonne. Il le prit et le déverrouilla et soupira d'ennui lorsque ses yeux se déposèrent sur l'écran.

\- Un problème ? osa demanda Raven.

\- Non c'est jute John qui m'envoie une troisième photo de sa nouvelle voiture. Son salaire ici ne lui permettrait jamais de s'offrir une telle caisse mais bon, va savoir ce qu'il fait de son temps libre.

Le regard de la mécanicienne s'assombrit puis Marcus lui montra rapidement la photo que lui avait envoyée le jeune garde sur son téléphone avant de le ranger. Tout à coup, elle fut prise d'une rage sourde. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour avant qu'elle ne comprenne que Murphy était payé pour obtenir des informations par son biais. Elle se détestait, comment avait-elle pu être aussi naïve ? Il était forcément lié à des gens de l'extérieur qui l'avaient soudoyé. Il s'était joué d'elle alors que peu de temps avant qu'il ne lui pose des questions, elle commençait à l'apprécier. Elle se sentait sale, utilisée. En plus de ça, Murphy continuait de la descendre plus bas que terre en lui donnant quoi ? De la drogue. En sachant très bien que Raven avait des antécédents avec ça. A présent, elle le détestait plus que tout au monde. La haine qui grondait en elle était tellement qu'elle se mit à rire nerveusement. Il avait aussi le culot de s'acheter une voiture. C'était la cerise sur le gâteau.

\- Désolée, grogna-t-elle alors que Marcus la regardait avec un air confus.

\- Bon, je pense qu'on en a fini pour aujourd'hui. Tu peux disposer. »

Raven le salua poliment avant de sortir du bureau. A la seconde où elle ferma la porte, son sourire s'effaça et sa rage intérieure devint extérieure. Elle allait attendre demain pour attraper le cafard. Il lui avait bien évidemment fait une nouvelle requête et elle était déterminée à tout arrêter.

 **.**

Clarke arriva dans le dortoir de la bande de Lexa et avança par réflexe vers le box de son amante. Elle savait qu'à cette heure-là de la journée, Lexa était dans son box en train de lire la recommandation de la semaine d'Emori. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Lexa était dans son box, allongée sur le ventre dans son lit avec un livre entre les mains. Clarke sourit avec malice, puis vérifia que sa camarade de box n'était pas là avant de sauter sur Lexa qui lâcha un petit cri de surprise en sentant poids de la blonde sur son dos.

« Woow, Clarke t'es malade tu m'as fait peur ! répliqua Lexa qui laissa sa tête tomber dans son coussin.

\- C'était le but, répondit fièrement l'artiste en serrant Lexa dans ses bras.

Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles les deux jeunes femmes rigolaient doucement, Clarke se redressa, suivie par Lexa qui posa son livre sur sa petite étagère avant de retirer ses lunettes de vue.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu en portais, fit Clarke avec curiosité.

\- Je ne les porte que quand je lis, lui répondit la brune dans un sourire.

\- Hm je vois… et qu'est-ce que tu lisais ?

\- L'Odyssée d'Homère, Emori m'a cassé la tête pendant trois semaines pour que je le lise. C'est super cool, ça permet de s'évader un peu. Ça me donne des idées pour mon œuvre sur la fresque, réfléchit-elle.

\- Hmhm… il me tarde de voir ce que ça va donner, ronronna Clarke qui glissa une main baladeuse sur le bras puis la nuque de Lexa avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Très vite, le baiser gagna en intensité. Clarke adorait les sensations que lui procuraient les lèvres de Lexa sur les siennes. Elle y était sans doute devenue accro et ne cachait plus son attirance pour la mystérieuse brune aux yeux émeraudes. Elle sentit le souffle chaud de Lexa lui caresser le visage ce qui la fit sourire. Elles se séparèrent un court instant, collèrent leurs front l'un contre l'autre avant que Lexa ne quémande un autre baiser que lui donna l'artiste sans hésiter.

\- Ahem.

Les deux détenues se séparèrent hâtivement avant de se tourner vers l'émetteur de ce raclement de gorge. Il s'agissait d'Anya, qui avait les coudes sur le muret qui séparait son box de celui de Lexa. La fausse blonde regardait le petit couple d'un air ennuyé.

\- J'vous signale que Pike surveille notre box aujourd'hui, allez-y mollo, leur dit-elle.

\- Ah merde, soupira Clarke en s'éloignant à contre cœur de Lexa. On a qu'à aller à la salle télé, au moins on sera loin de lui et on trouvera de quoi s'occuper avec les autres.

\- Hm d'accord…

Avant de partir Clarke se pencha vers la brune et chuchota dans son oreille

\- _Ce soir dans la Time-Machine_. »

Un sourire étincelant naquit sur le visage de Lexa puis elles se levèrent afin de quitter de dortoir et se rendre à la salle télé sous le regard toujours aussi ennuyé d'Anya qui se rallongea sur son lit.

.

Elle serra les poings et se mit en marche, direction l'atelier mécanique. Elle marchait avec tellement de détermination qu'elle bouscula quelques détenues sur son passage, dont Echo qui tenta de l'arrêter en l'appelant, sans succès. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle de l'atelier, elle se mit à faire les cents pas. Murphy allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle avait du mal à penser correctement. Tantôt elle avait envie de se munir d'un tournevis en se servant dans l'inventaire et de l'empaler avec, tantôt elle voulait partir, s'enfuir et l'éviter jusqu'aux restant de ses jours. Il faisait très sombre, les volets de la seule fenêtre qu'il y avait étaient fermés et ne laissaient passer que quelques faisceaux lumineux qui n'éclairaient que très peu la salle, la plongeant dans une ambiance peu chaleureuse. Raven s'assit sur l'une des chaises de fortune disposées un peu partout dans la salle et après quelques minutes de méditation intense durant lesquelles la jeune femme s'était considérablement calmée, elle entendit des bruits de pas. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement insupportable qui la fit frissonner et réveilla de nouveau sa colère. Le gardien des enfers pénétrait dans l'atelier. Il racla sa gorge comme à son habitude et s'avança vers Raven d'un pas lent.

« Yo Reyes, la forme ? dit-il dans un sourire.

\- Emori n'a pas demandé de procès, lui dit directement la jeune femme.

\- Oh, simple et directe, tu commences à t'y faire, ricana le brun avant de lui lancer sa « récompense » que la brune attrapa en vitesse.

\- C'est terminé, dit simplement la _latina_ en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Pardon ? fit le jeune homme qui fronça les sourcils sans pour autant que son sourire ne disparaisse.

\- Je suis au courant, grogna Raven avant de se lever, t'es qu'une ordure ! Tu m'utilises pour te faire de l'argent sale et t'acheter des caisses ! Mais t'as pas honte ?

Le visage du jeune garde se ferma.

\- J'arrête, c'est définitif. C'est stop !

Puis elle se tourna et sortit de l'atelier mécanique mais Murphy avait décidé de la suivre.

\- Eh Reyes, c'est pas toi qui commande à ce que je sache !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, m'envoyer au trou ?

\- Oh que oui ! Une vraie descente aux enfers !

\- Bah vas-y fais-le ! T'es qu'un gros faible de toute façon, tu descends les détenues plus bas que terre en profitant de ton autorité mais je suis sûre que dehors tu te fais traiter comme une mauviette, parce que c'est tout ce que t'es !

Raven était tellement en colère qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'ils étaient maintenant en plein milieu de l'un des couloirs les plus fréquentés de la prison et que plusieurs détenues – notamment Clarke et Lexa - ainsi que Pike et Marcus qui discutaient étaient présents. Le conseiller avança prudemment vers le duo avant de se mettre entre eux.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ce qu'il se passe ?! Il m'utilise, voilà ce qu'il se passe ! Cet _hijo de puta_ n'a aucun mérite, aucune valeur et aucun principe !

Mais face à l'absence totale de réponse et de réaction de la part de Murphy, Raven s'apprêta à s'emporter de plus belle. Mais le jeune garde finit par ouvrir la bouche. Pour l'achever.

\- Fouillez-là, vous comprendrez, dit-il d'une voix tranchante.

\- Hein ? lâcha Raven avant de se tourner vers Marcus qui était plongé dans l'incompréhension, puis Pike qui était désormais à côté d'eux.

\- Vas-y Pike, fais-toi plaisir, l'incita Murphy avant de croiser les bras.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé trouver ?

\- Tu verras.

\- Reyes, contre le mur.

\- C'est hors de question, je refuse ! Non mais je rêve tu-

\- Reyes j'ai dit, contre le mur, répéta Pike d'une voix cinglante avant de la prendre par le bras.

Mais elle ne se laissa pas faire et se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens, devenant incontrôlable. Très vite, Marcus et Murphy aidèrent Pike à la maîtriser et à la mettre contre le mur. On entendait dans le fond, des hurlements de surprise de la part des détenues qui étaient choquées par ce qu'elles étaient en train de voir.

\- Lâchez-moi ! hurla-t-elle.

Pike fouilla dans la petite poche du haut de l'uniforme de Raven et trouva immédiatement ce que lui avait donné Murphy quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Oh je vois qu'on a trouvé une bonne raison de te mettre au trou Reyes, grogna-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

\- Murphy, _pendejo_ , je vais t'étriper, t'arracher les cheveux et te les faire manger par le nez ! J'en ai pas-

\- Silence ! hurla Marcus qui se massa les tempes avec le bout de ses doigts, Raven, je suis extrêmement déçu.

\- Direction le trou. », termina Murphy avant de lui mettre les menottes.

Raven était littéralement paralysée. Elle était à bout de force et craquait définitivement. Elle ne se débattait plus et laissa Murphy la menotter sous le regard désolé des autres détenues qui ne pouvaient absolument rien faire. Elle fut redressée avec violence et tirée tout le long du couloir, passant devant chaque dortoir. Elle passa tout d'abord devant Clarke et Lexa. Clarke tenait fermement le bras de la brune qui semblait animée d'une rage sans fin. Puis elle passa devant Anya qui sortait de son dortoir, attirée par le bruit et qui était aussi paralysée. Elle était surprise et profondément confuse. Et enfin, son regard croisa celui de Luna, qui se tenait juste à côté de Lincoln. Luna avait les yeux rouges, signe qu'elle était à deux doigts de pleurer, tout comme la mécanicienne. Luna sentit les mains fermes de Lincoln se poser doucement sur ses épaules tremblantes. Le visage de Raven à ce moment-là l'effraya au plus haut point. Les yeux de la mécanicienne lui brulaient, sa bouche lui faisait mal mais elle se força tout de même à faire bouger ses lèvres et c'est dans un chuchotement pratiquement inaudible qu'elle lui dit

« _Ce n'est pas moi._ »

Avant de disparaître du couloir, laissant place à un silence pesant et désagréable.

.

Le silence. Encore et toujours le silence. Dans la salle télé, on n'entendait que la voix de la présentatrice qui communiquait la météo de la semaine. Clarke était assise à côté de Lexa, sa tête était sur l'épaule de la sportive qui caressait ses cheveux d'un geste doux et rassurant. Elle, comme toutes les autres détenues qui étaient dans la salle, n'arrêtait pas de passer en boucle dans son esprit, la scène qu'elle avait vu une petite heure plus tôt. Elle était sous le choc. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une détenue se faire amener au trou. Mais surtout, jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il s'agirait de Raven, pour possession de drogue. Mais d'un côté, tout avait du sens désormais. Clarke brisa le silence de sa voix brisée par la tristesse,

« Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle n'était pas bien ? demanda-t-elle à Lexa.

\- Honnêtement, je ne vois pas quoi d'autre, souffla Lexa, c'était sous notre nez et pourtant on a rien vu.

Clarke fronça les sourcils et se redressa pour regarder Lexa dans les yeux. Elle comprit que la brune se sentait profondément coupable pour ce qu'il venait d'arriver à leur amie.

\- Hé Lexa… chuchota Clarke, t'y es pour rien d'accord ?

\- On ne dirait pas mais de nous toutes, Reyes est la plus fragile. Je ne sais pas ce que ce con de Murphy lui a fait mais-

\- Hé, calme-toi…

Lexa soupira une nouvelle fois et Clarke embrassa sa tempe avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- On va découvrir la vérité, j'te le promets. Mais en attendant…

Le ton de la voix de la brune avait clairement changé lorsqu'elle avait prononcé les derniers mots. Les deux détenues se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

\- T'es tendue comme pas possible… on va remédier à tout ça.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Lexa alors que ses yeux se plissaient.

\- Hmm, Docteur Griffin va y remédier ?

\- En personne. »

Lexa se mordit les lèvres et se leva doucement de sa chaise, en même temps que la blonde qui avait accroché son regard au sien. Elle la tira doucement et sortit de la salle télé vers une destination que les deux jeunes femmes connaissaient bien. Les couloirs de la prison étaient vides et elles arrivèrent dans la salle de la _Time-Machine_ sans encombre. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale avait permis à Clarke de savoir qu'il n'était que dix-huit heures et qu'elles avaient au minimum une bonne heure devant elles avant le repas du soir. Ainsi, elles entrèrent à l'intérieur de la boîte en carton assez grande pour accueillir au moins cinq personnes – qui heureusement pour elles, était aussi vide que les couloirs – et Lexa eut à peine le temps de fermer la porte que Clarke prit d'assaut ses lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux et impatient.

« Hé bien, je diagnostique une impatience aigüe chez vous mademoiselle Griffin, susurra la brune entre deux baisers ce qui fit rire Clarke qui posa ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire fine et délicate de son amante pour descendre jusqu'à son cou.

\- Chut… c'est moi le docteur ici, ronronna-t-elle en mordillant doucement la peau douce et sucrée de la sportive.

Clarke alla glisser ses doigts fins dans la nuque puis la chevelure longue et légèrement bouclée de Lexa qui laissait ses mains se balader le long du dos et des côtes de la blonde. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour aller chercher les lèvres de Lexa, celle-ci recula légèrement, avec un sourire vide d'innocence. Une agréable chaleur naquit dans son bas-ventre, l'effet Lexa avait définitivement eut raison d'elle. Elle se baissa avec lenteur, invitant la blonde à faire de même et s'assit alors à même le sol composé de morceaux de cartons empilés, suivie de Clarke qui se mit à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Elle embrassa à nouveau Lexa et frissonna lorsque la sportive passa ses mains sous le haut de son uniforme pour caresser sa peau brûlante. Lexa ouvrit un peu plus la bouche et la blonde pivota légèrement la tête, à la recherche d'un contact plus profond et sa langue taquine et malicieuse caressa avec sensualité, les lèvres humides de la brune avant de pénétrer dans sa bouche. Clarke se sentit déconnecter petit à petit, la _Time-Machine_ était devenue une bulle, _leur_ bulle. Elle oublia tout ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, maintenant, seule Lexa comptait. Sentir ses mains caresser sa peau, son souffle se mêler au sien, tout cela la faisait perdre la notion du temps. Prise par une pulsion, elle incita Lexa à retirer son haut avant de faire de même.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ici, susurra Lexa avant de se séparer de son pantalon.

Puis elle bondit sur Clarke qui se laissa tomber en arrière et couvrit sa mâchoire, puis son cou de baisers tantôt papillons, tantôt plus appuyés, lui arrachant des frissons et des soupirs remplis de plaisir. Lexa adorait sentir le corps de Clarke réagir sous ses attentions. Elle se redressa et c'est toujours ses yeux plongés dans les azurs de Clarke qu'elle retira, d'un mouvement calculé, sa brassière, dévoilant sa poitrine ferme et peu volumineuse. Elle se baissa, embrassa la mâchoire de Clarke avant de descendre et d'embrasser son cou, sa clavicule, puis passa sa bouche entre ses seins, continuant sa délicieuse descente.

\- Hm… marmonna Clarke qui appréciait chaque geste et attention de la brune qui arriva en bas du ventre.

Avec l'aide de l'artiste, elle retira son pantalon, puis sa culotte.

\- Hm, je vois que tu as trouvé de quoi t'arranger, sourit Lexa avant d'embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

\- Heureusement, ils étaient tellement longs je pouvais faire des tresses, rigola Clarke.

Lexa rit à son tour. Lorsqu'elle embrassa les lèvres secrètes de la blonde, celle-ci lâcha un gémissement plus intense que les autres. Elle cherchait désespérément quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher et elle trouva la main de Lexa. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent doucement, au rythme de la langue de Lexa qui se frayait un chemin dans l'intimité de la bonde qui perdit le sens de la raison. Elle s'abandonna petit à petit, laissant le plaisir s'emparer de son corps tout entier. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir les étouffer, le prénom de la sportive franchissait naturellement la barrière de ses lèvres. Lexa ne pouvait en être plus fière. Elle sentait l'artiste trembler sous ses caresses, qu'elle accéléra et intensifia. Entendre Clarke gémir son prénom avec sa voix grave et douce à la fois lui faisait un effet monstrueux. Elle sentait les doigts de la blonde se fermer un peu plus sur les siens et son corps se crispa davantage. Pas de doute, Clarke était en plein orgasme, Lexa ralentit alors ses mouvements et jeta un coup d'œil à la blonde qui semblait en transe. Et pendant un moment qui sembla une éternité pour Clarke, le monde s'arrêta, son corps se raidit et se détendit, elle lâcha complètement et ferma les yeux tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Lexa embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses et s'essuya les lèvres avec le dos de sa main avant de remonter et poser ses lèvres sur celles de Clarke.

\- Woooow… soupira la blonde.

\- Hm, je sais, sourit Lexa.

Quelques secondes passèrent, seul le bruit de la respiration saccadée de Clarke accompagnait la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans la _Time-Machine._ Clarke se mordit les lèvres et les firent basculer sur le côté afin d'être au-dessus. Elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé toute son énergie, mais elle en avait encore et comptait bien rendre à Lexa la monnaie de sa pièce. Elle alla d'abord l'embrasser avant de descendre pour aller mordiller sa mâchoire, puis son cou et posa ses lèvres sur ses seins. Ses mains se baladaient tranquillement sur les abdos finement dessinés de Lexa. Clarke la trouvait terriblement sexy, son corps était un véritable cadeau du ciel. Sa langue glissa le long de son sein droit avant d'aller titiller le téton et arracha un gémissement rauque et étouffé à Lexa qui laissa sa tête basculer en arrière. Les mains de l'artiste atteignirent le haut de son pantalon qu'elle retira non sans mal. Lexa avait la manie de le serrer, mais le problème était désormais loin derrière, puisque le vêtement avait volé dans un coin de la boîte en carton.

\- Attention au décollage, marmonna Clarke qui accrocha son regard rempli de luxure à celui de Lexa qui ne put s'empêcher de glisser ses mains le long de ses bras pour remonter jusqu'à son dos.

La main droite de Clarke alla glisser le long de l'abdomen de Lexa, traçant ses courbes fines et délicieuses, jusqu'à se frayer un chemin entre ses cuisses. Lorsque ses deux doigts touchèrent l'intimité de la sportive, celle-ci ferma les yeux et lâcha un soupir difficilement étouffé. Clarke se pinça les lèvres avant d'aller mordiller la mâchoire, puis le cou de sa bien-aimée et ses doigts pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de Lexa.

\- Hmm Clarke… gémit la brune en s'accrochant un peu plus à elle.

Entendre Lexa prononcer son nom d'une manière aussi sensuelle boosta définitivement l'artiste qui était bien décidée à ne pas s'arrêter là. Elle allait emmener Lexa plus haut que le septième ciel. Elle commença à bouger en elle tout en guettant la moindre de ses réactions. Elle sentait son corps trembler et se mouvoir au même rythme que ses doigts. La température n'arrêtait pas de monter, la _Time-Machine_ s'était transformée en véritable micro-ondes. Les pensées de Lexa s'étaient envolées, elle avait définitivement sous-estimée Clarke et la douce torture qu'elle lui infligeait. Très vite, elle s'abandonna à elle et ne retint plus ses gémissements. Son corps tout entier frissonnait et elle ressentait des picotements à chaque endroit ou Clarke la touchait ou déposait ses lèvres. Son masque était tombé, elle n'était plus en train de se cacher et n'avait que son nom à la bouche. _Clarke_. La jolie blonde décéléra un peu tout en ajoutant plus d'intensité à ses gestes. Elle sentait Lexa venir.

\- Vas-y… ronronna la blonde avant de mordre le lobe de son oreille.

S'en était trop pour Lexa qui fut prise d'un tremblement plus violent que les autres et hurla son prénom à s'en casser la voix. _Clarke_. Et pendant plusieurs secondes qui semblaient être une éternité pour les deux jeunes femmes, leurs regards se connectèrent. Lexa inspira profondément avant de se laisser tomber à même le sol et Clarke bascula sur le côté pour faire de même. Plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles Lexa tentait de reprendre son souffle s'écoulèrent. Lorsque son souffle redevint normal et ses battements de cœur réguliers, elle se tourna vers Clarke qui affichait un sourire doux et légèrement niais.

\- Quoi ? lâcha Lexa qui sourit à son tour.

\- Wow, répliqua simplement Clarke avant de passer une main dans les cheveux de Lexa.

\- Wow toi aussi, répondis la sportive. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi douée.

\- J'ai un minimum d'expérience, rigola Clarke.

Puis un doux silence s'installa, mais pas pour longtemps, puisque trois violents coups furent donnés à la porte de la salle, les faisant sursauter. Clarke se tourna vers Lexa, inquiète, mais celle-ci la rassura rapidement.

\- C'est Anya, je lui aie dit de frapper lorsque le réfectoire ouvre pour manger.

\- T'as tout prévu, fit Clarke légèrement impressionnée.

Elles se rhabillèrent tranquillement et sortirent de la _Time-Machine_.

\- Brrr il fait froid ici, râla Lexa.

\- C'est plutôt qu'on a réchauffé la boîte en carton ! ricana Clarke en ouvrant la porte de la salle.

\- T'as raison.

Elles s'engagèrent dans les couloirs et se dirigeaient vers les dortoirs.

\- Je pense que la douche s'impose, réfléchit Lexa qui salua Anya lorsqu'elles la croisèrent.

\- Carrément ! Nooon, dit-elle en voyant le regard inquisiteur de Lexa, une vraie douche, en plus tu m'as vidée !

\- Excuse-moi ! dit Lexa d'un ton faussement innocent.

\- Bon… On se voit plus tard ? fit Clarke quand elles arrivèrent devant son dortoir.

\- Tu sais où me trouver !

\- Oui…

Clarke se pencha pour quémander un baiser que lui donna rapidement Lexa. Les gardes n'étaient jamais loin. Après ça, la brune s'éloigna en adressant un dernier sourire à la blonde en guise d'au revoir.

\- Lexa ! répliqua Clarke.

Elle se retourna.

\- Je… non rien ! »

Puis elle entra dans son dortoir, laissant une Lexa quelque peu confuse mais qui s'en alla tout de même, le cœur léger.

.

 **Jour numéro 151**

Lexa arriva toute contente dans le local de sport et chercha le bac à ballons qu'elle trouva sans problèmes. Elle en prit un dans ses mains et vérifia son état. Il n'était pas très amoché mais dégonflé, elle mit donc le bec de la pompe dans l'orifice du ballon et le gonfla. Alors qu'elle était en plein gonflage de ballons, un garde pénétra dans le local. Elle ne l'entendit pas au départ, mais sentit sa présence et s'arrêta avant de se tourner vers le nouveau venu. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle reconnut Roan. Le nouveau garde se tenait droit devant l'entrée du petit local, les bras croisés et l'air curieux. Il ne semblait pas en colère et Lexa ne sentit pas le danger émaner de lui. Une bonne nouvelle. Mais il fallait qu'elle soit sur ses gardes. Elle se leva à son tour et s'étira doucement les jambes avant de prendre la parole.

« C'est trop gros pour être une coïncidence.

\- Toujours aussi perspicace, répondit-il d'une voix grave.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? demanda Lexa sans le quitter des yeux.

\- On a pas mal de choses à se dire, dit-il.

Le regard de Roan s'assombrit tandis que Lexa plongea lentement dans l'inquiétude.

\- On te surveille Woods.

\- J'suis au courant, dit-elle sur un ton irrité.

\- Tu savais qu'Ontari était Azgeda ?

Lexa ferma plusieurs fois les yeux, secouée par cette information. La par contre, elle n'était pas au courant. En voyant que Lexa avait dorénavant toute son attention, le garde poursuivit,

\- Elle surveille tout tes faits-et-gestes depuis son arrivée il y a quelques mois.

\- Vous avez envoyé l'une des vôtres en prison juste pour surveiller un ancien charbonneur ? Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire ?

\- Lexa tu étais plus qu'un simple charbonneur, reprit Roan en s'avançant doucement vers elle, tu as fait plus que ça. Tu es plus que ça.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

Roan baissa les yeux et se racla la gorge.

\- J'ai été banni.

Le regard de Lexa se vida petit à petit. Tout prenait sens. Cela expliquait la présence de Roan à Arkadia.

\- A cause de moi ? osa demander la brune qui était plongée dans un océan de questions.

\- Entre autres. Ecoute Lexa, j'ai toujours su que tu étais spéciale.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça pour moi ? On est ennemis j'te rappelle, t'es un Azgeda et vous me recherchez ! Je ne comprends plus rien !

\- J'ai une dette envers toi.

Lexa s'arrêta nette et baissa ses bras qu'elle faisait gigoter dans tous les sens depuis une bonne minute maintenant. Là, il fallait vraiment qu'il lui en dise plus si elle ne voulait pas que son cerveau explose.

\- Et depuis quand ?

\- Il y a 18 ans. Au Baisley Pond Parc.

Lexa se figea entièrement. Seul son cerveau tournait à plein régime maintenant, fouillant dans ses souvenirs les plus profonds et douloureux. Elle se rappelait de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Ce jour-là avait changé sa vie à tout jamais.

\- Tu m'as sauvée Woods.

\- C'était donc toi le petit garçon qui… je vois… marmonna la brune avant de s'adosser contre le mur.

Son passé venait de la rattraper à une vitesse fulgurante et maintenant elle devait y faire face. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser une énième question au garde, Miller débarqua dans la salle, paniqué. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient seul dans le local de sport mais il décida de laisser ce détail. Il avança vers Lexa, essoufflé parce qu'il avait couru pour arriver mais aussi parce qu'il apportait une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que Pike a fait ? demanda immédiatement Lexa.

\- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas lui, soupira Miller avant de hocher la tête en direction de Roan pour le saluer, il faut que tu ailles voir à la salle TV… c'est moche.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Viens avec moi.

Le regard de Lexa alterna entre Miller et Roan avant que le chef des gardes ne la force à bouger pour sortir. Elle le suivit à travers la cour puis les couloirs de la prison avant d'arriver devant la salle TV qui était inaccessible. En effet, une bonne trentaine de détenues s'étaient attroupé devant parce que la salle était saturée de monde. Lexa ne comprenait pas vraiment à quoi tout cela rimait. Elle devina que quelque chose qui les concernait avait été dit à la télé. Elle tenta de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur de la salle pour pouvoir voir l'écran et lorsque les détenues la remarquèrent, elles s'écartèrent immédiatement pour lui ouvrir la voie. Lexa resta sans voix, puis l'inquiétude monta en elle. Elle aperçut Clarke qui était aux premières loges et l'appela. Celle-ci se retourna et elle vit sur son visage, une tristesse sans fin.

\- Lexa je suis désolée… » marmonna la blonde avant de reporter son attention vers la télé.

Lorsque les yeux de la sportive se posèrent enfin sur l'écran, son cœur rata un battement.

 _« Les gans n'ont apparemment pas disparu. Cette nuit, une jeune femme a été agressée, décapitée et tuée dans les rues du sud de San Francisco. Un acte de barbarie impardonnable perpétrée par un gang pourtant basé à New-York. La police évalue le dossier de la victime qui n'est autre que Costia Garcia, une ancienne détenues de la prison à sécurité minimale d'Arkadia, située dans la banlieue New-Yorkaise. »_

* * *

 **Chapitre terminé ! Oulalah… ça sent mauvais tout ça. Comment Lexa va-t-elle encaisser la nouvelle ? Que va devenir Raven ? Vous saurez tout dans le prochain chapitre ! On aura un focus sur Miller aussi, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Bisouuus~**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Guest** : Merci ! Oui, ça fait plaisir de voire Clarke heureuse (on dira aussi merci à Lexa qui prend bien soin d'elle !). Après, on n'a pas eu de discussion entre Bellamy et Octavia pendant ce chapitre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils mettront les choses au clair bien assez vite. Raven _est_ partie en vrille… j'ai horreur de la faire souffrir x) Elle a touché le fond en tout cas… Encore merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu ! :D

 **Fanny** : Ouii, la fresque permet garder une bonne ambiance au sein de la prison, c'est important pour moi d'écrire des passages ou tout le monde passe du bon temps ensemble. Comme je l'ai dit, Bellamy et Octavia n'auront pas eu de discussion pendant ce chapitre. Ils se parleront peut-être dans le prochain ! Pour ce qui est du Clexa… j'espère que tu es contente, on a eu une grosse dose dans ce chapitre x) Encore merci pour ta review :D


	18. Les erreurs du passé

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Et voilà le chapitre numéro 18 qui m'a donné un mal monstrueux ! Oui je pose ça entre mardi et mercredi de manière totalement hasardeuse mais vous méritez ce chapitre ! Au tout début, nous avons un flashback sur un personnage qui en lui-même n'est pas très important, mais c'est l'histoire et le déroulé qui sont importants. On aura aussi un petit focus sur les gardes, des nouvelles de Reyes… bref, je ne vous en dis pas plus, c'est à vous de découvrir ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 _Le regard de Lexa alterna entre Miller et Roan avant que le chef des gardes ne la force à bouger pour sortir. Elle le suivit à travers la cour puis les couloirs de la prison avant d'arriver devant la salle TV qui était inaccessible. En effet, une bonne trentaine de détenues s'étaient attroupé devant parce que la salle était saturée de monde. Lexa ne comprenait pas vraiment à quoi tout cela rimait. Elle devina que quelque chose qui les concernait avait été dit à la télé. Elle tenta de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur de la salle pour pouvoir voir l'écran et lorsque les détenues la remarquèrent, elles s'écartèrent immédiatement pour lui ouvrir la voie. Lexa resta sans voix, puis l'inquiétude monta en elle. Elle aperçut Clarke qui était aux premières loges et l'appela. Celle-ci se retourna et elle vit sur son visage, une tristesse sans fin._

 _\- Lexa je suis désolée… » marmonna la blonde avant de reporter son attention vers la télé._

 _Lorsque les yeux de la sportive se posèrent enfin sur l'écran, son cœur rata un battement._

 _« Les gans n'ont apparemment pas disparu. Cette nuit, une jeune femme a été agressée, décapitée et tuée dans les rues du sud de San Francisco. Un acte de barbarie impardonnable perpétrée par un gang pourtant basé à New-York. La police évalue le dossier de la victime qui n'est autre que Costia Garcia, une ancienne détenue de la prison à sécurité minimale d'Arkadia, située dans la banlieue New-Yorkaise. »_

 **CHAPITRE 18 : Les erreurs du passé**

 _Je descendais du bus, la boule au ventre. Je n'avais pas mangé depuis des jours, mon corps et mon esprit étaient presque morts. Une seule question trottait dans ma tête depuis que l'on avait passé le portail : « Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? ». On m'avait proposé un deal, quelques mois plus tôt. J'avais accepté aveuglément, en pensant que ma vie pourrait changer définitivement si j'acceptais. Bien sûr qu'elle avait changée. Cependant, pas comme je m'y attendais._

 _C'était pendant un mois de novembre particulièrement rude. Je rentrai du supermarché avec un sac pauvrement rempli de quelques aliments que j'avais pu acheter pour mes frères et sœurs._

 _Nous sommes une fratrie de cinq enfants et je suis la deuxième plus âgée. Mon grand frère est une tête brûlée, il avait fourré son nez dans les gangs et dans la drogue. Il apparaissait et disparaissait comme bon lui semblait, mais on ne savait jamais où il était, ni où il allait. J'avais ensuite deux petites sœurs et un petit frère, on avait tous deux ans d'âge de différence. Celle après moi était dotée d'une intelligence hors normes, elle était sûrement celle qui allait sauver notre famille de la misère et de la banlieue pourrie de Chicago. Les deux autres vivaient tranquillement leur vie, mais la petite dernière montrait déjà des signes de désobéissance et un côté rebelle. C'était maintenant ou jamais pour la recadrer, mais bon, si on comptait sur ma mère, on était déjà foutus. Elle était tombée gravement malade après avoir trop consommé de mauvaises drogues et mon père avait finit en prison. Elle n'est pas belle la vie ? Depuis, on vit chez notre oncle et on est livrés à nous-mêmes._

 _Alors que je n'étais qu'à quelques maisons de la nôtre, une voiture qui démarrait de l'autre côté de la rue m'interpella un court instant, mais je n'y fis pas plus attention et continuai ma marche. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me retournai et remarquai qu'elle était en train de me suivre. Je fus prise de panique lorsque je reconnus l'emblème bordeaux d'un célèbre gang de la ville. Le nom m'échappa, mais ce n'était que le cadet de mes soucis. Alors que je commençai à courir, un homme apparut soudainement en face de moi et je le heurtai de plein fouet avant de lâcher mon sac qu'il prit immédiatement._

 _« Je crois que c'est toi qu'on cherche._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? dis-je d'une voix tremblante._

 _\- C'est une longue histoire. Et on peut pas expliquer ça en pleine rue, m'expliqua-t-il simplement avant de me relever avec force._

 _\- Hé mais, lachez-moi !_

 _Il m'entraîna jusque dans la voiture où un autre homme et une femme attendaient et on me banda les yeux._

 _\- Je vais faire simple, ton frère a tué l'un de nos plus grand ennemis, le chef des Trishanakru._

 _Mes yeux me faisaient mal à cause du frottement du tissus sur mes paupières. J'étais dans une petite salle avec des murs en béton sale, équipée d'un plafonnier composé uniquement d'une ampoule qui s'allumait de manière stroboscopique. Une femme au regard noir et à la posture ferme se tenait devant l'unique porte de la salle. Il y avait en son centre, une table en bois avec un cendrier à moitié rempli, deux verres d'eau et une pile de dossier. L'homme assis en face de moi était sans aucun doute, un gangster, un Azgeda et il fumait tranquillement son cigare tout en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Il avait fait mention d'un autre gang situé plus à l'est, qui était discret dernièrement. Il avait bien expliqué pourquoi._

 _\- Même en prison il fait son taf, rajouta-t-il._

 _\- Pablo travaille pour vous ?_

 _\- Il est malin. Il nous a demandé, en échange, de protéger sa famille. C'est ce qu'on va faire._

 _J'attendis la suite de sa phrase, parce que bien évidemment, il était clair qu'il n'avait pas terminé._

 _\- Pour l'instant, on vous protège des autres gangs et dangers. Mais… j'ai une proposition pour toi jeune fille._

 _Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi j'étais concerné par ce genre d'accord, mais j'avais vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il avait à me proposer. J'ai été naïve, il s'agissait d'un gangster, pas d'un type qui travaillait pour la soupe populaire._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Pour 100 000 dollars… dit-il d'une voix rauque ce qui alluma une étincelle dans mon regard._

 _J'en tremblait. Il me proposait vraiment une somme pareille ? Pour faire quoi ? C'est à ce moment-là que je m'attendais au pire._

 _\- Je veux que tu nous donnes des informations sur une personne, notre ennemi numéro un. Tu auras le double si tu arrives à la tuer._

 _Un frisson désagréable traversa mon corps tout entière alors que je réfléchissait de manière intense à sa proposition. Je n'avais aucune compétence en assassinat, mais j'étais plutôt bonne pour soutirer des informations. Je l'avais déjà fait pour mon père et mon frère avant que le premier finisse en prison et le deuxième ne disparaisse à nouveau._

 _\- Où est Pablo ? demandais-je soudainement._

 _\- Il a fui au Canada pour une durée indéterminée._

 _Je comprenais mieux pourquoi ils avaient fait appel à moi. Mes pensées revinrent sur ce numéro avec autant de zéros que j'avais de doigts sur ma main. Avec ça, je pouvais sortir ma famille de la misère, avoir enfin une vie décente. Mais d'un côté, il s'agissait d'argent sale. Un autre détail de vint à l'esprti._

 _\- Il se passe quoi si je refuse ?_

 _\- Rien, on se contentera de vous protéger._

 _J'ai été naïve._

 _\- J'accepte._

 _J'ai été trop naïve._

 _Je ne savais pas que ce deal impliquait le fait qu'il fallait que je me rende en prison pour surveiller cette personne. Cela voulait dire que je devais faire mon travail dans un temps limité. Ils avaient fait en sorte que je n'y reste pas longtemps pour pouvoir facilement effacer mon dossier, mais cela jouait aussi en ma défaveur. Il fallait que je fasse vite. J'avais deux ans. Et après une semaine passée au sein de cette prison, j'avais enfin repéré ma cible. Je m'étais remise à manger et m'étais reprise en main. J'y étais et il fallait que je me débrouille pour sortir de la merde dans laquelle je m'étais mise._

 _Elle n'était pas dans le même dortoir que moi, elle avait des origines c'était certain et correspondait bien à la description physique que m'avaient donnés les Azgeda. Un mètre soixante-dix, teint légèrement mate, cheveux longs, bouclés, bruns et yeux émeraudes. J'avais eu son nom et ma cible avait été confirmée._

 _Lexa Woods._

 _Mon plan était le suivant : j'avais bien compris qu'ils m'avaient aussi choisie pour ma sexualité. Je suis lesbienne à temps plein et je n'hésite pas une seule seconde avant d'utiliser mon charme pour avoir ce que je veux. J'allais donc essayer d'amadouer cette Lexa pour lui soutirer des informations. Les Azgeda l'avaient dit que plus je leur donnerai des informations, plu sils allégeraient ma peine. Un bon deal selon moi._

 _Et puis les mois passèrent. Je leurs donnaient les informations qu'ils voulaient et ils allégeaient ma peine. J'avais réussi à gratter deux mois. Mais il y avait eu une petite contrepartie. J'appréciait vraiment Lexa. Contre toute attente, elle était attentive, forte, loyale et extrêmement charismatique. J'avais compris qu'elle était liée aux gangs et j'avais des doutes sur un possible statut de chef. Mais elle restait très floue dans ses propos. Un côté mystérieux qui m'avait toujours attirée. Il était donc devenu impossible pour moi de la tuer. Ma famille avait reçu quelques sommes d'argent de la part du gang. Cela me rassurait, ils tenaient leurs promesses, il fallait que je tienne la mienne._

 _Le temps passait et Lexa commençait à avoir des doutes sur moi. Même si je savais qu'elle m'aimait, cela ne lui empêchait pas de ne pas me faire confiance à cent pour cent. Je pouvais la comprendre, même moi ne lui faisait pas complètement confiance. Je me suis toujours demandé si cela aurait été différent sans les arrières plans, sans ces gangs, sans le contexte de la prison. Je ne voulais pas que notre relation soit trop forcée, mais elle était coureuse de jupons et j'étais une charmeuse terrible alors les pièces du puzzle n'attendant qu'à s'assembler. Mais au fur et à mesure, notre relation s'était ternie. Je voyais que Lexa avait des vues sur d'autres détenues, plus spécialement la petite blonde, la nouvelle. Je jouais encore le jeu, je faisais semblant d'être jalouse. Parce qu'au fond, je ne lui en voulais pas. Lexa avait bien haïr de haïr les gangs, elle m'avait avouée avoir fait partit de l'un d'entre eux avant qu'il ne soit dissous. Pour moi, elle n'avait plus rien à avoir affaire avec eux. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas._

 _Après un peu plus d'un an passé en prison, je fus libérée. La première chose a laquelle j'avais pensée était de rendre visite à ma famille. J'avais appris qu'ils avaient déménagé en Californie, je décidai donc de passer par San Francisco. Grâce à l'argent que m'avait envoyé mon frère et les économies que j'avais faites en prison, je pris un billet d'avion direction la côte ouest. J'était un peu perdue, je n'avais aucun moyen de joindre ma famille, je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles d'eux depuis un bon moment. J'avais trouvé un appartement là-bas pour séjourner le temps de trouver un moyen de rejoindre Los Angeles. Mais un soir, alors que je descendais la poubelle, je heurtai de plein fouet, un homme qui s'était brusquement mis sur mon chemin._

 _« Désolé ma petite, mais y'avait une petite contrepartie dans tout ça._

 _\- Quoi ? »_

 _Je vis une lame beaucoup trop grande pour être celle d'un couteau passer devant mes yeux. Ce fut mes dernières paroles._

 **.**

 **Jour numéro 155**

Nathan ferma la portière de sa voiture et monta les marches du porche presqu'en trottinant. Il se racla la forge, arrangea le col de son polo pour la énième fois, passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de vérifier l'heure sur sa montre. Il était pile poile à l'heure. Sans plus de cérémonie, il toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

« Hey Nathan, toujours à l'heure à ce que je vois !

Son sourire avait le don de le rendre heureux.

\- Salut Bryan, je ne change pas mes habitudes !

\- Vas-y entre !

Nathan ne se fit pas prier et entra dans la maison de Bryan. Le jeune homme vivait dans une grande maison en colocation avec Murphy, Jasper et Monty, à quelques kilomètres de la prison. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient décidé d'organiser une petite soirée avec des amis et d'anciens copains de fac. Bellamy et Lincoln étaient aussi de la partie. Miller entra et salua tout le monde avant de rejoindre Bryan qui s'afférait en cuisine pour préparer les apéritifs.

\- Je crois que tu vas avoir besoin de mes talent de barman, rigola Nathan en prenant une bouteille de Malibu dans ses mains.

\- Comme d'habitude ! Merci Nathan !

Le brun sourit avant de s'approcher du blond qui plaça la dernière mini-pizza sur le plateau. Il appela Bellamy qui se montra immédiatement et la lui donna, en lui ordonna d'aller le poser sur la table du salon pour que tout le monde puisse se servir. Une fois le Blake reparti, Bryan s'approcha du chef des gardes et posa sa main sur la bouteille qu'il tenait.

\- T'as bon goût, lui dit Nathan avant de lui adresser son plus beau sourire.

\- Hé bien, c'est rare de voir tes dents ces jours-ci, répliqua Bryan.

\- Ouais, c'est moche ce qu'il se passe à Arkadia en ce moment, se confia-t-il.

\- Je sais… j'arrête pas de penser à Reyes, j'avoue avoir été un peu déçu. Et puis Lexa…

Bryan secoua la tête et Nathan enroula un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'enlacer.

\- Ce sont des grandes filles, elles vont s'en sortir, tenta de le rassurer le brun.

\- Heureusement que Pike est contrôlable, réfléchit le plus jeune.

\- Heureusement… marmonna Bryan, bon et si on parlait d'autre chose ?

\- Oui ! Je voulais savoir si tu aimais les cornichons, répliqua le garde tout sourire avant de s'éloigner de Bryan qui lui attrapa le bras et le força à rester proche de lui.

\- Non en fait… j'ai pas trop envie de parler, chuchota le chef des gardes en rapprochant dangereusement son corps du sien.

\- Hm… je vois…

Bryan teasa le brun en rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes sans qu'elles ne se touchent, lui arrachant un sourire dénué d'innocence. Il laissa sa main gauche caresser les côtes de Miller, puis ses abdos et ses pectoraux pour aller se nicher derrière son con et rapprocher son visage du sien pour finalement l'embrasser sans grande chasteté.

\- BUT ! hurla Murphy du salon ce qui fit sursauter les deux gardes qui se séparèrent.

\- Je pense qu'on va aller servir ce qu'il reste, dit Nathan dans un sourire.

\- On reprendra ça plus tard. » lui répondit Bryan avant de lui faire un clin-d'œil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux tourtereaux entrèrent dans le salon, équipés de plateaux qui contenaient le reste des apéritifs. La musique battait son plein, certaines personnes étaient entassés devant la télé, à fond dans le match qui était diffusé, d'autres étaient devant le buffet et discutaient tranquillement tout en mangeant et d'autres dansaient sur la piste de danse improvisée. Nathan s'écarta un peu pour aller servir Murphy et les autres qui avaient les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Bryan alla saluer ses anciens copains de fac et leur servit des chips et des tomates mozzarella. Alors qu'il prenait des nouvelles d'une amie qu'il avait perdue avec la distance, il capta le regard de Nathan sur lui. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil ce qui eut le don de lui donner le sourire. Il appréciait vraiment le chef des gardes.

La soirée battait son plein et même si le groupe de Bryan n'avaient pas prévu masse d'alcool, certaines personnes étaient plutôt mal en point. C'était le cas de Bellamy qui avait enchaîné les bières et les cocktails très louches que lui avait concocté Jasper à chaque fois qu'il perdait à leurs jeux bizarres aux règles inventées sur le coup. Bellamy n'était pas très chanceux, la victoire était inconnue de son vocabulaire lorsqu'il jouait avec ses amis. Résultat, il était allongé par terre, dans le jardin et parlait aux étoiles. Lincoln le voyait au loin, assis sur une chaise, sous le porche en compagnie de Murphy qui draguait la sixième fille différente de la soirée. Le garde en eut vite marre et s'éloigna de John pour aller rejoindre le Blake qu'il voyait marmonner et gigoter malgré la pénombre.

« Mahhh, je suis désolé Octaviaaa… la prison ça craint trop… t'es plus une petite fille… OoooOOOooo-

\- Je vois que tu ne pètes pas la forme, rigola Lincoln qui s'assit aux côtés de Bellamy.

\- Lincoooooln… railla le Blake, tu crois qu'elle me pardonnera un jour ?

Lincoln sourit avant de lever la tête pour regarder à son tour, les étoiles. Elles étaient parfaitement visibles en cette nuit chaude de fin d'été. Le ciel était dégagé et le fait qu'ils étaient plutôt loin de New-York, réduisait la pollution lumineuse.

\- Elle me déteste, ajouta le jeune garde.

\- C'est ta sœur Bellamy, finit par dire Lincoln, c'est une fille bien et toi aussi tu es un garçon bien. Si tu veux qu'elle te fasse à nouveau confiance, il faudra que tu fasses tes preuves.

\- Je sais pas… je l'ai envoyé ici, je m'en veux tellement.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait, soupira Brown, tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière.

\- Si seulement…

\- C'est pour cela que tu dois aller de l'avant. Protège ta sœur Bellamy. Et puis, elle ne va pas sortir dans très longtemps. Sept mois c'est presque rien.

\- C'est une éteeeernité…

\- Bon alors Blake, on n'a pas survécu aux cimetières de Jordan ? railla Murphy qui s'avançait vers eux.

\- C'est dégueulasse ! se plaignit le frère d'Octavia.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais John ? demanda Lincoln en voyant le gardien des enfers tripoter ses mains.

\- Je m'en roule une, dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. T'en veux ? C'est d'la bonne.

\- Non merci, répondit le métis, je savais pas que tu…

\- Je sais que t'es sportif et clean Brown, c'est bien, ricana John avant de sortir un briquet de sa poche.

\- Il vaut mieux que personne ne sache que tu consommes ça, réfléchit Lincoln.

\- Ouais je sais, j'peux me faire virer et tout, mais je m'en fiche. Ils ont besoin de moi à la prison et tant que ça reste entre toi et moi, j'vois pas où le problème.

Lincoln hocha doucement la tête et décida de se lever. Il salua ses deux collègues avant de se diriger vers la maison. Il savait que rester près de Murphy était rester près des problèmes. Il savait aussi que Murphy en possession de drogue était une très mauvaise chose. Il était là lorsque Raven s'était faite arrêtée, c'est lui qu'elle a d'abord menacé. Il ne voulait pas faire de conclusions hâtives, mais le jeune garde commençait d'ores et déjà à douter de l'innocence de John dans cette affaire. Il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un. Il pensa directement à une personne en particulier et une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur de la maison, il traversa le salon – non sans galérer puisque tout le monde s'était mis à danser – et monta les escaliers. Il connaissait bien la maison et avait vu celui qu'il chercher monter quelques minutes avant. Il traversa le couloir et chercha _sa_ chambre qu'il trouva sans soucis. Mais alors que sa main se posait sur la poignée de la porte, des bruits l'interpellèrent et le stoppèrent net.

\- Hmm… ohh… oh oui…

\- Hmmm continue… ahh… Miller… »

Lincoln fit les gros yeux et éloigna brusquement sa main de la poignée comme s'il avait été électrocuté. Pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour savoir ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de ces murs. Il soupira avant de prendre le chemin inverse et de descendre pour aller rejoindre les autres sur la piste de danse. Il fallait qu'il se vide un peu la tête et pense à autre chose que Murphy et sa drogue ou encore ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il règlera cette affaire plus tard.

.

 **Jour numéro 156**

« Vous avez compris ?

\- Gné ?

Miller secoua la tête pour se reprendre. La soirée d'hier avait eut raison de lui. La fatigue l'avait gagné, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Quelle idée de faire une soirée un dimanche soir. Il pensait qu'il arriverait à encaisser, mais c'était trop dur. Il était actuellement dans le bureau de Thelonious pour un debrief et une préparation pour la semaine. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer et Bryan en était aussi pour quelque chose. Lorsqu'il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit, un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage et Thelonious plissa les yeux avant de se racler la gorge.

\- Miller !

\- Oui ! répliqua le brun en sursautant, désolé monsieur Jaha…

\- Avez-vous suffisamment dormi ?

\- Heum… pas trop…

\- Je vous veux à cent pour cent Miller. Avec l'arrestation de Reyes, il faudra redoubler de vigilance.

\- Toutes mes excuses…

\- Bon… tu peux disposer.

\- Merci monsieur Jaha. »

Miller se leva de son siège et sortit du bureau. Une fois la porte fermée derrière lui, il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et entama sa marche dans le couloir de l'administration en se grattant les yeux. Il sentit la présence d'une autre personne à ses côtés et sursauta une nouvelle fois en reconnaissant Pike.

« Pas très sérieux pour un chef des gardes, railla-t-il.

\- Je suis un humain, répondit Miller quelque peu ennuyé.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils t'ont choisi, tu n'es pas très sérieux dans ce que tu fais.

Miller s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Il lui lança un regard meurtrier malgré la fatigue et croisa les bras. Pour rien au monde il n'allait s'abaisser face à Pike, au contraire, il fallait qu'il lui montre qui était le chef ici.

\- Charles Pike, dit-il après s'être raclé la gorge, êtes-vous en train de dire que je fais mal mon travail ?

\- Pas à ce point mai-

\- D'accord. Je tiens à vous rappeler que c'est _moi_ le chef des gardes et que contrairement à certains, j'ai été capable de garder mon poste pendant plus de deux ans sans problèmes. Et je compte régler ceux qui sont en cours immédiatement. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Miller reprit sa marche avec colère.

.

 **Jour numéro 158**

Luna arriva dans le dortoir des _whites_ et chercha, un peu paniquée, le box d'Octavia qu'elle trouva sans problèmes puisque la Blake était en train de s'énerver parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas plier sa couverture. La _latina_ se posa à l'entrée du box et regarda la brune secouer ses draps pendant quelques minutes, grommelant des insultes dans un langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Toc toc, finit par dire Luna ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention de la plus jeune.

\- Ohh Rodriguez, comment tu vas ?

\- Ça peut aller mieux, répondit Luna en haussant les épaules, c'est en quoi que tu parles, allemand ?

\- Grec, soupira-t-elle, mais ce sont les seuls mots que je connais. Assied-toi !

Elles s'assirent sur le lit de Clarke qui avait été parfaitement bien fait.

\- C'est à propos de Reyes… débuta-t-elle.

\- Dis-moi tout.

\- Je suis persuadée que ce n'est pas elle… elle a été piégée. Avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas elle.

Octavia hochait doucement la tête en écoutant les paroles de Luna qui ne pouvaient paraître plus sincères. Elle savait à quel point Raven était importante pour Luna et vice versa. L'arrestation de la mécanicienne l'avait touchée au plus haut point.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide Blake… il faut qu'on ramène Raven.

Octavia inspira profondément. Depuis que Raven avait été jetée au trou, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. C'était comme si elle avait perdu espoir, Raven était un petit rayon de soleil à Arkadia. Elle était appréciée de tout le monde, ce qui était plutôt rare dans cette prison. Octavia broyait du noir et avait réfléchi à plusieurs moyens de ramener la _latina_ parmi elles, sans succès. Ce n'était pas comme avec Lincoln. Mais elle avait aussi oublié une chose : elle n'était pas seule.

\- Comment est-ce que tu comptes t'y prendre ? demanda la Blake.

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Il faut qu'on parle aux gardes.

\- Tu veux que je demande à Lincoln ? Il n'a aucun contact avec les gens du QHS… réfléchit Octavia.

\- Merde… je me vois mal demander à Miller. C'est un bon mais il nous fait rarement des traitements de faveur.

\- On va quand même demander, ça coûte rien je pense !

\- Oui tu as raison. »

.

 **Jour numéro 159**

Bellamy était de surveillance à la cour, comme à son habitude. La pluie de l'autre jour avait rafraîchit les températures et il y avait beaucoup de monde à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Les détenues pouvaient profiter de la cour sans avoir à mourir sous les chaleurs écrasantes, tout comme le jeune garde. Il était positionné sous un arbre et regardait les _latinas_ qui discutaient autour d'une table un peu plus loin. Ses pensées étaient rivées sur Raven. Il se sentait coupable. Comment est-ce qu'il était passé à côté de ça ? De la drogue circulait dans la prison et il n'avait absolument rien vu venir. Il se rappela de son altercation avec Pike, Murphy et Echo de l'autre jour. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir pris la défense de la détenue, au contraire, il savait qu'il avait fait la bonne chose. Mais il se disait aussi que si Pike et Murphy n'était pas aussi à cheval sur la possession d'objets de contrebande, de la drogue n'aurait jamais été trouvé dans les poches de la mécanicienne. Mais alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, du mouvement dans son champ de vision attira son attention. A sa plus grande surprise, il comprit que c'était sa sœur qui s'était positionnée juste à côté de lui. Malgré le fait qu'au moins deux mètres les séparait, il appréciait sa proximité. Il mit ses mains dans les poches, il mourrait d'envie de lui parler, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Il se sentait comme un adolescent qui s'apprêtait à avouer ses sentiments à une fille. Alors qu'il était un garde de prison avec une détenue qui n'était autre que sa peur.

« Je suis désolé pour Reyes, finit-il par dire après plusieurs minute de silence total.

Il se tourna prudemment vers sa sœur qui regardait la cour. Elle aussi avait les mains dans les poches. Il savait qu'elle et Raven étaient de très bonnes amies. Soudain, il se mit à penser que sa sœur pourrait elle aussi être en possession de drogue, après tout, c'était pour cela qu'elle avait arrêté. Son absence l'aurait peut-être poussé à recommencer.

\- Raven Reyes est comme une sœur pour moi, répliqua Octavia ce qui sortit brusquement Bellamy de ses pensées. Elle est loyale, vraie et franche. Elle a déjà eu des antécédents avec la drogue mais je la connais par cœur. Jamais de la vie elle ne se serait procuré cette merde de son gré.

Bellamy soupira doucement.

\- Et enlève-toi ça du crâne, je n'ai pas touché à ça depuis que je suis ici. Pas une fois. Je ne le ferais jamais.

Bellamy soupira une nouvelle fois. Il le sentait dans sa manière de parler, de se tenir, dans le ton de sa voix. Octavia n'était plus la même. Elle avait grandi, mûri, sculpté une personnalité forte et, aux yeux de son grand frère, indépendante.

\- Merci quand même, ajouta la Blake au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence.

\- Je ne connais rien de ton histoire ici, tes amies, tes ennemies, ton vécu. Je n'ai rien à dire, tu es grande, tu as le contrôle de ta vie.

\- Si j'ai atterri ici c'est parce que je ne l'avais pas il me semble, ricana-t-elle en mentionnant bien évidemment son frère.

\- Octavia je suis sincèrement désolé. J'ai déconné. Quel genre de frère envoie sa petite sœur en prison pour des conneries de jeune âge ? On fait tous des bêtises. Et clairement, certaines femmes qui sont ici en ont fait des grosses. Bien pire que ce que tu as fait. J'ai été égoïste, le métier de gendarme m'est monté à la tête. Alors je comprends si tu me déteste et que tu ne veux pas me parler.

\- T'inquiète, je te déteste bien comme il faut, répondit la plus jeune. Mais tu fais des efforts alors je vais pas te rejeter toute ma vie. De toute façon j'ai plus beaucoup à tirer.

\- Hm je sais… Si jamais il y a quoi que ce soit que je pourrais faire, tu me le dis.

\- Est-ce que tu as des contacts au QHS ? demanda soudainement Octavia en se tournant vers lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Hm oui, j'ai un collègue qui a été transféré là-bas. Des nouvelles de Reyes c'est ça ?

\- T'as tout compris.

\- Bon je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Il faut que j'aille surveiller la laverie. »

Il salua sa sœur d'un bref signe de main avant de s'éloigner d'elle et de pénétrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il soupira tout l'air présent dans ses poumons une fois qu'elle n'était plus dans son champ de vision. Il avait réussi à avoir une conversation à peu près normale avec sa sœur et il était heureux. Même si elle le détestait, elle lui parlait et c'était déjà beaucoup pour lui. Ses efforts finissaient par payer. Il arriva dans la laverie à l'heure et salua les quelques détenues qui étaient présentes. Très vite, son regard se posa sur Echo qui discutait avec Niylah tout en pliant des uniformes sortis du sèche-linge et qui s'approcha de lui lorsqu'elle le vit entrer.

« Blake, chuchota la _latina_.

\- Hm ?

\- Merci pour la dernière fois.

Bellamy ne comprit pas tout de suite à quoi elle faisait mention, mais lorsqu'il retrouva ce souvenir bien caché au fond de sa mémoire de poisson rouge, un « aaaaahhh » pas très discret sortit de sa bouche ce qui attira le regard des autres détenues. Il se racla la gorge avec autorité pour se reprendre et détourner les regards posés sur lui avant de lui répondre.

\- C'est pas grand-chose. Au trou pour du mascara, c'est n'importe quoi.

\- Tu es différent.

\- Différent ? répéta-t-il soudainement intéressé par la brune.

\- Oui. Comme Lincoln. Tu remplis ton devoir avec une vision de la justice admirable.

\- Merci beaucoup, dit-il avec sincérité. Et… je suis désolé pour Reyes.

Echo soupira doucement avant d'attraper le prochain uniforme à plier.

\- Ça me fou en rogne. Je ne sais pas qui lui a donné cette merde, mais Raven avait déjà des problèmes avec ça et elle a morflé sévère. Elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais y toucher. Je mise sur le chantage pour ce coup-là.

Bellamy haussa les sourcils, surpris par la certitude dont faisait preuve la détenue. Elle n'avait aucune preuve concrète qui soutenait ses propos.

\- Pourquoi miser sur le chantage ? demanda Bellamy avec curiosité.

Echo se tourna vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés, ce qui le figea. Pourtant, ce n'était pas un regard mauvais. Mais il n'était pas très amical non plus.

\- Je te l'ai dit, elle a promis de ne plus jamais y toucher, répéta la _latina_.

\- Oui, ça semble logique.

Il nota ce fait dans un coin de son esprit.

\- J'espère qu'elle s'en sortira, reprit-il avec un sourire retenu.

\- J'espère aussi. » répondit Echo qui hocha doucement la tête.

.

Elle avait l'une des pires sensations de l'univers _le manque_. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus le manque ne se limitait à la drogue. Le soleil lui manquait, la présence et les voix d'autres personnes que les gardes lui manquaient, son lit lui manquaient, l'odeur du piment et des du dortoir des latinas lui manquaient. _Elle_ lui manquait. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru, mais Luna était ce qui lui manquait le plus dans ce trou pourri. Luna, ses cheveux doux tout comme sa voix et ses chansons, qui berçaient encore sa conscience lorsqu'elle pensait perdre les pédales. Quelques fois, elle souvenait des paroles et les fredonnait pour se calmer. Luna, sa peau douce et ses lèvres chaleureuses qu'elle adorait embrasser à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Luna et son corps, qu'elle adorait enlacer, sentir la chaleur s'en émaner et entendre son cœur qui battait. Il n'y avait pas de doutes. Raven était véritablement tombée amoureuse de Luna. Et elle lui manquait terriblement.

« Reyes, ça fait trois jours que t'es allongée, tu te lèves que pour pisser, tu vas mourir de soif dans pas longtemps.

Raven ne bougea pas d'un poil. Le garde, qui venait de faire irruption dans leur chambre, s'accroupit devant elle. Même si la jeune latina avait les yeux fermés, elle sentait sa présence, mais à ce stade-là, elle n'en avait plus rien à faire. Elle avait été placée en isolation et subissait des interrogatoires depuis son arrivée en QHS. Elle vivait un véritable cauchemar, être enfermée dans une boîte métallique d'à peine sept mètres carrés, écrasée par la chaleur et par la merveilleuse odeur des toilettes avait littéralement tué son mental. Elle n'avait même plus la force de parler et refuser de boire ou de ne manger quoique ce soit. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps le garde était à son chevet, mais elle commençait à en avoir marre. Elle se tourna difficilement pour lui faire face et son regard vide d'émotion, décoré de gigantesque cernes se planta dans les orbes noires du jeune homme. Elle baissa les yeux et fut étonnée de voir qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche, une bouteille d'eau. Elle lut son nom sur le patch situé sur son torse. « E.M. Shaw ». Plus étonnant encore, lorsqu'elle releva les yeux pour voir son visage, elle y discerna de l'inquiétude. Elle rassembla le peu de force qu'elle avait pour prendre une grande inspiration.

\- Laisse-moi, grogna-t-elle.

\- Hmhm, refusa-t-il en secouant la tête. Bois-ça avant que Diyoza n'arrive sinon c'est infirmerie et tu vas morfler.

Raven ferma les yeux, mais elle n'avait plus aucune force pour refuser. Shaw l'aida à se redresser afin de l'asseoir sur son lit, ouvrit la bouteille et la donna à Raven qui la but d'une traite sous son regard toujours inquiet. Après avoir vidé la bouteille, Raven la lui rendit et Miles se releva.

\- Super. Et mange ton repas ce soir. Si tu fais pas ça pour toi, fais-le pour… je sais pas. »

Puis il quitta sa cellule et l'enferma à l'intérieur. Le bruit des clés s'entrechoquant lorsqu'il cella sa cellule l'acheva un peu plus. Raven passa une main sur son visage et se rallongea sur son lit, l'esprit vide, tout comme son ventre. « Si tu fais pas ça pour toi, fais-le pour… _Luna_. » Elle se redressa légèrement et se laissa tomber sur le sol avant de ramper avec difficulté vers son repas, constitué d'une bouillie verte aux odeurs étranges, une bouille jaune déposée juste à côté, un verre d'eau et un gâteau sec dans un sachet. Miam. Elle prit la cuillère en plastique déposée à côté du plateau et commença à manger. Elle se retint de vomir plusieurs fois, mais elle réussit à avaler tout ce qu'il y avait dans sa bouche. De chaudes larmes coulaient le long de ses joues pour se déposer sur son plat. Elle sentait le sel de ses larmes sur sa langue mais peu lui importait. Elle voulait sortir d'ici le plus vite possible pour retrouver les autres et Luna mais aussi et surtout pour se venger de _lui_.

* * *

 **Et voilà, le chapitre et terminé ! Pfiouuu il s'en passe des choses. Bon, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Votre avis compte énormément ! La partie du début est, vous l'avez deviné, un flashback sur Costia, sa vie, comment elle a fini en prison et pourquoi elle a été tuée. Shaw fait son apparition, Bryan et Nathan concluent, Bellamy est plus déterminé que jamais et Lincoln a des doutes… Oui je sais, je sais, on a absolument aucune nouvelle de Clarke et Lexa mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elles seront là dans le prochain !**

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne journée/soirée et à la prochaine :D**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Guest :** Raven n'a pas encore appris l'histoire avec Costia… pour l'instant. C'est pareil pour les autres détenues, personne ne sait encore pourquoi Murphy la faisait chanter. On saura tout dans le prochain épisode. Clarke et Lexa vont définitivement se calmer, vu ce qu'il s'est passé… On espère qu'elles vont bien. En tout cas merci énormément pour ta review ça fait plaisir ! :D

 **Fanny :** Oui c'était une sacrée bombe, mais j'ai un peu teasé sa mort dans les chapitres précédents x) Raven va s'en vouloir à mort, c'est sûr… Et le petit moment clexa fait plaisir oui ! Oui là je suis de retour (entre guillemets) je t'avoue que je fais du 8h-18h tous les jours dernièrement c'est ultra dur de tenir le rythme mais j'essaie de maintenir un rythme de publication et surtout, il faut que je pense à la fin de l'histoire (oui déjà x)). Bref, en tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Passe une bonne soirée :D


	19. De rouge et de noir

**Heyooo ! Oui c'est moi je suis ici et encore vivante lol. C'est encore les vacances pour moi et j'ai décidé d'en profiter pour enfin avancer dans l'histoire. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour cette attente, c'était le rush ces dernières semaine mais aujourd'hui tout va mieux et je reprends petit à petit l'écriture de mes fics. Voici donc le chapitre numéro 19 avec (enfin) le passé de Lexa expliqué de bout en bout. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _[…] Raven ferma les yeux, mais elle n'avait plus aucune force pour refuser. Shaw l'aida à se redresser afin de l'asseoir sur son lit, ouvrit la bouteille et la donna à Raven qui la but d'une traite sous son regard toujours inquiet. Après avoir vidé la bouteille, Raven la lui rendit et Miles se releva._

 _\- Super. Et mange ton repas ce soir. Si tu fais pas ça pour toi, fais-le pour… je sais pas. »_

 _Puis il quitta sa cellule et l'enferma à l'intérieur. Le bruit des clés s'entrechoquant lorsqu'il cella sa cellule l'acheva un peu plus. Raven passa une main sur son visage et se rallongea sur son lit, l'esprit vide, tout comme son ventre. « Si tu fais pas ça pour toi, fais-le pour… Luna. » Elle se redressa légèrement et se laissa tomber sur le sol avant de ramper avec difficulté vers son repas, constitué d'une bouillie verte aux odeurs étranges, une bouille jaune déposée juste à côté, un verre d'eau et un gâteau sec dans un sachet. Miam. Elle prit la cuillère en plastique déposée à côté du plateau et commença à manger. Elle se retint de vomir plusieurs fois, mais elle réussit à avaler tout ce qu'il y avait dans sa bouche. De chaudes larmes coulaient le long de ses joues pour se déposer sur son plat. Elle sentait le sel de ses larmes sur sa langue mais peu lui importait. Elle voulait sortir d'ici le plus vite possible pour retrouver les autres et Luna mais aussi et surtout pour se venger de lui._

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : De rouge et de noir.**

 **Jour numéro 16**

Lorsqu'elle posa l'arrosoir sur le côté de la cour, un frisson désagréable balaya son corps, la faisant légèrement sursauter. Les périodes de canicules n'étaient qu'un lointain souvenir, le froid arrivait déjà à grand pas sur la côte est des Etats-Unis.

« 'froid hein ? lui lâcha Octavia qui posa son arrosoir à côté du sien.

\- Ouais, râla Anya, je regrette déjà le soleil.

\- Il va falloir se battre pour garder le bronzage, rigola la brune.

Le sourire que lui adressait la jeune Blake lui glaça le sang. Elle n'était décidément pas jolie à voir. Octavia avait des cernes monstrueux qui coulaient sous ses yeux qui avaient perdu leur éclat bleuté, laissant apparaître un gris terne et sans émotions. Ses cheveux étaient mal attachés et la terre qui salissait son visage n'était pas cachée par son sourire forcé. Elle allait très mal. Voilà une semaine que Raven avait été amenée au trou et elles n'avaient aucune nouvelle de la jeune _latina_. Anya regardait Octavia droit dans les yeux pendant plusieurs longues secondes avant que la plus jeune dévie son regard pour le reposer sur les arrosoirs. Elle se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, elle avait compris qu'Anya avait remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Mais au fond, même si la fausse blonde ne le laissait pas paraître, son état était le même, voire pire que celui d'Octavia. Elle était perdue mais surtout inquiète. Anya avait l'habitude de passer beaucoup de temps en compagnie de la brune au sourire aussi réchauffant et réconfortant que son pays natal. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que leurs discussions sur les circuits électriques et les clés à molettes lui manqueraient autant. Mais avec le temps, Anya avait appris à cacher ses sentiments et ses émotions. Elle voulait être forte pour Octavia.

\- Elle va s'en sortir, hein ? marmonna la Blake.

Anya releva la tête en sa direction, un peu surprise.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle sans hésitation. Raven est une battante, elle va y arriver.

La petite brune lui répondit d'un sourire faible illustrant une once d'espoir.

\- Bon aller, on va ranger tout ça et aller prendre une bonne douche ! répliqua Anya après avoir lâché un long soupir.

\- Je te suis !

Elles retournèrent dans le local de jardinage et rangèrent les outils. Quelques secondes plus tard, Bryan fit irruption dans le local. Les deux détenues se retournèrent dans sa direction, curieuses.

\- Blake, tu es convoquée au bureau de Jaha, dit-il. Je vais t'accompagner.

Octavia fronça les sourcils puis son regard alterna entre Bryan et Anya qui haussa les épaules. Elle salua son amie et suivit le garde jusqu'au bâtiment. Elle le suivit jusque dans le couloir de l'administration avant qu'il ne s'arrête devant la porte du bureau de Jaha. Il toqua doucement et après avoir entendu le « entrez » il pénétra à l'intérieur du bureau.

\- Monsieur, Octavia Blake, reprit Bryan.

\- Bien. Tu peux retourner à ton poste. »

Bryan le salua poliment et quitta le bureau en fermant la porte derrière lui. Octavia le regarda partir et une fois la porte close, elle se tourna vers le directeur du pénitencier.

 **Jour numéro 161**

Il alluma une cigarette et expira la fumée dans l'air. Il tourna les yeux vers le soleil qu'il plissa immédiatement à cause de la luminosité de l'astre qui atteignait son apogée en cette belle journée d'octobre, même s'il était de moins en moins présent. En effet, les périodes de canicule n'étaient qu'un lointain souvenir. Il sorti son téléphone portable et regarda la météo des prochains jours et en effet, comme il l'avait prévu, des averses et des petites tempêtes allaient être de la partie pour le reste de la semaine. Mais alors qu'il commençait à se perdre sur internet en regardant des tornades de feu sur YouTube, une voix familière l'appelant lui fit se retourner,

« Roan.

\- Lexa ? dit le garde qui voulut jeter sa cigarette mais la jeune détenue secoua la tête.

\- Ça va, j'te balancerai pas, dit-elle d'un ton calme mais froid.

Roan la fixa un long moment, se demandant les raisons de sa présence, puis fouilla dans les poches de son uniforme pour y sortir son paquet. Il en tendit une à la Woods qui haussa les sourcils, étonnée.

\- J'te dois bien ça.

Lexa prit la cigarette et se pencha vers le garde qui l'alluma à l'aide d'un biquet lui aussi sortit de sa poche. Après quelques minutes de calme seulement bercée par le souffle de la détenue et du jeune garde, celui-ci se tourna un peu plus vers elle, prêt à lui poser une question.

\- Tu devrais lui dire.

\- De quoi ? répondit Lexa quelque peu troublée, à qui ?

\- A Clarke. Ce que tu es.

Lexa secoua la tête tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est hors de question. Et puis qui es-tu pour me dire ça ? On va se parler franchement.

Elle avança d'un pas dangereux vers lui, ses yeux accrochés au sien. L'atmosphère se tendit, Roan inspira un bon coup, lui montrant qu'il avait le pouvoir. Mais l'éclat qui brillait dans les émeraudes de la brune ne tarissait en rien. Il y avait eu une dinosaure où un volcan en face d'elle, ça aurait été la même.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie Lexa, je t'en dois bien une. Et si je dois te donner un conseil aujourd'hui…

\- Ne faire confiance à personne ?

\- Ne faire confiance qu'aux bonnes personnes.

Lexa releva doucement la tête en plissant les yeux. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à cerner le garde qui pourtant, ne pouvait être plus clair.

\- Je ne te demande pas de me faire confiance, loin de là, ajouta Roan qui croisa les bras, simplement, je sais que tu as une bonne relation avec la fille du Docteur Griffin.

\- Tu ne sais rien.

\- J'en sais plus que n'importe qui ici, Lexa. »

La dernière phrase qu'avait prononcé Roan avait sonné dans la tête de Lexa comme le son d'une cloche annonciatrice. Peut-être était-ce le déclic. La jeune femme, fatiguée par ce genre de conversation, salua poliment son vis-à-vis avant de sortir de la salle, un peu sonnée. Peut-être avait-il raison, au final. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir. Elle pénétra dans l'enceinte de la prison par la porte principale et jeta un bref coup d'œil à la pendule qui trônait fièrement devant les portes du réfectoire. Il était aux alentours de quinze heures et Clarke devait être en train de se reposer dans son box. Elle se dirigea donc vers son dortoir d'un pas déterminé et lorsqu'elle arriva devant le lit de la blonde, celle-ci, qui était en train de discuter tranquillement avec Octavia, leva un œil vers la nouvelle venue.

« Hey Lexa, dit Clarke avec un énorme sourire.

\- Bon je vais vous laisser, j'ai rendez-vous avec le conseiller, dit Octavia dans un soupir.

Elle tapa dans la main de Lexa pour lui dire au revoir puis sortit du dortoir, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demanda Clarke en posa rapidement ses lèvres sur la joue de la brune.

\- Il faut que je te parle… ça te dis d'aller dehors ?

\- Oui pas de soucis, répondit la blonde avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Une fois dehors, elles s'assirent sous l'arbre fétiche de Clarke. Après plusieurs longues secondes de silence bercée par le bruit des feuilles volants au vent, Lexa se racla la gorge.

\- Il faudra peut-être que… je te dise tout. A propos de moi.

Clarke se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée.

\- Mais tu mérites de savoir Clarke. Ecoute… je tiens beaucoup à toi. J'en connais pas mal des choses sur toi et… tu ne sais même pas comment j'ai atterri ici.

\- C'est vrai… ça me rend curieuse mais tu sais, j'attends juste que tu me le dises.

\- Je sais. Bon, accroche-toi bien, je vais tout te dire. »

* * *

J'enfilai mes chaussures de sport et leva la tête pour vérifier si j'étais toujours dans les temps.

17 janvier, 06;20.

J'étais dans les temps. Je me lève du canapé et me dirige vers les portes manteaux pour attraper le mien.

« Gustus, j'y vais !

\- Fais attention à toi Lexa ! »

Je le remercie et sort de notre appartement miteux du Queens. J'ai horreur de ce quartier. Les canalisations sont toujours pétées, ça fuit de partout, nos volets sont des planches de bois récupérés dans les poubelles, il y a des trous dans les murs qu'on est obligés de reboucher nous-mêmes pour éviter les cambriolages et certains sont entassés par dizaines dans des studios d'une trentaine de mètres carrés parce que le loyer est trop cher. Moi-même je vis avec trois autres personnes, Nyko, Gustus et Tris. Nyko et Gustus sont deux frères ébénistes qui ont accepté de recueillir et d'aider deux enfants, deux rescapés d'une fusillade ayant eu lieu du Baisley Pond Park il y a des années. Ces deux hommes sont comme des pères pour moi. Je leur en serais à jamais reconnaissante.

Une fois dans la rue, j'avance presque à pas de course vers la bouche de métro la plus proche. J'ai horreur d'être dans la rue à cette heure-ci. Même si je suis née et ai grandi dans ce quartier que je connais par cœur, je suis consciente que lorsque le soleil n'est pas dans le ciel, sortir est déconseillé.

Je sors du métro et arrive enfin devant le collège dans lequel je travaille en tant que professeur d'EPS. J'avais réussi à décrocher ce travail après m'être battue pour avoir une licence à l'Université. Tout ce que j'ai, je l'ai eu en me battant. Dans la vie, rien n'est facile. Et même si j'adore mon métier, je ne gagne pas assez pour subvenir à tous mes besoins.

Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je deale.

Encore une journée de travail pleine, contrairement à mon portemonnaie, et je sors du collège complètement vidée. J'arrive devant mon bâtiment, pénètre à l'intérieur et gagne mon appartement avant d'y poser toutes mes affaires et changer de tenue.

Puis je sors une nouvelle fois. Je me rends au pied de mon bâtiment et m'assit sur les marches, puis je prends mon téléphone et branche mes écouteurs avant de les mettre dans mes oreilles. Je ferme les yeux et laisse la musique se charger d'alléger mon esprit et lorsque je les ouvris, un léger sourire naquit sur mon visage. Il neige. La première neige de l'année. J'ai l'air d'une enfant en regardant les flocons tomber sous mes yeux. Jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette se présente devant moi. Pas besoin de parler. Je ne retire même pas mes écouteurs et prends les billets qu'il me tend. Toujours en silence, je lui donne deux sachets de came fraîchement préparée dans mon appartement quelques minutes plus tôt. Quelques secondes plus tard, comme si de rien n'était, je ferme de nouveau les yeux.

La plupart de l'argent que je me fais en faisant ça sert à améliorer le niveau de vie de Tris. Elle est en train de travailler d'arrachepied pour entrer à l'Université, comme moi il y a quelques années de ça.

Je me lève des marches avant de m'engager dans la rue. Je ne vais pas directement rentrer chez moi, je vais plutôt me rendre chez mon _boss._ Parce que oui, plus des trois quarts de l'argent que je me fais lui revient, mais hors de question de se plaindre. Je gagne presque plus par mois en faisant trois fois rien – certes c'est plus qu'illégal – qu'en travaillant. J'arrive devant un appartement assez similaire au mien, non sans avant croisé des gangs en groupe, des prostituées ou encore des enfants qui ramassaient des balles d'arme à feu utilisées. J'entre après avoir discrètement tapé le code d'accès au hall et monta les marches de l'escalier pour arriver au troisième étage. Je n'ai même pas besoin de toquer que la porte s'ouvre déjà. Je souris légèrement lorsque je le vois.

« Bonjour Lexa ! me dit-il d'une voix enjouée.

\- Salut Titus. » répondis-je avant d'entrer à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Titus, un homme plutôt âge, chauve et très imposant, est quelqu'un de très respecté au sein de mon quartier. Il fait partie des gros revendeurs de notre réseau et m'avait proposée de travailler pour lui pour me sortir de la merde. J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter, mais il avait fallu que je fasse ce sacrifice pour avoir une vie à peu près décente. Mon père était un néo-zélandais qui avait rencontré ma mère lorsque celle-ci s'était rendue en nouvelle Zélande pour une mission de charité. Lorsque j'avais trois ans, ils avaient décidé d'emménager aux Etats-Unis, attirés par le rêve américain et s'étaient heurtés à la dure réalité. Ils avaient fini dans les bas quartiers de New York, mais ne sombraient pas dans la pauvreté. Tous les deux avaient trouvé un travail qui leur convenait plus ou moins. Mon père était mécanicien et ma mère caissière dans un petit supermarché. Mais alors qu'on se baladait tranquillement Baisley Pond Park, ma vie fut bouleversée. Je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Les coups de feu incessant, les cris, le sang. J'avais réussi à me cacher avec Tris qui était encore toute petit à l'époque, ainsi qu'avec un autre. Mes deux parents furent tués. J'avais tout perdu ce jour-là.

Des fusillades, j'en ai connu d'autres. Bosser dans le domaine sombre et sale de la drogue nous pousse parfois à commettre l'irréparable. Je n'ai jamais tué personne, mais l'utilisation des armes à feu n'a plus de secret pour moi. Je me promène toujours avec un 9mm dans les poches. Juste au cas où.

Bref, je progresse au sein de l'appartement et me rendis immédiatement dans la cuisine/salle à manger. Il y avait quelques personnes qui déballaient et préparer la drogue pour qu'elle soit vendue. Une journée comme les autres. Titus m'invita à le suivre dans son bureau après que j'aie salué quelques têtes connues. Il ferma la porte de celui-ci et s'assit avant de prendre quelques papiers dans les mains.

« On a quelques problèmes en ce moment, démarra le chauve.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandai-je.

\- Les Azgeda commencent à empiéter sur notre territoire et nous avons perdu quelques clients, certains étaient importants.

Je grimaçai. Les Azgeda étaient nos ennemis numéro un, depuis toujours. Un gang très dangereux, principalement composé de gens issus du nord du canada et des pays d'Europe du nord. Ce gang était le plus puissant au niveau de l'armement et ils se révélaient être aussi bon en stratégie. Si vous aviez le poing et le cerveau, vous étiez imbattables.

\- Je t'ai choisi pour participer à une mission visant à les affaiblir, continua Titus en plongeant son regard froid dans le mien.

Je dégluti difficilement. Les missions n'étaient jamais une partie de plaisir, même pour quelqu'un comme moi qui aimait l'aventure et la baston. Il y avait toujours quelque chose de grave qui en découlait. D'un côté comme de l'autre. Mais je n'avais pas peur. Si j'étais là, c'était parce que je l'avais décidé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?

\- On a réussi à localiser l'un de leur point de réception, m'expliqua-t-il, il faudra juste que vous détourniez les prochaines arrivées.

\- C'est… c'est tout ?

\- On ne sait jamais ce qui vous attend. Je te donne ce papier, toutes les informations sont dessus, coordonnées, heures, dates, armes et coéquipiers. Si vous réussissez, vous serez tous promus.

Je pris le papier entre mes mains et le rangea immédiatement dans ma poche.

\- Bien, tu peux partir Lexa.

\- Merci…

\- Fais attention. »

J'hochais la tête et sorti du bureau, la boule au ventre et la main tenant fermement ce morceau de papier. Une fois à l'extérieur, je décidais de rentrer directement chez moi afin de découvrir le contenu du papier. Une fois les escaliers de mon immeuble montés, la porte d'entrée passée et ma chambre pénétrée, je me jetais sur mon lit, essoufflée. Je déplie le papier et découvrit les informations que m'avaient données Titus.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais et comme d'habitude, j'avais un mal de crâne exécrable. J'avais mal dormi à cause des voisins qui avaient sûrement encore dû se balancer des chaises dessus au vu du bruit qu'ils avaient fait. Je me levais de mon lit, encore un peu dans les vapes et alla saluer mes deux camarades avant de me faire un café et manger les restes d'hier soir. J'avais une journée de repos aujourd'hui, j'en profitais pour passer une partie de la journée assise sur le canapé à regarder des séries et la seconde partie, j'avais décidé de sortir un peu dehors. Tris voulait qu'on aille faire un tour au bar du coin histoire de sociabiliser un petit peu. Je n'aime pas vraiment parler aux gens, mais Tris avait la fâcheuse habitude d'arriver à ne rien me faire refuser. Nous descendions alors, vêtus de nos plus chauds manteaux et de nos plus belles bottes. C'était histoire de, j'étais habillée comme une poubelle, mais pour sortir aux Grounders, je n'allais pas faire d'histoire. Tris poussa les portes du bar avec détermination. Malgré son jeune âge, elle avait une certaine envergure et un charisme à toute épreuve. Elle n'avait pas peur de ce genre d'endroit, au contraire, elle les adorait. Elle s'avança vers le bar et commanda un Coca cola en toute sérénité pendant que je me tournais vers une tête connue. Je m'approchais du jeune homme qui m'avait aussi remarqué et qui m'adressa un magnifique sourire en guise de salutation.

« Salut Lincoln, dis-je en m'asseyant à sa table.

\- Heyy, tu as l'air d'être en forme.

\- Oui c'est journée de repos aujourd'hui !

Je commandais une bière classique et commença à discuter avec Lincoln. C'était un jeune homme très talentueux et loyal. Je l'appréciais énormément. Nous avions fait connaissance dans ce même bar, il m'avait aidé lors d'une bagarre avec d'autres gangsters assez peu puissants qui ne cherchaient qu'à faire des dégâts sans grand importance. Depuis ce jour, je le croise souvent ici et à d'autres coins de la ville. C'est un gendarme engagé et il sait que je trempe un petit peu dans les sales affaires du côté sombre du quartier. Mais il ne m'a jamais parlé de ça, même s'il savait que c'était mal.

\- On m'a proposé un nouveau taff, me dit-il après avoir bu une gorgée de son whisky coca.

\- Oh c'est bien ça, dis-moi tout.

\- Une prison pour femme à sécurité minimale, me dit-il sans grande conviction.

\- ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'aime bien bouger, être sur le terrain, pas à surveiller des femmes en prison toute la journée…

\- Coirs-moi, les femmes c'est un vrai défi, répondis-je avec une pointe d'ironie.

\- Tu as peut-être raison.

J'entamais ma bière qui venait de m'être servie en regardait du coin de l'œil, mon ami. Gendarme engagé, voilà qui aurait été une bonne idée. J'aurais vraiment dû me lancer dans ça en premier lieu. Lincoln allait sûrement avoir une carrière exemplaire.

Le lendemain était le jour de la mission. J'avais été affiliée avec un bleu du nom de Gabe et une tête brûlée qu'ils appelaient Harpie. Quel nom débile, on n'est plus à l'époque où les gens se donnent des surnoms pour avoir l'air badass. J'espérais juste au fond de moi-même que tout allait bien se passer pour récupérer les marchandises. On était tous là, avec le même objectif. Monter en grade, comme nous l'avais promis Titus. Nous étions arrivés devant une petite fabrique d'affiches publicitaires au sud du quartier. Jusque-là, tout était normal. Faire passer de la drogue par de la marchandise basique et peu surveillée était une technique classique. J'observais le bâtiment de loin et me tourna vers le bleu qui avait été choisi par mon boss pour ses capacités de piratage informatique. Il pianotait sur son petit ordinateur à la recherche des failles de sécurité et de caméras de surveillance.

« Ok, lança-t-il avec fierté, j'ai désactivé toutes les caméras de surveillance de la zone. Vous pouvez y aller.

\- Ok. »

Le plan était simple. Je devais surveiller les alentours pendant que Harpie brûlait la moitié de la marchandise puis nous allons échanger et je devais récupérer la seconde partie et l'amener à notre point de rendez-vous où nous allions la donner à Titus.

Nous laissions donc Gabe seul et avancions vers le bâtiment. Il y avait une personne à l'entrée arrière de celui-ci. Je l'éliminais sans problème et laissa Harpie entrer à l'intérieur. J'attendais alors, devant la porte. Je détroussais tout de même ma victime et je trouvais une arme et 20$. Après quelques minutes d'attentes passées plutôt vites, Harpie tapa deux fois contre la porte. J'entrais donc à mon tour et nous échangions. Mais lorsque l'on se croisa, un bruit métallique scinda l'air dans un bruit froid grinçant. Elle venait de se faire empaler par un un carreau. Sous mes yeux. Elle tomba raide et se noya dans son sang. Il était trop tard. Guidée par mon instinct de survie, je courrais à l'intérieur de la pièce et me cachais derrière une caisse de marchandise qu'elle n'avait pas brûlé. Ça puait le cramé, les flammes s'élevaient encore à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, on ne voyait rien mais entendait des bruits de pas qui résonnaient dans la pièce au rythme des craquements du feu. Il y avait bien de monde, je repérais au moins 5 personnes. Putain de merde, c'était un piège. Il m'était impossible de m'attaquer à autant de personnes qui étaient sûrement toutes armées, bien plus que le mec que j'avais éliminé en arrivant. Je décidais de me déplacer doucement dans la pièce et pris le maximum de drogue que je pouvais dans les poches de mon manteau qui se retrouvaient bien vites remplies. Alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter les lieux, un des mecs me trouva et tira en ma direction. Je traversais avec une vitesse éclair, les questions mètres qui nous sépara tout en évitant ses balles et l'assomma d'un coup de poing en plein visage. Je ne l'aurais tué que s'il avait vu mon visage. Je réussis enfin à sortir de l'entrepôt, la drogue en main.

* * *

« Bien. »

Titus fit poser la drogue que j'avais ramenée et me regarda avec inquiétude.

\- Harpie a clamsé, un carreau dans le cœur.

\- Je vois… Maintenant, fais-toi discrète pendant les prochaines semaines. Les représailles sont impardonnables chez eux. »

Je le saluais avant de sortir de son bureau. Des représailles, j'en n'avais pas peur. Je savais me faire discrète et me cacher le temps qu'il le fallait.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la mission et je n'avais pas eut de nouvelles de Titus depuis. J'étais dans mon bar préféré, toujours avec Tris qui jouait avec Lincoln au billard. Mais alors qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de leur partie, ma camarade s'approcha de moi, légèrement paniquée.

« Lex, j'ai oublié mes dix dollars sur la table du salon avant de partir ! Tu peux aller les chercher ?

Je grognais. Flemme un peu, mais bon, je ne pouvais rien lui refuser.

\- J'arrive. Tu ne sors pas toute seule d'accord ?

\- Oui ! »

Je sortais du bar, mon gros manteau fermé et mes mains dans mes poches. J'avançais dans les ruelles à une vitesse plus élevée que celle de la marche basique. Il devait être vingt-et-une heure, ça craignait déjà. J'aperçut mon immeuble au loin et avant que je ne traverse la rue, une force phénoménale m'attrapa par le cou, ma bouche fu couverte et je fus traînée dans un coin de la rue. Putain de merde. On me jeta au sol et je me relevais doucement, prête à faire face à mes agresseurs.

« J'vais pas y aller par quatre chemins ma grande. Vivre ou mourir.

\- T'es qui ? demandais-je avec agression.

\- Calme toi.

\- T'es seul ?

\- Ouais.

Comment lui faire confiance ? J'étais sûrement cernée par au moins cinq gars. Je n'avais pas le choix.

\- T'as détruit toute notre marchandise tu t'souvient ?

\- Pas vraiment.

Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi mais contre toute attente, son aura ne dégageait rien de mauvais. Il ne semblait pas vouloir me frapper.

\- J'ai négocié avec la boss et j'ai réussit à la convaincre de te laisser en vie.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je n'avais pas vu son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il me le dévoile en se mettant sous la lumière du petit lampadaire situé au bout de la ruelle. _Roan_.

\- Parce que tu vas nous être utiles. Tu vas… nous rembourser tout ce que tu nous as pris.

\- Comment ?

\- Le casino du Angel Street.

Un braquage. J'aurais dû le voir venir. Beaucoup de monde me connaissais pour mes braquages, plus que pour toutes mes autres missions. Il était vrai que j'aimais bien m'immiscer avec discrétion dans des lieux où un carreau de carrelage avait plus de valeur que la vie d'un homme et m'emparer des objets trop chers afin de les revendre où de les donner à Titus. Mais là, il me demandait de m'attaquer à un gros morceau. J'avais déjà tenté le coup du casino il y a plusieurs mois, je n'avais pu voler que le butin d'une machine à sous et il ne s'élevait pas à plus de 1200 dollars.

\- Combien ?

\- Tu nous dois 100 000 dollars ma grande.

Je fermais les yeux et les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Sa main entre-ouverte était devant mon visage, tenant un morceau de papier à moitié déplié.

\- Les instructions. » me dit-il avec autorité.

Je souriais faiblement. Le coup du petit morceau de papier était un classique chez nous. Tu lisais les instructions, les mémorisait, les brûlait et on n'en parlait plus. Une vie menée par des actions éphémères aux conséquences souvent lourd était celle que je menais. Et je tenais encore beaucoup trop à la vie pour la laisser maintenant. Cet homme m'avait donné une chance, j'avais de l'honneur, j'allais faire ce qu'il me demande.

Je pris le papier et me leva. Il me fit un bref coup de tête, signe que je pouvais partir et je me remis en marche vers mon appartement. J'étais encore dans la merde.

* * *

Je remis ma casquette correctement. La mission se déroulait avec succès depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Contrairement à ce que j'avais cru, le topo était très simple. IL suffisait que je me déguise en employée et chargeait les camions de poubelles bien évidemment détournés par les Azgedas avec des sacs d'argent que j'avais volé petit à petit, dans les machines à sous. Une fois le premier camion chargé, je retournais à l'intérieur du casino pour me changer. Il fallait que je m'habille en femme d'affaire pour pénétrer dans la salle des machines et de jeux. Roan me donnait les instructions par téléphone grâce à une bande réseau non brouillée. Ils faisaient désactiver les caméras de surveillance lorsque je bidouillais les machines pour récupérer les sous afin de les amener à l'extérieur. J'avais compté 75 mille dollars depuis que j'avais commencé. C'était presque finit. Il fallait encore que je charge un camion. La tension était à son comble, je voyais le regard des autres gens de plus en plus appuyés sur moi. J'avais rarement effectué une mission aussi silencieuse et discrète, tout allait pour le mieux et pourtant, j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment. Les casinos étaient les véritables tanières de la corruption, la police n'allait pas venir, c'était sûr, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de trembler en portant le sac rempli de sous que je venais de remplir. Je m'avançais dans un des couloirs de l'arrière du casino qui menait aux poubelles mais je fus interrompue par deux grandes silhouettes, sûrement un couple plus riche que le quartier entier réunit. Ils me fixèrent avec un air hautain, mais peu étonnant.

« Excusez-moi, dis-je en tentant des contourner, en vain.

Je ne voyais pas le bout du couloir, le manque cruel de luminosité y jouait pour beaucoup. Il n'y avait que les petits néons rouges situés le long du sol qui éclairait l'endroit, lui donnant une atmosphère sanglante et peu accueillante. Je déglutis difficilement. En temps normal, ce genre de personne ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid, mais ils étaient bien déterminés à ne pas bouger et au vu du contexte, j'étais pressée et chaque seconde valait de l'or pour moi.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici toute seule ? me demanda la femme de sa voix irritante et irritée.

En levant les yeux vers eux, je compris de quel type de personnes il s'agissait. Des trafiquants d'humains, ceux-là puaient à des kilomètres. Ils étaient de la pire espèce et j'ai su bien vite qu'ils étaient là pour moi. Ils s'en contrefichaient de ce que je faisais, ils me voulaient moi. Ils avaient dû me voir à l'œuvre toute la soirée et me repérer avant de me coincer dans ce maudit couloir teinté de rouge et de noir que je sentais se rétrécir autour de moi. J'étais coincée mais bien déterminée à ne pas lâcher le gros sac que j'avais dans les mains. Pour rien au monde.

\- Je suis pressée, dis-je d'une voix qui me trahis puisqu'ils ne bougèrent toujours pas.

Et d'un réflexe que je béni au fond de moi, j'évitais l'énorme main de l'homme qui avait tenté de s'emparer du col de mon petit polo de travail. Pas de doutes, ils allaient me choper si je ne partais pas. Sans lâcher mon sac, je les contournais avec une vitesse fulgurante puis commençais à courir le long de ce couloir sans fin. Une fine couche de brume m'indiqua que la sortie était proche. Une fois dehors, je paniquais légèrement en voyant que le camion de poubelle n'était pas là et que mes deux agresseurs étaient toujours derrière. Je posais le butin au sol et me retourna, prête à les éliminer, car je n'avais pas le choix. Ils arrivèrent, mais ils n'étaient plus deux, mais cinq. Je pris une grande inspiration puis m'avançais vers eux en remontant les manches de mon polo.

\- Abandonne gamine ! me lâcha l'homme. Viens avec nous !

\- Dans tes rêves ! » hurlais-je.

Trois silhouettes avancèrent vers moi, deux femmes et un homme. J'évitais leurs coups et en assomma une avant de reculer. Ils étaient rapides et probablement meilleurs que moi. Un éclair pourfendu le ciel de sa lumière avant qu'un grondement annonciateur d'orage détonne. La pluie ne tarda pas à venir. La deuxième personne se jeta sur moi, j'évitais sa première attaque avec justesse mais pas la deuxième, son genou heurta mon ventre et je manquais de m'écrouler au sol. A la place, je donnai un coup de boule à mon adversaire qui recula avant de lui donner un violent coup de pied sur le thorax. Un petit coup entre les jambes l'immobilisa. Le troisième vint à la charge, elle était plus vive, plus rapide. Je restai à distance et cherchai un moyen de m'en débarrasser. Je me positionnai derrière les poubelles et en poussa une dans sa direction, dans l'espoir de la ralentir un petit peu, mais ce fit plus de vacarme qu'autre chose et elle me lança un petit sac poubelle pour me faire baisser ma garde. Cela fonctionna puisqu'elle débarqua juste après que j'aie évité son projectile pour me frapper en plein visage. Je tombais avec lourdeur, sonnée par ce coup et pivota sur le côté pour éviter un second coup qui m'aurait été fatal. Je me relevais avec difficulté.

Boum.

« Ahhhhh putain ! »

Une douleur vive et indescriptible traversa mon mollet gauche de part en part. Je me tournais vers le bruit sanglant de cette détonation qui faisait écho dans la ruelle de l'arrière du casino comme si l'on avait sonné les cloches de la mort. Du noir, puis la lumière des éclairs me fit découvrir la femme de toute à l'heure, un flingue pointé dans ma direction à la main. Elle venait de me tirer dessus, dans la jambe. Après ça, elle jeta l'arme à même le sol. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, la douleur m'avait électrisée et immobilisée pour de bon. Je m'écroulais au sol et serra ma jambe tout en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas hurler. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter cela ? Les deux personnes s'avancèrent vers moi, les yeux remplis de mauvais présages et une fois qu'ils furent à quelques centimètres de moi, ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement et relevèrent les yeux. Ils se regardèrent un court instant avant de faire demi-tour et de disparaître à l'intérieur du casino. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Pourquoi avaient-ils disparu ? La troisième personne que j'avais affrontée déguerpis aussi vite que ses boss, me laissant seule, blessée et assise à même le sol dans une ruelle sale. Mon sang se mélangeait aux flaques d'eau formée par une pluie abondante et froide. Je tremblais comme une feuille mais je refusais de rester pourrir ici. Je tentais de me relever, mais je finis par ramper en direction du flingue que la femme avait lâché par terre, puis mit sac d'argent et le mis sur mes épaules. Mais je ne savais quelle force, je me relevais en m'appuyant sur une des poubelles qui était encore debout et traversa la ruelle à une vitesse peu convaincante. Il fallait que je me barre, les Azgedas avaient visiblement disparues et j'étais seule au monde. Au bout de la rue, des gyrophares me figèrent sur place.

« GENDARMERIE, PLUS UN GESTE ! »

Hé merde. Les bruits et les coups de feu avaient dû interpeller la gendarmerie du coin. Je levais mes bras et abdiqua sans me battre. J'étais foutue dans tous les cas. J'avais au moins trente mille dollars et un flingue volé. Ma vie tout entière s'écroula. Je ferais les yeux avec force et entendit les gendarmes s'approcher de moi. Ils m'attrapèrent avec violence et me menottèrent sans hésitation. Ils me détroussèrent et s'emparèrent de tous ce que j'avais pris avant de me coller la joue contre le capot de la voiture. Je me mordais toujours les joues, le trou dans ma jambe commençait à avoir raison de moi.

« C'est pas joli tout ça ma p'tite dame, railla l'un d'entre eux qui déchargea le flingue.

\- Putain…

J'valais reconnu cette voix.

\- Lexa ?

\- Lincoln ? »

* * *

« Lincoln m'avait soutenue pendant le procès et a fait en sorte que j'aille en sécurité minimale après un an de QHS.

\- Tu es allée en QHS ? demanda Clarke, la voix tremblante.

\- Ouais. C'était une étape obligée. Après ça, j'avais compris que les Azgeda avaient appelés la police pour me coincer. Ils n'allaient pas me lâcher.

\- Donc tu connaissais aussi Roan…

Lexa hocha doucement la tête, les yeux rivés au sol, le regard vide, tout comme son esprit. Se rappeler de tous ces souvenirs était douloureux et la mettait dans tous ses états.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu ta cicatrice, remarqua la blonde.

\- Je mets toujours des grandes chaussettes pour la cacher. Elle est juste là.

Lexa leva sa jambe gauche puis retroussa son pantalon avant de baisser sa chaussette. Les yeux de Clarke s'écarquillèrent en voyant le trou qui devait faire deux centimètres sur deux centimètres. Cela avait bien cicatrisé mais Lexa avait dû souffrir. Instinctivement, elle passa ses doigts sur la jambe brûlante de la sportive qui ferma les yeux. Toucher sa blessure lui rappelait sans cesse la douleur, mais les doigts de Clarke avaient l'effet inverse. Elle se sentait bien, mieux, enfin guérie.

« Lexa… je suis désolée. » marmonna Clarke.

Elle l'a pris dans ses bras, comme si elle n'allait jamais la relâcher. Les battements de son cœur étaient en rythme avec les siens. Elle les sépara doucement, sans la lâcher pour autant, pris son visage avec une extrême délicatesse et posa un baiser doux mais rempli de tristesse sur son front avant d'y coller le sien. Le monde s'écroulait autour d'elles, Clarke était désespéré, désemparée, désarmée. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais alors qu'elle pensait qu'aucun mot n'allait y sortir, son cœur lui fit une surprise de taille compte tenu de la situation.

« Je t'aime. »

Elle avait soupiré ses mots, seule elle et Lexa les avaient entendus. Lexa qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil suite à la déclaration de la blonde qui réalisait petit à petit l'ampleur des mots qu'elle avait prononcés. Plusieurs secondes s'écroulèrent avant que la sportive ne décide de bouger. Contre toute attente, elle se redressa légèrement et les rapprocher pour enlacer Clarke une deuxième fois. Cette fois, ce fut la brune qui la serra un peu plus fort. Clarke comprit qu'il s'agissait là de sa réponse.

* * *

 **Et voilà, ce chapitre est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Vous en avez pensé quoi du passé de Lexa ? Était-ce ce à quoi vous vous attendiez ? Vos retours sont très importants pour moi et c'est ce qui me fait continuer à écrire !**

 **En tout cas je vous souhaite une très bonne fin de journée et on se revoit très vite avec la suite !**

 **Réponses aux review :**

 **Fanny** : Bon, sur le coup on n'a pas de nouvelles de Murphy, mais Raven va essayer de se sortir la tête de l'eau. Elle aura du soutient.

 **Guest** : C'est sûr, si les Blake arrivent à se réconcilier, ils pourront faire de grandes choses ! On espère le meilleur pour eux et pour Raven aussi. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu en tout cas !


End file.
